Reservations 2 point 0
by DeBo81
Summary: This is a T-RATED version of my story "Reservations". It is exactly the same, but without the mature content!  It's 2012 and Castle and Beckett are attending Detective Ryan's wedding. Love is in the air... will our favorite couple add to the romance?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everybody! This story is the T-Rated version of my story "Reservations." It is exactly the same as the original, (same typos and everything!) but without the mature content. It may walk close to the line of M rating at times, because I'm trying to keep it as close to the original as possible, but anything graphic is gone. I don't think I've left anything in this story that wouldn't be seen on the show or read in the Nikki Heat books. **

**It is NOT a sequel or a re-write! My plan is to post as many chapters a day as I can, until it's caught up with the original version, then I'll post side by side chapters until the story is complete.**

**When I started the original story back in early February, this was my first Castle Fanfic, and my first attempt at FF writing in over 10 years. It was originally only going to be a few chapters, but has now evolved into almost 30, with more on the way! If at any time you'd love to write a review... I'd love to read it! I'm not always great at replying but I do read each and every one!**

**Also within the story italics are almost always thoughts and late in the story bold type represents text messages, just an FYI!  
><strong>

**Thanks for you interest, happy reading!**

**Your humble friend in FF, DeBo81!**

**Disclaimer, I do not own any Castle characters.**

**Reservations**

Chapter 1

Kate Becket slowly walked down the hall toward her apartment door. She'd been working for almost 40 hours strait, but all her hard work had paid off. The little girl who'd been kidnapped and ransomed had been found, unharmed, and was returned to her parents, while her abductors who had multiple warrants out for their arrest, would be spending some quality time behind bars. And now that she was coming down off of her adrenaline high, Kate was wiped out. She just wanted to take a hot shower, have a glass of wine and then sleep for the entire weekend.

Using her foot to close the door behind her, she hung up her coat and tossed her keys onto the coffee table, which scattered a small pile of take out menus, coupons and mail in their wake. A wine colored envelope stood out against the other papers, causing Kate to sigh. The invitation to Ryan's wedding had been there now for almost three weeks. She needed to respond soon, but for some reason she held back. Well, she knew what the reason was. She KNEW Castle was invited to the wedding too, and had assumed that he would would naturally just try to charm, nag or weasel her into being his date. But so far, nothing! Sure, he'd joked about it a couple months ago, while they teased the stressed out "groom to be" about the wedding planning process, but he'd never actually asked her.

Beckett didn't know what bothered her more, the fact that he didn't ask, or the fact that she really wanted him to. By this time, he'd surely mailed in his RSVP, and she would put money on the fact that he'd filled it in as "Castle and guest". Richard Castle, playboy millionaire, just wouldn't go to a wedding alone. So that meant, Kate wouldn't go alone either. It would kill her to be alone and have to watch him fawn over some dumb bimbo, or rich socialite, or beautiful celebrity all night. It really irked her to know that he could bring almost anyone he wanted.

Feeling the stress building behind her eyes, Kate tried to push the unwelcome thoughts from her head. She still had a day or two before she had to make any decisions. Right now she just needed to relax; so she put her favorite Louis Armstrong cd in the stereo, poured a glass of wine and then started the shower.

The steamy, hot water worked wonders on her stiff, tired muscles, but did little to ease her thoughts. Kate's mind raced with possibilities of guys she could ask to be her date. She hadn't dated anyone seriously for a while now, so she'd have to find someone that would be a good date, accept the fact that this would be a nice evening out and not the start of a relationship, and most importantly make Castle jealous! Not that she cared for Castle or anything, she reasoned with herself. But it just wasn't nice to lead a woman into thinking you were going to escort her somewhere and then never call!

Hmm, who could she ask? Nick? Erik? James? Garrett? Alex? No, no, no! None of them would work. She didn't want to lead anyone on, or be someone's rebound or create an awkward situation. After mentally checking off almost every single man she knew, Kate was consumed with a tidal wave of emotions... defeat, anger, frustration, annoyance and the one that bothered her most, longing... for Rick Castle! This was not how it was supposed to be. He was not supposed to get under her skin like this.

Kate rested her forehead on the tile wall of her shower, and let out a deep breath. Maybe if she wanted to go so badly with Castle, she should just call him. The worst thing that could happen is he'd tell her he already had a date. And if that happened, which it probably would, she'd just call her old buddy Dan from the academy. He wouldn't be the funnest date in the world, or even make a certain someone jealous, but they'd been each other's dates for events before and knew it was a no strings attached kind of thing.

Energized by having a game plan, Kate slammed off the shower, grabbed her towel, and went to her bedroom in search of her phone. Before she knew it, she was siting on her bed, phone in hand listening to it ring. _What am I doing?_ She thought to herself. _I'm being a complete idiot_. Beckett was about to hang up when she heard heard that familiar voice. "So who died?"

"Uh, no one." she stammered. "I'm off duty. I wasn't calling about that."

"Oh! So you just called because you missed me so much that you were consumed with long pent up desire and wanted to talk dirty to me? I'll go first. What are you wearing?" Rick spoke deeply.

_That is so like him!_ Kate thought to herself. _He's going to make this more difficult than it already is. Fine if that's how it's going to be, two can play that game. Besides he'll never believe it!_

Kate made her voice as soft and sultry as possible. "You know me so well, Castle. I'm laying here on my bed, still wet from a hot, steamy shower, wearing only a towel, and thinking about you! How about you? What are you wearing"

To his credit, Rick was taken a bit off guard and coughed before he could answer. "Kate, Sweetheart, if you could only be here to see for yourself. Because as of this minute, I'm laying on a bearskin rug in front of a roaring fire, covered in massage oil, wearing only a smile. Want to come over and join me? I have enough oil for two."

At that moment she would rather have faced a firing squad that to admit what that image did to her. "Thanks but no thanks, Fabio."

"What if I told you I was writing a romance novel, and I needed you to inspire me like you do for my Nikki Heat books?"

"I'd tell you to stick to crime, murder and mystery."

"Your rejection wounds me. How will I ever carry on?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way. Perhaps a cold shower will help."

"Alas, I suppose it will have to do. I'm such a tortured soul."

"I'm sure."

"Well then, if you didn't call to seduce me, what's up?

Suddenly after such intimate teasing, asking him to be her date didn't seem like such a great idea. "I, uh, well. Never mind it's not a big deal."

"You wouldn't have called for nothing, and if it's not me you want, I'm stumped."

"But it is you I want!" Kate blurted out. _Oh crap, that's not what I meant to say!_ "I mean, I uh, well... See, you know Ryan's getting married in a couple weeks, and well I was just wondering... Never mind I'm sure you already have a date. I can ask..."

Rick interrupted her embarrassed rambling. "Detective Beckett! Are you asking me out?" He asked playfully.

Kate could hear his smile over the phone. "Yes! No. Well yes, I guess. I'm asking if you have a date for the wedding."

"Would you be disappointed if I said I did?"

The painful truth choked back any lie she wanted to give.

But she didn't need to answer because Rick kept talking. "Actually I think I do."

Kate felt like she'd been punched in the stomach.

"She's really nice; I think you'd like her. She's tall, thin, curves in all the right places, and has beautiful brown hair."

_Stop Castle!_ Her inner voice screamed. _Just Stop! I can't listen to this!_

"She's extremely smart, very witty, and secretly very compassionate. Maybe you know her. She's part of the NYCPD."

Something in Kate's brain clicked and his words started to sink in.

"I actually invited her over tonight, but she's a busy lady. She just cracked a big case at work. I'm sure she's exhausted."

"Castle... are you talking about me?"

"Very good , detective. I knew you'd get it! You're quick like that."

"But I didn't say I'd be your date."

"I thought that's why you called."

"Well. It is. But when I asked you, you said you already had a date and then implied that I was your date. How can I be your date, when you never asked me to be your date?"

"I didn't have to. I knew you would ask."

"Well that's some arrogance, Mr Castle. How does your head fit through doors?"

"Arrogant or not, you DID ask me."

"That aside, why didn't you just ask me in the first place if you were so confident I'd accept."

"I figured if I asked, you would give me some excuse about why it would be a bad idea or something like that. But if I waited until you asked, you would be ready to commit to the date and couldn't back out. But I gotta admit, you waited til the last minute didn't you? I sent in my RSVP weeks ago. I started to think you might not ask me after all."

"And what if I hadn't asked?"

"I already asked someone to be my back up."

"You what! You asked some poor girl to be your 'back up date' for a friend's wedding? You really are a walking mass of arrogance aren't you?"

"Don't worry. Alexis is used to it."

"Alexis?"

"Yes, my back up!"

"Alexis? As in, your daughter, Alexis?"

"Yup! She would have happily been my date, but I know she'll be even happier that you are."

Kate sat quietly for a moment trying to take this entire conversation in. "You know what Castle, right now I'm too tired to argue with you any more. So you will be my date?"

"Of course, my lady!"

"Good. We can talk out the details later. Right now, I just need to go to bed."

"Do you want company?"

"Excuse me?"

"In bed... do you want company?"

"Good night Castle!" Beckett said before clicking off her phone.

"Sweet dreams, Kate" Rick whispered with a smile, despite hearing hum of the dial tone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here are some things I should have said before the first chapter... This story takes place a year from now, in 2012. **

**Also... I am writing this as season 3 airs, so I apologize if you have not seen the most recent episodes; I will try to announce any possible spoilers, but the majority of this story is completely from my head and not in reference to much of what we've seen on TV. **

**And now...**

Chapter 2

February 11, dawned cold and clear, and despite the forecast of heavy snow, there wasn't a cloud in the crisp blue sky. _What a beautiful day for a wedding_, Kate thought as she looked out her window to the city below. The bright morning sun reflected off of buildings paired with the inch or so of fresh white snow from the night before, created an almost celestial glow. Between the quiet Saturday morning, the great view, and the chill radiating off the window countered with the warmth of the coffee mug she held with both hands, Beckett felt a immense sense of contentment.

In her relaxed state, she even let her mind wander into thoughts she rarely allowed herself. Ones of Rick standing behind her holding her around the waist as they enjoyed this beautiful morning together. He would be wearing flannel pajama pants but leave his chest bare and she would be wearing his t-shirt. His hair would be tousled from sleep and possibly a romantic encounter the night before. He'd tell her that the view was very beautiful, but would never take his eyes off her. She would lean against him drawing from the heat of his solid body. He'd dip his head and kiss the back and sides of her neck while running his hands up and down her sides. She'd close her eyes and relish the feel of his soft nips, on her skin and sigh. He would turn her in his arms and kiss her fully on the mouth, gentle at first, almost reverent. But quickly their embrace would ignite like wild fire and passion would be their guide. His hands would explore her curves. She would cling to him like life itself. He would pick her up in his arms and carry her to their room, laying her across the bed. He would lower himself onto her and she'd feel that his urgency matched hers. Then between kisses he would slowly remove her...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! The sound of the wrapping on the door startled her so much that she dropped her mug of coffee, causing it to shatter on the floor. _Crap, so much for that!_ Kate thought as she headed toward the entrance.

"Who is it?" Kate called.

"Maid service, I've come to fluff your pillows," replied Castle in a singsong falsetto voice.

"What are you doing here, Castle? We don't need to leave for the wedding for at least another 6 hours."

"I know, but I was in the neighborhood, and thought I'd stop by." When Kate didn't answer he continued. "Will you please let me in? I brought you something, and it's getting cold. Pretty pu-leeeeeeeeeze!"

"Fine!" she said, unlocking the chains and deadbolts. Kate looked back at the mess the coffee made. He would notice too. Too bad she didn't have time to clean it up. _Oh well,_ she thought, and opened the door.

When she looked at him, she felt embarrassment spread through her like fire, as though Castle had discovered her personal thoughts, and not just interrupted them. The last person in the world she wanted to see right now was him.

"Good morning, sunshine," greeted Castle as he sauntered into the room. Kate knew he noticed the remnants of coffee and mug on the floor, when he came to an abrupt stop. He looked from Beckett to the floor, and back to her again before asking, "Rough morning, or did that cup of coffee just get on your bad side?"

Again embarrassment washed over her when she remembered what she was thinking about before she dropped the mug. "Neither. I was just enjoying the quiet solitude when you pounded on my door. It startled me."

"You're not normally that jumpy. Are you OK? You're kinda flushed."

She covered her cheeks with her palms briefly before going to clean up the spreading mess. "No, I'm fine really. So, what did you bring me?"

Rick watched her for a second, not quite believing her, and then walked to her table where he placed 2 large brown bags. "My buddy, Marcus Hayman, maybe you know of him... he was on America's Most Talented Chef last season, just opened a little breakfast bistro around the corner. So I stopped by, grabbed some food and hoped you enjoy it with me!"

Rick removed container after container and spread them out.

"What did you do, order one of everything?" Kate asked as she started peeking into the Styrofoam boxes and cups.

"Yes I did! It all looked so good, I couldn't decide."

Quiches, crepes, pastries, sauces, omelets, waffles, meats, grilled veggies and baked good spread before them. Kate grabbed some plates, mugs, silverware and the coffee pot while Rick finished opening everything up.

"Mmmmm, it does smell wonderful, Castle! Thanks."

"My pleasure," he replied as he popped a warm donut hole dipped in raspberry sauce, into his mouth. "Ohhhhh" he rolled his eyes and moaned. "That's amazing. Here you need to try this."

Castle dipped another ball of fried dough into the syrupy red sauce and held it up to Kate's lips. Without thinking, she opened her mouth and let him feed her. She didn't even consider how intimate the action was until his finger brushed her bottom lip. Her eyes flew open meeting Castle's startled look. The electricity was almost palpable. They continued to stare at each other for what seemed like minutes, unable to break the connection.

"You have a little raspberry sauce on your cheek." Rick lean toward her as he reached for her face.

Kate knew he was going to kiss it off, and didn't want to stop him, but then as if by shear will, he stopped and wiped it away with a finger instead.

Rick licked the syrup from his finger and sat back, never breaking his gaze "Delicious!"

If Kate wasn't flushed before, she sure was now. She needed to do something, say something, anything! "I guess, we better start eating before all of this gets cold, huh?" She said as she filled her plate with bits and pieces of almost everything.

The spell between them was broken, at least for the moment. They were able to fall back into familiar conversation, mostly about the great food they were sharing, and then work and even Rick's newest book. Before they knew it, two hours passed. When Beckett finally noticed the time she stood up and started clearing the table. "OK Castle, thank you for the good food and conversation, but I'm kicking you out, or I'll never get everything I need to do, done, before you come pick me up tonight."

Unable to resist, Castle cocked his eyebrow and asked "Are you sure I can't help? I'm good at washing backs and zipping zippers and what not".

"Goodbye Castle!"

"What! I am just trying to offer some gentlemanly help!"

"What you're offering is far from gentlemanly!"

"Fine, fine, I know when I'm not needed or wanted," he quipped with mock offense, and then grabbed his coat. "Am I still allowed to be your date tonight? Or should I make Alexis cancel her plans?"

"I can't make you do that to your daughter, so I guess you can still be my date. What time should I expect you?"

"Well we're supposed to get more snow, so I'll be here at 3:00. That should allow us plenty of time."

Beckett nodded and opened the door. "I will be ready and waiting... don't be late."

"What! And invoke your wrath? Never! I will be prompt! See you later Beckett!"

"Cya, Castle!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so you know, I probably could have corrected the typos I'm catching as I re-read this, but since I promised it to be exactly the same, I'm not. I know that sounds stupid cuz why would correcting typos that are in the story impact this one? Because if I let myself correct typos, I'll want to start changing other stuff and that will just get me into trouble, so I'm leaving it all alone unless it's the mature content... and even then I don't think there's any of that in like the first 9 chapters!**

**Happy reading!**

**I still don't own Castle!  
><strong>

Chapter 3

Kate took one final look in the mirror. _Rick Castle, eat your heart out!_

After a glance at the clock, she grabbed her handbag and put on her coat, then headed for the door. She should have just enough time to get downstairs before Castle arrived. It would be hard to find parking so she wanted to save him the trouble.

When she opened the door, she found the space in front of her filled, by a ruggedly handsome man. Rick greeted her with a thousand watt smile, and handed her a bouquet of roses. Not just any roses, but her favorites, the yellow and red bi-color ones. "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady."

Together they stepped back into her apartment.

Kate's face was awash with a flood of emotion. Unshed tears dared to be spilled.

"How did you do it? Castle?"

"Do what?"

"I have never told anyone, outside of my parents that I love these roses. How did you know these were my favorite flowers?"

"You're such a great detective, I guess you've taught me a few things over the years."

Beckett's only response was a suspicious and questioning raised eyebrow.

"Actually it wasn't that hard. Two things tipped me off. First, was last month, when we were investigating the murder of that florist, there was a large display of roses in the shop that included these. I saw you reach out a caress one almost reverently, with a far away look in your eyes. I knew they meant something to you. Then, this morning I saw the picture on the mantle with you and your parents. You're holding a bouquet of them."

"That was my sixteenth birthday. From the day I was born, through my eighteenth birthday, they always gave me one rose for every year I was turning, but from the time I was about 12 these were my favorites. I think they are called Leonidas."

"They fit you."

"What's that mean?"

"It means, they aren't ordinary. They stand out. They aren't just another basic red rose you see everywhere; they're multifaceted. And if they're in the room, you can't help but but admire them."

Kate didn't know what to say. She couldn't look at the man if front of her, because if she did, she might just have to kiss him, so she just stared at the bouquet instead.

"Besides Kate," Rick said deeply, as he stepped a bit closer to tip her chin so she looked him in the eyes. "I thought they they were appropriate. After all yellow roses mean friendship."

"But, these aren't just yellow."

"No they aren't, are they? I definitely see red too."

"But red means..." Kate had to steady herself, as his words made their full impact on her. "Well, they are perfect, Rick. Thank you."

She stepped away to find a vase. "Let me just put these in some water, and then I'll be ready to go."

With the seriousness of the moment already passed, Castle leaned against the wall and just watched as Beckett carefully arranged the flowers into what appeared to be an antique crystal vase. "Oh I almost forgot something. Have you heard the weather forecast for tonight?"

"No, why?"

"The blizzard they thought would hit tomorrow is moving much faster than they thought. It's already snowing again. So I thought you might want to grab an overnight bag, in case we get snowed in. I already made reservations at the same hotel where we'll be for the reception."

"Excuse me! If you think you can use a little snow as an excuse to get me in your bed, you've got another thing coming! One, I am not easy, even after roses and a wedding and champagne. And two, New York City does not just shut down after a couple hours of snow. I'm sure I can get home"

Castle closed the distance between them in two short strides. Then he placed his hands firmly on her shoulders so she had to really listen to him.

"No, Kate it's not like that! And I'm a little hurt that you think I would use you like that. I reserved two rooms. One for you and one for me. They aren't even next to each other, because the hotel is almost completely booked. I never made any assumptions about anything. And I would never, EVER think of you as easy. And, so you know, the rooms were free because I used points from my credit card, so don't use that as an excuse either. If you haven't heard the forecast, it's a really big storm. They were saying possibly two to three feet by tomorrow afternoon, with strong winds and possibly ice on the tail end. If we don't need the rooms fine, but I want to make sure we have a safe place to be if we need one. Now, will you please humor me, and pack a couple things that you might possibly need, in case I can't get you home tonight?"

Beckett looked away, ashamed for jumping to conclusions that she knew were unfounded. So instead of looking at Castle, she stared out the window as if she could see the pending blizzard approaching. Giant fluffy flakes floated gently in afternoon sky."I'm sorry I accused you. I know you better than that." She continued to watch the weather before speaking again. "Fine, give me five minutes."

Four minutes later she returned and tossed a small gym bag at Castle. "Light packer, huh?" he asked as he looked at the bag. "Don't you sleep in pajamas, detective? Or do you prefer to sleep au natural?" He could barely hold back the laughter as he spoke to her in a fake bedroom voice.

Kate sashayed across the space dividing them and lightly pressed her finger into his chest.

"For your information, Castle, not that you need to know, I do sleep nude on occasion."

Castle's entire stance visibly straitened at her words.

"But this isn't one of those occasions. I have pj's, a change of clothing, deodorant and a tooth brush in there, and I won't even need those, because I'm sure I'll be home some time tonight!"

"We'll see about that won't we?" He said with a smirk as he opened the door for Kate. "Now, my lady, your carriage awaits."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Castle's black BMW moved slowly through the streets. The steadily falling snow was adding to the already chaotic Saturday afternoon traffic.

"I hope we aren't late." Kate said as she watched the cars around them, barely moving in the stop and go traffic.

"Me too. I think we should be fine, though. We left pretty early, and we're almost there."

"I bet after they saw this weather, they really wished their date in October would have worked out."

"Yeah, but now, Jenny's brother is home from his deployment, safe and sound, and can be part of their special day."

"True, and that is more important than nice weather."

"Too bad I don't have my own lights and sirens. I mean, I am going to a cops wedding, with a cop in my car. I believe that qualifies as official police business, right?"

"Castle, if you had lights and a siren, you would make getting a banana split, police business."

Rick looked at Beckett and tried to feign an expression of shock, but ended up laughing instead. "You're probably right. But I'd bring you one too."

"No, you can keep your banana split. I don't mind eating an occasional banana now and then. But I do not like the taste of banana mixed in things or banana flavoring or anything like that. When I was eight, I had a pretty bad case of scarlet fever and the medicine I had to take was awful. At the time, banana pudding with vanilla wafers was my favorite dessert, so my mom thought I would take the medicine better if she hid it in there. It didn't work. The medicine flavor was too strong and not only did I still hate it but that incident completely ruined all banana based foods for me."

"Yeah my mom did that too, only it was grape jelly. I couldn't eat a pb&j until college."

"Approaching destination on the right." Interrupted the voice of Ricks GPS.

"Good, looks like we aren't too late. And the church has it's own parking, wonderful! Can I drop you off at the door?"

"No, I can walk with you. Everything seems to be pretty well shoveled."

"Yes, ma'am! If that's what you want, you can come park with me anytime!" Rick teased.

"Not that kind of parking!"

Without thinking, Rick reached over and patted Kate's stocking clad knee when he replied "You're such a spoil sport!"

It was such a casual action that Kate doubted Rick even realized he'd touched her, but every inch of her knew. Fire ran from her knee to her belly, warming her entire being, in such a way that she was afraid she might begin to sweat despite the fact that they were stepping out into such a cold blustery day.

When Castle and Beckett entered the church they were welcomed by a distinguished looking gentleman in a tux. Kate didn't have to be a detective to see that he was obviously Kevin Ryan's father. He had dark salt and pepper hair and was about 20 pounds heavier, but other than that, the resemblance was uncanny.

"Good evening! I'm Walt Ryan, Kevin's dad. I'm so glad you were able to make it." He reached out to shake their hands. "You two have to be Detective Beckett and Richard Castle. Kevin has told us so much about you."

Kate and Rick shared a warm smile.

Kate spoke first. "It's so nice to meet you too Mr. Ryan. "

"Call me Walt, please. Mr Ryan is my father. We're so glad you guys were able to come. The weather has unfortunately delayed quite a few people and even prevented some from coming at all. In fact, if you'll excuse me, I see the last two musicians have just arrived, so we'll begin seating people pretty soon."

The elder Ryan turned and hurried over to a young woman coming in the other entrance, carrying what appeared to be a cello case.

"Can you believe how much Kevin and his dad look alike?" Castle asked quietly as they walked toward the coat room.

"From what Esposito says, the Ryan genes are quite dominate. I guess Kevin and his brother Andrew could be twins."

Rick reached out to help Kate with her coat. "May I?"

"Thank you." Kate turned and let him slip the black coat from her shoulders. As the garment descended, his fingers lightly grazed the skin of her arms, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. For a brief second she recalled that morning's day dream, but forced those thoughts to stop and then stepped away to turn and look at him. She knew that Castle would like the dress, but the look on his face blew her expectations away. His lips were parted into a slight smile, his breathing had shallowed and his pupils dilated as he took a long, slow, appreciative appraisal of her.

"Kate, you look amazing. Not that you don't always look good, but, wow!"

Kate spun slowly letting him have his fill. The royal blue cocktail dress swayed with her movements. The design of the A-line halter dress, paired with her loose up do and strappy silver heals, highlighted her long graceful features while giving due to her healthy feminine curves."Why, thank you Rick. I'd love to say it's some old thing I had in my closet, but in all honesty I happened to see it in a store front and fell in love with it!"

"It's perfect!" He almost whispered.

"There you guys are!" Lanie Parish exclaimed and she joined them in the coat room. "I was starting to wonder if you were going to get here in time." Suddenly feeling like she interrupted something, she stepped back and gave the couple a quick once over. Not noticing anything particularly strange, she continued. "Girl, you were right! That dress is smokin! I can't believe you almost didn't get it! How do I look?"

Lanie stepped back another step and struck pose. Her hair was elegant, her shimmery eggplant purple dress fit perfectly, and a beautiful white gold and amethyst necklace circled her neck. But it wasn't any of these things that caught Castle and Beckett's attention. Upon Lanie's left hand was a very new and very beautiful diamond ring.

"He finally proposed?" Kate almost squealed and she rushed into her best friend's arms. "Congratulations!"

Castle also gave Lanie a hug. "Congratulations! Esposito, is getting one helluva good woman!"

Kate, grabbed her friend's newly adorned hand to examine the engagement ring. "So... details, woman! When? Where? What did he say?"

"Well, as you both know, Javier is one of Kevin's groomsmen, so we went to the rehearsal and dinner last night. And the dinner was at this really nice little restaurant a couple blocks from here called the Whitman. Anyway, our group had the entire upper level of this place, which had all the tables and an antique bar and a fire place and everything. Well it also had a balcony that over looks the back garden area. So after dinner we took some wine and went out there to watch the snow and see the view, and before I know it, that man is down on one knee, in the snow, holding out a red velvet ring box. He said 'Lanie, if someone would have asked me a year ago who my partner was, my only answer would have been Ryan. We've been together through so much. He knows me almost as well as I know myself. We've lived together and we've almost died together. He's strong when I'm weak. When we're in the field we're two halves of a whole unit. And before I got to know you, I didn't think I could have that strong of a bond with anyone else, not even the woman I'd marry. But you've proved me wrong. I didn't know I wasn't whole, until you. You are the other half of my heart, my soul, my mind, of me. Without you, living and dying don't make much of a difference. And you don't know me ALMOST as well as I know myself; you know me BETTER than I know myself.' And then he opened the box and said, "Lanie Parish, will you be my partner? In life, in love, in everything, for the rest of our lives?' Let me tell you, I could not stop crying to answer. I just had to nod my head and kiss him, cuz I was a hot mess!"

"Well done, Esposito." Castle said with pride. "Where is my man? He needs to be congratulated too."

"Oh he's with the rest of the groomsmen. Which reminds me. Can I sit with you guys?"

The sound of string instruments floated in to them. "Of course, and we better do that now!"

After the parents and grandparents had been seated, Jenny's brother Doug, in his Marine dress uniform, followed by Javier, Andrew, and finally Kevin, in crisp black tuxedos entered from a door on the side of the sanctuary and stood in front of the pastor.

The string quartet finished their piece and the pianist began another. Just as the the quartet joined the piano, the doors in back opened. Three woman, one of whom looked about five minutes away from giving birth, began the bridal procession. Kate looked at the program to confirm that two were Jenny's sisters and one, her sister in law, and then wondered if she were ever to marry, who would stand up for her. Next a young girl whose mahogany curls were being held back with a rhinestone tiara, began walking down the long aisle.

Castle leaned over Kate's shoulder and whispered in her ear "Getting any ideas?"

Fortunately, she was spared from answering, thanks to the appearance of the bride. Everyone stood and turned to see the future Mrs. Ryan, escorted by her father, make her way toward her waiting groom. Jenny absolutely glowed, and the smile on her face could only be surpassed by the one on Kevin's, as he watched her approach.

"Dearly beloved..." the minister began. But Kate never heard another word, for she was deep in thought, or perhaps daydream, picturing what this day would be like for her if she were ever to marry the one man who'd managed to make her smile like that. And if that man had any indication of her thoughts, he never let on, but instead sat quietly next to her, as he watched his good friend become a married man.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, and that makes me sad :(**

Chapter 5

After brushing about three inches of fresh snow off the car, Rick ran around to the driver's side and hopped in. Before pulling away though, he pulled his wallet from his back pocket, and handed Kate a $20 bill.

"What this for?" She asked

"You looked so far away throughout the ceremony, I figured your thoughts were worth a lot more than a penny."

That made her smile. "Thanks! I guess I'll bring in the bagels Monday then, huh?"

"Sure, but I hope it wasn't bagels that had you so distracted."

"No, just... stuff."

Rick started the car and pulled out into the street. "Are you going to share?"

"It was nothing, Castle, really. Here take your money."

"No keep it, just make sure you get a cranberry bagel for me!"

They drove in silence for a few moments. The roads were getting harder to navigate, and there wasn't a plow in site.

"It's not just you, ya know?" Castle finally said breaking the silence. "I think everyone gets a bit introspective at weddings. Watching someone you care about in such an important, personal, life changing situation, makes you think about your own life too. I think it's only natural."

"I suppose you're right."

"So what was it? Were you thinking of a lost love and what could have been? Or maybe you were fantasizing about your own future and how Prince Charming will come in and sweep you off your feet before you ride off together into the sunset on his noble steed? Or were you picturing your own wedding day?" He noticed the slight change in her expression, and knew he'd nailed it. "Don't worry I won't ask for names."

"So maybe I was. What's wrong with that? Every girl and woman on the planet plans her wedding a thousand times before it actually happens. Don't guys ever think like that?"

"I've been married twice I don't need to imagine what it will look like. I know what it was."

"So you'll never marry again?"

"I didn't say that. In fact, for the right woman, I'd marry her in a second. But I'd have to be sure it was right. I've already done it wrong. I don't want that again."

"I understand that."

"So Kate, what does your dream day look like?"

Beckett turned in her seat a little to look at Castle, debating on what to say. After a few quiet moments passed, she turned back to stare out the window at the swirling snow. "It would be small. Only our very closest friends and family. Probably in the early fall"

Rick remained quiet for once and let his friend open up to him.

"I love the city, and I hope whoever I married would too. So I'd love to have the wedding and reception on a rooftop garden at dusk. I'd want candles and strings of white lights to softly illuminate everything. I would love a string quartet as well. I love cello music. I think I'd want to walk down the aisle to a cello solo. I know some people might find that depressing, but I find it moving. I would carry a bouquet with my favorite roses in it. My dress would be simple, maybe in champagne or ivory. No veil. No long train. Just a fitted a-line gown, maybe with a small sash or a little sparkle, but not much. I think the groom would skip the tux in lieu of a great tailored suit and neck tie. And I would want the cake to be very clean and modern; smooth lines, maybe even octagonal with delicate piping or a band of ribbon on each tier."

"Kate Beckett, one day you're going to make some guy a very lucky man. I only hope he'll know how lucky he is. That sounds beautiful. I can't imagine anything more perfect for you."

"Thank you. What about you? If you did do it again, what would you want?"

"I don't know really. I think I'd let me wife have whatever she wanted."

"I know you would, but if it was your choice, what would you do?"

"I guess I would want a very small wedding too. Maybe on a beach or a mountainside. Somewhere outside, where the only thing more breathtaking than the view, was the bride. The music, clothes, food, cake, and things wouldn't matter as long as the important people were by my side. "

"You, Mr. Castle are a romantic."

"That I am. Some time I'll have to tell you a story from my high school days that you'll get a kick out of."

"Of how you wooed the head cheerleader?"

"No, nothing that predictable."

"Why wait til later? I'd love to hear it, and by the way these streets look, we've got the time."

"Nah, I don't dare tell you now. You might get angry at me, or over indulge in adult beverage and tell someone. This will have to wait til we're more alone."

"Well if there's that much potential for your embarrassment, I certainly can't wait to hear it!"

Comfortable silence enveloped the car again. After several more minutes they turned onto the street where the reception was located. The sign for hotel where the reception was located, was almost visible between puffy white flakes.

"Aren't you glad now, that I had you pack a bag for tonight?" Castle asked.

"We'll see. The snowflakes are big, but it isn't coming down that fast. I still think we'll be able to make it home without a problem."

"Or you could just enjoy a free night in a hotel, and not have to worry about the weather, or how tired you get, or the time, or how much you have to drink. I've already made the reservations. I want you to feel free to stay at the hotel tonight."

"People won't believe we have separate rooms. They'll talk."

"They already talk."

"Yes, but now they'd think they had reason to talk."

"Then let them talk. It doesn't change the truth."

"We'll see. I'm not planning on staying, but our bags will be in the car if we need them."

Castle pulled up to the curb where the sidewalk was covered by a long awning. He got out quickly, spoke to the valet a moment before handing him the keys and then opened the car door for his date. Kate stepped out carefully, just as a strong gust of wind blew down upon them, pushing her directly into Castle's arms.

Castle bent his head so that his lips brushed Kate's ear as he whispered. "If you're so excited to be in my arms that you'll throw yourself at me out here, I can't wait until the dancing begins." And although he knew better than to push his luck, he gave her a little squeeze before helping her back to her feet.

Beckett composed herself quickly and placed her hand in the crook of his offered arm, before walking toward the entrance. Just before entering the spinning glass doors, she paused and leaned into him so that her lips brushed his ear. "Just so you know Castle, if I ever really threw myself at you... you would not be able to walk away so casually, nor would you want to. Think on that."

Castle gaped openly at the woman on his arm.

"Come on, it's cold out here. Beside if we stay out here any longer with you mouth hanging open like that, snow is going to start accumulating in there."

X  
>X<br>X

**As a side note... I wrote a short one shot loosly based on some of what's discussed in this chapter, called "Committed". Check it out! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just so you know... originally chapters 6 & 7 were one very long chapter, but I ended up splitting it, both to make them more manageable, and also because chapter 8 will be very long, and I'm not splitting that one.**

**I still don't own these characters, and I'm still sad about it. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

The Ryan's reception was being held in the smaller of the hotel's two ball rooms. Tables for the newlyweds and about one hundred guests were arranged in a horseshoe pattern around the dance floor. Each table was covered in a wine colored table cloth, silver cloth napkins, silver rimmed china place settings, crystal goblets of ice water and centered with a trio of large stained glass hurricane lamps, each housing a lit candle. A DJ who was set up along the wall next to the dance floor, put on a Frank Sinatra ballad. The wedding cake, which looked like a stack of white fondant gifts topped with cascading wine colored fondant ribbons, was resting on a round table centered between the two open doorways. And a long table along the back wall was covered in gifts and photos of the happy couple.

Just outside the ballroom, a table was covered in place cards. Beckett quickly found both her name and Castle's but continued to scan the remaining cards for familiar names. Meanwhile Castle made small talk with other guests and even signed an autograph or two.

As Castle finished sharing an amusing anecdote with several of Kevin's cousins, a firm hand came down on his shoulder in a friendly clasp. "Castle, there you are. I want to you to meet my wife, Connie."

He excused himself from his previous conversation and turned a smiling face to the police Captain and his wife. "Mrs. Montgomery," he said as he greeted her with a handshake, "It is so nice to meet you. You are every bit as lovely as the Captain has told me." He then turned to her husband and in a stage whisper said, " You told me she was beautiful, but not that she was so much younger than you. She could be your daughter!"

Roy couldn't hide is amusement, but he did hold his tongue.

Connie though, did speak. "And you, Mr. Castle are every bit as debonair and charming as my Roy has told me. I'm only disappointed that it has taken so long to make your acquaintance. But now that I have met you, I'm concerned that you're losing your vision if you think I'm still young!"

This made them all laugh.

Beckett returned to Castle's side to also greet the couple. "Connie, it's so good to see you again! It's been too long."

The two women leaned into each other for a friendly hug.

"Yes, Kate, it has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Were you at the wedding? I didn't see you."

"The snow delayed us quite a bit I'm afraid. We snuck in during the solo and sat in the back row. Then after the ceremony, we ended up spending the rest of the time talking to Jenny's uncle. I didn't know before today, that we had a connection to the bride's side, but her Uncle Patrick and Aunt Grace used to be our neighbors back when our kids were all still in school. By the time we finished catching up with him, most people had already left for the reception."

Another couple approached the Montgomerys just then, so they agreed to catch up more later in the evening.

Castle and Beckett entered the ball room and found their table, positioned directly next to the open wooden dance floor. Lanie was already there, having a glass of wine.

"Javier is still taking pictures with the bridal party, and then will have to be introduced, but he'll be sitting with us during the meal." She announced as Beckett took the seat next to her.

"The bridal party isn't at the head table?" Rick asked.

"No. Most of them are married, and several of them even have their kids here so they're sitting with their families. And it looks like the head table is set for two."

All three turned to see that what Lanie said was true.

"I saw you looking closely at the place cards. Do you know who else is at this table?" Lanie asked Kate.

"I believe Captain Montgomery and his wife, and Detective Porter and her husband."

"I saw Captain and Connie after the wedding, but I never saw the Porters. She's due in a couple weeks. I wonder if they just didn't think it was worth being on the roads in all this snow."

"That's possible." Kate replied.

"Or maybe little Porter decided to make an early arrival. I hear babies love to come during blizzards." Rick chimed in.

"I suppose that's also possible."

They continued with idle conversation for several more minutes, before Castle stood and took an envelope from inside his jacket. "I need to go put this on the gift table before I forget, but then I'm going to make a little stop at the bar. Can I get you ladies anything?"

"I'm good, but thanks." As if to emphasize her point, Lanie took another sip of wine.

Kate took an envelope from her handbag and handed it to Castle. "If you don't mind taking mine up there to, that would be great."

"Would you like a drink too?"

"Wine would be great, thank you."

"No problem, I'll be right back."

Rick headed toward the table on the far wall but was soon approached by several people. Kate noticed this because she couldn't help but watch him as he walked away.

Lanie inched her chair closer to her best friend and tilted her head conspiratorially, so as not to be heard by those around them. "So girl, now tell me the truth. When I walked into the coat room this afternoon. Did I interrupt something?"

"No, you did not!" Beckett hissed.

"That's not what it looked like to me."

"Oh my gosh, Lanie, get your head out of the gutter. We were in a church for goodness sakes."

"I asked if I interrupted something, not if you were going at it on the floor like a pair of alley cats."

"You did not interrupt anything. We were just hanging our coats up, and Castle complemented me on my dress."

"Mmmmmm hmmm."

"And I guess you could say, that I could tell from his expression that he liked it. A lot."

Lanie couldn't restrain her burst of laughter. "Honey, when I came in, the look on his face said, 'I love that dress on you, but I'd love it even more on my floor'. And by the look on your face, you were enjoying the way he undressed you with his eyes."

This comment elicited a friendly smack on the arm from Kate. "Now shut up about all of this. Not only are Captain and Connie headed over hear. Castle's on his way back too."

"Fine, I'll shut up for now. But you and Castle need to hurry up and get your acts together. Because it's obvious to everyone who knows you, that you wanna jump each other."

Fortunately she finished her sentence before the Montgomerys came into ear shot. Kate had heard her friend's opinion on the matter many times before, and as her relationship with Esposito became more serious, so did Lanie's attempts to see her friend as romantically happy as she was.

The Montgomerys were soon greeting the ladies and taking their seats. Connie immediately noticed the medical examiner's new ring and they offered their congratulations as well. Soon it became evident that the reception was about to start. The waiters who had been serving hors d'oeuvres began to disappear, and more people took their seats. Castle arrived shortly with a glass of wine for Beckett and a rum and coke for himself. Lanie and the two couples chatted quietly waiting for the MC or someone to speak.

"I know Esposito will join us soon, but I wonder who the other two empty seats belong too." Roy asked the table.

"Detective Porter and her husband, but something tells me they aren't coming." Kate answered.

Connie gasped and took her husband's hand. "I almost forgot to tell you. Last evening Angie and Pete Porter came in to the hospital, she was having contractions and we monitored her for a while but they faded off after a couple hours and we sent her home. She's close to delivery though. She'll never make her due date." Then Connie turned to the others. "I don't know if you know, but I'm a labor and delivery nurse at Presbyterian. So if the Porters are the ones who are supposed to be at this table I can almost promise you they won't be here. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if that baby were here in the next day or so."

Castle raised his glass and offered a toast. "Here's to the Porter family. May they have a happy healthy addition as quick and painlessly as possible."

As their glasses clinked, the others responded with "Here, here!" and "To the Porters!"

Several more minutes of conversation passed before someone tapped a microphone to see if was on.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. On behalf of the Ryan and O'Malley families, I'd like to welcome you all here this cold and snowy evening. My name is Kurt Walowski. I'm one of Kevin's friends from high school, and I'd like to take credit for introducing Kevin and Jenny. Unfortunately I wasn't the one who introduced them, but I'd still like the credit." A murmur of laughter sounded throughout the crowd. "Kevin and Jenny have graciously asked me to be their emcee tonight, and as you can see, I had to decline." More laughter. "So now it's almost time to introduce the wedding party and happy couple, but before I can, I have a couple announcements. As you probably noticed, we didn't get the sunny, 80 degree weather we normally have in February here in New York, but instead are getting to experience a full blown New England snowstorm. So in light of that, the couple has decided to cut the cake and do the bouquet and garter toss immediately after the introductions, that way if people need to leave right after dinner, they are only missing out on dancing. Also after speaking with the hotel staff, we'd like inform you that if you should decide it's too dangerous to head back out tonight, there are a limited number of rooms still available for tonight; and if you book one in the next hour, you will be given a discounted "Blizzard rate". Now, without further ado I'd like to introduce you you to the wedding party.

The house lights dimmed and a spot light pointed toward an open doorway. Mission Impossible music blared over the speakers around the room.

"First up, we have a groomsman, bridesmaid and the flower girl who make up an impressive looking family. They just happen to be Jen's brother, First Lieutenant Doug O'Malley, sister-in-law, Bridgette O'Malley, and adorable niece, Avery O'Malley. I've been told to also include in the introductions, Nathaniel O'Malley, who hopes to meet his aunt and new uncle in about three weeks."

The family marched (or waddled in Bridgette's case) out single file onto the dance floor, with Avery in the lead. When they got to a certain point they separated, girls on one side, Doug on the other, and saluted. The audience clapped and then the spotlight returned to the doorway.

"Our next groomsman is both Kevin's partner in crime and partner in fighting crime. The beautiful bridesmaid on his arm is Jenny's baby sister, and even more importantly, my fiance. I introduce to you Detective Javier Esposito and Amanda 'almost Walowski' O'Malley.

The audience applauded again ( Lanie wolf-whistled) as Javier and Amanda stepped out, back to back, with their hands formed like they held imaginary guns. They walked the entire way to their places on the dance floor as if they were covering each other from an impending attack.

"And now it's time to introduce the Matron of Honor and Best Man. Joining us on the floor is Jenny's big sister, the softball coach for NYU, Shannon Freeman, and Kevin's brother, believe it or not they aren't twins, Andrew Ryan!"

Shannon ran out about half way before turning and pitching an imaginary softball at Andrew who swung his pretend bat, hitting what appeared to be home run. Shannon then joined the other bridesmaids, and Andrew joined the men.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for. Please stand and help me welcome the new, Mr. and Mrs. Kevin Ryan!"

Everyone cheered as the couple ran hand in hand into the ball room, through the human archway of bridal party members and into the center of the dance floor. When they came to a stop, Kevin turned to his bride, held her around the waist, and bent her backwards for a long deep kiss. This of course made everyone cheer and whistle louder than before.

Castle who was standing next to Beckett, watching and clapping, bent close to her ear so she could hear him over the noise. "Have you ever seen a happier couple?"

She turned in close to him to answer, "Not in a very long time."

As the bridal party scattered to their tables, everyone began to take their seats. Javier hurried to the empty chair next to Lanie and oblivious of the others around them, pulled her toward him for a brief but passionate kiss. "I've missed you today, baby. I can't wait until it's our turn."

"Me either, Javi," she replied, "me either." And she then leaned in for another kiss.

Kurt the emcee then announced the cutting of the cake. From where they were sitting, Castle and Beckett couldn't see much until Jenny ran squealing away from Kevin who was now sporting a full frosting goatee. He caught up with her quickly though and planted a big sticky frosting kiss on her lips. Again the crowd cheered and applauded.

Kate again leaned into Castle to whisper to him. "I think on my wedding day I'll carry my gun in my garter, just to ensure my face, hair and dress remain cake free for the entire event!"

Castle couldn't suppress a quiet little growl "Beckett, normally I'd just accuse you of being no fun, but the image of you having a gun strapped to your thigh, has completely distracted me. I suggest that if you want me to keep my distance, you should refrain from such... interesting visuals."

Beyonce's "Single Ladies" was now playing over the sound system and Kurt continued his hosting duties."Now than Jenny and Kevin are cleaned up, I'd like to invite all the single ladies onto the dance floor so Jen can toss her bouquet."

A couple girls who barely looked like they were out of high school ran out immediately. Several other women eventually made their way out too. Beckett never moved.

"What are you doing Beckett!" Get your butt out there!" You could be the next bride!" Castle said in a stage whisper.

"No! I am neither young nor desperate, and that's what you look like, when you stand out there ready to throw yourself at a handful of flowers in hopes to find true love. It's ridiculous."

By this time there was about a dozen women on the floor and the photographer was positioning Jenny in the best available light.

"Come on, she's going to throw it. Just stand in the back of the group and pretend to look interested. For the sake of tradition."

"No, not even for the sake of tradition."

All of a sudden, the sound of many squealing women filled the room. Beckett and Castle both looked up just in time to see the bouquet flying up, up and over the heads and out-stretched hands of the waiting women. One girl jumped to grab it out of the air but missed. Another one ran back a bit and grabbed, but again missed. The spray of flowers floated on, as if carried on wings and landed smack into Kate's lap. Her jaw dropped. The girls on the floor sighed. The watching guests applauded and Castle wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a half hug, and declared "That's my girl, beat 'em all! And without even trying!"

The flash of a camera went off in Kate's face! Kurt appeared at her side and asked her to stand. She did so reluctantly and threw Lanie a look that silently pleaded for help. But her only response was to smile and say "You go girl!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have our lucky lady." Kurt announced before turning to Kate. "What's your name?"

She wasn't happy with how things were turning out, but she wouldn't put a damper on Ryan's wedding by pouting, so she gritted her teeth and answered the man. "Kate Beckett".

"Well Kate Beckett, if you will follow me back onto the floor, we can see who catches the garter, so we can take your picture together."

She reluctantly followed the man as he continued talking. "I see a chair has now been brought out for our bride to sit in, so now we need all the single men to join us." The music switched to "I Wanna Be Your Man" by the Beatles.

Kate watched Jenny carefully take her seat, but for once Kevin didn't have his eyes glued to her. He was smiling at someone behind his bride, and even gave a slight nod. Kate followed his gaze across the floor until it stopped on Castle. He stood at the front of a group of men and boys who looked like they ranged somewhere from twelve to seventy five. The entire scene reminded her of a hungry pack of wolves, with Castle being the Alpha male.

Meanwhile Kevin was finally allowed to search his wife's leg for the garter and was making a show of it too. Jenny was beginning to blush, when he finally slid the scrap of lace down and off her leg. He held his prize over his head, spinning it on one finger.

Kate watched as Ryan turned his back to the men waiting to relieve him of the garter, which meant he was looking directly at her. Castle was a few feet behind him also looking directly at her. Suddenly everything seemed to move in slow motion. Ryan gave her a sly smile and actually winked at her before tossing the garter just over his shoulder. Rick still with one hand casually resting in his pants pocket, took one step forward and snatched the blue lace from the air all without breaking his gaze.

Kate swallowed, hard. Something fluttered in her stomach. Was is nerves or something else?

This whole ritual was a stupid tradition that didn't mean anything. But how Castle handled it, did. For years he's flirted, teased, and made suggestions; flippant overtures made more for reaction that meaning. But this action, and the intensity of his stare, told her there was more to it than just games and banter. He was trying to tell her something profound. Something she didn't think she was ready to hear.

The applause and whistles of the guests mixed with the sound of the emcee's voice and blended together before fading into background noise. The sound of her blood rushing to her head, pounded in her ears. Castle was talking to Kurt, but his eyes were still on her. His eyes were telling her what he really felt; what she wasn't willing to hear and what he wasn't willing to say... yet.

Someone led her over to the men awaiting her. Kate plastered on her best smile as she posed for pictures, first with Rick, and then Rick, Ryan and Jenny.

The whole thing only took two or three minutes, but seemed near eternity. Eventually they walked back to their table. Rick dared to guide her with his hand resting lightly at the small of her back. Kate was too numb to react.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter was originally part of Chapter 6 before I split it, so it picks up only seconds after Chapter 6 ended.**

**Also, in this chapter, I've included 2 songs. Normally I'm not a fan of adding song lyrics to stories, but this time, I felt it worked so well that I couldn't leave them out. You see I'm kinda anal when it comes to details. In previous chapters when I've described things like Kate's dress, the hurricane lamps, cakes etc... I've looked online for actual pics of the things I liked so I could describe them to you. So when I got to the point in the story where music came into play, I didn't just throw a couple songs I liked into it, I poured through our i-tunes and researched the lyrics to find just what I wanted. If you aren't familiar with these songs and would like to hear them for yourselves, you can find the first song on the original Shrek soundtrack. The second song is from "The Cream of Clapton" cd. There was also a nod to the song in last week's episode. Maybe this is a bit too far, but I'll even admit to the fact that I made a play list with all the song mentioned in this story, in order, and listened to them as I proof read the story, to get the entire feel of it. OCD much? **

**Also this was the first chapter that I've done any editing in from the original. I just changed a couple words to tone it down a notch, nothing big, but wanted to be clear about it!  
><strong>

**OK, so without more of my babbling, I give you chapter 7 of a story about characters I don't own, dancing to songs I don't own! **

Chapter 7

Thankfully by the times they sat back down, the Best Man and Matron of honor were making their toasts and then the wait staff was loading the tables with soup, salads, salad dressing and rolls. Their friends all chose to distract themselves with the delicious food, and random small talk instead of commenting on what they witnessed. Even Castle who was wearing the garter on his arm, was wise enough to let the whole thing go.

About half way through her salad Kate began to relax. She was probably overreacting. The romantic atmosphere was undoubtedly distorting the facts. It was not unlike Castle to tease her mercilessly. _He probably made sure he got the garter just to counter my uneasiness over catching the bouquet; to try to show me how fun traditions can be. That has to be it!_

Kate carefully studied him out the corner of her eye, looking for anything different in his tone or mannerisms. Nothing. Just as charming and funny as usual. _Maybe he hasn't changed. Maybe I have._

As the soup and salad plates were cleared, bottles of wine were brought to each table, in preparation for the main course. Seeing this as a way to deal with her stunning realization. Kate easily finished off the wine in her glass and poured herself a new one.

Platters of beef tenderloin, chicken parmesan, and grilled salmon were placed on every table, along with bowls of pasta, steamed veggies, and roasted potatoes.

"Mmmmm that smells good," exclaimed Esposito.

"And it certainly does look delicious too." replied Connie Montgomery.

Castle served himself small portions from each vessel before passing them on to Kate. More than once their hands touched, sending little charges of electricity up Kate's arm. It took every ounce of self control that she could muster not to jump every time their hands met. Before long though, the serving bowls came to a rest and conversation died away because everyone was enjoying the food too much to speak.

"I love family style dinners at weddings," Rick said, breaking the comfortable silence. "I just feel like they add to the family and community feeling surrounding the couple."

Captain Montgomery agreed. "I never thought of it that way before, but you're right. It does make it seem more like a big Thanksgiving meal with your loved ones, rather than a stuffy formal occasion."

Several more minutes were spent discussing meals people had had at other weddings, until Connie's cell phone started to ring. She looked embarrassed, and apologized for the disruption before answering.

"Hello?" She paused for a while as she listened to the caller. "Yeah, I can do that." Another pause. "When?" She nodded to herself. "Ok, well I'll be there as soon as possible. Hey, one more thing, has Angie Porter come back in?" She was quiet while the person on the other end of the line looked for something. "Really? That's wonderful. Ok I'll see you soon."

Connie hung up and turned to Roy, but addressed the entire table. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this evening short. That was the hospital. Due to the storm, they are going to be locking down soon, meaning no one will be able to leave until further notice. So they are calling in the next shift to get there now if they can. But the good news is, the Porters were readmitted this morning and now have a lovely 7 pound, 4 ounce daughter named Lyla. Mom and baby are doing great."

"I'm sorry you have to leave, but it's good news to hear about the new baby." Lanie said.

The Montgomerys pushed back their chairs to leave, but Connie attempted to stop her husband. "Roy, you don't need to leave because of me. I'll call a cab."

"No, don't worry about it. If it is bad enough out there that they are closing the hospital, I'll head into the station. They're bound to need some extra help. I'll drop you off on my way."

"Maybe I should go in too." Kate thought aloud.

Roy immediately slipped into the roll of boss and firmly shot that idea down. "No, you and your team are off this weekend. I don't want to see any of you before Monday morning. Stay here and enjoy yourselves, and that's an order, Detective."

With that clear, the couple said their good byes and headed out.

"In a few minutes," Kurt the emcee spoke to the crowd, "Cake and coffee will be served, but right now we have some very important dances to get to. So, without further ado, please direct your attention to the dance floor for Kevin and Jenny's first dance."

The newly weds stepped out onto the floor and held each other as if there was no one else in the world. Eric Martin's song "I Love The Way You Love Me" serenaded them as they danced. Their mutual love shown around them like an aura.

Kate could feel Rick's gaze on her so profoundly that it was almost a caress, therefore she kept her eyes glued on the happy couple in front of them. She would not look into those blue depths. Not now, not here. She knew if she did, she might just fall under his spell, and she wasn't ready for that. Coming to terms with these feelings within her was not easy. She needed another drink.

After the first dance, there was a dance for Jenny and her dad, and then one for Kevin and his mom. During these songs, Lanie moved into Javier's embrace, Rick moved his chair as close to Kate as he could get without her resisting, and Kate finished her third glass of wine.

Near the end of the third song, waiters delivered huge slices of vanilla cake filled with a chocolate hazelnut cream. Kate had just taken her first bite when the emcee's voice began again.

"We have one more reserved dance, before we open the floor up to everyone. For this one, the Ryans would like to invite the bridal party and the recipients of the bouquet and garter toss to join them."

Kate choked. Rick patted her back. Lanie and Esposito headed out hand in hand to join the others.

Castle whispered , "Come on Beckett, you're my date, it's not like you weren't going to dance with me anyway."

Realizing the truth in his words, she nodded and stood, taking his offered hand. Once the music of Dana Glover's "It Is You" began, he opened his arms to her, and after only a brief pause, she stepped into him and placed her hands on his broad shoulders. Not satisfied with the distance between them, he took a firm grasp of her narrow hips and pulled her gently to him. Surprising both of them, she didn't evade his advance but instead pressed her body against him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Rick kept one hand snug on her lower back and raised the other one to the soft bare skin between her shoulder blades.

Rick and Kate allowed themselves this moment and just absorbed each others presence. They never even noticed the smug and slightly shocked looks that their friends and co-workers shared.

The music and the words worked their magic as they swayed as one.

"There is something that I see  
>In the way you look at me<br>There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes

But an unexpected way  
>On this unexpected day<br>Could it mean this is where I belong  
>It is you I have loved all along<p>

It's no more mystery  
>It is finally clear to me<br>You're the home my heart searched for so long  
>And it is you I have loved all along<p>

There were times I ran to hide  
>Afraid to show the other side<br>Alone in the night without you

But now I know just who you are  
>And I know you hold my heart<br>Finally this is where I belong  
>It is you I have loved all along<p>

It's no more mystery  
>It is finally clear to me<br>You're the home my heart searched for so long  
>And it is you I have loved all along<p>

Over and over  
>I'm filled with emotion<br>Your love, it rushes through my veins

And I am filled  
>With the sweetest devotion<br>As I, I look into your perfect face

It's no more mystery  
>It is finally clear to me<br>You're the home my heart searched for so long  
>And it is you I have loved<br>It is you I have loved  
>It is you I have loved all along"<p>

When that song ended, another one started. This one was the Beatles song "Something". Many people had already begun to leave, but of those who stayed, many found their way to the floor to dance. Castle expected Kate to dash from his arms back to the safety of the table or bathroom or somewhere, but she stayed. She didn't even try to put any distance between them. They stayed that way for two more slow romantic songs before a faster one was played, but even then Kate didn't leave him. They laughed danced and sang along to fun songs like Black Eyed Pea's "I Gotta Feeling", Jay Z's "Empire State of Mind" and Pink's "So What".

Eventually they decided to grab some more drinks and go back to their cake that had been long forgotten. When they returned to their table Rick shed his jacket and Kate removed her shoes.

"That's better. My feet are going to hate me tomorrow."

"I was surprised how well you can dance in those bad boys. You've got some pretty fly moves."

"Speaking of surprised, you really wowed me with your rapping abilities. Should I start calling you "C-Diddy?"

"Oh Kate, if you were impressed with that, you should hear me sing 'Get On The Floor'."

"I'm sure it's a sight to behold! Do you wear a lot of bling and have your pants hanging off you ass when you sing it too?

"No. I don't wear pants when I sing that. That's strictly a boxers only song."

"In that case, I can't wait!"

Rick rewarded her with a wicked grin but also noticed that Kate's vodka cranberry drink was already half empty. She rarely let herself go, and he wasn't going to stop her, but maybe he'd make sure he brought her a glass of water next time. He didn't want her to later regret opening up to him .

While they were eating their cake, Lanie and Esposito joined them.

"I hear the roads are getting pretty bad out there. How long are you staying?" Javier asked Castle.

"I think we'll just stay until the party is over. I have a couple rooms reserved in case we can't get out, but Beckett's sure we'll be fine. What about you guys?"

"We've got a room. We even stayed here last night. So we can party all night!"

Soon they were all back on the floor, dancing to a Rihanna song. Lanie and Javier were in their own intimate little world almost immediately. And much to Rick's pleasant surprise it didn't take long before Kate turned around and began grinding herself on Rick's front. He couldn't control how his body responded but didn't want to embarrass her so he took a step back. With their bodies no longer touching, she turned toward him again, and again closed the space between them.

"Where do you think you're going, writer boy?" She stepped even closer, her eyes locked with his, arms stretched above her head, the front of her chest occasionally rubbing against his.

"Kate do you know what you're doing to me right now?" He growled quietly.

She placed her hands on the back oh his hips and drew him to her. "I have a pretty good idea."

"Is this what you want?"

"Would I still be here if it wasn't?"

Castle didn't need an engraved invitation to know what to do. He placed his hands on her hips and held her to him as they moved. When she turned in his arms again he moved one hand to her abdomen and slid the other hand down the side of her body letting it rest on upper thigh. Through the delicate fabric of Kate's dress, Rick felt the ridge of what he assumed was a garter belt.

"Do you have a gun strapped to your thigh Detective?"

"I bet you'd love to find that out, wouldn't you?"

Song after song played. They allowed the music to be their excuse as they explored this new aspect of their relationship. No matter the song, the moved together as one, like lovers do.

This turn in events did not go unnoticed by Lanie and Javier who swayed together not five feet from the distracted couple.

"I've got twenty bucks that says they end up sleeping together tonight" Lanie told him.

"I've got twenty bucks that says she sobers up before it gets that far, and Castle gets shot."

Kevin and Jenny couldn't help overhearing their conversation from where they were.

"I've got my money on Beckett hand cuffing him to a bed and then leaving him there." Ryan said.

"I don't know," Jenny replied. "This is so new to them, but we've all known it was coming. And the feelings behind it are real. I don't think they'll sleep together, but I also doubt they'll have the strength to leave each other tonight either."

"Oh baby, you're so romantic." Kevin whispered as he nuzzled her ear. "When can we ditch the party and go up to our suite? I'm tired of sharing you."

Jenny giggled softly as they danced away.

The DJ announced the final song of the night and on behalf of the Ryan's, thanked the few remaining guests for coming.

When the opening strains of Eric Clapton's "Wonderful Tonight" started to play, Rick hugged Kate so tightly to him, that they could hardly breathe. He rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes, just content to be together.

Secretly Kate had to admit to herself that she loved this. She enjoyed they way his back felt below her hands, the way his hair brushed the skin on her face, and the way their bodies fit together. She loved the smell of his cologne and even the sound of his voice when he began to softly sing the words of the song to her.

"It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear.  
>She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair.<br>And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"  
>And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."<p>

We go to a party and everyone turns to see  
>This beautiful lady that's walking around with me.<br>And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"  
>And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."<p>

I feel wonderful because I see  
>The love light in your eyes.<br>And the wonder of it all  
>Is that you just don't realize how much I love you.<p>

It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head,  
>So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed.<br>And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,  
>I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight.<br>Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."


	8. Chapter 8

**Anyway here is chapter 8. It's a long one. This one does have a little bit more editing but not much, mostly I added the page breaks that didn't show up in the original.  
><strong>

** As a caution to you, this chapter is quite the emotional roller coaster. You may laugh, you may cry, you may even blush a little, who knows! I'd love to know what you think though.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Last I checked, I still didn't own any characters from Castle or any other show, so the lawyers can now relax.  
><strong>

Chapter 8

"Tell me I was right." Castle said to Beckett as they stood side by side in the hotel entrance.

"You were right." She responded dryly and rolled her eyes.

"Awwwww you can do better than that. Say it it like you mean it!"

"Oh wise and grand weather forecaster, you were correct about the blizzard hitting the city."

"And...?"

"And about getting snowed into the hotel."

"And I will never again doubt your supreme judgment for as long as I live."

"Now you're pushing it."

Castle shot her a toothy grin and put a strong arm around her shoulders. "Come on, lets go check in to our rooms."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean you only have one room?" Kate asked the man behind the desk, who's name plate bore the name Roger. Turning to look at Castle, she pointed an accusatory finger at him. "You said you got two rooms."

"I did, paid in full. Here let me show you my reservation confirmation." He whipped out his phone and immediately began searching through his emails.

Roger typed furiously on his computer keyboard. He pulled up the reservation just as Castle found his. "I am sorry, Mr. Castle, I have your reservation right here, 2 standard suites, non smoking, king size beds with complementary breakfast. I don't know how it got changed in our system to only one room. If you give me a minute, I'll see what I can do."

Roger continues his assault on the keyboard as Rick and Kate step back to talk.

"I'm sorry, Rick. I shouldn't have accused you. You would not lie to me like that. I just freaked out for a second. I'm just glad they're fixing it."

"It's OK. I understand," he said and hugged her. "You couldn't bare sleeping in the same room with such an ugly, boorish man."

Kate whacked him on his chest. "Yes, that is exactly what I mean." She shook her head at his crazy antics. "You know as well as I do why it would be a bad idea."

Still holding Kate, Rick moved his lips to her ear, so only she could hear his words. "Because if we shared a room, you wouldn't be able to resist ripping every shred of clothing off of me, before ravaging my body in tantalizingly unique ways for hours on end?"

Kate's pulse began to race. "You wish".

"A man can have dreams can't he?"

"Mr. Castle," Roger called. "I'm afraid I have bad news. I've tried everything I can. We only have the one empty room left in the entire hotel. Under different weather circumstances, we'd probably have at least one extra room I could offer you, or I could offer you rooms at our sister hotel across town, but we are full, the roads are closed or impassable and it doesn't look to improve anytime soon. Aside from the one room we had reserved for you, literally the only empty space is here in the lobby. I don't even have any roll away beds left."

Rick looked at Kate to see what she wanted to do. She was flushed and looked like she might shoot someone. "Kate you take the room, I'll crash down here on a couch. It's no big deal, it'll feel like college."

"No, Rick that's ridiculous, we can share the room. I trust you to be the gentleman I know you are. It may not be ideal, but it will be fine."

"I really don't mind ..."

"Shhhh, no. It's settled." She turned to Roger to confirm. "We'll take the room."

"Very well and on behalf of the hotel we want to apologize foe the inconvenience. You will be completely refunded for this stay and we'd like to give you a voucher for a complementary two night stay at any of our locations, in the future."

"Thank you Roger."

"Please let us know if there's anything we can do to make your stay more enjoyable."

Kate mumbled a reply under her breath that neither man understood, and Rick was to scared to ask her to repeat.

Rick signed some papers and took the key cards.

Kate headed to the elevator, before remembering their bags were still in the car, and reminded Castle about them. He arranged to have one of the valets, who were currently quite bored, get them from his car and bring them to their room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Castle slid the key card in and out of the lock and opened the door for Beckett. Stepping into the room though, was like stepping into a new atmosphere. Both could physically feel tension. He just wanted her to be comfortable. She wanted... well, she didn't really know what she wanted, and that scared her.

Rick took Kate's coat and hung it with his in the closet, before coming to stand by her. He reached out and rubbed her arms lightly in what he hoped would be a comforting way. "It's not so bad is it? Not only do we have the bed, but there's a couch I can sleep on, plus we've got a fully stocked mini bar, and a good size TV. I think we can survive a night here without making anything too uncomfortable."

"Rick you can't sleep on that thing, it's barely a love seat. You're twice as big as that thing."

"Fine, then I'll sleep on the floor."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask, I offered."

"You would really sleep on the floor all night just to put my silly concerns to ease?"

"First of all, if it concerns you, it concerns me. Second, I think you'd be surprised what I would do for you Kate."

"Thank you, Rick." She whispered and rested her head on his shoulders.

They might have stood like that all night, if not for the knock on the door.

After he retrieved their bags and tipped the man who delivered them, Rick plopped down on the edge of the bed, kicked off his shoes and started loosening his tie.

"It's only 11:30, I don't know about you, but I'm not super tired yet. Do you want to watch a movie or play some cards or something?

"Sure, I love games, and it's been ages since the last time I played anything."

"Great, why don't you go put your pjs on in the bathroom, I'll put mine on out here, then we can get our game on!"

Kate grabbed her bag and headed for the bathroom.

"Oh and Kate, please knock before coming out. I know how much you'd love to catch me with my pants down, but I'm very shy."

Kate laughed out loud. "Whatever you say! I'll be back in a couple minutes."

Rick heard the bathroom door close but not lock, so he knew she was already feeling more confidant about their situation. He quickly shed his suit, dress shirt and socks, leaving him only in his white t-shirt and Star Wars boxer shorts. This is normally how he'd sleep, but after a quick look in the mirror, realized that sitting around in his underwear might not go over well with Kate. After a quick look in his duffel bag, he realized his only other option was jeans, which he would wear if she wanted him to, but right now the thought of just relaxing was so tempting.

After a little deliberating he figured that the only way he'd know how she'd felt was to ask, so he crossed the room and knocked on the bathroom door.

"No I don't need help getting out of my dress, but thank you."

"That's too bad, maybe next time. But that's not why I'm knocking. I have a question for you and I need you to be completely honest. I usually sleep in my boxers and a t-shirt, so I didn't even think about packing pajama pants. Would it bother you if I'm sitting around in my boxers, or would you rather me put on jeans?"

Silence.

"Don't worry about it Kate, I shouldn't have asked. I can wear my jeans."

"No, no. That's not why I didn't answer. Your boxers cover everything right?"

"Yeah, as much as any boxers do. I mean both Alexis and my mom have probably both seen me running around the house in them."

"Then it's fine. Now I have a question, and please don't read anything into it."

"Ok"

"I didn't think we'd really be here tonight, and then even if we were, that we'd have separate rooms, so I didn't bring any pajama pants either. Do you happen to have an extra pair of boxers I could wear?"

The image of Kate, his Kate, wearing his boxers was so intimate and sexy that his body started reacting again. _Oh boy _he thought.

"Um, yeah." His voice cracked, and he prayed she didn't notice. "I've got dancing monkeys or Thundercats, pick your poison."

"Okaaaaaaay, I guess the monkeys." Kate opened the door several inches to get the shorts. Rick handed them to her and tried to be discreet, but caught a prolonged glimpse of her standing barefoot on the tile, hair pulled back into a messy knot, wearing an oversized blue Eli Manning jersey with her long shapely legs bare from upper thigh to the ground.

She shut the door, and he turned away quickly. She was hot, and every inch of his body knew it. A quick glance down confirmed that indeed every single inch knew. He needed to do something quick. If she came out now, there was no hiding his arousal.

So he grabbed his key, a neatly folded hotel robe from the dresser and the ice bucket from the table and headed to the door. "I'll be right back!"

When he returned five minutes later, Kate was sitting cross legged on the bed, shuffling a deck of playing cards. She looked up at him and smiled warmly. Afraid that his body would respond again, he lowered the bucket of ice to block her view and continued walking to the tiny fridge on the wall.

"Are you thirsty or hungry?"

"A bit."

"What would you like?"

_You_ she thought, but instead answered "Surprise me."

Rick grabbed a couple bags of pretzels and some candy bars and tossed them on the bed next to Kate. Then feeling more relaxed, he tossed his robe over a chair and grabbed two glasses, put some ice in them, poured a healthy shot of vodka in each and then topped them off with lemonade.

Then while sipping from his, he handed the other glass to Kate who couldn't seem to take her eyes off of him, and then sat on the bed.

"So what are we playing?"

"I don't know," she answered, forcing herself to stop staring at Castle's tan, muscled legs. "Poker?"

"Texas hold'em?"

"Sounds good, what are we playing for? And we ARE keeping our clothes on."

"Well, that limits the options I guess. I don't have poker chips or much cash on me either." He looked around the room searching for other possibilities. "We could bet with pretzels but what are the stakes? How about truth or dare poker?

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Probably not, but it would be fun."

"How about instead of truth or dare, whoever loses the hand has to tell the other person something about themselves that the other person doesn't know."

"I like that. A rare look into the enigma that is Kate Beckett." Rick started dividing pretzels between them.

"You assume I'll lose. Maybe I'll just get to learn a lot about you."

"You talk big, but I think it's time to put your pretzels where your mouth is. Start dealing, woman!"

Kate dealt the first hand and won with two pairs, Jacks and sixes. "Ok, Ricky, spill 'em."

"Oh gosh, what do you not know about me? How about that my birth name is actually Richard Alexander Rodgers?"

"That's lame, I knew that already. Now you owe me two juicy tidbits."

"Oh, is that the way of it? Hmmmm. Juicy, you say? Alright, for my first revelation: my first kiss was when I was thirteen years old, with Ashleigh Westlake who was fifteen. She also happened to be the only daughter of my boarding school's headmaster. Revelation number two: The kiss was the result of a dare from my roommate, and when her father found out, I spent every afternoon for two weeks helping out in the laundry department washing and pressing bedding.

Kate laughed, "Why am I not surprised?"

Rick dealt the next hand, which Kate won again. This time with three kings.

"Again! Are you sure you're playing fair?"

"I always play fair. So now what are you going to tell me?"

"Um, let's see. When I was a freshman in college, I tried pledging to a couple frat houses. I got pretty far with one and even dressed in drag and sang 'It's Raining Men' at a karaoke party at the sister sorority."

This image actually had Kate holding her sides, she was laughing so hard. "Oh please tell me there's video of that somewhere."

"Not that I know of. I'm sure I would have heard about it by now if there was."

"So did you get in the frat?"

"They did accept me, but you know how I am with rules and conformity and stuff. By the time they were making their decisions, I had already decided it wasn't for me. But it didn't stop me from crashing their parties."

Kate shuffled again and dealt out the cards. This time Rick won with a flush. "Finally! I thought you'd know all my secrets before I won a hand!"

Kate looked a little uneasy now that it was her turn to share. "You won't tease me?"

"Never."

"Fine. Most people don't know this, but I am deathly afraid of being over extremely deep water. I've flown over it in a plane and crossed somewhat deep water on bridges, which I don't really like. But being on a boat, on the ocean puts me into a full blown panic attack."

"How did you find out you had this fear?"

"When I was seven, my family went on vacation up to Nantucket for a week. One day we went out on a friend's sail boat. I was playing with a couple dolls on the edge of the boat, and I accidentally dropped one overboard. I leaned over the edge and watched as she sunk slowly into the dark deep water. I can still remember the way her face looked as she was swallowed by the ocean. It just freaked me out. I couldn't calm down. It wasn't even about losing my doll, it was about being lost at sea, and drowning. I avoided being out on the water again for years, then about six years ago, my boyfriend at the time surprised me with a whale watching trip. I thought I could handle it, but I was just as scared as I was when I was a kid. I had to get off before the boat even left the pier."

"I had no idea. You always seem so fearless."

"I'm hardly fearless, I just try not to let it rule me. I wish I could get over this fear. It's so dumb."

"It isn't dumb. I can understand why that would scare you. And just so you know, if you ever want to try going out there again, I have a boat. Maybe I can help you through this. You know, baby steps."

"Thanks Rick, I think I'd actually like to try that. Maybe this summer."

It was Castle's turn to deal. Kate won again, this time with only ace high.

Castle tried stalling a bit, but Kate called him on it and told him if he didn't start talking he was going to have to share two things again.

"Ok, Ok. Do you remember this afternoon in the car, I told you I'd tell you something from my high school days, that you'd get a kick out of?"

"Yeah."

Rick ran a hand over his face and sat back to watch Kate before going on. "So when I was a high school junior, my buddy Mark, I think you met him at my New Year's party, found out that the girls were all into reading these paperback romance novels. So we got the bright idea that if we wrote our own romance novels the girls would go crazy for them and then in turn, think of us as real romantics and go crazy for us. So we each came up with a pen name". He paused and took a breath before continuing in a much quieter voice.. "His was I. M. Horney, and mine was Dick Hardon."

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?" Kate's jaw was hanging wide open in disbelief.

"We were in high school. We weren't smart. It seemed like a great idea at the time."

"That's hilarious! So what happened?"

"We started writing these stories, one chapter at a time, then after hours, we'd sneak into his uncle's law office, where Mark worked part time, and make copies. Then whenever we got the chance, we'd go to the girls dormitory and slip them under doors or just leave them out somewhere. Amazingly enough, we never got caught doing that. But eventually we did start hearing rumors about these mysterious stories showing up and it seemed like our plan was working. The stories started getting steamier and bolder and more ridiculous. We're talking, the full nine yards, heaving bosoms, throbbing members, glistening skin type of romance stories. Then near the end of the semester, Mark thought it was time to reveal himself to the girl he was trying to impress. It didn't go the way he planned. In fact, it completely backfired. When he told her, she laughed in his face and told him that the girls thought it was all a joke. It really creeped her out to know that he was trying to use the story to woo her. She told all the other girls and poor Mark never got another date the rest of the year."

Tears of laughter were now flowing freely down Kate's face. This was too good to be real. "What about you?"

"Mark is one of the best friends a guy could have. He never ratted on me. He let everyone think he was writing under two different pen names. I will never forget that he did that for me. We're still close."

"Don't piss him off, imagine if it ever got out that the world famous Richard Castle also wrote under the name Dick Hardon."

"I know, right!"

"You made that up!"

"Don't you think, if I made that up, that I would have told you I got the girl?"

Kate couldn't stop laughing and rolled onto her side, causing the boxers she was wearing, to ride up, showing Rick so much thigh and hip that he even saw the edge of her blue lace panties.

Rick tore his eyes off of her, despite the temptation to let his hand follow the same path his eyes had taken. Instead he grabbed a pillow and smacked her with it, before putting it in his lap to once again hide his arousal. "Ok it wasn't THAT funny. Let's get back to this game. I need to hear more about you."

She eventually was able to pull herself together enough to sit up and deal. This time both of them had good hands, and the betting went on for a while. Eventually his four eights beat her full house.

"That was an amazing hand, so you better tell me something really embarrassing. I deserve it." Castle announced.

"Why does it have to be embarrassing?" she asked.

"After what I just told you? I want as much enjoyment from your tale as you got from mine."

"I don't know if I have anything that embarrassing."

"I'm sure you have something."

Kate took a drink from her glass while she thought. "Fine. I have a birthmark that I kid you not, looks like Batman's bat symbol."

Castle's eyes openly roamed over all her exposed skin. "I don't see a bat signal birthmark."

"No, you can't see it. You'll just have to believe me."

Castle started to chuckle and reached out to grab Kate's arm but she hopped off the bed and out of his reach. "Where is it?"

"Nevermind where it is."

"Oh! It's somewhere good!" Castle was now slowly chasing her around the room. "Is it on your boob?"

"No, it is not on my boob." Kate jumped up on the bed to avoid his reach.

"Is it on your inner thigh?" Castle jumped up on the bed too but that caused her to hop off.

"No."

"Is it on you butt?"

Kate didn't need to utter a word, her face answered for her.

"You have to show me."

"I don't have to show you anything!" Kate's voice held both warning and amusement .

"You just told me that you have a birthmark of Batman's symbol on your ass and you aren't going to show me! You're a cruel tease. That is... unless you just made it up."

"Why would I make something like up?"

Rick sat on the edge of the bed only a foot or two away from her. "Why not? It makes sense. It's your turn to tell me something juicy, you either have nothing interesting in your past or your past is just so juicy you're afraid to tell me, so instead, you make up a really cool fact that you don't have to prove and I can't prove without risking being shot and/or arrested."

Kate stared him down for several long moments. Then just as Rick thought he'd pushed the limits again, she slowly turned and lifted her shirt. His flannel monkey boxers were hanging low off her hips. With her right side closest to him, she reached back with one hand and carefully lowered her panties and his shorts about three inches, revealing almost one entire cheek. On the side of her curve was a light reddish brown mark that looked exactly like the bat sign.

It was was one of those rare moments when Richard Castle was completely at a loss for words.

"I'd ask if you were happy now, but I can see that clearly you are." Kate readjusted her clothes and just stood there smirking.

Rick looked down and again grabbed the pillow to cover himself.

"You know, if you keep that up all night, you're going to need a cold shower. No pun intended." She returned to where she had been sitting on the bed. Her face held the same smugness as it did when she broke someone in the interrogation room.

Rick still had no words.

She gathered the cards that had scattered and tossed them on his pillow. "Your turn to deal, Mr. Hardon."

"Whatever you say, Batgirl!"

They continued to play poker for another hour, sharing little tidbits from their lives, regaling each other with tales both happy and sad, never leaving out the sordid details. As the night wore on and walls between them began to crumble, the conversation turned serious. Castle talked about his divorces and insecurities about being a single dad, and the fact that he was disappointed that despite his failed marriages and parental doubts, he had always hoped to have more kids. Beckett opened up more about her mom and shared that she wished she had a better relationship with her dad. She also told him if she was completely honest about it, when she joined the police academy it was not to seek justice for her mom's death but to get revenge for it, and sometimes it's was still hard to squelch those feeling when they rose up. They seemed to open up about everything in their lives, while still tiptoeing around anything that had to do their feelings for each other.

"Four aces, read it and weep" Rick said as he flipped his cards up. "It's your turn to talk, can you possibly have any secrets left from me?"

Kate's face became so serious that Rick didn't know how to respond.

"Or we could just go to sleep. It's late." He offered.

"Actually I do have something I haven't told you. I haven't told anyone, ever. I didn't think I ever would tell anyone, because it's something I just want to pretend never happened."

"Kate, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

She sat silently for what seemed like an eternity. "I want to tell you."

Rick had no idea what she was going to say, but he knew it was hard for her to open up about, so he didn't interrupt her, but moved so that he was sitting next to her, and covered her hand in his.

Kate dropped her head and stared at their hands in her lap, his large one covering her smaller one. She rarely felt delicate, but right now she felt as if his strength was the only thing keeping her from shattering. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath, fighting back the tears she knew would come.

"Right after my mom was killed, I went wild. I was self destructive and got into a lot of things that I knew better than to get into. My dad wasn't really there for me physically or emotionally because he threw himself into his work, and the bottle, just to cope. I was alone. And I think we've both been in our field long enough to know what kind of harm can come to a girl when she's hurting and alone. After some of that stuff, it's probably a miracle I'm alive today. I drank to forget, I smoked anything I could get my hands on to escape the reality that was crushing me. I slept around looking for the love I couldn't find anywhere else. It was bad. About seven months after this all started, I got sick. Very sick. I figured it was from all the partying and my destructive lifestyle. So I tried to sober up a bit but it didn't help. So I partied harder, trying to cover the physical pain like I tried to cover the emotional pain."

Tears ran unchecked down Kate's face. Rick wrapped his arms around her and drew him to her chest, just letting her get all this pain out. His heart broke to hear her words, but at the same time, swelled, knowing that he was the one she chose to open up to.

"I went on like this for weeks. I couldn't keep any food down. I slept all the time, only waking to find some way to go back to sleep. I was depressed. I was beyond depressed. I thought I would die and actually looked forward to it. But then I started feeling better. I assumed I had just caught something from God only knows where, and went on like I was before."

Kate paused to take a breath and try to pull herself together. She kept her head on him, drawing strength from his solid body and steadily beating heart.

"You were pregnant weren't you?" Rick asked softly.

Kate nodded. "I didn't know it though. I was such a mess, I wasn't paying any attention to what my body was trying to tell me. One night I wasn't feeling well again so I took some sleeping pills and washed them down with whiskey. I was out cold, or I should have been, but I kept waking up in the dark, in horrible pain. I felt like my insides were being ripped out. By dawn I finally sat up and found that I was laying in a puddle of my own blood. For a person who wanted to die so badly, I sure was afraid when it looked like it was actually happening. I called 911, but then passed out again. When I woke up, it was a day later, and I was in the hospital. They asked me lots of questions and in return answered mine. I had a miscarriage. They had no way to know exactly how far along I was because of the way I was living. I know I wasn't showing, but they said the baby was also smaller than they estimated she should have been, but was developed enough to know she was a girl. I never saw her. I never knew her. I didn't even know she existed until after she was already gone, and I knew I couldn't blame this on anyone else."

By this time Rick was rocking her and stroking her hair. "Kate, don't blame yourself. These things happen sometimes."

"I know that that's entirely possible, but I also know my body was toxic to myself, let alone a baby. I many not have caused the miscarriage, but I never gave her a fighting chance either."

They continued to hold each other, to cry together, to work together at finding healing for Kate's wounded soul.

"Does she have a name?"

Kate pulled back and looked into his eyes surprised to find them red rimmed from crying with her. At this moment she was completely amazed by this wonderful man.

"Not at first. I was working through too much to name her, but after I left the hospital, I started getting myself together. I cleaned myself up, I came up with a plan. I kept telling myself not to lose hope, which is something my mom told me all the time as I growing up. Then I had this, this epiphany of sorts. I realized that my daughter saved my life. She gave me a second chance for hope again. So that's what I've named her, not on paper, or on a grave marker but in here," Kate patted her chest, "Hope Beckett. My hope."

Rick kissed the top of Kate's head, and just continued to be there for her.

Eventually he spoke quietly. "I am so sorry that you've been through all these horrible things, and as much as I wish I could take all this pain from you, these things have molded you into an amazing woman and a fantastic cop. Now I really know why you are, as great as you are at your job. Your past allows you to comfort victim's and their loved ones because you know what they're feeling. And that same past that evokes compassion for those left hurting, is the same past that makes bringing criminals to justice your passion."

They were quiet again for a while, partially because they were both deep in thought and partially because coming down off of all the raw emotions, on top of a long emotional day had left them both exhausted.

"Thank you Rick. I haven't felt this like this since, well, maybe since forever. Telling you these things has lifted a weight off of my shoulders, that I've had for so long, I forgot I was carrying it."

"Thank you for sharing your burdens with me. I know it wasn't easy, and I don't take it lightly. I hope you know you can always come to me like this, no matter what. I want to share your joys and your pains."

Rick stopped himself before he said something more, something that might scare her off. He knew his words carried the weight of his meaning, without completely bearing his soul.

Kate heard Rick's words, both the spoken and the unspoken and they did scare her, but not as much as they warmed her. Things were definitely changing with them, and the time was coming when they would need to address the matter head on, but right now she just wanted to savor the moment they were in.

"Rick, I know you said you'd sleep on the floor for me tonight, but will you stay here and just hold me? I don't want to be alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then there's no place I'd rather be."

They pulled apart long enough to put the cards on the nightstand, get under the blankets and turn of the light.

Rick laid on his back with an arm under Kate's head. She laid on her side, facing him, with an arm draped over his chest and a leg over his leg. Within minutes her breathing evened out and became shallow. Her body relaxed against him. Rick wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. At last he felt it was safe to speak the words he longed to tell her, "Sleep well, my precious Kate, I love you."

Little did he know, Kate finally dozed into a peaceful sleep, but not until after she'd heard his whispered words.


	9. Chapter 9

**After the last chapter, this chapter is much lighter and fluffier and steamier (which required some editing in this chapter), so I hope you enjoy!**

**I now own Castle. **

**Do you believe me? **

**I didn't think so. I didn't believe me either.**

Chapter 9

Sunlight forced it's way though a layer of packed snow caked to the window and made it's way to Kate's face. Slowly rousing from her sleepy state, it took her a moment or two to realize something was different. She wasn't in her bed or her home, but there was something even more. She rolled over to find the bed empty. Castle was gone. An empty feeling attacked her soul.

Just as she was sitting up to look around, the subject of her thoughts walked out of the bathroom with a short white hotel towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was still wet and a few beads of water peppered his naked torso. As he walked across the room toward the closet, one such bead of water rolled from his shoulder down a well shaped peck and over his chest before diving quickly down his abs into the terry cloth barrier below. Kate watched the droplet's journey with rapt attention.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby. How about you?"

"Best sleep I've had in years."

Kate pushed back the blankets and stretched slowly. She saw Castle watching her out of the corner of his eye, so she arched her back a bit more than necessary to accentuate her breasts. There was a chill in the morning air that effected her, and she knew he couldn't help but notice.

Her little move had it's desired effect. She could tell from across the room that the front of his towel now tented out away from his body.

"Happy to see me Castle?"

"I'm always happy to see you Beckett!"

Kate kicked her legs over the edge of the bed and sauntered over to him. "That's not what I mean and you know it." She placed one palm on his chest, and with the other, traced the path of the droplet she watched earlier.

Rick placed his hands on Kate's hips and stared at her lips. His eyes darkened with desire.

She smiled and then bent her head to place little kisses all across his chest.

Rick groaned and pulled her to him, before moving his hands to her face. Slowly he guided her face up to his and brought his lips down to brush hers. At first his kisses were feather soft and tentative, but when she dragged her hands down his chest, grazing his skin with her nails, and then moved them around him, to grab his ass, his urgency deepened each kiss profoundly.

Hands and lips moved over each other. Passion drove them to be braver in their explorations than either would have dreamed.

Soon they had made their way to the bed, finally acting on long pent up desires.

"Oh Rick," she moaned. "Rick!"

"Kate!" he called again and again. "Kate, wake up!"

Kate's eyes flew open to find Rick's smiling face, inches from her own. She was on her back and he was on his side, propped up on an arm. His other arm was resting lightly across her flat stomach. There wasn't much light in the room but she could tell that they were both dressed and that the pleasure of moments before, was unfortunately only a dream.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" He whispered.

Her eyes grew wide with fear as she wondered what she said. She tried to sit up, but Rick slid back down onto his pillow and adjusted his arm over her, blocking her escape.

"Why, what did I say?" Kate asked hesitantly.

"You called my name."

"I did?"

"You did. Several times. At first I thought you were having a nightmare, but now I'm wondering if it was actually quite a nice dream. You want to tell me about it?"

She blushed and looked away. Castle had his answer.

He put a finger on her chin and turned her face toward him so she had to look at him.

"Hey! Look at me. It's OK. I don't expect anything right now. But can I tell you how happy it makes me to know that deep down you really want me as much as I want you? Things are changing between us Kate. I don't want to go back to the way things were. I like this. I like us."

There was a long pause when Kate didn't answer, and Castle was afraid she'd pull away from him both physically and emotionally.

"I think I do too," she replied so softly that he almost wasn't sure he heard her.

Rick looked down into her face. Her hair was tousled; her eyes still a bit puffy from crying the night before, and she even had a touch of morning breath. But he'd never seen anyone so beautiful and perfect in his life.

Slowly he bent his head toward hers, allowing her a chance to stop him. When she didn't, he closed his eyes. Her own eyes closed of their own accord as she waited to feel him. At first his lips touched hers so lightly, she wasn't sure he'd kissed her, but a moment later he captured her lips fully with his own. The kiss was sweet, simple, and lingering. At the time, though, that was all they needed, and yet they both felt the effects of it down to the tips of their toes. The kiss wasn't filled with raging passion or desire but was one of new found love. A treasure so precious and rare, neither dared to pressure it for fear it would break.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is another quick one, but I wanted to get it out while I have the chance! Enjoy!**

**The only edit in this chapter was that I originally wrote Pawn Stars as the TV show they were watching, but that was the wrong title. I corrected it to American Pickers, which I do not own any more than Castle!  
><strong>

Chapter 10

After their kiss, they laid in bed for a while longer, just enjoying being with each other. Neither one felt the need to fill the air with needless words. They were content to just enjoy this new feeling. Both Kate and Rick ended up dozing off again, before waking up to the sound of Rick's stomach growling.

"Hungry?" Beckett asked.

"No, it's actually an alien I have living inside me. He's so not a morning person!"

"Nice."

Rick looked at the clock. 8:15 am.

"So do you want to go downstairs to eat, or would you prefer room service?"

Suddenly Kate was afraid that if they left this room, everything would change and she really didn't want that. "Room service sounds good."

Castle rolled over toward the night stand and grabbed the phone. "What do you want?"

Kate had rolled to the other side of the bed and was getting up. "You know what I like. Surprise me."

Rick watched her stand and stretch. "Hey Kate, I like that you're wearing my boxers. It's totally hot."

She headed toward the bathroom but stopped in the doorway and looked back at him,"Hey Rick, guess what? You're pretty hot in your boxers too" then shut and locked the door.

Thirty minutes later Kate was laying on the bed watching the History Channel on TV and Rick was in the shower, when breakfast arrived.

Kate tipped the woman who delivered it and pushed the cart in next to the table. Two silver domed plates, two mimosas, two coffee cups, a coffee carafe, a basket covered with a cloth napkin and a vase with a single red rose, rested on the cart.

The sound of the shower being turned off told her that Rick would be out soon, so she resisted sneeking a bite. Instead she went to the window and pushed back the curtains. Most of the window was covered with snow, but one corner was clear, allowing Kate a fairly good view. The sky was dark gray and at first she thought it might be raining but on second glance, she realized that it was more like sleet. The world below the sky was white and shiny, everywhere she looked. The normally busy streets were completely deserted and in fact, it took a moment to even determine where the street should be hiding below the blanket of white. Looking around at neighboring buildings it looked like they got well over two feet of snow in the night, and now it was all covered in ice, which was still forming.

It would be a while before they were allowed to leave. Usually just the thought of being forced to stay anywhere would have her reeling, but today was different. Today she was with the man she cared deeply for. Today she didn't want to face the real world and all of it's hard cruelties. Today she wanted to explore the happy new possibilities that lay before them.

The bathroom door opened and Rick emerged, wearing jeans but no shirt. "How's it look out there?"

"Like the north pole. I'd say we got more than two feet, plus now we're getting ice. The roads are empty. I doubt a that a single plow has hit these side streets yet, and may not for a while yet."

Castle approached Beckett and opened his arms for her. She happily accepted his invitation and wrapped her arms around his naked torso, and then after a moments though, rested her check on his shoulder.

"Would you like to remind me how right I was, again Detective?"

"You were right. If we left last night we could have gotten stuck or injured or anything. You were very considerate to plan ahead. Plus, if we hadn't gotten snowed in here, we probably wouldn't be together like this, this morning. So I'm glad we're here."

"I'm so glad you want to be here with me." Rick kissed her. This kiss was more passionate than the one before, but they both still refrained from totally letting go.

Rick's stomach growled again and this time got a responsive gurgle from Kate's stomach.

"You didn't tell me you had alien too!" Rick quipped.

"I didn't know I had one! I guess we should feed them before they decide to explode out of our chests and eat us for breakfast."

XXXXXXXXXX

Rick and Kate watched American Pickers while enjoying their frittatas, fresh fruit and apple cinnamon muffins.

When the two men on the TV found a rather beat up looking, 19th century English writing desk in a New England barn, Kate sat up straighter and watched with increased fascination.

"What?" Rick asked.

"My Grandma Elsie had a desk exactly like that. It had belonged to her grandmother. When I was a little girl, I'd spend hours searching through all the little drawers and nooks, seeking out all of it's treasures. She kept all the letters Grandpa sent her during the war in there, along with family photos, a collection of fountain pens, a huge jar of buttons, her mother's silver mesh coin purse filled with currency from all around the world, and a well stocked stash of wintergreen mints."

Rick watched the woman next to him as she spoke. It was one of those rare moments when she was completely relaxed. Her eyes sparkled and danced; and her face had a sweet, far away look. These few precious minutes gave him a glimpse of the girl she was. It was so nice to see her allowing herself the joy of these happy memories; that at that moment he would have easily given up his entire fortune if it would spare her from ever feeling the painful memories again.

"Almost every time I went to visit her, we'd spend some time dusting and polishing the old piece, and while we worked, she'd tell me a story about one of it's many contents. Then when we were finished she'd give me a wintergreen candy, some paper and one of her special pens already filled with ink. Then she'd tell me that now that I knew the true story behind that day's particular item, it was my turn to write a new story for it. Then when I was done, I'd read it to her while we enjoying another pink mint."

"I think I would have liked your grandmother."

"Oh, you would have loved her. You two are quite the kindred spirits. Besides her family, there was little in life that she loved more than a good story. I think she's where I got my love of books from."

Beckett and Castle watched the men on the television a bit more, as they tried to load the heavy piece of furniture into their van.

"What happened to the desk?" Rick asked.

"It was sold, along with almost everything else. As Grandma got older she developed Alzheimer's and some other health issues that required a lot of care. Expenses piled up and when she moved to a nursing home, the family sold most of the estate to cover her bills. But I still have the coin purse, and a bunch of her leather bound books."

Upon hearing that this treasured desk was no longer part of her family, Rick got an idea. He couldn't share it yet, but the wheels were turning and he mentally scrolled through a list of possible contacts that might be able to help him. He only hoped he could pull it off.


	11. Chapter 11

**So this chapter is a little bit different. About half of it is in the form of text messages between Kate and Lanie. So if it is written in bold type, it is a text, which is also the reason for the abbreviated language. Hope that doesn't bother too many people. Italics are still thought dialogue.**

**I still don't own Castle ****or anyone else, I just use them and put them back on the shelf where I found them!**

Chapter 11

Beckett's phone chirped and vibrated from within her purse. When she retrieved it, she found a text from Lanie.

**Where R U?**

Kate glanced at Rick who was laying on the bed, doing something on his own phone, before answering.

**Still at the hotel. Y? Where R U?**

Only a minute passed before she got a response.

**We R here 2. Still snowed in. R U in your room?**

**Yeah, we R just hangin out.**

**We? As in U & Castle? **

**Yes, but its not like that.**

**It never is. Your room or his?**

_Crap_, Kate thought, _How am I supposed to answer that?_

Obviously it took her too long to think of a response because soon Lanie sent another text.

**If u r BUSY now, we can talk later ;)**

**We R NOT busy!**

**2 bad. Maybe U should B. So who's room?**

**We R sharing one.**

**? DETAILS!**

**Reservation mix up. Last room & NO we did not sleep together!**

**Y not? U were practically doing him on the dance floor last night.**

**I was not.**

**If that's what U want to believe!**

**Lanie Parish!**

**Girl, I know what I saw. Don't tell me there isn't something going on.**

**I don't know what's going on, but right now it isn't that.**

**Well then if U didn't do that. What did U do all night?**

Again Kate looked over at the man in the room with her. He appeared to be into whatever it was that he was reading on his phone, so she decided to go sit on the other side of the bed and get comfortable. This might be a long conversation.

**Poker, talking, sleep.**

**Strip? **Came the ME's immediate reply.

**No, fully clothed in our Pjs.**

**Sexy PJ's?**

**T-shirt & boxers**

**What about U?**

**Football jersey & boxers**

**Who's boxers?**

Kate paused before answering again. If she lied or tried a diversion, Lanie would see through it and it would look much worse. She also knew without a shadow of a doubt that Lanie was sharing this entire conversation with Esposito. She would never hear the end of it, especially considering that they obviously thought more happened than she was telling them. And after re-reading the texts, she knew it really did look bad.

**I REPEAT... who's boxer's?**

**Rick's**

**OMG! Y were U wearing RC's shorts!**

**I thought I would have my own room. Only brought the jersey to sleep in. I was NOT going to sit around in only my shirt and underwear in front of him.**

**NO, you sit around in a shirt and his underwear. I'm sure he loved that.**

**Nothing happened.**

**Disappointed?**

**No. I could have it any time I want it.**

**But after 4 years I thought U did want it.**

**Not yet. We need time.**

**4 years not enough time?**

**Lanie, plz, U know what I mean.**

**Yeah Yeah.**

**What R U 2 doing the rest of the day?**

**Not sure. Y?**

**Already checked pool and lobby. Both crowded. U 2 want 2 come 2 our room 4 lunch & hang out?**

**Let me ask RC.**

"Hey Rick, Lanie and Esposito want to know if we want to go to their room for lunch and to hang out since we're all still stuck here." she asked.

"Sure! It'll be fun. I'm sure they'll enjoy trying to get all the juicy details from our torrid love making last night."

"She already tried."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her the truth, nothing happened. We played cards, talked and went to sleep."

"You mean you didn't tell her that you finally got in my shorts, that you showed me your lovely derriere, and that you enjoy kissing me?"

"Oh my lord, Rick, if you say that in front of them, they'd never believe we didn't have sex."

"They probably don't believe it anyway. We're both going to be taking some cheap shots for a while."

"Well then lets not give them more ammo. So you on for lunch?"

"Yeah sounds good." Rick looked at his watch. "Maybe in an hour?"

"OK."

**Sure, meet U in 1 hr?**

**Sounds good. Room 412**

**K, cya**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
><strong>

Rick grabbed four bottles of beer from the fridge before heading out the door with Kate.

"I'm sure their fridge has beer too." Kate said.

"Yeah but this stuff is so overpriced, I thought this round would be on me."

"You're a pretty sweet guy, you know that?"

Rick's only reply was a shrug and a boyish grin. Kate swatted his butt gently before taking two of the bottles from him, allowing them each an empty hand to hold.

Lanie and Javier's room was only a floor above them so they turned away from the elevator and headed for the stairs.

After the stairway door behind them shut, Rick took a quick look up and down the stairs to see if they were alone.

When he was sure, he stopped their assent and turned to Kate. "Do you know how many empty stairwells we've been in together?"

"Um, no."

"Me either, but in every one of them, I wanted to do this."

Rick bent his head and kissed Kate's upturned mouth. Lips caressed lips, trying to impart words that couldn't be said yet. Rick's entire body pressed into hers, just needing to be as close to her as possible.

A door somewhere below them opened and closed, causing them to pull away.

"We should go." She said hoarsely.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Then he leaned in and whispered, "Thank you. It was even better than I imagined."

Heat flushed Kate's face and chest. _How is it that he make overtly sexual come ons toward me and I don't flinch, but a simple meaningful kiss and a little compliment has me melting into a puddle on the floor?_

Several moments later they were knocking on their friends' door.

Esposito opened the door, and gave his friends a quick once over before smirking.

"Sorry, we're a bit late." Castle said as they walked in.

"Lanie, thought you were um, indisposed."

Kate shot the look of death at her best friend. "We're only five minutes late!"

"Yeah, but I've been trying to text you for close to fifteen minutes!"

Kate patted her jeans pocket, in search of her phone. "Crap, it must be still in the room. I should go back and get it."

"I'll go with you," offered Lanie, and they left the guys in the room. "Ok, girl, if you say you aren't sleeping together yet, I'll believe you, but don't tell me nothing's going on. When you got to our room, your skin was flushed and glowing, your lips still look a little swollen and I 'm almost positive your pupils were dilated, and don't tell me I'm wrong, it's my job to recognize this stuff. So what's happening? Are you two finally together?"

By this time they were in the same stairwell that Kate and Rick had just been kissing in.

"I don't know, Lanie. Things are changing. I think that maybe we are together, but it's very new. We spent most of the night last night just talking, and about everything; our childhoods, embarrassing moments, my mom, his exes, our families, careers, everything... just not about "us". At one point it got very emotional and I started to cry..."

"You cried? In front of Castle? This is more serious than I thought."

"Yes, I cried. I couldn't hold it back, and instead of trying to lighten the situation, he just held me tight and cried with me."

"He cried too?"

"He wasn't sobbing or anything, but I could tell he teared up. Then he just held me the rest of the night while we slept."

The women approached the door to Kate's room and paused before going in.

"Wow. So you're telling me that you didn't sleep with him, but that instead, you spent the night baring your souls to one another, crying in each others arms and then staying there when you went to sleep?"

Kate opened the door and held it for her friend.

"Pretty much."

Lanie sat on the bed looking a little taken back. Then a giant smile took over her face and her eyes danced as she turned to her friend. "Mark my words, girlfriend. You are going to marry that man."

"Come on, it was one night. Don't you think you're jumping the gun, just a bit?"

"No, no, if you'd had sex with him and told me it was just one night, I might have believed you. Lord knows, you two have been skirting that for years. We could have chalked that up to romance, hormones, sex appeal, opportunity, alcohol, anything! But, we are best friends. I know you. In fact, I know you so well, that I know you've told that man things that you couldn't even tell me. And Kate Beckett does not allow people past those walls around her heart. You didn't tell him those things because he's a good listener or because you needed to get it off your chest. You didn't cry together because it's coy and feminine or because it felt right. You are completely in love with him!"

At that exact instant a giant piano fell out of the sky and hit Kate, or at least that's what it felt like. Her breath was gone. Her palms were sweating, her mouth opened to object, but words failed her._ Oh my gosh! What if I am? Can I really be in LOVE with Rick Castle?_

"Breath girl! Your lips are turning blue!"

"I'm fine. I, I... I'm not in love with him. I may be ready to try a relationship with him. But I can't love him. That takes time and, and, and personal growth, and... lots of experiencing life together."

"You're right, Kate. Almost five years of close friendship, flirting, trusting each other in life and death situations, working together, becoming partners, experiencing each others best and worst moments, could not possibly lead to love. How foolish of me."

"I'm not ready for that. Not yet."

"That's fine, fool yourself, but you can't fool me. One day you'll look back at this day and realize you loved him all along."

Kate chose not to respond, but instead searched for her phone. Eventually she found it on the floor next to the night stand. The medical examiner stood to leave.

"So you told me about last night, but you haven't really mentioned anything about this morning."

Kate Beckett blushed.

"Oh, so there is more to the story." Lanie casually leaned against the door, essentially blocking Kate's exit.

"Not really. We woke up, I went and took a shower while he ordered breakfast, then he showered while I watched TV, then we continued to watch TV while we ate. Then he told me about his latest book and we threw around some ideas for that, which must have triggered some type of brain storm, cuz he started making all these notes on his phone. Then you texted me and after that he kept working, and I dozed off for a little while. The we went up to your room."

"None of that would have brought on that blush you tried to hide."

"Well there may have been a couple kisses in there too."

"Oooo girl! Now we're talking! Your first kiss together!" Lanie ran to Kate and grabbed her hands, pulling her down to sit with her on the bed. "How was it?"

"We've kissed before."

"Yes, but this is the first kiss not under the pretense of police business. And I know those rocked your world. So how was it, now that it was for real?"

Kate couldn't resist smiling. "It, was nice."

"Nice?"

"Very nice."

"Mmmmmm hmmm. How did it happen?"

"Well, the first time... Oh lord this is going to sound bad again."

"Good! Tell me!"

"So the first time was this morning. We were still in bed. In fact it was still pretty dark out. I had been dreaming, and in the dream he had been calling my name. Well it turns out he was really calling my name and that's what woke me up. Apparently I had been talking in my sleep, or calling out to him more specifically, and he was really worried that I was having a nightmare, so he woke me up. Only it wasn't a nightmare; it was quite the opposite. He figured that out when I got embarrassed."

"Let me get this strait. You're in bed together after a rather big night, where you didn't have sex, but still actually slept together. You had a sex dream about him, while still in bed with him, he hears you call his name during it and wakes you up, thinking you're scared, but finds out instead you're going at it, with him, in your sleep. Then what? He's so turned on, he kisses you?"

"No, actually, he really surprised me. I think if he would have tried to get something going right then, I would have encouraged it. I mean I was embarrassed but still pretty aroused. But what he did do was tell me he was thrilled to know I actually wanted him but was happy to go slow. Then he kissed me. It was sweet, gentle. Then he held me and we ended up falling back to sleep."

"My man, Castle! I gotta give him some props! He knows what he's got and how long he's had to wait for it. He isn't about to mess this up. Very smooth!" Lanie was clearly excited for her friends. They'd all watched this relationship slowly develop over the years and it was rewarding to see it come to fruition.

"So was he as charming for the other kisses?"

Kate finally relaxed and got into dishing the details.

"The second one was just before breakfast. He was teasing me about being right about getting snowed in, and I admitted that it all turned out well, and he kissed me. This time though, he had just come out of the shower and had jeans on but no shirt. It was really nice to feel the warmth of his skin. He has a really nice chest. If our stomachs wouldn't have been growling so loudly I would have like to take our time a bit more and seen where that was going. But that's Ok. Something to look forward too."

"Now that's the Kate I wanted to hear. Looking forward to being with her man! Anything else I should know? I didn't forget about you being flushed when you came to our door."

"Oh well that was from the kiss in the the stairwell. Has asked me if I knew how many empty stairways we'd been in together and then kissed me and told me he'd wanted to do that in every one of them! It was... amazing." She ended softly.

Lanie studied her for a few more moments. "Girlfriend, I repeat, if you don't think you're in love, the only person you're fooling is yourself."

"I'm not in love, and you are the only person who thinks that I am."

Lanie cocked a questioning eyebrow at her friend.

"Castle doesn't think I'm in love with him."

"He's probably too afraid to get his hopes up."

"Whatever. You're just a hopeless romantic! Now lets get back to your room before lunch is delivered."

Kate may have resolved herself to her emotional confines, but Lanie made her way back to the room with a distinct bounce in her step!

**I know that there's a lot of you reading my story and setting alerts for it, but I'd love to really hear what you think. If you get the chance, drop me line. It really makes my day :).**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter steams up again, but don't worry, we're still moving at the same careful pace. This is another chapter that's been edited, but only a tiny bit.  
><strong>

**As a usual disclaimer: I, of course, am still not lucky enough to own Castle, if you do, thanks for sharing!**

Chapter 12

Kate entered her room and flopped down on the bed. The afternoon and evening had been fun. Javier, Lanie, Castle and her shared lunch and dinner in Lanie and Esposito's room, and played cards all afternoon in between meals. There were very few times in Beckett's adult life that she let herself just relax like that and have fun with friends. Kevin and Jenny, who were also still snowed in, even stopped by for a little while before returning to their love nest on the top floor of the hotel.

After dinner though, Beckett and Castle wisely took their leave when Javier's suggestion for dessert was countered with innuendo and promise from his fiance'.

Now Kate was back in her room, while Castle went down to the main desk to check on weather conditions and road openings. Having this alone time though led her mind to all sorts of possible scenarios. She surprised herself when she realized she actually hoped that they were still confined to the building. For the first time that weekend, the thought of returning to her apartment didn't hold appeal, but only seemed cold and lonely. _What is wrong with me?_

Maybe going home would be best though.

Or maybe they would only be able to make it back to one of their places and she could still spend more time with Castle.

Heck, maybe the roads weren't even open yet. From the window, it didn't seem like much had changed outside, but the darkness made it hard to tell. Staying put was definitely tempting, but then what?

What did he expect? Rick had been a complete gentleman so far, and said he wanted to go slow, but things were still changing fast. If their friends were expecting them to sleep together, was he expecting that as well? She had been fantasizing about this for years, but never expected it to actually happen. Now that the opportunity presented itself, should she discourage it? Should she initiate it? Should she just go with the flow and see what developed?

She knew sex with Rick Castle would be good. No, incredible! His few kisses left no doubt about that. But it would also mean a permanent change in their relationship. You just can't take that back and pretend it never happened. Would it effect their working relationship? She was sure it would have to at least in some ways, but that could be good or bad.

So far nothing had happened that couldn't be forgotten. They had such a great friendship and partnership. Becoming lovers was so much more though.

What if this all went horribly wrong? It would end every part of their relationship, lover, partners, and friends. It was a big risk, but was avoiding intimacy of every kind, without giving it a fair change, a bigger risk?

At this thought, Rick's whispered words of love from the night before, echoed in her head. Maybe it was already too late. Maybe the only choice was to move forward.

The sound of the door being opened cut off all previous thought. Rick entered causally and tossed the key card on the dresser.

"It looks like all the precipitation has stopped, but temperatures are dropping to well below zero. So far only the emergency routes have been cleared. It will be at least morning before we get out of here."

"Good!" Kate answered before realizing the word slipped from her lips.

Castle climbed onto the bed next to her. Both were on their stomachs, propped up on their elbows.

"Detective Beckett, are you excited to be holed up with this ruggedly handsome writer for another night?" He quickly gave her a peck on the lips before she could reply.

"No, well, I'm just saying it sounds like maybe tomorrow life can return to normal."

Rick's blue eyes searched Kate's green ones. "Is that what you want? Just to go back to normal daily life as it was, and leave this weekend as a memory?"

"We can't stay here forever."

"I would if that was the only way we could be 'us'."

"So you think we should start a relationship?"

"Oh, we started a relationship a long time ago, but yes I think we should continue this new level we reached last night. I'd like to see where this might go."

"It could ruin everything we already have."

"It could, or it could be so spectacular, that what we already have pales in comparison," he countered.

"What if it's not?"

"What if it is?"

Kate tore her eyes away from his and stared at her hands. Rick watched her as she ran all the possibilities through her mind, just like when she assessed options in a case. He'd always gotten a thrill out of watching her think so hard. He didn't even know why. But this time, with her so close, and with her debating what might come to pass between them, he was completely drawn to here. He had to show her how good it could be.

He turned on his side and then moved his hand to her cheek in a soft caress, then to her neck to push her long brown hair away from her creamy skin. Rick moved his lips to the place below her ear, where her jaw meets her neck, and trailed slow deliberate kisses down to her collarbone and then back to her jaw.

Kate closed her eyes and sighed as this man who so often drove her crazy, found a new and entirely pleasurable way to drive her just as mad!

His mouth found her earlobe, where he nipped and sucked the delicate skin.

She turned her body toward his and ended up on her back as she took his face in her hands and drew his mouth down upon her own. She ran her tongue along his lips and was granted entrance into his mouth. Their tongues mutually danced and probed and explored.

Castle moved his body even closer to hers and soon was almost on top of her. His left hand explored her side, while his right hand was tangled in her hair. He eventually tore his lips from hers and again traveled the length of her neck, but this time plunged even deeper as he followed the line of her v-neck top. When his chin bushed against her breast, he really wanted to push the soft material out of his way and claim her in his mouth, but instead returned to kiss her parted lips.

Her whole body grew warm and a heated tingle bubbled in her belly. Kate wrapped her arms around this wonderful man and pulled him as close as possible. She felt more than desire, she felt need. Her hands explored the muscles of his back as they dropped to his waist. She hesitated only a moment before squeezing his surprisingly firm butt.

Castle groaned and kissed her with such passion that it almost made Kate dizzy. She moved her hands again, this time under the hem of his shirt and up to his nipples where she grazed him with her finger nails.

"Kate, honey," Castle gasped and pulled back. "We have to stop now, or I'm not going to be able to stop later."

"Who said you have to stop later?"

"Lord knows I don't want to, but we can't do this yet. I want you so badly, but you're not even sure if you want a relationship with me. And as much as I want to move this forward, I don't want to ruin our friendship either. We need to slow down."

"Are you sure? Because I'm telling you... you've got a green light. No regrets."

"That's easy to say right now, while we are in the moment. But like you said, tomorrow we go back to normal. I want my new normal to include you, all the time, I do. And as much as this kills me to say, I really think we need to wait until we see if that normal works before we can make love."

"I've never seen you like this before."

"I've never felt like this before, and I do not want to hurt you or mess this up. So I am going to play it safe. Are you upset?"

"No, just surprised, I guess."

Rick sat up and pulled Kate into his arms. "Please know that I do want you. And if I didn't feel so strongly that going slow was the right thing, right now I'd be pleasuring every inch of your amazing body, and enjoying every moment of it."

"Something to look forward to I guess."

He was satisfied with her answer and continued to hold her in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**I wasn't sure about this chapter when I originally wrote it, but people seemed to like it, so I hope you will too! There is a reference to Nathan Fillian's previous work in this chapter, and I did have fun with that.**

**I hope you continue to enjoy, because I'm doing it for you! :) Have a wonderful day!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing!**

Chapter 13

They continued to hold each other for a while longer, while their racing hearts returned to normal rhythms. Twice though, a soft touch or a gentle kiss stoked the fire between them, before they could reign in their passion. When Kate shifted in his arms to find a more comfortable position and accidentally rubbed her bottom across him, his response was immediate, and a sexy but frustrated groan escaped through gritted teeth.

Castle rolled away from her and got up from the bed.

"Why don't you find a movie or something for us to watch. I'm going to go take a very cold shower and try to stop thinking about removing every stitch of your clothing with my teeth."

"You keep talking like that, and I'll need a cold shower too."

"I'll lock the door, otherwise I know I'll call you in to me, and then it wouldn't matter if the shower was full of ice, it wouldn't be able to stop me."

Kate's smiled and reached for the remote. "You better go get in there then, because if you keep looking at me like that, I'll be forced to pick the lock."

Rick did as he was told and retreated to the bathroom. Kate heard the door being locked and the water come on. A moment later she heard Castle scream like a little girl, most likely when he stepped under the freezing jet of water.

Beckett scanned through the guide channel on the hotel TV. There wasn't much on. The one movie she wanted to watch wasn't on for a couple hours and the two movies that might interest Rick wouldn't be starting for another twenty minutes, so she got up and decided to rummage through the mini bar. It had been restocked when housekeeping had been in that afternoon, but still didn't have what she wanted. She knew the hotel had a small convenience shop downstairs though, and was sure they'd definitely stock some good movie snacks.

Kate grabbed her wallet from her purse, put her phone and the key card in her pocket and jotted a brief note for Castle before heading out the door.

When she returned about ten minutes later, Castle was laying on the bed in another white t-shirt and his Thundercats boxers. On the bed next to him, her jersey and the monkey boxers from the night before were laid out.

"Find anything good downstairs?" He asked her.

She tossed the plastic bag with the hotel's logo on it at him and scooped up her pajamas from the bed.

"Yeah, there's popcorn, ice cream Dibs, Junior Mints and Twizzlers."

"Awesome, this is why I love you!"

All the air in Kate's body left in a whoosh when she heard his words. Of course he was just using a common phrase and didn't mean anything by it. But it was also the second time in less than twenty four hours that she'd heard him use those words.

Rick noticed her pale a bit, and started to fumble an apology, but she cut him off.

"I know what you meant, don't worry."

"I just didn't want you to think I was, you know, rushing things, or... whatever."

"It's fine. I'm gonna go change and then it will be time for the movies to start."

When Kate returned to the bed. Rick had all the snacks out and ready to go, along with two cans of Pepsi.

"So, Ms. Beckett, what is our feature presentation tonight?"

"Well, I looked through the guide and at eight there were two movies I'd never seen that I thought you might like, but at ten one of my favorite movies is on, so I figured I'd let you pick the first movie if I can pick the second."

"Which movies?"

"I want to watch 'The American President'. Don't laugh, I love that movie!"

"That's a pretty good movie. I escorted my mother to the premier. She's good friends with Mike Douglas."

"OK, you've impressed me now!", she laughed. "Anyway, the two movies that are about to come on now, are the newest Star Trek movie and some movie called Serenity, that sounded like something you'd like."

"Oh, definitely Serenity. I do love that one. Besides, I've been told I look like the lead actor, but I don't see it."

So for the next two hours Castle and Beckett were able to retain their friendly camaraderie, as they watched the movie, snacked and she teased him about being Captain Malcolm Reynolds' long lost twin!

By the time the second movie started, they had cleared the food away and had scooted under the blankets but were still sitting up against their pillows.

When they got to the point in the movie where Annette Bening's character receives a Virginia ham from the president, Castle spoke. "That's what I want to do for you."

"You want to send me a ham?"

"Yeah, if that's what you like. What I mean is, I want to give you gifts and take you out, and write silly little love letters to you or even cheesy poetry. I want to shower you with affection and spoil you and woo you. Hell, I wanna do it the old fashioned way, the way our grandparents did it. I want to court you!"

"You want to court me? Are you going to ask my father for permission to escort me down the promenade too?"

"Maybe I will. I know you're a modern, independent woman, and I respect that. I like that. Maybe it even turns me on, but what if I did ask your father for permission to see you?"

"I think he would laugh at you and tell you it was up to me. I'm the one who owns a gun."

Castle threw back the blankets and walked around to her side of the bed. "Well then, I'll ask you."

He took her hand and got down on one knee next to her.

"Castle get up. I don't know what you're doing, but stand up right now."

"Just hear me out. Ok?"

Kate stared wearily at him but didn't pull her hand back or say anything else, so he continued.

"Katherine Beckett, over the last four years you've become my best friend, my partner, my confidant, but that's not enough anymore. I've come to care very deeply for you as well. I want to explore life with you in a new way, a more intimate way. I know that often I come across as a big kid or a playboy, but I want you to know that this isn't a game to me. I'm not looking for a notch on my headboard, or arm candy or a fun diversion to spend time with. I want to have an exclusive, lasting relationship with you, and I want to do it right. Will you please give me the honor of courting you, of caring for you, of being your other half?"

Words choked in Kate's throat. Tears threatened to spill. She had been proposed to twice in her life, and this request to simply date her was more amazing than either those other requests. Eventually she pulled herself together enough to nod. This was all that Rick needed to see though. He stood and pulled her up from the bed and into his waiting arms. Slowly he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her with more love than he'd ever felt for another woman.

They stood there for probably ten minutes just kissing, touching and gazing into each others eyes before moving apart.

"I feel like I should give you my class ring. That's what I did the last time I asked a girl to go steady."

"What no letterman jacket?"

"Sorry, no jacket! I was a word nerd, not a jock."

"Oh! Well I'll still be your best girl, even without a jacket!"

"I like that."

"What?"

"That you're my girl."

"I like it too."

"I'm glad." He said planting a quick kiss on her nose. "Come on, lets finish this movie."

And so they did. They even began watching Back To The Future before falling asleep.. At some point Rick woke up and turned off the TV and the lights and laid back down with this amazing woman who had agreed to finally be his girlfriend. She was curled on her side so he slid his body up against hers and spooned with her. He put his hand on her belly to hold her close and buried his face in her sweet smelling hair. This was such a pleasant slice of heaven and it was only the beginning, he couldn't wait to see what the future might hold.


	14. Chapter 14

**I still own nothing or no one, but maybe if I borrow them long enough, they'll forget I have them and let me keep them! Can't hurt to try right?**

**Happy reading!  
><strong>

Chapter 14

Rick woke up slowly. It took a minute, but as he got his got his bearings he realized three things. First of all, he was on the verge of sneezing thanks to the long wavy brown hair tickling his face. Second, his right arm, which was wrapped around Kate, was beginning to go numb because of the way her shoulder pressed into him. And third, the hand at the end of his tingling arm was holding a very warm, very soft mound.

Before he could stop himself he swept his thumb over the crest of the mound, triggering an immediate response. He couldn't help but smile.

The slight movement of his hand caused Kate to roll over onto her stomach, effectively trapping his hand between her breast and the bed. Giving in to temptation, he gave her a little squeeze. She felt so right in his hand, filling his palm nicely. Then he rolled toward her so that his arm wouldn't be at such an awkward angle and slung his leg over hers. His free arm, he wrapped snugly around her middle and held on tight.

This is the same position that they were in when Kate awoke several minutes later. It felt so nice to be cocooned in Rick's embrace. She didn't know if he was awake or not, and didn't try to find out, for fear that he would pull away. She closed her eyes and took account of all her senses. She could smell the tangy scent of his shampoo or deodorant or whatever it was that he had on. She could hear the rhythmic breathing of the relaxed, if not asleep, man. She could feel the weight of his large body on hers. It wasn't overpowering though; it was a comforting weight. She could feel the soft hair of his legs on her smooth ones. She felt the steady tempo of his heart beating as one with her own. She could feel the strength in his arms as he held her. Even while relaxed, the muscles in his arms were corded and taught.

First she felt one of his hands tucked under her side, fingers splayed, so that they reached from her hipbone to her ribs. Then she felt his other hand gently cupping her breast. A shiver of excitement coursed through her, giving her goose bumps. Up to this point, he'd never held her soft curves in his hands. She wasn't sure if he knew that he was doing it now. If this unintentional fondle had such a pervasive effect on her body, how much more intoxicating would his intentional touches be to her?

Kate worked to keep her breathing even. After last night, she knew that Rick probably wasn't ready for this level of physical closeness yet, and she didn't want him to break the connection yet. So she remained that way for quite a while just absorbing his warmth and strength.

Castle had a feeling that Kate had woke up, but if she didn't move, he wouldn't dare to either. Almost a half hour passed before he realized that he didn't have a choice anymore. His bladder was telling him good morning in no uncertain terms and he could no longer ignore it. Slowly he pulled his hands out from under her and then got up to go to the bathroom.

As he walked around the bed, he realized he was being watched.

"Good morning Sexy" Kate said is a gravely voice."Happy to see me?"

Castle looked down to see that his loose shorts were barely keeping him covered let alone hiding his current state.

"Of course I'm happy to see you!"

"Then why are you all the way over there?"

"I, uh, just had to um, you know , go..." He pointed to the bathroom.

Kate pinned him with a smoldering stare and pouted. "And here I thought I did that to you." She nodded towards his shorts to make her point.

"You did, but it's still morning and well, you know mother nature calls and all that." Rick escaped into the bathroom quickly before he said something really stupid. He took his time in there and even considered another cold shower. How was he ever going to keep things slow if she kept coming on to him. He was a nice guy, but still a normal, fully functioning one!

After splashing some water on his face and brushing his teeth he finally gathered up the courage to leave the washroom.

His first mistake was looking over to see Beckett. His second was not looking away.

She had thrown the blankets off and was lying on her side pretending to watch the news. That in itself was fine, but the fact that she'd removed his boxers that she had been wearing and had folded them up on the end of the bed meant he had a very pleasant and unobstructed view of her bare legs from the tips of her polished toes all the way up to just below the curve of her rear end where her blue jersey ended.

Without taking her eyes off the TV, Kate spoke to him. "At least this time, I know I'm the reason you're so... happy."

Rick adjusted himself so that things weren't so obvious. "Why did you take the shorts off?"

"I figured you'd want them back."

"You can keep them. Knowing you're sleeping in them is very hot."

Kate finally turned to look him in the eyes. "So you really do want me in your shorts?" She licked her top lip before biting her bottom one.

Suddenly Rick's mouth was so dry he could barely swallow. "You have no idea. It's harder than I thought it would be to take it slow. But I'm doing it for you.."

Kate sat up slowly, briefly giving Castle a clear view of the scrap of purple fabric that the shorts had been hiding earlier. "I understand, and I appreciate it. I really do. And maybe you're right, but being here with you for the last two nights, has on one hand, gone by entirely way too fast, and at the same time has been so intense that it feels like we've been together much longer than we really have."

Rick took another step toward her, as if drawn by some invisible force. "Tell me what you want."

A brief glimmer of doubt flashed across her face before she answered. "I want to get to know you in a way that I don't already know you."

"Right now?"

"Do you have other plans?"

"No, and I'd cancel them if I did."

"Good."

She moved up to her knees and reached out to him. He took her hand and closed the distance between him. Their eyes locked for what seemed like minutes before hers finally fluttered shut and she brought her lips to his.

Before things could go any further, Kate's phone began to ring. Both Rick and Kate knew from the ringtone that it was Captain Montgomery and she couldn't ignore it.

Kate crawled off the bed to get her phone.

"Beckett"

"Um, no. To my knowledge we are are still snowed in to the hotel."

Kate went to the window to look out. A plow was pushing it's way through the street below, and people were snow blowing and shoveling sidewalks.

"Yes, Sir. I understand. The roads look like they may be passable soon. We'll be there ASAP."

"Good Bye."

Kate looked at Castle, "So much for that! We've got bodies. I need to shower. Can you get our stuff ready and find out if we can finally get out?"

Kate showered and dressed while Rick took care of all the other details including checking out. As they waited for the valet to bring his their car to the front, Lanie and Esposito appeared in the lobby as well.

"Back to the grind, huh?." Javier asked.

"Yeah, Captain said that three different plows around the city have uncovered bodies with a single GSW to the head. We may have our hands full for a while" Beckett replied. "I need to head home, change, grab my gun and we'll meet you at the first scene in 25 minutes."

Castle watched her carefully. All traces of fun, carefree Kate were gone. In her place, stood a hardened NYC homicide detective. He could only hope that it wouldn't take too long for him to get his Kate to come out from behind her walls to play again.

**A/N... OK, so I've have a question for you, do you feel my edits are comfortably in the T rating, or is it still too M? I need to know because we're approaching "the event" and I need to know how much I can leave without crossing lines.**

**PLease let me know what you think about the content and what you think of the story!**

**Have a great day and Happy Reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter was a lot of fun to write! I think its probably another of my favorites, so I hope you will find it as fun as I do.**

**And I've decided that since I don't own of these characters, and probably never will... I should just start shadowing them on the set... you know to get the full effect for my story! After all, they ARE my muses! :) **

Chapter 15

After arriving at the scene of the first body, Kate spent most of the next four days working, only returning to her apartment for a few hours here and there to grab a few hours of sleep or to change clothes. During those four days, a total of seven bodies had been found in the snow. One ended up being a person who had been overcome by the elements, but the other six all seemed to show the same M.O.

The day after leaving the hotel was Valentine's Day, and Rick had hoped to make the day special, and wine and dine his new girlfriend. Instead they shared a heart shaped pizza, a box of gourmet chocolates and Dr. Pepper in the break room before he tried to rub the kinks out of her tense shoulders. It was nice enough, but not exactly the romantic evening they would have both liked.

That night when Kate finally decided to leave the station it was approaching midnight, and she was exhausted. She drove home on auto pilot and stumbled into her apartment and strait to her bed without turning on any lights.

Six hours later as the sun hit her face. Kate roused from her sleep and realized she was still wearing her jeans and now rumpled blazer that she'd had on for close to forty-eight hours. A shower was definitely in order and she began to get ready to do just that when something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye.

On her nightstand, sat a large vase filled with two dozen red, yellow and variegated roses, a pink envelope and a velvet box.

As she approached the table of gifts, the smell of the roses became stronger. Kate reached for the envelope first. On the outside of it, familiar scrawl read:

"Lanie loaned me her key to drop this off. I took the liberty of making

a copy of it. Hope you don't mind. If you do mind, I should be spanked for being bad.

I'll have a copy of my loft key for you, next time I see you."

Kate only rolled her eyes. In all honesty she was surprised that he actually waited til they were dating to acquire a key to her place.

She opened the envelope and pulled out a vintage looking card featuring a boy dressed as a police officer, popping out of a big red heart and holding a sign that says "Police be mine!". Inside the card was more of Castle's handwriting:

"Happy Valentines Day to my favorite police officer.

Feel free to handcuff me anytime!

XOXO Rick"

Beckett laughed in spite of herself. This was terribly corny and awfully sweet, just like the man who sent it.

She propped the card up on the nightstand so that she'd be able to see it often, and then reached for the velvet box. It was obviously a jewelry box, which filled her with both nervousness and excitement. What had that man gone and done? They hadn't even been together a week yet, and he was already buying her jewelry.

Taking a deep breath, Kate finally opened the box. Instead of seeing some shiny trinket, there was another note from Rick:

For my best girl... will you wear my ring?

Below the scrap of paper was a large silver class ring. Carefully she removed the band and silver chain attached to it.

He was quite possibly the sweetest man in the entire world.

Kate slid the necklace over her head and looked down at the ring nestled between her breasts. The chain was long enough that she could tuck it into any top, keeping it both safe and close to her heart, just like her mom's ring that she already wore. Kate wanted to call him and thank him, but it was too early, so she decided to text him instead.

**Thank you so much! I will keep it close 2 my heart! No spankings this time. C U later! XOXO**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later, Kate was back at her desk working away, when a cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin was placed in front of her.

Rick placed a hand on her shoulder and bent over, attempting to look like he was interested in the file in her hands but instead whispered, "Good Morning, Beautiful. Did you like your surprises?"

Kate held the file up a little higher to mask the warm glow she could feel spreading over her face, but not before Esposito's interest was peeked. In fact he even got a picture with his cell phone that he quickly sent to Lanie and Ryan.

"Yes. Did you get my text?"

"Yes, but the picture of you wearing it, didn't come through."

"I didn't send a picture."

"And that my dear Detective is a true shame." Kate lightly elbowed him for that remark. "Are you wearing it?"

"Yes."

"Show me."

Kate started to pull the chain out of her shirt before he stopped her.

"No, no, no, leave it where it is and show me."

"Not right now. Esposito is watching. Look at him! He isn't even subtle about it. Lord, help us if this is how he tries to look covert undercover, he'll give us all away."

"I guess, you're right. This probably isn't the time or place. I'm sure he's giving Lanie and Ryan both complete reports too. But you owe me, and soon."

"Oh don't you worry. You'll get whats coming to you soon enough."

Captain Montgomery started toward Beckett's desk with a curious look. Kate noticed and straitened in her chair, attempting to look nothing but professional.

"Beckett, have you found anything new?"

"No sir, I was just bringing Castle up to date, on what we've found. I'm still waiting on the Department of Streets and San to call me back, and CSU to finish evidence collection from around the latest body. We do have positive IDs on everyone we've found so far, except the third victim who appears to be homeless. I've got uniforms hitting up shelters, soup kitchens and warming centers to see if anyone recognizes him. I heard from Calhoun at the 15th , that they may have another body though."

"Good, keep me updated. Some fool went on a murder spree Saturday night while the rest of the city was hunkering down, and needs to be caught before he strikes again."

The team continued to work on the case for the rest of the morning without many new leads. When the clock hit one, Rick declared it officially time for lunch and left to pick up Mexican food from down the block.

Together, Lanie, Javier, Kate and Rick sat around the table in the break room, eating and swapping theories. Some plausible, some not, but none as entertaining as Castle's hypothetical tale of a reclusive sewer person who was forced to the surface in search of food, but instead driven mad by the blinding snow and falling temperatures. Then when said insane sewer person sees shadowy forms through the white out conditions, he assumes they are rabid zombies, and shoots them for his own protection, before running off into the night, just hoping to survive til dawn when the undead return to their secret dwellings.

"Dude, you need help" Esposito told his friend. "Did you just finish reading I Am Legend or something?"

Kate's desk phone rang, so she stepped out for a moment.

"Hey! Sewer people and zombies are a very real possibility!" Castle countered.

"Whatever you say Bro! Sometimes your imagination scares me!"

Rick waggled his eyebrows and tapped his fingers together in a menacing way. "Well, then I'm doing I'm doing my job! Now, if you'll excuse my, I need to visit the little author's room."

He walked off down the hall leaving the couple at the table laughing and shaking their heads.

Kate finished her call and went to the white board to make some notes. When the marker refused to work, she checked her desk but wasn't able to find any new ones, so she headed to the supply closet.

Rick was just coming out of the bathroom when he saw Kate disappear into the closet. He followed quietly, letting the door close behind him.

"So do I get to see that necklace now?" He asked in a throaty whisper as he wrapped his hands around her flat belly.

"Maybe. If you're good."

Rick playfully tugged at the front of Kate's blouse as he replied."Oh come on now, Detective, I don't really think you _want_ me to be good."

"I'm at work."

"You're in a dark supply closet with your boyfriend."

Kate turned in his arms and backed up against a shelf, putting a couple inches between them. Without breaking her gaze, Kate slowly, deliberately undid her top button, and then another. Rick's eyes were glued to her fingers as she worked. When both buttons were free, she pulled the material of her top open, granting Rick an unobstructed view of both necklaces she wore. The rings were nestled between the fleshy cleavage of her chest and framed by the black lace of her bra. He took his time staring at her, saving every detail to his memory. Sure, he'd seen her in more revealing clothes, on undercover assignments, but this time she was showing herself to him. It was a gift, that he treasured.

Rick reached out and trailed a finger down the length of the chain, blazing a trail of heat on Kate's skin where he touched, until he had the class ring on the tip of his finger.

"You are so beautiful."

Kate couldn't answer. She could barely breathe.

Rick, still holding the ring against her breastbone, closed the distance between them and claimed her lips. The crushing of their bodies, pressed his hand into her breast, so he used the situation to his advantage and slipped his hand between the cotton of her shirt and the lace of her bra. He cupped her and squeezed her while he assaulted her mouth with his tongue, drawing a moan from deep within her.

The engrossed couple never heard the closet door open or saw Lanie peek around to see if Kate was still in there. They also never heard her shut the door or squeal and do a happy dance in the hall before running strait to Esposito.

Several minutes later Beckett and Castle emerged from their little hideaway. Only Lanie and Esposito, who didn't even try to pretend like they didn't know what was going on, noticed their slightly flushed faces and the fact the Kate had one less button fastened on her top.

Everyone soon resumed work, but for once, Kate couldn't suppress the tiny smile that she tried so hard hide. _Damn you Richard Castle, what are you doing to me?_


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter has what I hope will be a pleasant little twist in it... because I didn't feel crazy enough just writing a Castle Fic... I had to write some Nikki Heat too. So in this chapter... Italics do NOT refer to thought, but is text from Castle's fourth Nikki Heat book, which I'm calling "Body Heat"! (Hope you like the excerpt of story within the story!)**

**To those of you who have read, reviewed, favorited, and/or signed up for alerts... Thank You! I love knowing that people are enjoying what I write. I hoped to respond to the reviews last night, but the site was having issues and I couldn't log in. Hopefully I can get to it in the next day or so, but if not! I've read them, and I'm a grinning fool thanks to them! You are all so awesome!**

**FYI... this chapter and then next one will definitely be edited versions. I hope that the story still flows, and that you still get to enjoy the steamy feel, without all the.. um..."details".  
><strong>

**Disclaimer... after 15 previous chapters, do I really need to keep reminding myself that I don't own Castle?**

Chapter 16

The next week continued much in the same fashion, allowing them only stolen moments and discreet flirtations. Work was unusually busy and they rarely saw each other outside the 12th. Eventually they figured out that a disgruntled snow plow operator who had been working for days without sleep had snapped and went on a shooting spree from his drivers seat. He had plowed some of his victims into the drifts and had left others where they fell to be found later by the blades of other plows.

The same day that Beckett closed that case, Castle left for ten days, first to visit Alexis at college and then to go to an author's conference and several book signings in Phoenix. He had tried to persuade her in joining him, but Ryan was still on his honeymoon and she wouldn't leave the Captain or Esposito in a lurch.

They spent every evening on the phone though, sharing the details about their day, talking about Rick's latest book which was almost ready to be sent to the publisher, or just chatting about whatever came to mind. On the sixth day day after Castle's departure, a courier left a package on her desk. When she opened it, she found a mix cd of songs Rick had burned for her and a manuscript for his soon to be released, new Nikki Heat book.

That night Kate went home almost two hours earlier than usual. They didn't have any open cases, and the paperwork was under control. Ryan was back to work, but eager to return home to his new wife. Lanie had mentioned at lunch that that she and Javier were going to look at a couple of apartments after work, and knew that were eager to go home too. So when the afternoon lull presented itself, she sent the guys home and left shortly after they did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once settled at her table with the take out soup and sandwich that she picked up on the way home, she immediately dove into the manuscript for "Body Heat", Rick's fourth Nikki Heat book. Kate was hooked from the beginning and tore through chapter after chapter. When her meal was done, she was able to put the story down briefly, but only long enough to put on the cd Rick sent, pour herself some wine and run a bath.

Soon she was back in the world of Nikki Heat and Jameson Rook, but this time while surrounded by cherry scented bubbles.

She was only able to complete one more chapter before her phone began to ring. It was him.

Carefully Kate laid the manuscript on top of the cabinet next to the tub, to keep it from getting wet, before picking up her phone.

"Hey Stranger," she answered. Kate attempted to sound as normal as possible but her excitement over just talking to Rick betrayed her, and her words came out soft and sultry.

"Hello to you too. I miss you."

"I miss you too. When are you coming back home?"

"Monday. I wish I could just come back right now and join you with whatever it is you're doing."

Kate glanced at her surroundings and smiled. "Me too."

"What are you doing? It's too quiet for you to be at a crime scene or the precinct."

"No, I'm home. I got your package today. So now I'm reading Body Heat."

"Are you in bed?" Rick asked in a deep sexy voice.

"No." she replied slowly.

"On your couch?"

"No."

"The floor?"

"Wrong again,Writer Boy."

"At the table?"

"No, somewhere much more relaxing than the table."

There was a brief pause while Rick considered where else she could be. "Please, tell me you're in the bath tub!"

"Bingo! See, it is too bad you aren't home yet. You could be in the tub with me right now, even reading the book to me!"

Kate heard him take a deep ragged breath and then gulp.

"Can you send me a picture?"

"No, I'm not going to send you a picture of myself in a bubble bath!"

"Bubbles too?" he squeaked!

"Mmmmm hmmmm, cherry scented ones, and there's candles lit, and the mix cd you made me in the background. It's a very romantic setting.

"Oh Kate, do you you have any idea what you're doing to me right now?"

"Oh, I've got a couple guesses."

Suddenly Kate heard an odd noise over the phone. "What's that noise?"

"Water."

"Water?"

"Yes, I'm filling the tub. I may not be able to be in your tub with you right now, but I am going to take a bath with you. I'll even read the story to you if you want. Hold on, I have to take my shirt off."

Kate could tell that he'd put the phone down on something and then heard a couple muffled curses.

"You still there?" he asked a minute later.

"Yes, but what happened? I could hear you swearing."

"Oh, you heard that... uh well, in my haste to undress, I got my foot caught in my boxers, started to fall and kicked the side of the tub. I'll be fine, but my toe my not be too happy with me in the morning."

"Be careful. I don't want to have to call the Phoenix police to come rescue you."

"I'm fine, and now in the tub. What do you want to do now? Should I read to you or do you just wanna talk dirty to me?"

"I think you should read to me. That way I can put my phone on speaker, close my eyes, slip down farther into the water and just absorb your words."

"Do you know, that right now, you're fulfilling a fantasy I didn't even know I had? So what chapter are you on?"

"I just finished nine."

"Nine?"

"Yes, I believe Rook and Heat have been stripped of their weapons, cell phones, walkie talkies, and everything else that may be of use to them and are currently trapped in an industrial storage unit thanks to Rook's big mouth tipping off Walter McGreggor, who I'm assuming is an accomplice to the actual murderer. At the moment they have no way to communicate with the outside world and no way to get out. They've been fighting, but Nikki has just realized that Jameson was injured in the shootout that happened just before they were locked up. Does that sound right to you?"

"Yes, yes it does. Chapter ten...

_'As Nikki's eyes adjusted to the dim light, she lifted the edge of Jameson's shirt and could see the trickle of crimson coursing down his defined abs, but could not see the actual injury. She began to unbutton his blood soaked shirt to assess the severity of the wound. He half heartily tried to make a joke about it and push her away but she was persistent and soon had his entire chest exposed. _

"_Can you help me get your shirt off? I'm going to need to rip it up to make a bandage for you."_

_Rook gingerly moved his arm as she directed him and soon was bare from the waist up. Heat tried to focus on his injury but kept getting distracted by the man himself. It had been so long since she'd been with him, since she'd loved him, but not so long as to forget him or the feelings he stirred within her._

_Carefully she ran her fingers around the perimeter of his injury. The bullet seemed to have glanced off his collar bone, grazing his skin but quite possibly breaking his clavicle. The angry, torn and bruised flesh was swollen and hot, but the blood flow seemed to be slowing._

_Heat made quick work of shredding Rook's shirt, letting her anger for being in this situation give her the strength needed to tear the quality fabric. When she had enough strips, she used the first one to try to clean the injury as much as possible. Then she used another to make a pad to place directly over the wound._

"_I need you to hold this here and lean in toward me so I can wrap you up."_

_Rook did as he was told and was the willing recipient of her gentle ministrations. He closed his eyes while she worked, inhaling her sweet scent and pretending that her soft touches were that of a lover, and not a nurse. Even after all this time, all that they'd been through, the simplest touch from her still ignited his skin. When her long locks tumbled forward and cascaded over his chest, he couldn't keep from reaching out to run his fingers through the brown silk._

_He had no idea that like him, Nikki was also waging a personal war with old feelings and renewed longings. When he wrapped a lock of her hair around his finger, she unconsciously tilted her head toward his hand and looked up into his captivating blue gaze._

"_Don't look at me like that Rook. We've been down this path before. I won't go down it again."_

"_I've missed you."_

"_Be that as it may, we can't do this. Every time we work together, we end up back in bed together, and then you leave or do something stupid, and I get left in the wake. No, not again! When we get this case solved, I don't want to see you again."_

"_You always get left in the wake? Yes, I've done some stupid things, but I've NEVER meant to hurt you. You're the one who intentionally pushes people away when they get too close. Keeping people at a distance, doesn't protect you from hurt. Hurt is still going to happen, but when you have someone close to you, you have someone to share the burden of that pain. I put myself out there for you, and you couldn't handle it. You are not the only person in this room that has been left in a wake."_

_Heat couldn't answer. She was angry, but not at him, at herself. What he said might have more truth in it than she was ready to recognize._

"_I still care about you, Nikki. You can push me away, but you can't control how I feel."_

"_Jamie, please, don't."_

"_Jamie, again huh? Usually when you call me that, we're wearing less clothes."_

"_Look, I tried to open myself up to you, but it didn't work. We don't work. We're like fire and ice, or oil and water."_

"_Or like Yin and Yang, two opposite but complimentary halves to a whole."_

_Heat stood up and began pacing the small space. "You just don't get it do you?"_

"_Au, contraire. I get it just fine, Nik. In fact, I've gotten it for a while. You don't need to spell it out for me again. The mistakes I've made, and the ways I've tried to make up for them don't really make a difference. You've built your wall, locked it's door and tossed the key, and until you're ready to tear down that wall, there isn't a soul, mine or anyone else's, that is going to be able to touch your heart."_

_Nikki's silence said more than words ever could have._

_Time passed slowly; the little light available, faded fast._

_Heat eventually sat back down on the concrete floor next to Rook, only to find him shivering. _

"_I'm sorry Rook. I didn't even think about how cold you might be without your shirt. Here, I know it's too small, but take it, maybe it will help._

_Nikki shrugged out of her leather jacket and draped it around his shoulders. He still wasn't warm, but at least he now had a barrier between his skin and the cinder block wall at his back._

"_Better?"_

"_Yeah, thanks."_

"_How's your arm feel?"_

"_Fantastic, I was thinking about doing some push ups."_

"_Don't be an ass. I'm concerned about you."_

"_Really? Can you just turn that on and off? Cuz you sure didn't seem concerned about me last year."_

"_I'm sorry, OK? I panicked."_

"_Yes, I noticed. By the way, how did you find out?"_

_Nikki didn't answer at first. Instead she thought back to last year when everything changed._

"_I was putting some of your clothes from you last trip away, and saw the box in the drawer."_

"_Did you open it?"_

"_Yes. I didn't at first but it ate at me. I had to know. I thought maybe it had a tie tack or family heirloom or something, and I was just over reacting."_

"_So you're saying you didn't overreact? I hadn't even asked you yet. Was the fact that I'd bought you an engagement ring so horrible that you had to completely shut me out? Do you know what I felt like when I can home after two days away to find out that you'd moved all your stuff out and left your key on my table. And then you wouldn't even let me defend myself. You screened your calls and had the boys at the station play bouncer. I didn't deserve that."_

"_No you didn't. Like I said, I am sorry. I really, really am. When I saw that diamond ring, I just lost control of my senses. It terrified me. Everything about it terrified me. We've already had a rocky past. Our jobs aren't exactly conducive to a healthy marriage or a happy family. So much could go wrong. Wasn't it better to just stop things before they went any farther? Before we invested anything more into a relationship that probably won't have a happy ending?"_

"_What in life can be guaranteed a happy ending? Don't you think you should have talked to me about these concerns?"_

"_I was a coward. I knew if I saw the pain in your eyes, I wouldn't be able to walk away."_

"_As soon as I got back, I knew what happened. I tried to talk to you. I tried for weeks. Then I just waited, hoping that you'd change your mind. You never did."_

"_You have no idea how many times I had the phone in my hand to do just that. I just thought by that time, it was too late."_

"_It was never too late. When I got the call last week from the Captain about needing my help in this case, I saw the number on the caller ID and hoped it was you."_

_By now all the light was gone, and the small unit was downright chilly. Rook wrapped his healthy arm around Nikki and pulled her close, both for warmth, and the pure need to touch her._

"_I'm sorry, Jamie. I knew I would hurt you, but I was just trying to save us both from a bigger hurt later on."_

"_I know Baby. I know."_

_Rook tucked Heat in close to his body. She laid her head on his shoulder._

_Jameson didn't know what clouded his judgment at the time... pain, adrenaline, maybe the feel of her cheek on his skin, but something did. That's why only moments later he was tipping her face up to his. He couldn't see her in the dark, but he didn't need to, his memories were his eyes. When his lips tentatively found hers, it wasn't the emotional slap in the face that he expected, but a balm that began to heal old wounds._

_Nikki felt Jameson's tongue on her lips, silently asking to her to deepen their kiss. How could she refuse this man such a heartfelt request? Her lips parted on a sigh as their tongues met and danced. It felt so wonderful, so right! Her arms wound around his body, carefully avoiding his injured shoulder, when he plunged his hand into her hair._

_As soon as Heat could tear her mouth from Rook's, she shifted her body so that she was facing him; sitting on his lap. Being in this position though, reminded her of encounters long past that had left her soaring, crashing and satisfied._

_Nikki ran her hot mouth down the cool skin of Rook's cool chest, igniting tiny goosebumps across his flesh. In an instant, her flesh was just as cool as his when he lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it aside. His hands fumbled with the back of her bra, trying to free her from it's constraints. Nikki took his hands and guided them to the front where the clasp actually was, and was almost immediately relieved of the garment._

_Jameson's injury impaired him from doing everything that he wanted to, but he knew her well and was still able trigger her excitement and delight.  
><em>

_When she felt like she might explode, she moved back and began to fumble with his pants. It took a little finagling, but when she was successful, she wasn't disappointed. Nikki shed the rest of her own clothes and found her place again on his lap, but this time without the barriers of clothing._

_Soon the silence of the empty unit was replaced with the happy moans of lovers reuniting. Together they rekindled, remembered, released. '_

Rick's voice had become even deeper as he read. "Kate?"

"Yes?" she replied in a high breathy voice he'd never heard before.

"Are you as turned on right now as I am?"

"More."

"Don't do anything about it! I know that right now alone, aroused, in a hot bath, it would be easy, but please don't. I don't want our first sexual experience together to be phone sex. Wait for me. I'm coming home now."

"What! How can you do that?"

"I'll have to be back here in the morning, but it's only what, almost 8:00 there? I can be at your place by two am. Just say you'll wait for me."

"I'll wait."

"I have to go make flight arrangements, but I'll see you tonight." Rick hung up quickly and jumped from his own tub. Fifteen minutes later he had a flight booked and left for the airport.

**X**  
><strong>X<strong>  
><strong>X<strong>  
><strong>X<strong>  
><strong>X<strong>

**A/N...**

**In the first version I had a couple people ask if I had particular songs in mind that would be on that cd, and in fact, being the person I am, I do. In fact I have it on my i-tunes and was listening to it as I wrote. I meant to put a notation about it at the end of that chapter, but forgot, and didn't have it mentioned until an A/N many chapters later! But I've learned from that and remembered to post it for you in a more timely manor, it is the play list I call "Old Fashioned Romance" If you have access to these songs, I recommend you listen to them! I don't think you'll be disappointed!**

**La Vie En Rose... Louis Armstrong**  
><strong> When I Fall In Love... Nat King Cole<strong>  
><strong> Someone To Watch Over Me... Ella Fitzgerald<strong>  
><strong> Too Marvelous for Words... Frank Sinatra<strong>  
><strong> You're Nobody Til Somebody Loves You... Dean Martin<strong>  
><strong> What A Wonderful World... Louis Armstrong<strong>  
><strong> At Last... Etta James<strong>  
><strong> I've Got You Under My Skin... Frank Sinatra<strong>  
><strong> I've Got The World On a String... Peggy Lee<strong>  
><strong> The Way You Look Tonight... Frank Sinatra<strong>  
><strong> When You're Smiling... Dean Martin<strong>  
><strong> It Had To Be You... Frank Sinatra<strong>  
><strong> A Kiss To Build A Dream On... Louis Armstrong<strong>  
><strong> Embraceable You... Judy Garland<strong>  
><strong> I Get Ideas... Louis Armstrong<strong>  
><strong> I Just Want to Make Love to You... Etta James<strong>  
><strong> Fever... Peggy Lee<strong>  
><strong> (Night Time Is) The Right Time... Ray Charles<strong>  
><strong> Night And Day... Billie Holiday<strong>  
><strong> Dream A Little Dream Of Me... Ella Fitzgerald<strong>  
><strong> Blue In Green... Miles Davis<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi all! How's it going so far? I hope you enjoyed the chapter from "Body Heat" last time. It's one of my favorite parts of this whole story.**

**Hopefully you can't tell from my writing, but I hate writing sex scenes (even heavily edited ones). It's just not something that comes naturally to me. These are by far the hardest parts I've written, so I hope it doesn't feel awkward or dirty, but instead pure and lovely, for both Castle/Beckett and Rook/Heat.**

**I hope you liked the idea of Rick reading to Kate. My inspiration for that, was a You tube video I came across from 2010 Comic-con, where Nathan Fillon and Stana Katic read a page from the first Nikki Heat book. It may be one of the funniest things I've ever seen. Please watch it, you won't regret it. If you need a link, PM me, I'm happy to share it with you.**

**This chapter is the most edited by far (about 600 words shorter, to be exact). I wanted to keep it sexy without putting in too much, but I hope that I'm still comfortably within the T rating. I'm trying to keep it to what we might see on the show or read in the Nikki Heat books, but if you are particularly young, you may just want to move on to the next chapter, because the theme of this chapter is just that they finally do it. But I'm not your mother, so I'll leave that up to you!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Castle = not mine**

Chapter 17

Kate laid on her bed in the dark. A man was currently flying across the entire country, in the middle of the night, just to make love to her. No pressure there! This was crazy. Normal people don't do things like this! Then again, Rick Castle was far from normal.

After getting off the phone, Kate had been energized with nervous excitement. She fussed with her hair, did her nails, changed into a sexy outfit that was both comfortable and alluring, made a play list of romantic music that would last hours and dimmed lighting throughout the apartment to set the mood. Unfortunately after these tasks were all complete it was still only only ten o'clock. It would be at least four hours before he arrived. What should she do? She was too excited to sleep, her place was clean and picked up. She was too anxious to eat, and just sitting around thinking wasn't helping anything. Eventually she ended up laying on her bed, alternating between reading more of Rick's manuscript and freaking out a little over what was soon going to happen.

Sometime around midnight she ended up falling asleep, so when Castle opened the front door a couple hours later, she never heard him.

"Kate!" He called quietly.

That was enough to wake her. Rick was putting his bag down and taking off his coat when he noticed her standing in the doorway to her bedroom.

Suddenly Rick was nervous. He froze where he was and just watched as his robe clad Kate moved toward him.

"How was your flight?" she asked shyly.

"Good, I even got a couple hours of sleep."

"That's good."

"Yeah," he laughed nervously, "Had to save my energy."

When Kate stood only a foot in front of him, he let his coat slip from his hands, onto the floor and reached out to run his hands down her arms.

"You're probably going to laugh at me, but I'm nervous! I feel like it's my first time all over again." Kate confessed, while looking down at his feet.

Rick exhaled a deep breath, he didn't know he was holding. "I'm so glad you said that. It's not funny. I feel the same way."

"Richard Castle, playboy millionaire is scared to sleep with a woman? I find that a little hard to believe."

"Ah, but Katie, you're not just some woman, you're my dream woman. I never really thought I'd have a chance with you. Besides it's been a long time, since... you know."

At the time, the couple found it easier to make personal small talk than to actually make a physical advance. This wasn't how either of them had expected this night to go.

"How long?"

"Very long."

"Six months?"

"Longer"

"A year?" she asked, eyebrow raised skeptically.

"Longer. I haven't been with anyone, nor have I wanted to, since before our kiss last January, when we were trying to find the guys."

The full meaning of his words seeped into her pores and warmed her very soul.

"Well I guess we're both out of practice then. Even though Josh and I were dating for a couple weeks after that, things kinda went down hill right around the same time. I guess after kissing you, he sorta lost his appeal."

"Then I should have kissed you much sooner."

"Maybe you should have."

Feeling emboldened by the feelings stirred within them, from remembering that kiss, Rick stepped closer to Kate. Again he ran his hands up and down the silver satin covering her arms. His eyes locked with hers, creating an almost tangible heat between their faces.

He dipped his head toward hers and captured her lips with his own. Slowly she brought her hands up to the back of his head, burying her fingers in his thick hair. He dropped his hands to her waist and held her firm against him, while his thumbs toyed with the band of fabric cinching her robe closed. They pressed their bodies together tightly, gaining strength and passion with each moment.

Kate wrapped one of her long legs around one of his and and rubbed against him with her thigh. Rick took her raised leg as an invitation and moved a hand to the soft skin of her limb and caressed her from her knee up.

Beckett began working the buttons on the front of Rick's shirt, deftly removing one after another. Before long, his shirt lay atop his coat on the floor. Castle stepped out of his shoes and somehow manged to even get his socks off without breaking from Kate's fevered kisses.

Together, the couple began to move toward the bedroom, never once stopping their torrid make out session. When they entered the bedroom, the light of flickering candles created dancing shadows on the walls. Rick finally stepped back so he could just take in the site of this amazing woman in front of him. Kate sensed his need to just look at her, and didn't feel embarrassed by his stare.

As his gazed roamed her body from head to toe, Rick untied the belt of her robe with deliberate slowness. When his strong hands parted the delicate fabric, he was nearly overcome. There stood Kate, his exquisite Kate, in a navy lace cropped cami and boy short. It showed him everything and nothing at the same time. It was so very her. He slid the robe from her shoulders, and followed it's descent with his mouth.

While Rick kissed and nipped the length of her arm, she began to fumble with his belt. At first she couldn't think clearly enough to make her actions effective, but with some persistence, it was soon unfastened, along with his pants, allowing her to push them off his hips, to pool by his feet on the floor.

It was her turn now, to stand back and admire the man in front of her. His broad chest was tan and well muscled, his arms, thick and strong. His belly was flat and sported a sexy trail disappearing into his red silk boxer shorts.

Rick watched her, watching him, and didn't think he would last long. Nothing had happened yet and he already felt like he was on the brink. When the tip of her fingers ran along his skin, he couldn't control the shudder that wracked his body. He felt weak and dizzy and gripped her shoulders for balance. When her hand ran lower over his silky shorts, he decided he needed to change tactics if he was to save himself embarrassment.

"I'm going to need you to stop doing that for a little while." He whispered.

He took Kate's hands in his own, and leisurely lifted them over her head; holding them there with one hand while he placed the other on the small of her back. He kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, and then found her ear. There he nibbled and sucked on the soft lobe for a minute before trailing more kisses along her jaw, down her neck and across her collar bone. When his kisses dropped lower, his hand on her back tightened and she arched into him.

Rick looked hungrily at her. She got more beautiful with every passing second. He was intoxicated by her sheer presence. It briefly occurred to him that perhaps his plane had actually crashed and that he'd died, because surely this was heaven.

Suddenly frantic to be with him, she pulled him toward her, but as she did, he swept her into his arms and carried her to the bed. After gently laying her out before him, he laid down beside her. Again they were in each others arms, kissing, embracing, touching, loving.

They held each other for several minutes after that, just idling in the glow. Words didn't need to be said, there were none to say what they felt.

Castle felt Kate's even breathing on his shoulder and was afraid she was falling asleep. When he propped up on one shoulder, he found that she was still quite awake and staring lovingly at him. He wanted so badly to confess his love for her at that moment that he was afraid the words might just spill out, and he knew she wasn't ready for that yet. In order to control the actions of his possibly traitorous mouth, he brought it back down to Kate's in a passionate kiss that he hoped would speak for itself.

The steamy kiss soon proved to be just what he needed for a quick rebound and was soon rolling himself on top of her.

Kate looked up into Castle's face and was stunned by the intensity in his eyes. His facial expressions had always given him away, and it was easy to see the need and desire written all over him. There was something more though, in his countenance, that she wasn't willing to put a name on.

She closed her eyes to block out his unspoken words, but was quickly swept up in a new moment as they took turns loving and being loved.

Later, as they lay entangled in a happy pile of arms and legs, Castle had to cap off the experience with the commemorative words, "That. Was. Epic!"

"Yes, it was. I didn't know it could be like that."

"Me either."

"Thank you for coming all this way, just to be with me."

"Anything for you Katie... anything."

They continued to cling to each other in the hours that followed, as they dreamt of love and each other and the bright future that lay before them.


	18. Chapter 18

**I had to post another chapter again quickly, in case any of you chose to skip the last chapter!  
><strong>

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer... you know what goes here.**

Chapter 18

As February turned to March, Beckett and Castle found themselves in a fun and comfortable routine. After Rick returned from Phoenix, they continued working together as if nothing had changed between them, but then often spent their evenings alone, making up for lost time.

The Sunday after Rick returned, Lanie invited Kate over for brunch, which both women knew was just an excuse for the ME to squeeze details of the detective.

When Kate arrived, Lanie already had mimosas poured and was working on French toast with fresh whipped cream, raspberry compote and a side of bacon.

"Mmmmm it smells good in here. Does Esposito know what a good cook you are?"

"He's learning fast. I don't always have the time to do it, but when I do, I make sure he remembers it! He's started leaving recipe books open and shopping for ingredients for meals he wants me to try making."

"Does he cook?"

"No, he's not a cook, but let me tell you, that man can bake. He'd kill me, if he knew I told you, but he makes the best red velvet cake in the word."

Kate chuckled at the mental image of macho Detective Esposito in a frilly apron with flour on his nose.

"You know what, Castle's birthday is in a couple weeks, you think you could get your man to bake for me?"

"I don't think so. He'd be mortified."

"Well then, say that you baked it."

"We'll see. What do you need a cake for? Are you throwing him a party?"

"I hadn't really thought about it, but I should. Not only is his birthday April Fools Day, but it's his 40th! We could have a lot of fun."

Over the rest of their meal, the two plotted and schemed to throw a surprise birthday worthy of Richard Castle.

"You want another mimosa?" Lanie asked as she cleared their plates.

"Sure!"

Both ladies took their glasses and headed to the couch.

"Okay, now that we've covered all the idle chit chat, It's time to give me the 411 on Caskett!"

"Casket?"

"You know, Castle plus Beckett... Caskett!"

"You have too much time on your hands. Shouldn't you be planning a wedding or something?"

"And you are stalling."

"So I know you told me about what happened at the hotel... there isn't anything that you neglected to tell me about that is there?

"No."

"And I know about the storage closet..."

Kate almost spit her drink across the room.

"Excuse me. The storage closet?"

"Yes, the storage closet. I saw you disappear down the hall and then you never came back. Like the good friend that I am, I went to check on you. Little did I know you were playing tonsil hockey with you favorite author!"

"You're exaggerating. Yes, we shared a kiss, but..."

"Girl, don't give me that crap. The moment I opened the door, half the windows in the precinct fogged up. I am not exaggerating. Plus, I happened to notice that when you guys reappeared at least one of your blouse buttons was still open. Deny that."

Kate couldn't.

"That's what I thought. So now tell me you aren't sleeping together."

"I, we, uh. Don't tell Javier. We aren't making this public yet."

"Mmmmmm Hmmm. Busted, and you didn't even have the heart to tell a girlfriend. You know if you don't want this to be public maybe you shouldn't be getting your mac on in public places! So, did it happen before or after the closet? Or did it happen in the closet?"

"After the closet. When he was in Arizona."

"What do you mean? You were here. I saw you or talked to you every day that he was gone."

"He flew home one night, and went back the next morning."

"Why did he come back? Not even Castle would fly across the country just for a booty call."

"It wasn't a booty call. We had been on the phone, just talking and we realized how much we missed each other. He told me he was flying home for the night and to wait for him. He got in around two, and it just happened. We got maybe two or three hours of sleep and then he flew back to finish his work."

"The man flew through the night just to make love to you for a couple hours before flying all the way back to work? He's got it bad."

Kate just smiled, knowing how lucky she was to have Castle in here life.

"So on a scale from one to ten, how was it?"

Kate looked down and blushed before getting a particularly saucy grin on her face. "Twelve! Easily the best I've ever had."

"Damn!"

"I know."

"So now what's going on?"

"It's only been a week. Our days are pretty much the same as they have been. And in the evenings we're just getting used to dating. Monday went to dinner and a movie, Tuesday was his Poker night so we ate at Remy's and then I went home. Wednesday, he cooked for Martha and I and then we all watched TV together. That night I stayed at his place, and before you ask, it was just as good the second time as it was the first. Thursday, we worked late and he came home with me. Last night we hung out at the Old Haunt, had a couple drinks and just talked. It was nice."

"Did you hook up last night too?"

"No. I had a little too much and was falling asleep. Since I was meeting you this morning, and he had a book reading upstate today, he just dropped me off, but we did end up saying goodnight for a while."

"You're happy."

"Of course I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be?"

"That's not what I mean. I mean you are really, REALLY happy; maybe for the first time, in all the years I've known you."

"I want to deny that, but I can't. These last couple weeks have been, incredible."

"He's good for you, and you're good for him. He makes you smile and you give him purpose. I'm just glad you've finally allowed yourselves to see it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next two weeks Lanie and Kate continued to put their plans into action, and soon Martha, Alexis, Ryan, Esposito, and even the Captain were in on it! Things were definitely going well. Her only concern now was how to actually keep the party a surprise.

The weekend before the party, Rick asked her to go with him to pick up Alexis from college. It was spring break and she would be home for over a week. Kate agreed to go and they even stopped at her dad's house for lunch on the way. Jim Beckett was thrilled to see his daughter so happy. Castle was good for her and he had been hoping that they would eventually get together.

When they finally made it to Alexis' dorm, she gave the pair an abbreviated tour of Harvard's campus, that included dinner, which she insisted was her treat, before loading the car and heading back out.

The car trip home was fun, and Kate actually felt like part of the happy Castle family. It was a strange and unfamiliar sensation, but still a very warm and pleasant one. The hours passed quickly as they shared stories, made plans to go out for dinner on Rick's birthday, sang with the radio and even played car games.

XXXXXXXXXXX

During the week Rick noticed subtle changes in Kate. At first he thought it was because his daughter was home and their routine was a little different, but as the days moved forward, his concerns grew.

On Monday, everything seemed fine. He asked Kate to stay the night with him, after a game night with his family, but with Alexis home, she didn't think that was the best idea and went home.

Tuesday, as they worked on a case together, Kate seemed distracted and lacked her usual energy.

By Wednesday, Rick was starting to worry a bit, especially when he found Kate and Lanie talking conspiratorially in the break room. She became jumpy and looked worried. When he asked about it later, she told him he not to worry, everything was fine, but then silently erected one of her famous walls, completely ending that conversation.

On Thursday when he deposited her coffee and bear claw on her desk, she only picked at it and let her coffee go cold. This was not his normal Kate, and he was scared. That night Rick made dinner for them at Kate's place, since Alexis was out with friends. Much to his relief, Kate seemed to be back to normal. Maybe she had just been tired or worried about the case they were working, or maybe dating him around his daughter did make her a little nervous. Whatever it was, seemed to melt away as the evening progressed. By the time they we snuggled on her couch, only half dressed, waiting for their ragged breathing to slow, his previous worries were all but forgotten.

On Friday, Rick didn't show up at the precinct until almost three in the afternoon. He had taken Alexis to the Met for the morning, and then they met up with Martha for a late lunch.

Ryan was at his desk, doing paper work and Esposito was making copies of files on his computer.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Castle asked.

"Finally closed the Bigsby case" Kevin answered. "Beckett got the sister in law to finally break. She was so scared to lose her kids that she finally told us what she knew, destroying both her brother and husband's alibis. Those two are going to rot in prison for a while."

"I knew she was hiding something. I thought maybe she was the one who did it."

"We did too," Esposito chimed in, "but we thought one of the guys helped her. Turns out she was just covering for them after they threatened her."

"Well I'm glad that she didn't. Killing someone is always bad, but it just seems worse if it's a mother. You know what I mean?"

The two men nodded in agreement.

"So where's Beckett?"

"She didn't call you?" Ryan asked.

Rick shook his head slowly as worry creased his brow.

"She went home not long after getting the confessions. Wasn't feeling well. I figured she would have told you."

Castle checked his phone for any missed calls or messages, but came up empty. "How long ago did she leave?"

Javier checked his watch, "Maybe an hour, hour and a half ago?"

Rick didn't know what to do. His impulse was to head strait to her place and take care of her, but at the same time if she needed rest, he didn't want to wake her up. He decided to call. After four rings, she answered.

"Rick?" She sounded groggy. Crap he woke her up.

"Baby are you Ok? I'm at the station and the guys said you went home sick. What can I do for you?"

"I'll be fine. I'm just really tired and have a bad headache. Lanie says there's a flu going around. It doesn't last long but can wipe you out. I took some aspirin and am trying to get some sleep."

"Can I bring you anything, make you some food, hold you?"

"No, I'm good. I have everything I need. Don't come over, I don't want you getting this. You're a much bigger baby about getting sick than I am, and I really don't plan to spend the entire weekend nursing you back to health."

"Are you sure? I feel bad leaving you alone."

"You shouldn't feel bad. I plan on sleeping from now until at least noon tomorrow. I'm sure by then I'll be back to normal. Enjoy your last couple days with Alexis, and don't worry about me. I promise I'll call if I need you."

"If you say so. But call me anytime, for anything!"

"I will, I promise! Now can I go back to bed?"

"Yeah take care. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok, tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye"

Castle hung up and looked around the bull pen. Everyone who was there was busy working. Maybe he should just go home. That didn't have any appeal though. His mother and daughter were out shopping, he was currently between books, and his favorite distraction was sleeping off the flu, alone.

He ended up helping Ryan and Espostito with small tasks for the rest of the afternoon before finally heading home.

When the elevator doors closed behind his retreating form, the two remaining detectives couldn't hide their smirks.

"He is so whipped. He doesn't even know what to do when she isn't around."

"I told you, when you were off honeymooning, that something had happened with them. I'm sure Lanie knows more but has stopped giving me the insider info. Last I knew, they we're sort of dating, but hadn't done the deed. But watching them lately, I'd assume that that's changed too."

"With those two, who knows!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next day rolled around and Rick waited impatiently to hear something, anything form Kate. When he hadn't heard anything by noon, he decided to go to her place whether she wanted him there or not.

As he put his jacket on, Martha swept into the room.

"Richard, do you and Alexis have plans for tonight?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Excellent! I just got a hold of two tickets to "Wonderland", and I know she's been wanting to see that for over a year. I can't wait to surprise her!"

"She'll love that, Mother!"

"I know! Where are you going?"

"Over to Beckett's."

"Oh, is she feeling better now?"

"I don't know! I haven't talked to her."

"Don't you think you should call her before barging in? She told you to stay away until she was better."

"If I call her, and she's still not better, she'll tell me to stay home again, but if I'm already there, maybe she'll let me take care of her."

"You know son, she may not want you to see her when she's not at her best. I think your detective might feel weak or vulnerable, and I doubt that's how she wants her new boyfriend to see her."

"She has the flu, and I care about her. I want to care for her too. I know any weakness is from being sick. I would never think less of her for it!"

"I know that, and you know that, but does she know that? I really don't think you should go unannounced."

"Noted! And I appreciate your advice, but I just have to do this."

"Very well, but if it blows up in your face, don't say I didn't warn you."

"I would never dream of it! Now if I don't see you before you head out for your night on Broadway, have fun!"

Rick kissed his mother on the cheek and left.

As soon as the door was closed, Martha raced to her phone.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello again! Got another chapter up! Yay! When I don't have to edit the heck out of them, they go a lot faster! :)  
><strong>

**I like this chapter and I hope you will too! It's just plain fun!**

**I want to thank all my new readers . It seems like there were a lot this weekend! Welcome to my crazy little Caskett world! I hope you're enjoying the ride so far!**

**(To all my other readers, you know I love you, too! )**

**Happy Reading!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: same as before**

Chapter 19

Rick made it to Kate's place in record time. As he entered the lobby, he was surprised to see Lanie, carrying a grocery bag.

"What are you doing here?" They asked each other in union.

"I'm here to take care of Kate." Castle defended.

"So, am I!" Lanie retorted. "Did Beckett call you to come over?"

"Um, no, and that's what worried me. She said she would call me today."

"Well why didn't you just call her then?"

"I knew she'd tell me to stay home."

The ME raised an eyebrow that clearly asked _If you knew she didn't want you here, why did you come anyway?_ "Well she DID call me, you know, an actual doctor, to come giver her a hand. And as her doctor I recommend you go home, give her a call in a couple hours and see if she's up to company."

"But I'm already here! Just let me go up and see her. I won't bother her, I promise. Wait, she called you? What's gong on, I thought she just had a headache."

Lanie could see the panic forming in Castle's baby blues, and knew if she didn't get this situation under control, he would ruin everything. So pulling him by the sleeve toward a quiet corner, she lowered her voice to explain.

"Breathe a word of what I'm about to tell you and I swear the autopsy report will read as an accident... are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Fine. This probably sounds stupid to you, but Kate called me this morning to bring over some Sprite, crackers, Gatorade, and some meds that might help. The flu has turned full force and it ain't pretty. The last person she wants to see while she vomits, is the sexy man she just started sleeping with. She's embarrassed. Plus, she doesn't want you to get sick, and she's really trying to get better so she doesn't miss your birthday dinner tomorrow night."

"She thinks I'm sexy?"

"That was not the point of what I told you. Do you understand why you can't go upstairs?"

"Not even for a minute?"

"If you head toward that elevator, I'll call her, and I'm sure she'd probably meet you at the door with her weapon."

Rick stood there momentarily weighing his options. "Dr. Parish, you're a hard woman. But I'm glad you're Kate's friend. I understand."

"Good."

"Just one more thing, though. Can you have her call me? I just need to hear her voice."

Lanie softened visibly. "Yes, I promise I'll have her call you."

"Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later, Castle's phone began to ring. It was her.

"How are you doing?"

"Better I think. I spent most of the morning throwing up but hopefully I'm done with that, now I'm just back to being tired. Lanie's been helping me out though, so that's good."

"I know. We ran into each other in your lobby. She told me in no uncertain terms that I was not needed and sent me on my way."

Rick was almost positive her heard her snicker.

"That's what I heard. Thank you for listening to her."

"Would it have been so bad if I'd come up?"

"I wouldn't have broken up with you or anything, but I wouldn't have been happy about it," she answered honestly.

"I hope one day you can feel comfortable enough with me, to let me in, even on your not so great days."

"I know. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"You didn't. I just like caring for you."

"I know, and thank you. I really appreciate it. Hey, I need to go now. I'm falling asleep. But I tell you what, you can come over tomorrow, no matter how I feel. Deal?"

"Deal!" he replied enthusiastically, before saying goodnight.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Around eleven thirty that night as Rick changed into pj bottoms, something in his brain clicked. Tired, headaches, picking at food, morning nausea... he'd seen these symptoms before. He grabbed his phone and looked at his calendar ap. Quickly he counted back the days since their first night together and he felt weak. _Oh my god!_ He thought. _She's going to kill me!_

Before he could think or do anything else, the phone in his hand started blaring the "Bad Boys" theme from the "Cops" TV show. Rick was still in shock but answered anyway.

"Hello."

"Dude, it's Ryan. We've got a body. Beckett is still out sick, but we thought you might want to tag along. That way you can give her all the details she's going to want. You in?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm in."

"Cool, we're headed your way. We'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Ok, I'll be downstairs."

Rick could hear Esposito in the background.

"Esposito says you better bring your writer vest, cuz he ain't taking a bullet for your slow ass." Ryan laughed.

"Haha, very funny, usually it's in Beckett's car, but I just got it back from the cleaners, so you're in luck. See you in a couple minutes."

For the moment Rick was distracted enough to push his previous thoughts from his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXX

As the car carrying the three men made it's way through the busy city, the two detectives filled their friend in with all the details they knew.

"Our vic is a caucasian male, approximately forty years old, no ID. He was partying at a local bar, and getting pretty mouthy, which wasn't winning him any friends. Apparently earlier in the evening he got into an altercation with another patron, but was allowed to stay when the other man left. Then about an hour ago our vic dropped dead in front of his buddies. At first they thought it was a heart attack or something but then saw the blood pooling from an apparent stab wound to his back" Esposito told him.

"Ahhh. Stabbed in the back. I'm guessing he knew his killer."

"It would make sense," Ryan answered.

"Maybe it was a former lover, or his best friend who just found out that the victim not only stole his wife, but his money as well."

As Castle continued to spout lavish theories, he noticed that the neighborhood was quite familiar. In the distance he could see the familiar red and blue lights of squad cars and tried to figure out which bar they were in front of.

When they pulled up, his fears were realized. The milling cops and yellow crime tape were in front of "The Old Haunt". No wonder they wanted him along.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were going to find out soon enough."

The guys parked and nodded to an officer who was on his walkie talkie. Rick was in a thick haze. With everything going on that day, he just couldn't process this too.

Fortunately this stunned haze worked to everyone elses's advantage. Rick was three whole steps into the bar before he realized something wasn't right. In that same moment, Kate, Alexis, Martha and many of his closest friends jumped out and shouted, "Surprise!".

They got him, and they got him good. It couldn't have been more perfect. Rick and the guys had arrived just as the clock struck midnight, making this a birthday/April Fool's Day surprise that would not soon be forgotten.

Poor Rick though, only saw his Kate, who had been too sick to even see him today, and now was bravely trying to be there for him at his party.

He walked to her, arms outstretched and wrapped her in his big arms. This action caused a hush from the small crowd as many of them didn't yet know that the couple was together.

"Baby, what are you doing here? You need your rest!"

"Castle, I'm fine!" She said sternly, hoping that he would recognize the warning in her tone.

"But you've been sick all day and..."

"I'm not sick. I never was! I was busy planning all this." She held her hands up to show him all the crime tape, body shaped chalk outlines, severed heads and limbs, grim reaper cut outs, dry ice fog, police flashers and fake blood decorating the bar. It wasn't exactly a warm and festive seen, but perfect for the Writer of Wrongs.

"So you're not pregnant?"

Somewhere in the room a glass hit the floor and shattered, everyone stared silently at the pair, and Kate looked at him like he'd grown fuzzy purple horns out his head.

"No! What on earth gave you that idea?"

"You've been unusually tired, and I thought you had morning sickness," then he dropped his voice quite a bit before finishing, "plus the timing seemed about right."

Kate was flustered. Now everyone knew they were sleeping together! Quietly, through gritted teeth, she informed him of how wrong he was. "I faked being sick, so I could plan you a party. If you noticed anything else it might have been because, something just started that proves quite well that I am not pregnant."

Understanding dawned on him and he breathed a sigh of relief. Although he would love for her to one day bare him more children, this wasn't the right time.

Still holding her in his arms, Rick kissed her. He was happy that she was healthy, relieved she wasn't pregnant, and excited to celebrate his birthday with great family and friends.

It was meant to be a chaste kiss, and at first Kate even resisted that, but then she remembered that everyone already knew they were together, and gave in to his lips.

It was several long seconds before the couple came up for air and when they did, it was to wolf whistles and applause.

Rick looked around the room and then back into Kate's green eyes. "Best. Birthday. Ever!"

The rest of the night was spent celebrating in true Castle form. Bloody Marys and Zombies, flowed freely along with a murky virgin punch that contained a large red hand shaped ice cube. The food table looked more like a crime scene than a buffet and the red velvet birthday cake looked like an open book with a bloody fountain pen stuck in it's pages. People sang and danced, played pool and darts, and shared one goofy Castle story after another.

Not only were Castle's family and detective partners there, but several other officers from the 12th, the Captain, the Police Commissioner, the Mayor and their spouses as well. Several of Castle's writer-poker buddies were there too, although James Patterson was late and missed the initial surprise. Even about a half dozen of Rick's friends from college and high school were able to attend, including his early writing partner, Mark. It was a fun, festive, group and Castle truly felt the love.

By four in the morning, most people had left. The only people remaining were Rick and Kate, Javier and Lanie, Kevin and Jenny, and Jim Beckett and Martha, who had surprisingly hit it off and had spent most of the evening in each other's company. Even Alexis had left, and had been given a ride home by the mayor himself.

The four remaining couples swayed on the dance floor, reluctant to let the party end.

Rick held Kate snug against his body as they moved.

"Thank you... for everything, Kate. This was perfect."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it. I am a little miffed with you though about getting me all worried about your health. I'm going to have to get some type of sweet revenge for that."

"I think you got that when you asked me in front of everyone we know, if I was carrying your child."

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that."

"I forgive you. I understand why you were scared."

They danced a while more in silence. "Your gift was my favorite."

"You have to say that, I'm the only one here who's sleeping with you."

Rick dignified that comment with a light smack on her butt. "Even if you weren't sleeping with me, it would have been my favorite. I'm so excited! I've never been to one of those murder mystery bed and breakfasts before."

"Me either, but this one got really great reviews."

"You'll go with me, right?"

"Is that an invitation?"

"It is, but you don't need one. I want you to know that wherever I am, wherever I'm going, I want you with me."

"In that case, I guess I should plan on it."

The bartender made last call and the final song began to play. The other couples were gathering their stuff to leave.

Rick and Kate never moved from each others arms though.

"Come home with me tonight." Rick pleaded. "I know Alexis is home, and nothing can happen under the circumstances, but it's my birthday, and my only wish is to wake up with you in my arms."

"Can I stop home and get some stuff first?"

"Sure."

"Then yes, I'd love to stay with you tonight."


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, chapter 20 is up, I'm catching up with the original... right now I believe that one has 31. Since I'm posting these much faster than writing new content, we should be caught up soon!  
><strong>

**Also to each of you reading, commenting, PMing, adding me and my stories to you favorites and alerts... Thank You! Thank You! Thank you! You have brightened a part of my day, every day, since this journey began. I am so humbled by your kindness.**

**Disclaimer: Maybe I'm glad I don't own Castle characters, I don't think I could afford the taxes.**

Chapter 20

It was after eleven the next morning, by the time Castle and Beckett woke up and went downstairs. Alexis was already up and was doing some yoga while the house was still quiet. Rick headed to the kitchen, but Kate stopped him, telling him it was his birthday and she would make him breakfast.

"You're full of energy this morning." Rick said to his daughter after plopping down on the couch.

"It's almost noon. To those of us who were in bed by two am, a good part of the day is gone" she replied.

"Yes well, you're still young and can rebound after a night of partying, us old timers need our rest."

"Speak for yourself, Castle! I am _not_ old." Kate shouted from the kitchen.

"Of course not Dear, I am the only geezer in this relationship!"

"And don't you forget it... Grandpa."

Rick chuckled and returned his attention to Alexis, "Speaking of grandparents, have you seen yours?"

"Yeah, she came in about an hour ago I think she's in her room now."

"She was just coming in? From where?"

"I have no idea where they were."

"They?"

The teen stood up from the pose she was holding and looked uncomfortably at her father.

"Mr. Beckett dropped her off."

Kate practically flew out of the kitchen. "My dad brought Martha home an hour ago?"

Alexis could only shrug her shoulders and nod.

Rick and Kate shared a look laced with disbelief.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later everyone in the Castle house was getting ready to go out for Rick's birthday dinner and then head to the train station to send Alexis back to Harvard. It would be a bittersweet day.

They had six o'clock reservations at Bobby Flay's Mesa Grill. And if they didn't leave soon, would be late.

"Mother!" Rick called. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yes, Yes. I'm ready" Martha said as she glided into the room. "I'm sorry. I had a phone call I had to take."

Kate desperately wanted to ask if it was her father but managed to refrain. This was neither the time nor the place. Maybe later she would just give her a dad a call and get the scoop from him. Right now it was time to celebrate.

And celebrate they did! It had been a long time since Kate had gone out for a family meal, but this one was so good, it seemed to make up for lost time. She didn't know what was better, the food, the fun, or just feeling like she was finally where she belonged.

Even when they took Alexis to Penn Station, she didn't feel like she was intruding on a Castle family event. The young girl hugged her with just as much feeling as she did when saying good bye to her father and grandmother. And when Kate watched the young red head walk away with her two girlfriends that she was traveling with, she couldn't help but feel concerned and a bit sad. It was almost maternal.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After leaving the train station, Rick drove Martha home before taking Kate back to her place. While they stood in each other's arms saying good night, with their lips if not their words, Kate realized that after such a warm family evening, she really didn't want to be alone.

"I was," kiss, "just wondering," kiss, "if maybe you'd want" kiss.

"Yes" he replied against her lips without even waiting to hear her question.

Kate pulled back to look him in the eyes. "You don't even know what I was going to ask! What if I was going to ask if you want a bowl of raw squid tentacles, or if you'd want to make our own horror movie or if you want to go rob a bank?"

"You were going to ask me to spend the night, although if you want to make a horror movie, that sounds good too. But I'd need to run home first and pick up some supplies."

"Maybe next time, Hitchcock. I'm still tired from the party last night. But you don't mind staying over?"

"I want to be wherever you are, and your bed has become one of my favorite places to be together, so yes."

Rick kissed her again, long and deep, before breaking contact to remove his coat and shoes. Between continued kisses the couple eventually got ready for bed and were soon snuggled below the blankets.

"So did you have a nice birthday?"

"It was the best birthday ever."

"You liked dinner that much, huh?"

"I liked dinner, the party last night, the gifts, everything. But those are not what made this birthday so special. It was you."

Kate choked up a bit, not much, but enough that Rick could tell.

"I didn't mean to make you cry."

"You didn't. I'm not crying! It's just the damn hormones. You'll get used to them."

"Kate, I've been surrounded by female hormones my whole life, I'm no stranger. Somehow, I just thought of you as being immune to them!"

"I wish." She chuckled.

"I'm just glad to know you aren't pregnant. Not that having a baby with you would be a bad thing, but it's just so soon."

"I can't believe you thought I was. I guess I just assumed you knew I was on birth control, cuz we've never talked about it, or used condoms or anything."

"I knew you were on the pill. I've seen you take them. But that's not 100% either. Have you met my daughter Alexis? I wouldn't trade her for the world, but she was not planned."

They laid together in the dark for a few minutes, consumed in their own thoughts.

Eventually Rick broke the silence. "I know this probably isn't the right time to ask, but Kate, do you even want kids?"

Beckett didn't answer right away which made Rick nervous. He knew he shouldn't have asked, but he needed to know.

"To be honest, I try not to let myself think about it too much. So far in my life, I've never really been in a situation where having kids was an option. I'm a single woman and a cop. If I had a kid right now, I think I'd have to give up my job. One, I'm not home enough to raise a child, and two, if something happened to me, there wouldn't be anyone to raise the child for me. Plus, I really want to be married before I become a mom. Call me old fashioned, but I just think it works better that way.

"But if the situation was different, if you were married? Would you want one then?"

"I think so, but I don't know for sure. When I see a baby or a child with their mother, like many women, I long for that. But then, in my line of work, I see so much of the horrible stuff this life has to offer, I wonder if bringing another child into this world is a wise thing to do." She paused to think before continuing, "I suppose in the right situation, I would. Like maybe if I was married and made Captain, and didn't have to be out in the field all the time."

"You want to be Captain?"

"I'd like to think that when Montgomery retires, I'd step in to his place."

"I never knew that, about you! Another layer to the Beckett onion I guess!"

"You're never going to let analogy drop are you?"

"It works!" Rick turned on his side, taking Kate with him so that the lay spooned together. "So since we're kinda on the topic. How do you feel about a ready made family?"

"Do you mean Alexis?" Kate could feel Rick shrug against her shoulder. "I love Alexis. She's a great girl. And I know it's weird, but I'm starting to feel more deeply for her than I have any other kid. Not that she's a child, but you know what I mean. Like at the station tonight, when she hugged me, I was surprised how loved it made me feel. And then when the girls walked away, I had this instinct to run after her and tell her to be careful and have fun and be good and that if she needed anything, to call me."

Castle half sat up so that he could she her face. "You felt like that?"

Beckett immediately felt self conscious. She shouldn't have said anything about it.

Rick could see the guilt and confusion on Kate's face. "Don't feel bad about that. I'm thrilled that's how you feel. That's how I felt too. I think that's how all parents feel whenever their hearts just go out on their own like that."

"But she's not my child."

"No, but you care for her in a parental way, and I'm thrilled. Because as happy as you make me and as much as I love being with you, if you and Alexis didn't work, we couldn't either."

"I understand that. I'm not looking to be anyone's mom right now, but I guess in some way I really do love her like a daughter."

"Thank you for telling me that, Kate. It's one less thing for me to worry about!"

"Yeah, now we can just worry about our parents. What's up with that?"

"I have no idea. I'm assuming they just hit it off at the party and struck up a friendship. If I notice anything else, not only would I tell you, but I'd confront my mother too."

"You're right. I think being tired just made me panic a bit about it. As far as I know, my dad hasn't seriously dated anyone since my mom. I know that it might be selfish, but I'm kinda glad. I just can't picture anyone taking my mom's place."

Rick wanted to comment on that, but was too tired to start something that he knew could quickly turn into an argument. Instead he kissed her cheek and snuggled against her. "Well don't worry about it now. Let's just get some sleep."

Within minutes they were doing just that.


	21. Chapter 21

**Have a blessed day and as always, happy reading!**

**Also as a side note, a good portion of this chapter has stemmed from chapter 8, when B & C were sharing their secrets during their poker game, including Kate's secret fear. Just wanted to remind you in case you'd forgotten that part, cuz if you had this chapter might seem a bit out of place! Also I know nothing about boats! I looked up some boats online and tried to do them justice here, but if my terms or descriptions are incorrect, I apologize!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer... still don't own any Castle characters!  
><strong>

Chapter 21

Beckett was not thrilled with the idea of being blindfolded while Castle drove her to their surprise destination, but had agreed to be a good sport. It was a beautiful day out, the warmest of the year so far, and having the spring breeze blowing through the open window lessened her anxiety over her current situation.

"Won't you at least give me a clue?" She almost pleaded.

"Fine, one clue. We'll be outside."

"That was helpful, thanks!" she replied, her response dripping with sarcasm.

"Kate, you're a detective, if I give you too many clues you'll figure it out!"

"Fine, I see how it is."

"Can't you just trust me?"

"I do trust you. I just want to know."

"I thought you liked surprises?"

"I like surprising people, and I like figuring out surprises. I don't like being surprised."

"Well I think that you're just gonna have to learn to like them, my dear Kate, because, life with me is full of them!"

"So I'm learning."

Rick reached over and squeezed her thigh. "Not too much longer, OK?"

"OK. Hey do I smell the ocean?"

"We are on the coast."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Rick smiled. He knew she'd never just let him kidnap her away without trying to figure it out. At least she wasn't trying to escape. That fear had briefly crossed his mind when he'd first asked her to wear the blindfold.

Soon they were pulling into the parking lot of their destination.

"After I park, wait for me to come around and help you. I'll let you take the blindfold off in a minute, but not in the car. I want you to have an unobstructed view."

A few moments later, the car was parked, and Kate could hear Rick getting something from the trunk, before coming to open her door. She was able to unfasten her seat belt, but took his offered hand to get out of the car without falling on her face.

Rick didn't let go of her hand or tell her to remove the scarf from her eyes, so when he started walking, she followed. Their first steps were definitely on black top or concrete, but soon they were walking on some other surface, most likely wooden planks. The smell of saltwater became stronger, and the sounds of sea birds, clanging bells and water slapping against something filled her ears. As she put it all together, she realized he must be taking her to a beach or maybe a marina. Kate stopped dead in her tracks.

"Rick, where are we?"

Castle heard the fear in her voice. It was a sound he'd only heard on a few occasions, none of which were good ones. He didn't like it when the strongest, bravest person he knew showed fear; it rocked his foundation.

Rick turned so that he was standing right in front of Kate, his chest pressed to hers. Standing like this he could feel the staccato of her heartbeat and hear her rapid shallow breaths. He placed his large hands on either side of her face, framing her jaw in his palms. Her hands flanked his hips, with a grip that surprised him.

"Kate, listen to me. I want this to be a nice day. I will NOT do anything that makes you uncomfortable. If you can trust me enough to follow through with my plan, we only need to walk about ten more yards, then I'll take your blind fold off. But if you want to take it off now, or just go back to the car or whatever makes you feel better, that's OK. I understand."

Her grip loosened slightly but her breathing gave her away. His words didn't bring the comfort he'd hoped. She didn't say anything either, but he could tell she was thinking by the way she was chewing on her bottom lip.

Several long moments ticked past before she finally found her words, which when spoken still sounded strained. "I trust you. Lets keep going."

"I know you trust me, Kate, and I won't question that if you decide to go back. Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes." She said firmly, but then in an almost whispers chased the statement with, "Please don't let go of me."

Kate's answer reminded Castle strongly of Alexis on her first day of school. She was so torn between wanting to be a big girl and go to school and fearfully wanting to stay in the comfort of her father's arms. Like that day so many years ago, Rick once again found a beautiful and determined female clinging to him and he would gladly be her strength when she needed him.

He wrapped a strong arm around Kate's thin waist. It was the first time he'd ever thought of her as delicate.

Together they continued down the path. When they came to the place where Rick had picked to stop, he again stood in front of his girlfriend. He made sure that he was so close, that when he took the scarf from her eyes, he would be the first and maybe only thing she would see.

He took her hands and raised them to his shoulders so that she would feel his strength and then wrapped his own arms around her body, before he speaking in a deep, calm, soft voice.

"In a moment I'm going to remove the scarf, but first I want you to humor me a few more minutes."

"Do I have a choice? Beckett asked, attempting to sound snarky, but failing miserably.

"Yes, you do. You only need to say the word, and I'll call everything off, we'll make new plans."

"No, I'm ready."

"Ok, then first I want you to pay attention to your feet. What do you feel?"

"I don't know. My shoes?"

"What do you feel below your feet? Pavement? Sand? Rubber?"

"I think it's wood."

"Good. Now is that wood stable or is it moving?"

"It's not moving. It seems pretty stable."

"That's right. It is. It's thick. It's strong. It's well founded. You're not going anywhere on it."

"OK."

"Now what do you feel with your hands?"

Beckett kneaded and squeezed the strong muscles of Castle's neck and shoulders. "Is this a trick to get me to feel you up?" She joked.

"No, I'm serious. What do you feel?"

"You. Your muscles. Your frame. Your pulse."

"And would I ever let you come to harm or fail you?"

Not a heartbeat passed before she answered with conviction. "No you wouldn't."

Rick kissed her lips quickly. He hadn't planned to, but, hearing the confidence in her answer caused his heart to swell. "I'm glad you know that. Now close your eyes. I'm going to untie this. When I tell you to open your eyes, look strait at me."

Again, Kate's lip found its way between her teeth, but she didn't argue or resist. Rick fumbled with the silky knot at the back of Kate's head and finally had her freed. Her eyes were scrunched tight. Worry lines creased her face. Not for the first time, Rick questioned the wisdom of his plan, but it was too late now.

He pulled her tight to him and rested his forehead on hers before speaking again. "Ok, Babe, on the count of three, look at me. One, two, three."

Immediately two green eyes found his blue ones. She didn't look away, but stared at him with an intensity that bordered on seductive. Slowly Rick moved his head away from hers so that more of their surroundings filled her peripheral vision.

When he was standing strait again, she finally braved a look around them. They were standing near the end of a dock at a private marina. Sailboats, yachts, and other vessels filled the bay.

"What are we doing here Castle? Why did you bring me here?"

"You said you'd like me to help you get over you fear of the ocean."

"But you can't just spring it on me. I need time to... to.. prepare."

"This is the preparation. We are not going sailing today. Today we are just getting used to having the water around us. I know you've been on bridges and docks before, but you weren't comfortable with it. I hope that here, with me, that slowly you can become more comfortable with it. See, I brought a picnic lunch," he showed her the soft sided cooler slung over his shoulder. "I thought we could either sit here on the dock, or if you were feeling very brave, even on my boat and just enjoy a pretty day outside. No sailing, no leaving the dock, nothing scary, I promise."

Slowly Kate began to relax. She dropped her hands from Rick's shoulder but took his hand. He was right, she had been on docks similar to this before. It wasn't great, but it wasn't horrible either. She could handle a lunch here. But if she really wanted to make progress with her phobia, she would agree to lunch on the boat.

"Which one is yours?"

Without releasing her hand, Rick stepped to the side, sweeping his free hand out before them.

"This one right here, the "Alexis Grace". Isn't she beautiful?"

Kate stared at the gleaming white, fifty three foot luxury yacht. "Holy crap, Castle, it's huge."

"I know!" He said with pride and excitement, "and the boat is a good size too!"

This classic Castle moment broke a bit more of the ice, earning him Kate's typical eye roll. "I was talking about the boat! It's beautiful! How long have you had it?"

"This one, about three years. I had another one before this, the "Lady of the Night", but I sold her. She was old and fickle; I wanted something more reliable. So when I saw her, I just knew! Would you like a tour?"

Kate's gaze darted nervously between Rick and the boat. She reminded him of a cornered suspect.

"We could always do it another time, " he offered.

"I think I would like a tour very much."

She didn't look convinced, but far be it from Richard Castle to back away from an opportunity. "Come on."

They walked the few remaining yards to the boat. He could feel her palms become clammy. Castle tossed the cooler onto the boat and spanned the short gap between dock and boat, with his long jean clad legs.

"You'll be fine. I promise."

She nodded and practically leapt onto the vessel. Rick followed right behind her and guided her to the center of the deck, a comfortable distance from every edge. Once there, he finally gave into temptation and kissed her thoroughly. Finding strength and certainty in his arms, she deepened the kiss, running her tongue along his lips and the edge of his teeth before drawing his tongue back into her mouth. Her fingers dug into his thick hair, keeping his face pressed to hers.

He ran his hands down her sides and under her hoodie and tshirt, finding her soft smooth skin. Again he could feel her heart racing, but this time not from fear. His thumb found the lowest edge of her bra and then the soft curve it held. When he rubbed her, she moaned, begging for more of the same. He was losing himself in her quickly. If the boat hadn't gently rocked, he might have completely forgotten that they were standing out in the open air of a busy marina.

Reluctantly, Rick dropped his hand to Kate's hips. "See being on a boat doesn't have to be all bad does it?"

"I guess being on a boat, with you at least, has its perks."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it! Come on, let me show you around."

He showed her the deck and the bridge area first, before taking her below to show her the living area, galley, tiny bathroom and the fairly spacious bedroom.

"Hey Kate, you know what's better than doing it on a water bed? Doing it on a bed that's on the water. All the motion of the ocean, without half of the balancing issues!"

"Really?" she asked, with her eyebrow cocked. "Hopefully one day I can get over this stupid fear, and you can show me first hand!"

"It's a promise!" He laughed as he pulled her down on the bed with him. When they landed, she was on top of him and he couldn't resist grabbing her butt. At first he thought she'd smack him playfully and get off the bed, but surprisingly she chose to straddle him instead. The make out session from up top suddenly rekindled and before long Rick had been relieved of his shirt.

"Cap'n Rick? You on board?" A male voice called from dock.

Rick, shot off the bed and quickly redressed, and Kate straitened herself out before they headed toward the voice.

"Jay, is that you. man?"

"Sure is!

Rick emerged into the bright sunlight first, finding his old friend Jay Boersma stepping onto the boat. The two men shook hands and pounded each other on the back in a friendly greeting.

"How the heck are you Jay? It's been what two, three years?"

"Yeah, we moved in '09, so it's been a while. Now introduce me to this lovely lady." Jay reached out to shake hands with Beckett.

"Jay this is my girlfriend, Kate Beckett. Kate, this ugly old man was my long time neighbor at my place up in the Hampton's. He and his family were year round locals, but whenever we were up at our place, our families hung out together."

"Nice to meet you Jay."

"The pleasure is all mine, Kate." As soon as the words left his mouth, the older man's face contorted into a look of deep thought. He looked from Castle to Beckett and back again "Kate Beckett... as in Nikki Heat, Detective Beckett?"

"One in the same." Rick replied.

"You old dog , you!"

Kate looked down at her feet and bit her lip. She still wasn't used to the assumptions people made about them, about her, because of Nikki Heat.

"No Jay, it's not what you think. I've left my swingin' bachelor days behind me. Kate here, is the real thing." Rick looked into Kate's eyes as he spoke. He might be talking to his buddy but the words were for her. "She's helped me become the man I've always wanted to be and I care about about her very much."

"Well I'll be. I do believe Richard Castle has finally met his match. I knew it would happen one day. I'm just glad it was sooner rather than later."

"Me too, Jay, me too. Say, speaking of matches, how are Claudia and the kids doing?"

"Conner is a senior at UCLA, majoring in Marine Biology. Maggie is a Sophomore at Duke, pre-med, wants to be a pediatric orthopedist, and Stacy has just been accepted to Purdue to major in, get this, forensic entomology."

"Ooooo! That one's right up our alley. Nasty job, but sometimes what they find can completely crack open a case." Kate replied.

Rick chuckled, "So which part of you is prouder, the father side or the biology professor side?"

Jay laughed, "Both! I'm happy that all my kids are into science, but I'm happier that they're following their passions. How about Alexis? Wouldn't she be in college now too?"

"Yes, Harvard freshman, also pre-med. Much to her mother's chagrin, she's considering becoming a medical examiner. We should get our kids together again, sounds like they'd still have a lot in common. How's Claudia?"

"Claudia is doing great, last year she was diagnosed with breast cancer, and that was quite a scare. So she retired to focus on her recovery, but after a lumpectomy and a round of chemo, she's in full remission and thriving. Right now she's visiting her sister in Chicago, but when she gets back, we'll have to invite you guys out to the house."

"We'd love that!

"Hey Rick, I'd love to stay and chat, but my buddies are waiting for me. I just had to stop and say hello."

"I'm glad you did, Jay. It's been too long."

The older man turned to Kate and again offered his hand. "And it was wonderful meeting you, Detective. I don't know how this fool managed to end up with someone as beautiful as you, but if he's half as smart as he thinks he is, he better hold on tight."

His words didn't quite bring a blush to her face, but certainly unearthed Kate's smiling dimples. "Thank you, you're very kind. It was very nice to meet you too."

Jay hopped back up onto the dock and turned back one last time. "Hey Castle, I expect an invite to the wedding!"

"Of course! Hopefully she won't fight me off too much longer!"

Both men laughed at their little joke. But Rick was smart enough not to look at the woman beside him. Even out of the corner of his eye, he could see her jaw clench and her eyes turn to steel. He'd get hell for that comment, but so what. Maybe she should start getting used to the idea. After all she was a one and done kind of girl, and he did want to be that one.

After Jay was well out of earshot, Kate turned to rick and jabbed him in the chest. "What the hell was that about?"

Castle decided to play dumb. "What was what about?"

Kate squared her shoulders, puffed out her chest and dropped her voice, impersonating Rick, "Of course! Hopefully she won't fight me off too much longer! That's what!"

"You know Kate, imitation is the highest form of flattery!"

Rick braved stealing a quick kiss before darting downstairs to the galley area.

"Well don't be flattered. It wasn't a compliment. I'm pissed." she said as she followed.

"I can see that, and you have no reason to be pissed. I didn't bring up a wedding, he did. What was I supposed to say...'Jay, you have it all wrong. I've been falling for her for years, but she's only recently acknowledged that maybe she felt the same way. We couldn't possibly even joke about marriage yet, we've only been together four years!' ?"

"That's not fair. We've only been together two months, which _is_ too early to be talking about that yet."

"But we aren't talking about marriage! We're talking about someone jokingly bringing up marriage, and me jokingly responding. You're acting like I took him aside and asked him to be my best man."

Kate just stood there staring at him. She wanted to respond, but couldn't come up with an argument that held any water.

"Besides, would it really be that awful if we were talking about marriage?" Castle asked.

"Right now? Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because for me, marriage is forever. I'm not ready for that yet."

"Are you saying you can't picture being with me forever?"

"No, what I'm saying is, that right now I'm enjoying just getting to know you, getting to explore this life with you. It's still new. We're still in the honeymoon phase of dating. I can't start talking life long commitments yet. Right now I just want to take each hour, each day, each week, as they come. And someday, if things keep going like they have been, maybe I will be able to talk commitment. But until then, I'd appreciate if you weren't the one who's starting the rumors that are bound to fly."

"Fair enough. I'm sorry I upset you. I knew you might be a little irked by my comment, but I thought you'd take it for the joke it was meant to be."

"And I'm sorry for reading more into the comment than what you meant."

"Come here." Rick commanded softly.

Kate was happy to comply, and stepped into his open arms. He kissed the top of her head and held her to his chest for several minutes. Not for the first time, Rick felt the need to confess his love, but after the particular topic of this last battle, he knew those three little words would again have to wait.

"So are you ready for lunch?"

"Sure! What do you have planned?"

""Well there's a built in grill up top. I brought some shish kabobs to throw on the fire , fruit salad and a couple slices of chocolate cake. Sound good?"

"Sounds great!"

And so Castle and Beckett spent the rest of the afternoon on the boat, eating, playing cards and for Kate, just getting used to being a boat at all. When the sun began to set and the chill returned to the air, they packed up and headed back to the city.


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter is definitely more case centered and a bit darker, and definitely a different feel from everything else so far. I don't want to give anything away here, but please don't hate me! I hope to have another chapter up ASAP, to bring closure to... well to everything that happens in this chapter.  
><strong>

**P.S. Still own NOTHING!**

Chapter 22

Outside it was a beautiful late spring Tuesday, warm sunshine, blue skies, downright cheery but the inside of the apartment that Castle entered was anything but. Two uniformed officers were trying to keep a distraught father from charging into the crime scene. A paramedic attended a mother who was overcome with all that surrounded her.

Quietly, he walked through the front room, and past these people who never even noticed him. Another officer who did see him, stepped out of the way and nodded his head toward the door Castle was looking for.

When Kate had called him, she had warned him that he might want to sit this one out, but he arrived twenty minutes later, despite her caution. As soon as he stepped into the doorway of the bedroom, he focused on a teenage age girl, cold, still, robbed of her future. Immediately he understood why Beckett had hesitated to let him join her for this case. The girl was sprawled on her bed, eyes frozen into a gruesome and heart wrenching stare, body twisted into a distorted fetal position, with what he could only assume was the contents of her stomach spewed into a frothy puddle below her cheek. And all around her ghost white skin, blazed a fiery halo of long wavy red hair.

Images of Alexis flashed through his mind like a power point presentation. Mental pictures of her happy, healthy, and smiling. His gut reaction was to turn and bolt from the room. He wanted to call her; make sure she was safe. He wanted to go to her; to pull her from whatever class she was sitting in and just hug her and tell her he loved her and that he'd never let anything happen to her.

"You came." Beckett's voice cut through his fog of thoughts.

"I said I would."

Beckett just stared at him briefly, as if to size up him up. Eventually she nodded, as if satisfied that he could push his personal feelings aside and be productive.

"Our victims are Bethany and Brie Hamilton, age sixteen. Mom and Dad came home this morning from a long anniversary weekend away to find their daughters dead. At first look they appear to be suicides, but it doesn't add up."

"There's another one?"

Beckett dipped her head toward the closet where Lanie Parish was busy working. Another deathly pale girl came into view. This one hanging from the closet rod. Her head was slumped forward at an angle that prevented her face from being seen, but the same flaming hair tumbled over her limp shoulders.

Rick was numb as he looked around the room for clues, but he was on auto pilot. Ryan and Esposito moved past him, in and out of the room, documenting the case, getting statements, and attempting to piece together the scenario.

Kate talked to Lanie in hushed tones, but he never heard a word they spoke. In fact he didn't hear much of anything the entire time he was at the scene. He could only see the girl's hair.

Rick was so consumed in his own thoughts, he didn't even realize that Kate hadn't said much. Although that in and of itself wasn't that usual either. Most of what she said to him, while on the job was in response to him and not self initiated, so his silence was just naturally mirrored with her own.

He never could have guessed that Kate's initial reaction upon arriving at the horrible scene wasn't all that different from his own. For obvious reasons, seeing the girls reminded her all too much of Castle's beautiful daughter. The main difference between Kate and Rick though, was the fact that she had years of experience, putting personal and professional baggage on the shelf to be dealt with later. She was able to quickly gather her whits and do her job.

The rest of the day was spent pouring over evidence, getting statements and waiting for autopsy reports. By ten o'clock that night, they had the makings of an interesting story but no strong leads. The girls parents had definitely alibied out. They had been gone since Friday night to a resort where probably close to a hundred people saw them off and on the entire time. That eliminated two suspects but left pages of other possibilities.

What they did know so far was that Bethany was an A student, shy and quiet but had a history of being bullied, both in person and through the internet. These incidents had been so severe that the girls ended up transferring to a new school during the Christmas break.

Brie who was equally smart, but wasn't known for applying herself to academics, was quite the social butterfly. She didn't have issues with bullies, but had been in several fights at both schools that she had attended. One classmate referred to her as being one of the "mean girls"

The twins were identical but were not close. They didn't run in the same social circles or even share interests. After an entire day of unveiling the girl's history it looked as if the only things they shared were their genetics and a bedroom.

Kate sat perched on the edge of her desk, staring at the murder board. Rick was tipped back in her chair re-reading the statements the team had collected.

"Come on, lets go back to my place for some dinner. Until Lanie can get us more results, we're at a dead end." Castle said, breaking the silence of the almost empty police station.

Kate didn't acknowledge Rick's statement, only that he'd spoken. "What I don't get, is that outside of the fact that they're twins and go to the same school, they have nothing in common. I don't buy the suicide thing, for even a minute, so who had the motive to kill these two?"

"I don't know."

"I feel like I'm missing something obvious."

"We don't even have the autopsy reports or lab results yet. The CSU was still collecting evidence until just a couple hours ago. Maybe it's just time to go home, get some food, rest and come back with fresh eyes in the morning."

"You're right. I know, we'll have more pieces to put in the puzzle tomorrow. I just feel that we have something big already."

They continued to stare at the board for another twenty minutes before Beckett turned away and put her mug on the desk. "Let's just go. Nothing's popping out at me."

Together they grabbed their jackets and headed to the elevator. When the doors were securely closed Rick wrapped his arms around Kate, and kissed the crown of her head. "We'll figure it out soon."

"I sure hope so. I feel so bad for their parents."

As the elevator slowed its decent, Kate stepped away from Rick, so as to maintain their professional relationship in front of curious eyes. They didn't touch again until they were driving away in Beckett's car. Then and only then, did he rest his hand on her thigh.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rick unlocked the door to the loft and Kate carried the pizza and bread sticks. It was only a few minutes before they were hungrily digging in to the food.

"It's not that late. Isn't Martha home?" Kate asked, noting the quiet that filled Rick's home.

"No, she said she was going to visit friends for a couple days. I think she'll be back Friday."

"Oh that's nice."

The silence returned. Rick's mind scrambled for anything to say that would take their minds off of the day's case.

"How's your pizza?"

"Good, yours?"

"Delicious! I can't believe you've never had Mama Rosa's before."

"No, I've heard of it, I guess I just never got around to trying it."

When half the pizza was gone and Rick's beer was empty, he sat back and stared into space. Kate couldn't help but notice.

"Rick, I don't want you to come in again until this case is over."

"What!"

"You heard me. I know this case is a tough one. It is for me too, but those girls remind you of Alexis. Don't deny it. I can see it all over your face."

"Sure they do, but I can handle it! They aren't Alexis. I want to help find out who did this to them."

"I know you do, but I can't let you. Not this time. I watched you stumble around, numb for half the day. You weren't yourself."

"Kate, don't do this to me. I need to help. I need to know they'll be OK."

"Rick you can't help them be Ok, they're already gone."

"Not the girls, their parents. I need to know they'll be OK."

"You mean you need to know if you'll be OK. Twice today you slipped up and started to call one of the girls by Alexis' name. When we were at the crime scene, you were pale and looked as if you'd seen a ghost. If you really want to help the girl's parents, let the boys and I work. The sooner we can figure this out, the sooner everyone can start to heal."

"I can help. I was just in a little shock. I'll be fine by tomorrow."

Kate stood and went to get her jacket.

"You're leaving? I thought you'd stay tonight."

The man looked so pitiful that she almost changed her mind, but then the pictures of the girls flashed in her mind. "Not tonight. It's been a long day, we need our rest."

Rick wanted to argue; to tell her her that they'd both rest better if they had each other, but he could see her mind was already made up and he didn't really have the strength left to argue.

He walked to the door and took her in his arms. They met in a mutual kiss that rang of all the emotions that they were trying to hide.

Kate finally broke away, before her resolve to leave completely faded. "I'll see you tomorrow night, OK?"

He nodded. "Maybe you could call me in tomorrow afternoon. I should be fine by then."

"We'll see. Get some rest."

"You too.

They kissed again.

"Are you sure you won't stay?" He tried one more time.

"Goodnight, Castle."

When the door clicked behind her, Rick felt like he might collapse. _Maybe Kate's right_.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kate got in her car and began to drive home. She really did. But as she drove, thoughts of the case consumed her and before she knew it, she was back at the station.

Three hours and four cups of coffee later, she felt like she might be making some headway. The legal pad on her desk was covered in notes, questions, possible suspects and motives. The murder board now sported two new pictures and as dawn approached, new files of results and evidence began to trickle in. By four am, she seemed to be at a stopping point and went to the familiar lumpy couch in the break room for a few coveted hours of sleep.

That was where she was when Ryan showed up at six thirty, and she was still there when Esposito went in to grab a coffee at seven. Both could tell from the amount of work scattered across her desk, and the white board that she's had one of her infamous all nighters, brain storming the case and fighting to keep her ghosts at bay.

Neither one would wake her, but neither would have to. As the station came alive, the noise and hustle would eventually break through her exhaustion enough to rouse her. She would pretend to have gotten enough sleep, but the dark circles under her eyes and her chipper disposition would be an all day reminder of her lie.

By eight am, Kate returned from the locker room, showered and wearing one of her two back up outfits that she kept stashed in her locker. In the few hours that she'd allowed herself to retreat from the case, a brand new stack of information was added to her desk. Briefly she ran down her new thoughts with her detectives, before giving them a long list of phone calls to make and records to look up.

At exactly eight thirty, the elevator doors to the homicide department opened and a haggard looking Richard Castle stepped out. In his left hand he had a large bag of bagels and cream cheese, in his right hand, a tray of gourmet coffees for his favorite members of the NYPD.

Kate knew without looking up that he came to the station. Her whole body tingled when he was around.

Rick deposited the food and drinks on Esposito's desk and walked up to Kate. She didn't look up at him when she spoke. "I thought I told you not to come in."

"I thought you told me you were going home to get some sleep."

"That's not the issue right now." Finally she looked up up him. Instead of casually taking his usual seat next to her or chatting up the guys, he just continued to stand beside her desk staring at her in a way she hadn't seen before. He was mad at her, and she sure as hell wasn't going to try to appease him. She was mad too. "I thought we agreed that you weren't going to come in during this case."

"No, you told me not to come in, I never agreed to it."

"Look, this is my case. If I tell you not to come in. Don't come in." Kate's voice had raised to the point that both Ryan and Esposito felt uncomfortable and headed down the hall to do that important thing that were supposed to accomplish that morning.

Castle noticed the guys hasty departure. "Maybe this isn't the place to get into this."

Beckett looked around at the others hovering near the bull pen. He was right. They had an audience.

"Let's take this to an interrogation room."

"Are you going to slap your cuffs on me?" Rick attempted to lighten the mood with with the joke, but it came out sounding snide, which only pissed Kate off more.

"If that's what it takes to keep you out of this case, maybe I will."

The door to the small room slammed behind them. For the first time since they met, Castle and Beckett were on opposite sides of the cold table that divided the room. Kate stood stiff, legs spread, arms crossed, sizing him up like a suspect, waiting to see what he would do. Rick paced like a caged animal, not sure if he wanted to scream or cry or kiss her.

When Castle and Beckett's voices faded away, Ryan and Esposito figured all was good again and headed back to the bull pen. They didn't expect to see "Mom and Dad" fighting behind the two way glass, in an interrogation room. Although both men felt bad for eavesdropping, it was like watching a train wreck, they just couldn't look away.

Even without the mics on, the detectives could hear most of what was being said within. Beckett rarely raised her voice to anyone who wasn't a complete scumbag, and Castle rarely raised his voice at all. To hear them yelling at each other, was actually a little heart breaking, although neither man would put that realization into words.

"I don't understand why you couldn't just stay home for one or two days." Kate exclaimed!

"I don't understand why I have to. You always let me help, no matter how ugly it gets. I also don't understand why you lied to me last night. You said you were going home to sleep, not that you were coming back here to kill yourself trying to break open a case you don't even have half your information on yet."

"For the record, I never said I was going home, and when I left, I wasn't planning on coming back. But when I was driving, I had an idea I wanted to check out. I'm so sorry I missed curfew Dad! Please don't ground me!

"Don't give me that crap! You say you want me off this case because you're worried about me and how I react when the victim hits too close to home, but you don't see what it's doing to you!"

"This is my job Castle! This is what I do! This is who I am! I do what I have to do and deal with it how I have to deal with it!"

"I worry about you, Kate. You never take care of yourself, so someone has to!"

"Don't trouble yourself over it! I'm a big girl Castle. I took care of myself before you. I'm taking care of myself, now. And I'll take care of myself after you're gone!"

Rick stared into her eyes. He didn't see the unshed tears. He didn't see the hurt or the fear. He only saw the cold, hard, defiant stare that she was using like a shield.

"I see." He replied and walked out of the room. He walked past their desk. He walked past the friends and co-workers who covertly watched him with morbid curiosity. He entered the elevator without ever looking back.

Ryan and Esposito wandered back to their desks without looking back through the glass. They both knew better than to look at or speak to Beckett at that moment.

Captain Montgomery who had only witnessed Castle's exit, read the situation like a book and dropped his head in his hands, wondering if the 12th would ever be the same again.

Ten minutes after Castle left, Beckett emerged from the small room. She grabbed a list of names and addresses from her desk and handed it to Ryan. "You guys go question these people. If you need me, I'll be up in the gym."

She kept her head down as she spoke, hoping that the guys wouldn't see her red rimmed eyes.

She wasn't that lucky. They did see her face and it shook them. The Kate Beckett they knew did not break down like this, at least not at work.

Esposito looked over his partner's shoulder at the list of people, which included Mari Langsford, Brie's best friend, Charlie Abbott, Bethany's boyfriend, and Charlotte Williams, the principal of their high school. He studied the paper until he was sure Beckett was gone.

"Dude, you think it's over?" Javier asked Kevin as they headed out.

"Nah, it's a fight. It happens. Don't you and Lanie fight?"

"Yeah but its Castle and Beckett. I've never seen them like this before."

"I'm sure it won't be the last time either. I've got $20 that says we'll see them "secretly" grabbing each other's asses in the break room again, before the end of the month."


	23. Chapter 23

**Now for this chapter... ahhh conflict resolution! I don't usually dabble in much of the crime aspect, because I don't know what I'm talking about, so I rode a fine line here between giving you a crime story and not getting myself into a situation I couldn't write myself out of! It's certainly not my favorite chapter, but I hope it works! I'd love to hear what you think too!**

**Also this is another edited chapter, and bold font within the story are still text messages. Just FYI!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I considered trying to steal the characters for myself in hopes of getting brought in and interrogated by our favorite crime fighters, but decided against it for two reasons... one they aren't real, and two, it's totally not their jurisdiction! :) j/k**

**Happy Reading!**

Chapter 23

It had been two days since Rick had walked out of the 12th. Two days since he'd seen or heard from Kate. Two days since he felt whole. Two days of sheer torture.

And now after all that time, two texted words stared up at him from the screen of his phone.

**I'm sorry.**

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Sorry for the fight? Sorry for not trusting that their relationship would last? Sorry that she ordered him around like her lackey instead of the partner he'd become? Sorry that they'd been in a relationship at all? How was he supposed to react to that? He didn't want to just swallow his pain and pride and run off to her to make it all better. She better have more than 'I'm sorry'!

Castle paced back and forth occasionally pausing to look at his phone again. More than once, he formed a reply, only to delete it before sending.

After a few more minutes, his phone began to ring. But it wasn't Kate, it was his mother.

"Hello?"

"Richard, I was just calling to let you know, I won't be home until Sunday night. We're having such a wonderful time, we've decided to stay a little longer."

"OK, thanks for letting me know."

"You don't sound like yourself, are you OK?"

"Yes, mother, it's just, well it's just been a rough week. We've got a tough case."

"I'm sorry. I hope everything works out soon. I'd offer to come home, but what do you need your mother for, you've got your detective to take care of you now!"

"Yeah. I've gotta go, but have a good time. I'll see you soon."

Rick hung up and went back to staring at the text, before he punched in another message. This one he sent.

**We need to talk.**

Only a moment passed before a reply appeared.

**Ok. When? Where?**

He looked at his watch, it was almost eight o clock, late enough for her to be out of work, but not too late to deal with this tonight. They needed to resolve this situation now.

**My place. 20 min?**

Again she replied right away.

**I'm on my way.**

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock at Castle's door. Anger and nervousness flooded his body. It was like fire and ice flowed through his veins.

Rick shook his head and rubbed his hands together, hoping to clear his mind before opening the door.

"Hi." Kate offered quietly.

"Come on in." He stepped back, allowing room for her to pass him without touching him, but at the same time he wanted nothing more to grab her and kiss her til they could no longer think.

Kate slid her jacket off and sat on the couch. Rick took a chair facing her. At first neither could talk. Their eyes spoke volumes but their voices were mute.

"You want something to drink or something?" Rick asked.

"No, I'm good."

Rick nodded. Kate played with the watch around her wrist.

"Look. Rick. I'm sorry... about a lot of things. I did some things and definitely said some things that I shouldn't have. I said some things I didn't mean."

Kate waited for him to say something but when he didn't she continued.

"First of all, I shouldn't have banned you from the case. I know that you know how much you can handle. I guess a lot of it, was that this case bothered me, still bothers me, in a way that I haven't experienced before. And seeing you there, seeing you struggle as a father, made it harder for me to keep the professional distance I need to maintain in my job. Also, you may have been right about me needing to go home and rest, but I didn't. I'm made that decision before and I'll do it again, but I do want you to know that I did not set out to lie to you or trick you. I'm not used to having someone in my life who cares about me enough to worry about where I am or what I'm doing. In the future, I will try to keep that in mind and throw you a text or something, so you don't worry, even if you mother hen me death in the process."

Rick started to respond but she held a hand up to stop him. "What I'm the most sorry for is the last thing I said to you before you left. To a certain degree it was the truth, but at best, only a half truth. I am used to taking care of myself. I've done it for years. It's what I know. But you've showed me that it's OK to let you take care of me too. I want you to take care of me and worry about me and comfort me because I want to take care of you and worry about you and comfort you too. And I know how it sounded in the interrogation room, but I don't plan on you being out of my life any time soon... if ever. I know that my words cut you like a knife. In a way, I saw you emotionally bleed out all over the floor, when I said them. I don't ever want to hurt you like that again. Can you please forgive me?"

Castle moved to the couch and faced Beckett so that their knees almost touched. "I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that what you said didn't hurt. It did. These last two days have been hell. I didn't know if I'd ever see you again. I didn't know if what you said was your way of breaking things off, or if you were just blowing off steam or what. We obviously both have things we need to work out, both personally and as a couple. But that being said, I'm willing to work harder on our relationship than any thing else in my life. So yes, I forgive you. And I'm sorry for stepping on your toes. You were right about the fact that this is what you do, and you are so freaking amazing at what you do, that I won't stand in your way. I can't promise I won't mother hen you as you say, from time to time, but it you need to pull all nighters to crack a case, so be it. I'll keep building theory with you, pouring your coffee and bringing you food and rubbing the kinks out of your neck. That is how you deal with it. But when I'm up all night with writer's block I expect the same treatment."

Kate smiled for the first time in three days. "Any time." She reached out and patted Rick's knee. It was just a casual touch but it was also like the smell of wine to an alcoholic. She needed more. "Now what?"

Rick covered her hand with his and was soon pulling her into his lap. "Well I guess that all depends. I accept your apology. Do you accept mine?"

She nodded.

"Well in that case, we're officially not fighting anymore. That can only mean one thing..."

Kate's eyebrows raised in question.

Rick leaned in close to her ear and whispered in a seductively deep voice, "Make up sex."

He never gave her a chance to answer him. His lips were crushing hers in the blink of an eye. He pulled her down on him as his hands roamed freely over her body, recommitting ever curve and plane to memory.

She kissed him back with an intensity that surprised her. Never had she needed someone so much. She tried to unbutton his shirt, but when her hands failed her, she just pulled the fabric apart, sending several buttons flying.

When they sat up enough for Kate to remove his shirt, he stood up, taking her with him. They kissed and fondled their way up the stairs. Somehow his khakis were left in the middle of the steps.

After everything they'd been through over the last several days, neither was in the mood for foreplay. Instead, they just seized their moment and acted. It was quick. It was hot. It was earth shattering. It left them clinging to each other sweaty and gasping for air.

Kate's head rested on Rick's hard chest and listened to his racing heart. "Oh Rick, I love... um, being with you so much."

His breath caught in his throat. He knew what he heard, but he also heard what she didn't say. She almost said it, wanted to say it, but still held herself back. So for the time being he would too. "I love, um, being with you too, Kate," he mimicked. "If make up sex with you is always going to be like that. I may need to pick more fights."

She rolled her eyes.

Rick held Kate against him as time passed, both of them lost in thought.

"Hey Kate, earlier you said something that I wondered about."

She lifted her head so she could look him in the eye. "What?"

"You said that this case had effected you in a way that you hadn't experienced before. What did you mean by that?"

Kate returned her head to Rick's bare chest, intentionally breaking their eye contact. She didn't speak right away, but Castle seemed to understand her need to organize her thoughts into words and held his tongue.

"It's just that when I walked into the room, I had almost the same reaction that you did, maybe not to the same degree, but it was still there. I saw Bethany on that bed, but for a minute it wasn't Bethany, it was Alexis, and it made me sick. I wanted to scream or cry or run or something. I wanted to call Alexis and make sure she was OK. I mean, I know what its like to be at a crime scene and be the daughter of the victim, or the officer or the witness or even a victim, but hearing those parents sob in the other room and seeing those young girls who were robbed of their futures... I have a new respect for you Rick. Being a father and seeing what we see day in and day out, I don't know how you do it. You and Alexis are both surprising normal considering it. That's why I didn't want you there. Even though these girls are total strangers, I knew you'd see your daughter there, and I wanted to protect you from that."

A lone tear rolled down her cheek and probably landed on him somewhere, but she ignored it, because wiping it away would acknowledge it's existence.

He hugged her tighter and even rocked her a bit. "Oh Katie, what would I do without you?"

"Be a fat, washed up old writer who killed off his best character, and was never able to find an appropriate muse or great story ideas, and so decided to spend the rest of his days eating Cheetos and watching daytime soaps?"

Rick shivered at the thought. "In that case, my dear, I can never let you go!" he groaned before rolling on top of Kate and dropping kisses all over her body.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Castle and Beckett headed into the station together. It was Saturday, which they usually had off, but under the circumstances of the current case, the entire team was going to be in. When Ryan, Esposito and Montgomery saw the return of their favorite crime fighting duo, there was an almost audible sigh of relief. The last few days had been tense and unproductive. Maybe they could all get back to normal now.

Castle made his rounds through the bull pen, bringing coffee and pastries to his closest friends, before sidling up next to Beckett who was again staring holes into the murder board.

The entire morning was filled with the familiar routine they thrived on. Theories grew, lab results were compared, Lanie was consulted twice, a time line was constructed. By noon, the uniforms were bringing in their main suspect.

It didn't take long for the young man to break either. He was consumed with fear and guilt, even with his parent and lawyer present, he told them everything he knew. He had to clear his conscience.

An hour later, after the processing began, and the parents of the girls had been spoken too, Beckett and Castle sat in the Captain's office for the debriefing.

So did I hear correctly, it was Bethany Hamilton's boyfriend, Charlie Abbott who killed the girls?" Montgomery asked.

"He killed Brie Hamilton, yes. In retaliation for Brie killing Bethany." Beckett answered.

"Come again?"

Castle leaned forward to fill in the details. "It was a tragic story story really. One of love and hate, and jealousy. You see, Bethany Hamilton had been the victim of bullying since they started high school. She was a quiet, hard working, an A student. Teachers loved her, boys respected her, she made friends easily, and that didn't go over well with her twin. Brie was also very smart and a people person, but she didn't like to apply herself much, and got her attention in less... constructive ways. She fell in with a clique of girls who were known for bullying and hazing. She was the one who essentially put a "bully hit" out on her sister."

Beckett picked up where Castle paused. "Eventually the issues at school elevated to the point, where Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton decided that the girls should transfer schools for Bethany's well being. Little did they know, that the source of the attacks was living under the same roof. So when their parents not only pulled the girls from the school, but moved across town to a smaller place that forced the girls to share a room, in order to try to put some distance between their daughter and her troubles, Brie didn't take that so well."

Rick began pacing as he took over the story telling. "Brie was no fool though, she knew if the bullying started right away in the new school as well, she would draw attention to herself. That's when the cyber bullying began. Emails, Myspace, Facebook, Twitter, other social media forums, all provided a way for the same kids from the other school to not only keep up their torture, but spread it to other schools in the area. The thing is, Bethany didn't tell her parents or teachers or anyone about the new round of bullying. She already felt so much guilt over uprooting her sister's life that she just tried to deal with it. Then about two weeks ago something was said that made her realize that her sister might be behind everything. That's when Bethany and her boyfriend started doing a little of their own detective work. Charlie's pretty good with computers and was able to hack several of the offending accounts."

Kate picked up the story again. "Things got worse though, because Brie became suspicious that Bethany was catching on. So when their parents went out of town, she hatched a plan to get rid of her problem once and for all, and she emailed her best friend, Mari Langsford, about it. Mari's email account was one of the ones Charlie was watching though, so he intercepted it and instead of telling a parent or a cop, he went over to the house to get Bethany so they could confront Brie together. When he got there though, Brie had already slipped Bethany a roofie and then forced a handful of sleeping pills, anti depressants, blood thinners, and blood pressure meds from the medicine cabinet down her throat. She had already died, and Brie had written a suicide letter for her twin, saying she couldn't take the bullying anymore and she was sorry, but her family and friends would be better off without her."

Again Rick took over, "So when Charlie walked in and found Brie standing over her sister's body smiling, he snapped, and attacked her. When he did, she fell back and hit the back of her head on the edge of the desk and broke her neck. She died almost instantly. Charlie didn't know what to do. He didn't mean to kill her. He also didn't want Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton to know that Brie killed Bethany, so he decided to stage it to look like she was so overwhelmed by Bethany death, that she took her own life."

"What a tragedy. So many young lives cut short and ruined, over what... sibling rivalry? Captain Montgomery muttered. "Well I'm just glad you solved the case. Good work. Oh, and Castle, welcome back."


	24. Chapter 24

**So here's another chapter, and let me just tell you that if your pillows are flat you could print out this chapter and stuff it in you pillow case, cuz its just that dang FLUFFY! After the last couple chapters, I felt a need for the lighter side!**

**Just so you know... this chapter was posted once already (so there may be a couple people who've read a version of it), but I pulled it after realizing it was still too much for T rating and when I went to redo it, found that I must have missed the last save because, it wasn't even the final cut that got posted, it was the one before, so it was worse than I thought. I have re-editted this again and am much more comfortable with the content now. Then there was a bunch of site issues and then I got sidetracked with some family stuff and my other fic and I apologize for just now getting this back up. I hope to get more chapters up soon so please forgive me! I didn't forget about you.  
><strong>

**Thanks also to everyone who's reviewing, PMing me and getting alerts! Love you all! Big hugs for everyone!**

**Another note, I know Kate's a big baseball fan (remember when she freaked out when she met Joe Torre?), so despite how much I would LOVE to make them Cubs fans, like me, it would make no sense, and I don't want to put them through that kind disappointment, so I've made them Yankee fans, maybe at least the Yankees will beat the White Sox? There is no actual game in this chapter, just a reference, but I thought you should know that I didn't just pick a team lightly, and if your baseball alliances are conflicting, I apologize. It wasn't personal :)**

**Anywhoooooooo. Since I just said the truth deserves repeating, I have to repeat another truth. I don't own anything... Castle characters, Ingrid Michaelson's song lyrics, Rock Band games (actually I do own some of those, but not the rights to them), the Yankees, White Sox or any of the stores mentioned here. I own nothing really. So don't sue me, I have nothing to give you!**

Chapter 24

Sunlight filtered in through the curtains of Beckett's room and warmed Castle's face. He yawned and stretched before turning on his side to pull Kate into his arms, but her side of the bed was empty.

The sound of the shower being turned on, cut short the wave of disappointment that flooded him. Maybe she could use some help in there. Rick returned to his back and wanted to get up, but exhaustion kept him glued to the bed. Last night at "The Old Haunt" with their friends had been great, but maybe he was getting too old to be coming home at three in the morning.

As he lay in bed, eyes closed, arguing with himself over the merits of going back to sleep verses getting up, Kate's voice floated out from the bathroom as she sang.

"If you were falling, then I would catch you  
>You need a light, I'd find a match<br>Cuz I love the way you say good morning  
>And you take me the way I am."<p>

Her sultry voice called to him like a siren through the mist. Helpless to resist, he followed the sweetly haunting sound until he was standing just outside the door. He'd only heard Kate sing on a couple of brief occasions, but it had been light and teasing. This time is was melodic and laced with feeling.

"If you are chilly, here take my sweater  
>Your head is aching; I'll make it better<br>Cuz I love the way you call me baby  
>And you take me the way I am."<p>

Standing outside didn't satisfy his need to hear her, to see her. Channeling his self imagined inner ninja assassin skills, Rick opened the door with stealthy silence and stepped into the steamy room.

"I'd buy you Rogaine when you start losing all your hair  
>Sew on patches to all you tear<br>Cuz I love you more than I could ever promise  
>And you take me the way I am."<p>

Through the frosted glass of the shower door, he could see Kate's profile. Her eyes must be closed. She continued to sing as she lathered the shampoo in her hair, and then tipped her head back under the spray to rinse the froth from her body. When she opened her eyes to find Rick standing against the wall watching her intently, she stopped singing, but only for a moment. Then as she finished the last lines she looked strait at him. Singing to him.

"You take me the way I am  
>You take me the way I am."<p>

The last words had barely left her lips before he shot across the room and joined her in the shower, still wearing his boxers.

"You sing like an angel. That was beautiful."

"It's just the shower acoustics."

"No, baby. It's you!"

Kate and Rick met in a kiss that was almost steamier than the shower. Soon Rick's soaked shorts were in a puddle on the shower floor, and all of his morning weariness was gone. Together they made love until the water ran cold, but even that didn't damped the inferno that raged within them. It would be hours before either of them dared to leave each other's arms.

When they did finally decide to get ready for the rest of their day, one thought that continued to plague him was how and when he was going to get Kate to sing for him again. It didn't take long before he had a plan that he hoped would work.

XXXXXXXXXXX

That afternoon Castle and Beckett spent time out together shopping. Up until now, they'd been very careful about spending too much time out together in the public eye. But at this point they really didn't care who knew that were a couple. The paparazzi would eventually catch on anyway, some were already speculating "Is there more H_eat_ between Richard Castle, and Detective Beckett than just Nikki?" and "Is Det. Kate Beckett the queen of the Castle?"

Going from shop to shop as a couple was fun. Rick bought her a new plum colored silk scarf that she adored and was already wearing. She treated him to her favorite gelato spot where they each indulged in triple scoop cups. After their sweet treat, Castle dragged her into Game Stop to pick up the newest Rock Band game. Then they went to a local sports store in the next building where they bought matching Yankee's caps, and Rick, his first jersey for the game against the White Sox they were going to the next week. After leaving that store they headed down the street until the came to Victoria's Secret.

"Now here is a store I have a long shopping list for." Rick said.

"Really? I can't picture you in a Wonderbra or a thong!" Kate retorted.

"Hahaha, very funny. I'm willing to try a lot of things... that is NOT one of them." Then he pulled her close to whisper. "The only panties I ever want to get into are yours."

Kate bit her lip and blushed before smacking him on the chest. He loved to tease her like that.

"Actually I do need a new bra, do you mind?"

"Ooooo, will you try them on for me?"

"No. Not here, but maybe at home if you're very good."

"I'll take what I can get!" He replied exuberantly, and they went in.

Together they browsed through the racks and tables. Kate had a couple things she wanted to try on, and Rick gave her a couple of his own choices to try too. By the time she went to a fitting room, it seemed like she had half the store waiting for her.

Since she made it clear that she wouldn't be giving him a preview, Rick wondered around a bit more before finding a catalog. He flipped thorough it fairly quickly, but soon spotted a flirty bikini that he liked. He tabbed the corner before going on.

Soon an employee approached him and asked if he need any help.

"Yes actually, I found two items in your catalog that I'd like to buy, I was wondering if you carried them in the store."

First he showed her the bikini, which would have to be ordered, but when he showed her a fitted lace babydoll. She took him to the place where they were hanging.

"Can you help me with something?" he asked the girl. "My girlfriend is in, I believe in the third fitting room, her name is Kate. I'm sure she'd be a small or extra small in the nightie, but I have no idea, about the suit sizes. Could you find out for me?"

"No problem! I'll be right back."

Several minutes later, Rick was buying the lingerie and ordering the bikini, and all before Kate emerged from the back.

When the girl started to pack the famous pink bag he stopped her. "You can skip the bag. If I'm going to keep this a surprise I'm going to have to stash it in here with my jersey," he said while pointing to the bag already in his hand.

Moments after finishing his purchases Kate returned, carrying 2 bras, 5 panties, and a lace cami. Rick smiled widely, waggled his eyebrows and reached for his wallet. Kate stopped him.

"Oh no, Writer boy, I buy my own underwear."

"But I want to!"

"No."

"But Kate,"

"Stop whining Castle. I tell you what, you let me buy them without argument, and tonight I promise you will get your own personal Victoria Secret fashion show."

His adam's apple dance wildly when he swallowed. "Ok."

With that settled they were soon on their way back to the loft.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The couple stood side by side as Kate rinsed the dishes before Rick loaded them into the dishwasher.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Beckett asked.

"I believe you promised me a fashion show."

"I did, but it's only six. I think that event is more like a midnight show."

Castle pouted and shot her his big puppy dog eyes, but she'd been immune to those for a while, so they had very little effect.

"You're no fun."

"I'll remember you said that."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"I'll guess you'll have to wait and see, won't you?" Kate handed Rick the last bowl before smacking his ass and dashing out of the room.

Rick started the dishwasher and then chased his girlfriend.

When he caught up with her, he dove toward her, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down on the oversized loveseat with him.

"Gotcha!" Rick kissed her cheek.

In the blink of an eye, Kate shifted her weight and flipped them both to the floor, with her landing on top. "No sir, I believe I've got you!"

"I don't know if I should be aroused or feel emasculated."

"Neither, you should just be impressed by you woman's many talents!"

"Believe me, I am! Speaking of talents, I know what we can do tonight."

Kate raised her eyebrow and cocked her head, unsure of what the suggestion would be.

"Let's play my new Rock Band game, all the songs are chart toppers from the last 50 years."

"I don't think I'd be very good at it! I'm not a video game person."

"You'll like this one. You can play drums, guitar, bass, keyboard or sing! It's frickin' awesome!"

"I don't know. That sounds hard!"

"Tell you what, you can start by singing... that's easy. Then you can switch to an instrument if you want."

She thought about it, briefly before giving into Rick's hopeful look. "Ok, I'm game! Let's do it."

Castle smiled smugly, his plan worked. For the next three hours they rocked out together, laughing, dancing, playing, and his favorite part, singing. Not only did he get to hear her sing again, but they sung together, and maybe he shouldn't have been surprised by it, but true to the cliche' they made beautiful music together.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Castle finished putting the guitars and other accessories away while Kate answered her cell. Lanie had been trying all day to nail down a time when Kate and the other two bridesmaids could all go dress shopping with her.

He figured she was still on the phone when suddenly his eyes were covered by her new scarf. "Freeze, and put your hands where I can see them." Kate said in a commanding, but low and sensual voice, while tying the scarf into a knot.

Rick immediately complied.

"Now stand up slowly."

He did.

Kate ran a finger from the top of his neck, down his spine to his butt and then up again to the center of his back.

"Start walking, and don't even think about trying any funny stuff."

A giant grin spread across Rick's face. "Yes, Ma'am."

Together they made their way across the living room and then she guided him up the stairs. As they walked down the hall toward the master bedroom, Castle decided to get into the role she'd put him in, just to see how much she wanted to play.

"Officer, I don't believe you read me my rights or told me what the charges are. I may need my lawyer."

"Richard Castle you are being charged with multiple counts of being funny, charming, sexy and repeated smart assery."

"Smart assery? I think the grammar police needs to arrest you!"

"That's it!" she exclaimed, "Hands on the wall and spread 'em."

Believe it or not, Rick's smile got bigger. This was fun. He did as he was told, and was soon being patted down by his arresting officer.

"You have the right to remain gorgeous. Anything you say or do will be held against you in your bed." Her hands roamed over him. "Seems, I may have found something. Mr. Castle, are you licensed to carry a concealed weapon?" She asked while continuing to frisk him.

"I believe I am Sweetheart!" he said through gritted teeth

Beckett used her leg to spread his legs a bit further. "That's Detective to you, Mr. Castle! Now, put your hands down to you sides, turn to your right and continue walking."

He did and with her help he was soon standing in front of the bed.

She pushed him backward and pounced on him. Before he knew what was happening, he felt cold steel on his wrists and heard the familiar sounds of handcuffs being clicked into place.

"It's my professional opinion that carrying such a large and loaded weapon could put me in danger. I'm afraid I'll need to restrain you for the time being."

After he was handcuffed to the wrought iron head board, Kate removed the scarf. The room was dimly lit with candles, and Kate was wearing her dress uniform, or more accurately the hat, partially buttoned dark blue shirt which revealed her new white bra, tie and badge of her dress uniform and one of her new pairs of panties.

Rick called to her from the bed, as he headed to the bathroom. "Hey detective, I'm going to be a tough one to crack. I think it might take some in depth questioning to get me to spill!"

"Oh! I'm counting on it!"

She shut the bathroom door behind her, and Rick laid his head back on the pillow. His heart was racing his, his body was more than ready, his cheeks ached from grinning like a fool, and he couldn't remember being happier in his entire life!

Kate reemerged from the bathroom several more times, each time featuring another newly purchased garment of clothing. It drove Rick crazy that he couldn't touch her, thanks to the shackles still on his wrists. When she finally got to the last item, the nightie he'd purchased for her, he was thrilled to see that the lovely green of the material had it's desired effect and enhanced Kate's beautiful green eyes into emeralds flashing with desire and so much more.

Now that the fashion show part of the evening was complete, Beckett finally pulled the key for the handcuffs from under Rick's pillow and freed him, allowing him to finally reached out and touch the woman he loved. It didn't take long for the heat between them to escalate and soon they were moving and breathing as one.

Her named tumbled from his lips over and over like a chant. The rest of the world disappeared and in that moment they were the only souls on earth. It was a moment that lasted forever and yet was gone in a flash.

_Oh my god, Rick, I love you so much_.

Even though she didn't say the words out loud, just hearing the thoughts in her head frightened her. She'd never loved a man, not really. And here was this man who was often more child than adult, who snuck in and stole her heart. Just the sound of her name on his lips made her happier than she'd ever known before.

_Could Castle be my one and done_?

They spent the next hour or so, continuing to make love to each other, fulfilling each other's needs and desires until they were both so exhausted that they collapsed against each other.

Rick noticed that most of the time, Kate had her bottom lip clasped between her teeth and thought that she was just trying to make things last longer. Little did he know that she was literally biting back the three words that he longed to hear the most.


	25. Chapter 25

**Good morning everybody! I hope you're all doing well!**

**So I hope you guys like this chapter as much, if not better. It's a bit heavier than the last pages of fluff, but I think it works. I've been wanting to write this chapter since chapter 8, way back when, and it has been pushed back several times. I'm glad it did though, because now I feel like the timing is right.**

**So without further ado, I still don't own anything, and happy reading!**

Chapter 25

It was a beautiful Sunday in May. The window was open and there was even a bird on the ledge right outside. It was pigeon, but hell it's New York City, what else would it be?

Rick held Kate in his naked arms and watched his beauty sleep.

Today was going to be a big day. She didn't know it yet, but it was. If all went well, she'd let him tear down a couple more walls and advance their relationship a little farther.

He kissed her head before creeping out of bed to get dressed and fix breakfast for two out of three of his favorite women. Today would be the first Mother's Day without Alexis home. It was bittersweet. He wasn't her mom, but her mom was almost never there, so many years it had been just the two of them, and then recently his mother too. When Alexis was little, they still made a big thing out of the day, even joking that he was her "Man-mom", but as she grew older, it just kinda faded into another day. And Martha had never been much into the holiday either, stating that if Hallmark needed to remind him to appreciate her, not to bother, but she still never turned away the homemade breakfast or bouquet of flowers that he routinely gave her.

But this year, Alexis' absence wasn't the only new element for their holiday. He had Kate now, and he knew instinctively this would be a hard day for her. He didn't want to take any of the importance of the day from her, but he did hope to take some of the pain away. To make this a day of celebrating life, not mourning it.

Thirty minutes later, armed with a tray loaded with banana chocolate chip waffles, sausage, OJ, coffee, and a vase of lilies, Rick headed to his mother's room, knocked on the door and waited. When Martha told him to come in, he did, placed the tray across her lap, wished her a Happy Mother's Day with a kiss, and waited for her to open the gift that he had in his back pocket. Martha loved the charm bracelet that he and Alexis had picked out several weeks earlier for her! She immediately put in on and then shooed him out the door. After all, according to her, she looked frightful and that just wouldn't do. Then she thanked him for everything and told him she'd see him in a couple hours!

Rick chuckled. Some people might have been offended if their mothers were that abrupt with them, especially on Mother's Day, but that was just Martha Rogers, and he loved her and all her quirks.

Back down to the kitchen, Castle loaded another tray with hot plates of food, cups of coffee and a vase of purple and white tulips. He headed back up the stairs again, but his time to his own room.

After quietly closing the door behind him with his foot, Rick called to Kate who turned over and moaned, but didn't open her eyes.

"Katie, Honey, wake up. I've got breakfast for you."

Between Rick's voice and the scent of fresh coffee, Kate woke up enough to focus on the man in front of her.

"Breakfast in bed and flowers? What's the occasion?" Kate scooted up against the headboard, allowing him to places the tray over her lap.

"It's Mother's Day."

Kate's eyes snapped to Rick. A look of pain flashed over her features before she could conceal them.

"Shouldn't you be doing this for Martha? I'm not a mom."

Rick walked around the bed and crawled in next to her, taking her hand in his. "My mother is taken care of. She has her food, flowers and gift, and now we'll be lucky to see her before noon. But the reason I'm doing this for you is three fold. You deserve this more than half of the women out there walking around claiming to be moms and not living up to the title. For one, you may not be Alexis' biological mother, but in so many ways over the last few months, you've slowly started playing a motherly role in her life, and we're all delighted in. She looks up to you so much. She told me herself that when she couldn't come home for the weekend, she was more disappointed in missing being here with you, than not seeing Meredith. I think it was hard to admit it, but I understand why she feels that way. Second, I know this day has to be hard for you. I know how much you miss your mom, and I want to help you celebrate her life. How she taught you to cook, and watched soap operas with you when you were sick, and quietly instilled your sense of justice and fighting for the underdog. I may have never met Johanna Beckett, but in some ways, through you, I feel like I knew her, and I know she was an amazing woman, because I know you and you are an amazing woman."

Kate squeezed Rick hand tightly. Two rogue tears escaped from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"And the third reason reason I wanted to do this for you today, was... well I hope I'm not overstepping my bounds here, but was because of Hope."

A pained gasp, escaped from Kate's throat. This wasn't exactly how he'd hoped this would go, but there was no turning back now, so he continued.

"I know you never even got to meet her, and that you carry a lot of pain and guilt concerning her, but she's another life worth celebrating. She may never have lived outside of you, but her memory lives on in you and in your heart. Not only did she save your life, she helped to make you the woman are today. And for that she's in my heart too."

Kate put the table on the night stand and flew into Rick's arms. She had no words. She didn't even have tears. She just clung to him. The dark clouds of her life so often tainted her judgment, making her feel so responsible for things that were out of her control, that she often felt too guilty to look for the silver linings. Yet this man had such an amazing ability to make her open her eyes and see them. Outside of the anniversary of her mother's death, Mother's Day was often the hardest day of the year for her. This year she'd been so happy with her life that she didn't even remember that the dreaded day was approaching, and now that it was here, it was still bittersweet, but not nearly as awful as the years before. How did he manage to do that?

Rick held Kate for a while, not sure if he should say anything else or not. Eventually she sat back and looked him in the eyes. "Thank you Rick. I don't know how you do it, but you make my life so much better, just by being you. This is definitely the best Mother's Day I've had since my mom..."

Kate didn't finish her sentence, but she didn't need to. He knew.

"Rick, every year I go to the cemetery, to put flowers on my mom's grave. I've never taken anyone with me, not even my Dad. But I don't want to go alone anymore. Will you come with me today?"

"You know I will."

"Thank you, again. For everything."

Rick planted a kiss in her hair and held her. The silence they shared wasn't heavy anymore, but almost comforting, like a favorite blanket. Minutes ticked by before Kate moved again. "So what delicious treats did you bring me this morning?"

She brought the tray back to her lap again and they shared the now somewhat cold, but delicious breakfast. While they ate, they shared happy stories about their moms and growing up. It was refreshing.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was late in the afternoon by the time Kate and Rick arrived at the cemetery. After parking, they walked hand in up and down hilly paths and across the meticulously manicured lawn, to a shady area with several granite headstones. Even though it was hardly the happiest place on earth, it was undeniable a very beautiful location.

Kate hugged a bouquet of assorted flowers and colors, tightly to her chest, as they approached the stone that bared the Beckett name. When they were only a few paces away, she let go of Rick's hand and continued to her mother's grave. Sensing her need for privacy, Rick hung back and watched.

For a couple of minutes, Kate just stood in front of the grave. Her back was to Rick so he couldn't see that her eyes were closed, or the tears slipping down her face. But he could see the slight movement of her shoulders and hear the stifled sobs.

He wanted to take the hurt from her, wanted to wrap his arms around her and take her pain onto himself, but he knew he couldn't. She had to work through these emotions on her own. She knew he was there if she needed him.

When Kate knelt down to place the flowers, she stayed there a few more minutes, before standing up and returning to Rick.

There was a stone bench a few yards away, and in unspoken agreement, they went to it and sat down.

Castle wrapped an arm around Kate's shoulder, and she leaned into him.

"This is never easy, but it isn't as hard as it used to be. Having you with me, makes it more... bearable."

"I'm glad I could help."

"Sometimes I'm afraid I'm losing the memories of my mom. So much time has passed. It gets harder to remember the sound of her voice, or remember what she looked like. So when you told me this morning that you feel like you know her through me; I can't even begin to tell you how that makes me feel. It may be the nicest thing anyone has ever told me."

Rick shifted a bit so that he could look Kate in the eyes when her spoke to her.

"Kate, I want to give you something. I saw it the other day when I was shopping for my mom's gift, and when I saw it, I thought of you."

He reached into his pocket and removed something, but Kate couldn't tell what it was.

"I wanted to give this to you this morning, but it didn't feel like the right time. I hope you don't mind me giving it to you here and now though."

She looked down again to see if she could see what he was holding. Her breath caught in her throat. It looked like a jeweler's ring box.

Rick saw her face and squeezed her hand. "Don't look so scared. It's not what you think it is."

She began to breathe again. Relief swept over her, but surprisingly there was a hint of disappointment there too. She quickly pushed it aside and tried to focus on what Rick was saying to her.

"... so, I hope that you'll accept this and wear it." Rick opened the velvet box to reveal a platinum band. It wasn't an engagement ring, and it didn't look like one. There were no diamonds or stones, but it was still gorgeous.

Kate reached out and removed the ring from the box, studying the gift. It was three delicate platinum strips braided loosely at the top, and tighter toward the bottom, merging into one solid band. It was delicate but strong, very befitting of it's new owner.

"When I saw this, I thought of how much it was like you. The three strands are representative of you, your mom and Hope, intertwined to make one strong, unique, beautiful ring."

She was speechless as she looked from the ring to Rick and back to the ring again. That's when she noticed the engraving... "Never lose Hope."

Again tears filled her eyes, but these were different than any other tears she ever shed. Kate slid the band onto the ring finger of her right hand, and held it up for Rick to see. He looked relived.

Kate wanted to say something to him to let him know how much this meant to her; to tell him how wonderful he was and how he'd changed her life for the better. But everything that came to mind came up lacking. So her heart took over her mouth and did what her head couldn't.

"I love you!" she stated.

Had any strangers seen the exchange, they probably would have laughed from the matching looks of shock that temporarily paralyzed both Kate and Rick. But the shock didn't last and gave way to giant glowing smiles.

"I love you too, Kate. I have for a long time."

"I know. You show me every day." Kate leaned in to Rick and captured his lips with her own. He brought his hands up to her jaw and held her face in his hands. The kiss was long and slow and deep.

"Tell me again Kate." He said against her lips.

Happily she complied. " I love you Rick. I love you so much."


	26. Chapter 26

**So now we're on to another chapter. This is another one I stewed over for weeks. It was originally going to be just a chapter, but then it took over and began to write itself, which is why this one is a cliff hanger. I'll try to get the other half up soon, cuz I don't like waiting either :) So don't hate me! :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Castle? No, no I do not.**

Chapter 26

Throughout the rest of the day and the days that followed, those three words that had been so hard to say, bounced back and forth between Castle and Beckett with natural ease. But so far, they were careful to keep it between themselves, not saying it in front of others, especially at work. That wasn't too hard considering all the experience they'd gained in restraining themselves already.

But while on the job that Thursday, both of them did have a hard time from saying how they felt out loud. As they stood by her car putting on their vests, Rick wanted to grab her, kiss her, and tell her that he loved her and to be careful. When they were standing outside the suspect's door, preparing to enter, Kate looked over her team taking a quick mental inventory like always, but when she looked at Rick, she had the need to tell him of her love, just in case it was the last time. Instead, she settled for a covert wink and nod, which he returned with the slighted pucker of his lips. They knew, but no one around them did.

After a successful bust and apprehension, Beckett and Castle drove back to the station, recounting the experience. Everything had gone to plan and not only did they get the dirt bag responsible for the murder they were working, but they were also able to collect more evidence, enough to keep him behind bars for a long, long time.

"You know, I think we need to come up with a code word," Castle stated.

"A code word? For what?"

"Well, we can't be telling each other 'I love you' when we're at work, especially right before a bust or around any of the criminals, but this morning before going in, I needed to tell you."

"I needed to tell you, too. This job has a distinct way of reminding a person about mortality. I would hate it if something bad happened, and I hadn't told you lately."

"I know, me too."

"Well what are you thinking?"

"I don't know, maybe 'Olive juice'? It looks like I love you when you mouth it."

"I think that would be too much like the real phrase. People would hear it or see it and know. How about apples?"

"Ha ha ha. No. Plus, it should be something that wouldn't sound out of place while working. Like, 'I gotcha back', or 'cover me'."

"Yeah, but I say those things to Ryan and Esposito too. So that could be awkward."

"How about just the word 'partner'? We might use it in regular conversation, but I think we're both good enough at reading subtext, that when we mean it as more, we'd know what it meant, without drawing attention."

"That could work. I like it! Thanks partner!"

"Anytime partner!"

And so the mundane word took on a newer, better meaning in their lives. Sometimes it was accompanied by a heated look, or or flirty wink. Other times it was said with dead seriousness or even a little fear. But always knowing that their partner was with them added strength to them as both individuals and a team.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Memorial Day weekend rolled around, Rick and Kate found themselves alone for the first time in several weeks. Martha was spending time in the Hamptons, and Alexis who had been home for a week had left to visit her mom in California for three weeks. They had hoped to go the Hamptons as well, but since it was Beckett and her team's turn to cover a holiday, they had to change their plans. So on Friday night they hung out with their friends at The Old Haunt and then Saturday after work were all invited to Captain Montgomery's place for a BBQ. It was a fun way to spend a working holiday.

Sunday was spent in the precinct catching up on paperwork and Monday was so quiet, they even opened up a couple cold cases for re-examination. Only a few minutes after the next team came in, did the phone ring with a case, sending people scattering. Castle, Beckett and the boys just breathed a sigh of relief and began to pack up, since none of them would be back in until Thursday.

After telling the guys good night and heading out, Rick and Kate found a cute open air bistro for dinner and then went back to her place so she could pack an overnight bag to take to his place. She already had a bunch of clothes and toiletries there, but always ended up bring more, and inevitably usually leaving them there.

Rick sat on the edge of the bed and watched Kate who was only wearing her underwear, bend over an open drawer, where she rummaged through tank tops and shorts, looking for something to wear. Seeing her like this was just too much for him and so he acted.

Castle quietly walked up behind his beautiful girlfriend who naively trusted him to behave, and made his move. He quickly yanked her panties down to the floor and then ran, but not fast enough. She was on him like white on rice and soon had him tackled onto the floor.

"So that's how you want to play, huh?" She asked him. They were both breathing heavy and were flushed even though they'd hardly exuded any energy at all. Perhaps it was the intimate position they found themselves in instead.

"Honey, it's the only way I play."

Soon, getting dressed, finishing packing and heading to the loft were far from either of their minds as they enjoyed playfully making love to each other.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A loud but muffled sound startled both Kate and Rick awake, several hours later. The apartment was dark and again quiet, but both got up to check things out. Kate grabbed her weapon and walked from window to window looking for anything out of place and Rick checked every room in the unit and then out in the hall. When both were satisfied that nothing was amiss they headed back to bed.

"Maybe a car back fired or something." Rick suggested.

"Who knows. It's New York, it could have been anything. Let's just go back to sleep."

Just as they settled in, they heard another sound. This one was definitely an explosion and even shook the building. They both immediately jumped from bed and began throwing clothes on. Kate grabbed her necklaces put them on, shoved her dad's watch in her pocket and then reached for her badge and gun.

"Rick, call this in. I'm going to go investigate." She left the room and he heard the font door open as he dialed for help.

The phone call only lasted a few minutes, but by the time he hung up, he could hear fire alarms going off somewhere in the building. At first he dashed into the hall to see where Kate had gone, but seeing that she was safe and knocking on her neighbors doors, he went back in and grabbed her half packed duffel bag and ran around grabbing a few more of her things before heading out to help.

When everyone on the top floor where Kate lived had been woken up and told to leave, they headed down to the fourth floor to get more people out. Smoke started seeping into the hall and had a strange chemical scent to it.

Frightened people began filing out. Some were quite calm, others were near hysterical. One older man wept about terrorist attacks as a younger man helped him down the stairs.

When they got to the third floor, the sprinkler system came on, but Kate again left the stairwell to knock on doors. Rick was right on her heels. Apparently most of these people were already evacuating, which was a relief. One more door to go and they could keep heading down to safety.

Kate pounded on the door. "NYPD! This is an emergency! The building is on fire! Is anyone in there?"she screamed above the incessant screaming of the alarm.

A lady from across the hall, trying to carry two cats, came out of her place and headed toward the exit. "You may need to go in there. Maria just had twins a couple weeks ago and her husband works nights."

Rick thanked the woman and Kate began pounding on the door again. She couldn't be sure, but she definitely thought she heard the sound of a child crying.

"Come on Castle, we gotta get this door down. On the count of three... one... two... three."

Together they slammed their weight into the door, sending it flying open. A little boy about three years old stood in the middle of the room wearing superman pajamas, and clutching a Toy Story blanket and a stuffed lion, crying.

Kate and Rick didn't even need to talk, they just went into action. Rick went to the little boy and Kate moved toward the bedrooms looking for the rest of his family.

"It's OK buddy, my friend Kate is a police woman and we're going to take care of you and your family. Is your mommy here?"

The little boy nodded and began to cry harder. Rick scooped him into his arms.

In the next instant Kate returned with the frantic mom and two blanket wrapped bundles.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I was still sleeping through all this. My babies! My babies!" Maria cried.

It's OK., Ma'am, we 're going to get you guys out." Each woman carried an infant and Rick continued to hold the little boy.

When they were back in the stairwell, things appeared to be going from bad to worse. The smoke was now thick and black, forcing everyone to crouch down as they walked, and it continued to get hotter the farther they descended. Rick tossed the boy's blanket over his head to hopefully hide him from the sights, sounds, and dangerous smoke.

When they got to the second floor, the lowest one with residents, since the ground floor was all shops and businesses, Kate handed Rick the baby she was holding and told him to keep going. She needed to check this floor.

Rick started to argue, but there wasn't time for that. She cut him off and pushed him toward the next flight of stairs. "Get these kids out of here Rick! I'll be out in a minute." He knew he couldn't sway her, and looked down at the two tiny people he held and nodded. She turned to the door but then looked back on last time.

"Hey partner!" she shouted. He looked at her, almost white with fear, despite the sooty gray smudges around his mouth and nose. "I love you!."

"Tell me that when you get out, partner!" He said while blinking back tears.

Kate crawled down the hall on hands and knees. Every door she checked was unlocked or open. Everyone seemed to be gone. The heat was becoming unbearable as she went, and the fresh air was almost gone. The wall at the end of the hall was a crumbled pile of debris and an orange glow was becoming brighter through the blinding blackness.

Just two more doors and she could get the hell out of here.

The first of the two was locked. She knocked but there was no answer. So she went to the one across the hall. She knocked on the door and tried to scream but choked instead. The door was hot. Very hot. She tried to open the door knob, which she knew was stupid, but she had to know everyone was out. The nob turned but when she opened it just a crack she could see nothing but flames and slammed the door back shut.

Kate was about to get out when the locked door she already tried, opened.

"Hello?" A woman called out.

Kate pushed away the panic of knowing there were still people in the building. She crawled below the smoke and found an elderly woman just standing in her doorway. The entire wall behind her was engulfed in hungry flames.

She reached for her hand and pulled her down to the slightly cleaner air near the floor.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!"

"What's your hurry dear. It looks like Harold, just built a lovely fire in the hearth. Wouldn't you like to stay for tea?"

"No! The whole building is on fire. We need to get out now!"

Kate started crawling back toward the stairwell. Thankfully the woman crawled with her, although very slowly.

"Why are we crawling? Did Terri bring the baby over again? That little Sam is quite the dickens." The older lady burst into a fit of raspy coughing.

"No, ma'am," Kate choked out again. "There's a fire. We're safer down here."

"Oh my! Well that is a shame isn't it?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Castle followed Maria outside. Rick had never been so thankful for the questionably fresh air of the New York city night.

Firetrucks and ambulances were starting to arrive. Someone in uniform raced up and took the kids from him to check out the children for injuries. Maria and all three of her children were crying, but Rick was completely focused on the doorway he'd just exited. Black smoke poured from it and almost every other door and window on that side of the building. Several of the store fronts in front of him were completely ablaze.

A few more people left the exit after they had, but so far not Kate. The fire department was busy unrolling hoses and tackling the flames dancing up the side of Kate's building and the building attached to it.

Two firefighters went into the building, presumably to find more people. Even though it seemed like hours, they reappeared in a few seconds, both helping people out. Still no Kate.

That's it, he couldn't stand there waiting anymore. He had to go get her. And so he did. Despite the sound of people yelling at him not to go, Rick dashed in and up the stairs to the last place he saw her. So far he hadn't seen anyone, so he tugged his shirt up over his face and opened the door to the second floor hallway.

As soon as the door opened, the flames from the back wall raced across the ceiling of the hallway, toward him. Rick hit the floor fast and came face to face with Kate, although at first he didn't recognize her through all the smoke. She was pulling something or someone slowly across the floor.

"Go Kate! Get out." He screamed over the roar of the fire. Hot embers and flaming pieces of ceiling rained down on them.

Just then another pair of firefighters appeared. The first one scooped up the lady Kate was helping and the second one reached for Kate. She shook him off and dove into Rick's arms. The fireman, helped both of them out into the stairwell and down the stairs.

Just before emerging into the night, Kate collapsed, but Rick scooped her up and carried her out. They were immediately taken to a waiting ambulance.

All the chaos surrounding them faded away as Rick finally saw Kate in the light. Her face was completely blackened with soot and streaked from sweat and sprinkler water. Her hair was singed, and her arms and hands were red and raw with burns.

The worst part was that she was so still. He couldn't hear or feel her breathing and that stole his remaining breaths, causing him to become lightheaded and then slump over onto the bench where the paramedic was sitting.

**A/N part 2: So here is the Public Service Announcement part of my A/N... I'm sure I don't have to say this, but it it's the Mommy in me, so I will anyway... While what Castle and Beckett did in this story may be considered in some ways heroic... it was also stupid. Please know that if you're ever in a fire, get out as safely and quickly as possible. NEVER open a hot door, and NEVER go back into a burning building. Let those who are professionally trained and equipped handle these type of rescues. You don't want to be added to the list of those who need rescued or even worse become a victim. And also while I'm giving PSAs, stay in school , say no to drugs, and be aware of stranger danger! Have a nice day.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Now onto this next chapter... Thank God, I have no personal experience with a fire or burn unit, and I pray it stays that way. So the little info I went on came from years of watching MASH, ER, and House, plus a couple Google searches. I hope I've kept everything realistic, but if not... I apologize. If I have something wrong and you know the correct answer, I'd love to hear it.**

**Also this chapter is definitely a bit different in another way, because it has a lot more of the supporting characters in it. I really hope it's not OOC. We've never really seen any of them in this particular situation and I really tried to keep it true to form, but while still considering that this is more than a year in the future and with all their relationships as friends, lovers, etc have developed with time and life experience.**

**Also (said rapidly in a cute little voice)... please don't hate me for not bringing closure to the ordeal yet. Eeeek!**

**I felt that this wasn't a storyline that should be rushed through. So there will be at least one, if not two more chapters within this situation, before I move on.**

**Anywhoooooooo, again a big thanks to ALL of you! You are all quite lovely!**

**Disclaimer... I'm not even a part owner of Castle! Crap!**

Chapter 27

When Rick woke up, he was laying on a portable hospital bed in an ER. He was surrounded on three sides by curtains and could hear people in the next curtained area talking, monitors beeping, phones ringing and a child crying.

He tried to sit up but found that he really couldn't. Not only did his chest really hurt, but he had an IV and oxygen tubes attached to him. This was not OK. He needed to find Kate.

Rick laid into the nurse call button and soon a young woman in pink scrubs appeared.

"Mr. Castle! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Where's Kate?" Rick's voice surprised him. It was hoarse and raspy. His throat felt raw and dry.

"The woman you came in with?"

He nodded.

"She'd been taken up to the burn unit for closer observation, but I'll call up there as soon as we get you settled. Here drink some water and try talking again."

Rick begrudgingly did as he was told. Water had never been so sweet and refreshing. Unfortunately swallowing triggered a coughing fit longer than he'd ever had before.

The nurse held a pan in front of him an encouraged him to cough up anything that he could.

"How long have I been out?" Although still quite scratchy, his voice was already sounding better.

"You've been here a little more than an hour, so not long. You have some smoke inhalation, which means you'll be here at least overnight to keep you on oxygen and fluids, and you'll probably need breathing treatments for at least a week or two. Plus you have some small burns that we've cleaned. I'm sure you'll be on antibiotics for a while too. But overall, you didn't come out too bad, all things considered."

Rick nodded again, thinking that if he needed that much treatment Kate was certainly in for a longer haul.

The woman continued to work, checking and rechecking his vitals and pulse ox. "Are you feeling up for some company? You've got four friends out there who've done everything but make it official police business to get in here to you."

Rick started to answer, but chose to nod instead.

"Great I'll send them in, and then go check on your wife."

Castle almost corrected her but then figured he'd get more information if they thought they were married.

After the nurse left. Rick ended up dozing off again. He couldn't figure out why he was so tired. He didn't sleep long though, because soon the tiny space around his bed was filled with a grim looking Captain Montgomery and very worried looking Ryan and Esposito. Lanie was there too but didn't look nearly as solemn as the men. She was was watching the monitors and examining the IV bag, making sure that he was getting the correct treatment.

"Hear you two were quite the heroes." Ryan commented.

"Not me. Kate. She knocked on every door. She made sure everyone got out."

"Well that's just Beckett isn't it? But rumor has it, you carried two small children out, before you lost your mind and went back in for Kate. I'd say that makes you a hero too" the Captain answered.

Castle only shrugged. He didn't feel very heroic. The love of his life was alone in the burn unit, going through God only knows what.

Lanie saw the stress in his face and used her hand to smooth back his hair. "Stop worrying. She's going to be alright. One of my best friends from med school is second in command up there. She's getting first class treatment. You need to focus on getting yourself better so you can go to her. She's probably more worried about you than herself."

"I just need to see her. I need to know she's going to make it. She wasn't breathing, Lanie." A tear escaped from the corner of Rick's eye. Which Lanie dabbed away in an uncharacteristically maternal way.

Before anyone could say anything more to reassure the distraught man, the nurse returned.

"Mr. Castle I have an update on your wife."

This statement caused four sets of eyebrows to shoot up but no one said anything.

"She's doing better than they originally thought. She was awake for a bit, and asking for you, but they've sedated her now so they could scope her chest to look for burns in the respiratory tract, put in a breathing tube and clean her burns. As of right now, they are saying she suffered only moderate smoke inhalation, and that her oxygen levels are rising nicely. And her burns are in small isolated patches, not wide spread. That's good. That's very good. She may be here a couple days. But you should be able to go up and see her in the morning."

It wasn't as good of news as he'd hoped, but much better than he feared.

The Captain thanked the nurse and she left.

"You need anything bro?" Esposito asked. "We've already contacted your mom, she was going to call Alexis."

"Oh no! I don't want them to worry about me!"

"They needed to know. Could you imagine how you'd react if it was one of them in here and we didn't tell you?" Montgomery asked. "We've called Jim Beckett too. He should be here in a couple hours."

"Kate's going to kill you all." Rick began coughing again, and didn't stop for a while. He never even noticed when Lanie slipped out of the room.

When she did return she had the nurse with her.

"Sounds like you're ready to start you breathing treatments Mr. Castle." She got the tubes hooked up and handed him a mask to put on. "I want you to try to sleep while you do this, so your friends can see you later."

No one had to be asked to leave, they all understood. Captain and the boys all patted Rick on their way out, but Lanie hung back for an extra minute.

"I'm gonna go up to her, and I'll stay with her until you can be there. You just keep your butt in this bed and follow orders, and before you know it, you'll get to see her. OK?"

Castle nodded.

"See ya soon!" And with that, the young doctor was gone.

Rick slept fitfully throughout the rest of the night and early morning. He didn't remember much about the breathing treatments, the coughing fits or even that most of the time, his mother held his hand, but he did remember the nightmares that consumed his sleeping hours. Over and over he relived the terrifying sights and sounds of the night before. Over and over he relived the sight of his almost lifeless Kate laying in his arms.

Martha sat next to him for hours while he slept. It reminded her of a time when he was about seven and they visited her sister's family near Chicago. They had all gone to a lake house in Wisconsin a couple hours from the city for a weekend. It was unseasonably cold and the small lake next to them had frozen. Rick assumed that it would be great for ice skating on and took off across the frozen water. Unfortunately the ice wasn't nearly as thick in the center and he fell through. Her brother in law had seen him just in time and was able to rescue him but he still had hypothermia. She had held him for days while he recovered, but it was always the nights that were the worst. Even then, Rick had a vivid imagination and detailed memory that tortured him for weeks, causing him to repeatedly relive his brush with death.

As a mother, she naturally wished to take this burden from him, even if he wasn't the scared little boy that he used to be. It was agonizing to watch him cough and moan in his sleep; to watch his body stiffen and grasp into the air for whatever his mind told him was there. The worst though was watching his face contort into pain, worry lines and fear. She did the only things she could think of during these moments, she held his hand, caressed his forehead and whispered reassurances in his ear.

When the shift change occurred a nurse and a tech came in to check various things, and then change the bag of fluids in his IV. Martha thought that perhaps Rick would wake up during all the commotion, but he slept on.

Detective Esposito brought her a cup of coffee and a cinnamon roll just after six am, and told her that he, Detective Ryan and the Captain would be leaving but would be back later in the day and to call them if there were any changes. So far she'd heard nothing more about Kate, but assumed that in cases like this, no news was hopefully good news.

It was a little after eight when Rick finally opened his eyes for more than a few seconds.

"Mom?" he croaked out.

_Mom? MOM!_ He almost never called her that! She would have been less shocked if he'd just called her Martha. He must really be out of it.

"Yes, dear, I'm right here. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better, but not bad. You didn't have to come home for me."

"Pssshaw. Don't be ridiculous Richard. I'm your mother. You're hurt. There's nowhere else I would be. You need me, and even if you don't... I needed to be here to see that you really are OK."

Rick rewarded her with a half grin and shrugged. "Have you heard anything about Kate?"

"Not since I got here around three. Your friends from the station filled me in on what they knew. They said that Dr. Parrish had been allowed to stay in Kate's room, and has practically taken on the role of personal physician. But since Kate was still sedated there wasn't really anything else to know yet."

"I need to go up and see her."

"Not yet. The nurse was in about twenty minutes ago and said the doctor would be in soon. Let him clear you, before you try anything else."

Rick felt like he might cry, so he turned away but his eyes seemed almost to dry to make the tears. When several moments passed, he looked back to his mother.

"Does Alexis know?"

"I called her right after Captain Montgomery called me. I told her to stay put until we know more. After I got here, I sent her a text with an update but I'll call her again after you get discharged, and then if she wants to come home, I'll see to the details.

Rick was grateful that his daughter wouldn't see him like this. If he had it his way, she would stay with Meredith until he was back to normal but knew she was too much like him to ever heed to that request.

It was after noon before Rick was released from the ER with a large bag of prescriptions, instructions, dressings, and various other things that he couldn't remember. Ryan and Esposito had stopped by at Martha's request a little before, to bring Rick new clothes since the ones he had been wearing had been cut off. They even ended up having to help him get dressed, much to Rick's annoyance. They didn't care though, they were just relieved to see their friend up again, even if he did still reek of smoke, look pale and have an assortment of bandages, bruises, and 1st and 2nd degree burns over his body.

They understood his frustrations and lack of thanks. Right now he was solely motivated to get to Kate.

After the paperwork was finalized, Kevin took Martha back to the loft to get some rest and Javier went with Rick up to see Lanie and Kate.

When the elevators opened to the correct floor. Rick almost didn't get out. Suddenly he was afraid to see her. He'd done enough research and been on enough cases to know what a worst case scenario looked like. So many what ifs ran through his tortured mind.

Javier sensed his friend's sudden apprehension and carefully put a friendly arm across Rick's shoulders. "It'll be OK, Bro. Kate will be OK."

Esposito never called Kate by her first name. Hearing it come from his mouth added to the weight and confidence in his words. He wasn't throwing around platitudes to ease his friend's nerves. He really believed that the woman they both cared about would be OK.

Together they left the the elevator and walked toward the locked doors that separated the burn unit from the rest of the ICU. They had to use a phone on the wall to talk to a nurse and stand in front of the security camera before being buzzed in.

The nurse's station was directly in front of them and they were given a few instructions before being told which room Kate was in. After she was finished, she stepped away, allowing them time to pull themselves together before heading down the sterile hall.

When they reached room 721, Javier held back, giving Rick some much needed space. Most of the rooms in this unit had a full floor to ceiling glass walls and a sliding door. Kate's was no different.

The glass door was closed and the long hanging blinds were almost completely pulled. From where he stood, Rick could see Lanie who was wearing the same teal scrubs as the floor staff, napping in a chair, and the foot of Kate's bed, but not Kate.

"Maybe we should come back later. I think they're sleeping."

"Dude, if Beckett's sedated she might be sleeping for a while. She'd want you with her though. And don't worry about Lanie, she won't care if you wake her up."

Rick chewed on his bottom lip while he thought, which Javier recognized as a Beckett habit. These two really were rubbing off on each other.

"Why don't I go in, bring Lanie out, and I'll take her down for some lunch. You just take your time and do what you need to do. We'll be back in a bit."

Rick nodded and Esposito entered the room. Lanie woke up right away and went to him. The talked in hushed tones, but Rick couldn't hear them through the glass. It was only a minute before his two friends had joined him in the hall.

"You're looking better." Lanie said to Rick.

"Yeah, I guess." Rick looked past the petite doctor into the room. He could see the lower half of Kate's body below the blanket, but still couldn't see her.

"She's sleeping right now, but she's not sedated anymore. She's been awake a couple times and only asks about you.

Rick looked at Lanie but didn't say anything. His questions and insecurities were written across his face though.

"Castle look at me. _I_ know and_ you_ know that things could have gone much worse last night. But they didn't. Your Kate is in that bed healing, but she _will_ recover. I doubt that she'll even have much scarring. Right now her biggest concerns are from the smoke. She will be fine but it will take time. Now go in there and stop looking like your waiting for a ghost. She needs you to be strong and confident. If she sees you worrying, she's going to worry that we aren't being honest with her and trying to hide the scary truth. If you're confident, she'll be confident and will recover that much faster. Do you understand?"

"I do."

"No, now don't go telling me those words! Save them for my girl in there!"

Rick actually cracked a smile. "You aren't subtle are you?"

"Never claimed to be! Now if she wakes up, try to get her to sip some more water. The breathing tube came out already but her entire throat and is singed and raw."

"I know the feeling."

"Hers is almost twice as bad as yours. I'm not telling that to scare you, just to be honest with you. I need you to know that I am not hiding things from you."

Again he nodded stoically.

"You going to be OK now?"

"Yeah." Rick began opening the sliding door but then stopped and looked back at his friends. "Thank you both. Not to sound sappy or anything, but in my entire life, I've never had friends as good as you guys and Ryan and the Captain."

He didn't stick around to get a response from either one, but ducked into Kate's quiet room, and pulled the door closed behind him.

For a second, he couldn't bring his eyes up to look at the bed, that is until he head her gravely whispered words...

"Rick is that you?"


	28. Chapter 28

**So I've got another chapter for you! I still have them in this fire saga, but they are moving forward. After doing a little more research I realized that moving them forward too fast with some stuff just wasn't logical considering the amount of time it would take to heal from these type of injuries.**

**As always thank you all for all your wonderful support, every message, review, and alert is awesome!**

**Disclaimer... please refer to the first 27 chapters if you are unsure about my Castle ownership. Thanks! :)**

Chapter 28

At the sound of her voice, Rick immediately looked up at Kate.

He didn't know what he expected to see but this wasn't it. Her face was no longer black with soot, but was pink, like she'd been in the sun too long, and sported a few scrapes and gashes. Her hair wasn't spread out and smoldering, but was pulled back from her face into a loose pony tail. Her lips seemed to hold a bluish tint, but nothing like the dirty gray pallor from last night, and best of all, her green eyes, despite being bloodshot, sparkled with life and she was even smiling!

"Kate!"

He crossed the room in two long strides and was soon at her side. He wanted to hug her, but was afraid to touch her. Her arms and hands were bandaged, and she had tubes coming from several places on her body. Now that he was closer, he could see bruises forming on her left cheek and near the back of her neck.

"You can kiss me, I won't break."

He leaned in and gently captured her lips, while being careful not to nudge the oxygen tube at her nose.

When he pulled back, he looked over her again. He ran his fingers along some of marks marring her face and neck. Cautiously he lowered himself to sit on the bed facing her.

"How do you do it?" Rick asked, his voice husky, not only from the recent trauma but from all the emotions he was trying to keep in check.

"Do what?"

"Get yourself all banged up and burned in a fire and still look so damn beautiful?"

Beckett looked down at herself and chuckled sardonically. "And here I thought I was the one on the good drugs! Are you high or are you still just oxygen deprived?"

"Hardly. I'm quite lucid. And you are the most welcoming, beautiful, amazing sight these sore eyes have ever seen." Rick swallowed hard, which was quite painful. "I thought I lost you."

Kate reached a bandaged hand out to Rick, her two exposed fingers brushing along the skin of his own injured hands. "Don't worry, Writer Boy, I'm not that easy to get rid of."

Rick leaned in again for a longer kiss, unfortunately it caused both of them to begin coughing. He held the plastic hospital mug of water up to her lips before taking a drink for himself.

"Look we take each other's breath away." He said

"If my hands weren't killing me, I'd smack you." Kate replied.

They both sat quietly for several minutes, looking at each other, but lost in their own personal thoughts.

"I love you, Rick."

"I love you too, Kate."

Rick was confused when Kate looked frustrated by his reply. Again she reached for him through all the gauze and dressings. It was so hard to not be able to experience the physical contact they both desired.

"I know you do, and I'm so thankful for your love, but I'm trying to tell you something even more." Kate took the deepest breath she could manage before continuing. "When we were in the building, you told me to tell you that I loved you when I got out. I'm out. I'm alive. I'm right here touching you and talking to you. Stop looking at me like I'm about to fall apart in front of you. I love you. We're partners, and... and I'm not going anywhere, now or any other time."

"But Kate, so much can happen. You can't promise me that it won't." As if to emphasize his point, he was again wracked with a fit of coughing.

"No, I can't. You're right." Every soft word she spoke took effort, but it was worth it, because they needed to hear what she had to say. "But I can promise that I would never intentionally leave you. And I can promise that when life does throw us these curve balls," she gestured at both of them indicating their injuries, "that I promise to keep fighting, for myself, for you, for us."

Rick reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Kate's ear. "Are you telling me you're ready to make a commitment?"

She tried to take another deep breath but only wheezed. Rick gave her more water and waited until her breathing became more regular. "I'm not ready to go ring shopping, if that's what you're asking, but yes, I am completely committed to you."

"I wish I could hold you in my arms. I need to feel you against me."

She looked at the IVs and monitors on her left, but saw that that the other side was pretty clear. "If you can help me scoot over a bit, you could lay on my right side and hold me. Just be careful, that's where they had to do most of the debriding."

So he did, and they were soon snuggled next to each other, fast asleep.

When Lanie and Esposito returned to the room and found them that way, Lanie was just glad to see them both truly resting. Although sharing the small bed probably wasn't the best thing in the world for either their burns or their ability to breathe, being that comfortable and relaxed would definitely speed the healing process.

Unfortunately they didn't get to remain that comfortable for long. Kate's nurse soon came in the room to check things over and change some of her dressings. Rick got up to allow Lanie and the nurse to work, but Lanie shooed both Esposito and Castle out of the room.

Rick wanted to stay and support Kate, but Lanie told him not this time.

"I'll come get you when we're done. I promise."

The two men wandered down the hall to the family lounge and raided the vending machines.

"Has Lanie told you how bad Kate is? I wanted to ask but... I don't know."

Javier nodded. He understood. "From what she said, the worst is respiratory. She took in a lot of smoke. Not only are her throat and airways partially scalded, but they'll have to watch her for any serious side effects like asthma and pneumonia, at least for a while."

Rick nodded, he'd been told similar things during his discharge, but to a lesser extent. "What about burns? She's covered in dressings and drains and everything."

"From what Lanie said, some of the bandages are from cuts and stuff. I guess she's got over thirty stitches here and there, probably from falling debris, nothing major, but a lot of them have burns around them too so they are really cautious about preventing infections. Most of her burns are 1st and 2nd degree, especially on her back, arms and legs." Esposito took a drink from his cola before continuing, giving Castle a moment to digest the details.

"Most are 1st and 2nd but not all?"

"No, not all. She has a 3rd degree burn on her left hand and a couple patches on her side. Those may require skin grafts. She'll be in here at least a week if not longer."

Rick hissed air through his teeth. His elbows where perched on his knees and his head hung in his hands. So much had happened in the last twenty four hours.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"I don't know if these injuries could effect her work, but I want to make sure we've done everything possible to make sure she has full mobility and use of her hands. Talk to Lanie, see what she says and then find out who the best of the best doctors are who can help her, not just who the department's insurance covers. Whatever she needs, pulmonologists, burn specialists, cosmetics surgeons, physical therapists... whatever she needs and make sure I get the bill."

"Definitely, Bro! You and Becks are like a brother and sister to me! I'm just glad I can help."

"You guys and Captain and Lanie have all been wonderful! Above and beyond."

"Well, Lanie has the whole week off, and Ryan and I don't go back on duty until Thursday, so we're at your disposal 24/7. If you need something, don't be shy.

"Thanks. I owe you."

The next twenty minutes were spent watching Jeopardy on the lounge TV. When Lanie came to find them, she came bearing a nebulizer and several small vials of clear medications.

"Before you can go back in there, you need another breathing treatment. You're already more than an hour late for it."

"Yes, doctor."

She quickly assembled everything and handed Rick the tube he needed to breath through.

"By the time you're done with this, our girl's pain meds should take full effect again and you can go back in. But, I want you home by seven. You need to sleep and stick to your scheduled treatments tonight, or I'll make sure they don't let you in tomorrow."

Rick didn't look to happy but nodded, causing the the cloud of vapor coming from the tube, to dance.

"Her dad just got here, so this will give them a few minutes alone too."

Again his head bobbed.

Just then Kevin and Captain Montgomery arrived carrying a teddy bear, several cards, a box of chocolates and a giant balloon bouquet.

Castle removed the breathing treatment from his mouth for just a moment to address the men. "For me? You shouldn't have."

"No, these are for Kate, but I'm sure by the time you get home, you'll have amassed your own pile of well wishes, plus all the rest of the stuff that's been piling up at the station, that I had rerouted to your place." Roy stated.

Kevin placed the things he was carrying on the table and plopped down on the couch next to Castle.

"This is just the stuff from us and the homicide department. Everything else is from adoring fans who've seen your faces plastered all over the news. You two are bona fide heroes! According to channel six, at least half the residents of Beckett's building are crediting you guys with them getting out safely! Thanks to you two, there were no resident deaths and very few injuries."

"What happened to the old lady I found Kate with?"

"Mrs. VandenBoer is at another hospital and being treated with severe smoke inhalation, some minor burns, and dementia due to her alzheimer's, but they expect her to make a full recovery from her injuries too."

"That's good. Kate will be glad to hear that."

Lanie who was still monitoring Rick, turned to the chief, "Do they know how the fire started."

He rubbed his temple and nodded. "Yes. Some fools were using one of the ground floor shops as a front for drug distribution. The meth lab they had in back exploded."

Ryan and Esposito, who had previously both spent time in narc units were justifiably angry. They knew, even more than some of the other's in the room, how far the destructive fingers of drugs could reach.

"Do they have the assholes responsible?" Esposito asked.

"Well at least two never made it out of the building, but they're looking into it. This could be the tip of something big."

A couple minutes later, Rick's treatment ended and he immediately got up so that he could return to Kate. Lanie cleared away the equipment and said she was headed home to get some much needed sleep, but then remembered to tell Castle that she had Kate's badge, gun and all of her jewelry that she was wearing, so not to worry about any of that. Javier said he could use some sleep too and they headed out fairly quickly..

Kevin and Roy began to gather all the gifts and slowly made their way to Kate's room as well.

When Rick entered the room, Jim Beckett had a chair pulled up to Kate's bed, next to the IV pole, and sat stroking his little girl's head.

The guys from the precinct were still in the hall, giving them a few minutes alone.

As usual Kate knew Rick was in the room without even opening her eyes. So she was aware of his presence even before her father was.

Still groggy and appearing to be asleep, Beckett whispered to Castle, "Will you hold me again?"

This caused Jim to wrinkle his brow until he looked up and saw the other man in the room. He stood and extended a hand to the man he already considered to be almost a son in law to him.

"Thank you Rick, for getting my baby out of there."

"I only wish I could have gotten her out sooner."

"We both know, she wouldn't leave before knowing everyone was safe. I'm just glad you were there to help her when she needed you."

"I'm in the room!" Kate said hoarsely.

Both men smirked, happy to see her spunk was still in full force.

"Now, are you going to come hold me again or do I have to beg?"

Just as she was saying this, Montgomery and Ryan entered the room. Castle moved to the side of the bed he'd been on before and looked awkwardly from Kate to the other men.

"I don't care if everyone is here. The only time I got any relief from all of this was when you held me earlier. I'm sure everyone trusts you to be on your best behavior, so they shouldn't mind either."

Rick again looked at the guys. They all held matching looks that clearly said, _You heard the lady!_ So with Jim's help, he moved Kate over a bit and climbed in next to her. When she had her head resting on his shoulder, Kate finally opened her eyes and greeted Kevin and Roy. At first it was awkward but only because the four men in the room, four of the people who knew her best, had never seen Kate look so helpless, or willingly ask for help. It broke their hearts.

At Kate's request Ryan opened and read all the cards and gifts they'd brought with them, bringing a smile to her tired face. Then she asked Montgomery if he knew any details about her neighbors, the condition of her building or anything else about the fire. He filled her in, and was glad that he could tell her that, thanks to her, everyone got out.

When Kate started nodding back to sleep, both guys left, promising they'd be back the next day, leaving Rick and Jim alone with the woman they loved.

After she had fallen completely asleep, the two men talked for a while. Jim offered to take Rick home when it was time to leave and Rick insisted that Jim stay at his loft for as long as he was in town, which he gratefully accepted.

At some point Castle also fell back asleep and when he woke up the room was dark and empty of visitors, but Kate was looking at him from only a couple inches away.

"You need to go home soon so you can get some real rest."

"I don't want to leave you though."

"I know, I wish you could stay too, but Lanie told me the only way I'd get to see you tomorrow was if I kicked you out tonight."

"She told me that too."

Rick lightly kissed Kate's warm face.

"I love you so much, Baby."

"I love you too."

"Promise me, you won't scare me like this again? My old heart can't keep going through these things."

"I'll do my best. My heart isn't too fond of it either."

He kissed her again, this time on the mouth.

"No one's here. You don't have to be brave or strong for me. How are you doing, really?"

Her first reaction was to shrug it off, but the genuine concern on Rick's face made her be honest with him and herself.

"I hurt, a lot. The meds only dull the pain. And I feel like I may never get the burnt scent out of my nose." Several tears escaped and ran down her face. "When I breath, I feel like I have ten year old sitting on my chest, and when I cough, I wonder if it will never stop." She wanted to stop there but he still watching her with a concerned and knowing look in his eyes. "When I sleep, I have nightmares. I just keep reliving it over and over and sometimes with not such great results."

Rick just kept stroking her hair as she spoke. He understood first hand, but on such a tiny level. He didn't know what else to do for her, so he just let her talk, and never let go of her.

"I'm scared Rick! All my stuff is gone, again! I'm homeless, again! I have these injuries that could prevent me from ever going back into the field. I have no idea what tomorrow holds. I hate not knowing!"

"It's going to be Ok. I'm sure you'll be back in the field in no time. It might take a little physical therapy, but you'll heel. And you aren't homeless. My home is your home, heck half your stuff is there already anyway. I know this isn't the ideal circumstance to bring this up, but, we're practically living together already anyway... I want you come stay with me while you recover, and I don't want you to feel like you have to leave when you're better. I want you to move in for good."

"Let's not talk about it right now, Rick. I don't feel like I can make good decisions right now. I'll be here for a while, and I'll probably end up coming back to your place at least for a while, but I don't want to be a burden to you either."

"Katherine Beckett, look me in the eyes right now," Rick said in a tone he'd never used with her before. "You will NEVER, EVER, be a burden to me. I didn't offer for you to live with me out of duty or responsibility. I asked you to move in because I love you. Because I love going to sleep with you every night and waking up with you every morning. Because your troubles are my troubles and your joys are my joys. Hell, if I didn't think you'd have me carted off to the psych ward, I'd get down on one knee right now."

Kate visibly stiffened at the thought of Rick proposing and he both saw and felt it.

"I won't propose today, because I know we're still not ready for that yet. But I can promise you I won't put it off forever either. Now, just so you're clear about my asking you to move in... the timing of my request may have been from the fire, but not the reason."

Kate was so moved by Rick's words. He really did have an amazing gift with them. She wanted to give him an answer, but all the events of the last day were catching up with her again and completely overwhelmed her. So she did the only thing she could ,and leaned her head against him.

Rick was scared he'd gotten her all worked up and was relieved when she didn't yell or cry or kick him out. He would have loved to hear that she was ready to take this next step, but was satisfied with her relaxed response. For the time being he'd take that as a yes.

It wasn't long before Mr. Beckett returned to check on his daughter and see if Rick was ready to leave. Kate had been given something to help her sleep, just before he came in, and was already close to comatose.

Rick got up slowly and stretched, already missing the feel of her body at his side.

Jim bent over Kate and dropped a kiss in her hair. "Good night Katie Bear, try to get some rest, we'll be back in the morning."

"Goodnight, Dad, I love you."

"Love you to, Sweetie." Then he addressed Castle, as he left. "When you're ready, I'll be in the lounge."

Rick perched again on the edge of the bed and just stared at Kate. "Katie Bear?"

"Yes, _Kitten_, he's called me that whenever I was sick or hurt, for as long as I can remember."

"I like it. We all see you as this indestructible wonder woman, and he still see's his baby girl. That's how I see Alexis most of the time too."

Kate half smiled through her medicated fog.

"Call me if you need anything, anytime! K?"

She nodded wearily.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning."

She nodded again.

"I love you, Kate."

"_Love you too," she slurred before falling completely asleep._


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks guys for the support and feedback! Love you all! Every review, tweet, and PM is awesome and encourages me to post and write more! If you're ever on Twitter or Tumbler, come find me at CastleFFDeBo81** **Hope to see you soon!**

**Anyway, I think this chapter will be the last complete chapter of the "fire-centric" section of the story. The next chapter has them beginning to move on, so if you're getting a little bored with this line of thought, just bare with me for a little longer. We're moving on to other things very soon!**

**And last but not least, I can still not claim ownership of Castle. It's just a burden I bare. I know you totally feel my pain!  
><strong>

Chapter 29

Nobody slept well that night. Kate was woken several times by nightmares and several other times by nurses. Rick had a similar night, but instead of nurses it was his mother who woke him so that he got his treatments on time.

He found it ironic that as a child, it was rarely his mother who cared for him when sick, but now that he was a grown man, she proudly took on the role.

At seven thirty in the morning, Rick gave up trying to sleep. He wanted to be back at the hospital by nine, and decided that as slow as he was moving, it might take that long just to get ready to go.

Just as his feet hit the floor though, his bedroom door opened, and Martha, who was already looking as stunning and put together as always, walked in carrying a tray loaded down with breakfast foods and prescription medicine bottles.

"Richard, unless you need to use the restroom, get back in that bed. It's time for you to take your medicine and you can't do it on an empty stomach."

He wanted to argue, but he just couldn't. His mother was doing this for him, out of love, out of concern, and probably as a coping mechanism as well. Plus, he was kind of hungry and the eggs and bacon smelled great. So he sat down and pulled the blanket back over his lap so that Martha could place the tray on the bed.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook an omelet, Mother! I'm impressed! Is it a s'morelet?"

"No, of course not, those were inedible. You can still be impressed, but not with me, be impressed with Jim, he's the chef of the morning. I only made the coffee and toast."

Martha stood there for a few moments making sure that Rick was actually going to eat. When she was satisfied, she reminded him about his medication and told him to let her know if he needed anything before leaving the room.

The food was amazing. Apparently Kate got her cooking abilities from both her mom and her dad. When he'd eaten his fill and taken all of his pills, Rick again got out of bed and shuffled toward his bathroom. He was unpleasantly surprised at how stiff and sore his muscles felt. He couldn't wait to get into a relaxing shower.

Less than five minutes later, a painful sounding roar erupted from the master bathroom. Martha dashed up the stairs and into Rick's room, calling to him from outside the bathroom door.

"Rick, what's wrong" Are you Ok?"

"I'm, fine!" came his strangled response.

Rick had slammed off the water and was now standing, doubled over in the shower. The bathroom door flew open and closed in the blink of an eye, and there stood Jim Beckett.

Ordinarily, this would be an almost indescribably awkward situation, but was Jim was too concerned and Rick was in too much pain to care.

Jim stepped into the shower and wrapped a towel around the younger man. "What's wrong Rick?"

Through gritted teeth, Rick answered. "Forgot about my burns and just stepped into a high pressured, steaming hot shower."

"Ok, that would definitely hurt. Where's it the worst?" Your back?"

"My neck and shoulders."

"Turn around, let me see."

Rick's back was painfully blotchy with bright red patches of burned skin, blisters, bruises and scabs. The two areas that had been dressed with bandages were now exposed, as the damp gauze hung by a few strips of tape.

"Well son, you aren't going to forget and do this again." Jim carefully finished removing the limp bandages and used a clean cool towel to blot at Rick's angry flesh. "If you want to finish showering, I'd suggest you sit her on your seat and use the hand held hose with cool water."

Rick agreed and Jim helped him gather the stuff he might need.

When all was settled, Jim left the bathroom to find Martha pacing in front of the bed.

"What happened?"

"Well Martha, your boy doesn't have his head too clear yet and stepped into a steamy shower. Gave those burns an awful wake up call. If you want to get all his dressings and salves, I'll bandage him up again when he gets out."

"Thank you for taking care of him, Jim."

"Anytime Martha, he's becoming like a son to me. It's the least I can do, considering all he's done for me and my Kate."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Within the hour, Rick Castle and Jim Beckett returned to the hospital. When they arrived in Kate's room, they were both surprised to find it empty. Jim immediately went to the main desk to get whatever information he could.

As it turned out, Kate was having her burns debrided again, which was a grueling but necessary procedure. Hopefully this would be the last time though, because if she fought off infection for another day, she would be able to get her grafts the next day.

When she was brought back to the room, Kate tried to smile with conviction, but Jim and Rick were two people she'd never been able to fool. The pain of her ordeal was written into her face.

The moment Kate was settled back into her bed, both men started toward her and then stopped to allow the other to go to her first. They laughed at this and decided she had two sides, and were soon flanking her.

"How ya doing, Katie Bear?" her father asked. Her took her bandaged hand into his own.

"I've been better. Last night wasn't awful, but getting these burns cleaned... the pain meds don't seem to help much then."

Rick dropped a comforting kiss on her forehead. "You color is improving, so that's good. Keep improving and you'll get your grafts tomorrow."

"I sure hope so. The sooner the better. I can't wait to get out of here."

The rest of the morning was spent watching TV and playing cards.

Martha stopped by just before noon to check on Kate and to bring Rick his breathing treatment that he'd forgotten. When she was getting ready to leave, Jim asked Martha if he could treat her to lunch in the cafeteria and let the kids have some privacy.

She accepted and they left after getting Rick's order, which Jim would bring back.

As soon as their parents were out the door, Beckett turned to Castle.

"Is there something going on there that I should be concerned about? They aren't... you know?"

"I don't think so. I honestly think they are just friends, who right now, can commiserate on seeing their kids hurting."

"You'd tell me if you knew more, right?"

"Of course!"

The room grew very quiet for a brief time as they focused on their own thoughts.

"You know what would be weird?"Castle asked.

She shook her head no.

"If my mom and your dad got married, that would make us step siblings."

"Oh, eeeew, Rick, why'd you have to say that! That's so gross! How could we stay together?"

"I don't care what they do, we ARE staying together! Maybe we should just make sure we beat them to the alter!" Rick waggled his eyebrows to exaggerate the mischievousness of his statement.

"You never give up, do you?"

"When it comes to you? No!"

"Good! I love you, Castle!"

"I love you too, Becks."

A knock on the glass door to her room, preceded a young man in scrubs, bringing Kate her lunch tray. She lifted the lid and was underwhelmed by the fare. Soggy chicken salad on dry wheat bread, sliced peaches, jello, carrot sticks, and cranberry juice. "Hmmmm, delightful." Kate commented dryly.

"What would you rather have?"

"Um, anything? Did you see this stuff?"

"No, I'm serious, what would you rather have? I'll have someone bring us food tonight. Whatever you want."

Kate closed her eyes and laid her head back against the inclined bed. "Caesar salad, lasagna, garlic bread and raspberry gelato. And fresh lemonade."

"Your wish is my command. I'll make a couple calls and you'll get that tonight. Unfortunately right now, you get that."

Kate picked at the food. Fortunately swallowing was a lot less painful than the day before, and right now she was thankful for the little things.

Jim returned to the room with a plastic tray for Castle. His lunch which consisted of a hoagie, chips, vanilla pudding and a coke from downstairs wasn't much better than Kate's but between the two of them, everything was soon finished and cleared away.

Kate's dad didn't stay long after bringing the food up. Kate had received a call from Esposito saying that if she wanted him to, he could take someone to go up to her place and look to see if anything could be salvaged. But since Kate was out of the question and Lanie gave strict instructions for Castle and his healing lungs to stay out, Jim was the next logical choice.

After he left, Rick turned to Kate. "I forgot to tell you, I can never look your dad, Ryan or Esposito in the face, ever again."

"What? Why?"

"They've all seen me naked this week."

"I've never known you to be shy about being naked before, but why have they all seen you that way?"

"Yesterday in the ER, the boys had to help be get dressed. And this morning, I had a little accident in the shower. I screamed and Jim rushed in to help. At least it wasn't my mother!"

"What kind of accident?"

"I wasn't really thinking about the burns, and stepped into a super heated shower."

"Owww owwww!" Kate could truly sympathize with how that would feel. "Are you Ok?"

"Yeah. I slammed the water off quickly, so I don't think I did any damage."

"Well I'm just glad they were able to help you. You shouldn't be embarrassed though, they were helping in emergency situations, they didn't walk in while you were having sex."

"Sex with me is embarrassing?"

"No, but aside from Alexis, they are like the last three people on earth who I'd want to catch us!"

"Point taken."

As a way to change topics, Rick began flipping channels on the TV, until he came to one of their favorite guilty pleasures.

Half way through "Temptation Lane", there was another knock on the door. This time it was Kevin Ryan. He was carrying things in both hands. In his right was a large, white paper bag, and there was something much larger in his left hand, but it was near the floor, so from where Kate was laying, she couldn't see what it was.

"Hey guys!" He said as he entered. "How ya doing?" He put the larger item down, as he approached his friends.

"Better."

"Good, I'm glad." Ryan held out the white bag to Kate. Her hands and arms were still bandaged, which he'd clearly not thought about, causing him to blush. But Kate Beckett wasn't going to let a couple inches of gauze stop her and she managed to take the bag without too much trouble, and ignored the younger man's embarrassment.

"I smell chocolate." Becket stated while taking a deep breath. "You're my hero!"

"Jenny knew you'd be sick of the hospital crap pretty quickly, so she baked all night."

Kate didn't have the mobility to unpack the goods so Rick happily lent a hand. Chocolate cookies with white chocolate chunks, banana chocolate chip muffins, peanut butter blossoms, Bailey's Irish cream cheesecake brownies, and Nutella tarts were all spread out on the table over her lap.

"Jenny made all of this?"

"She's an amazing baker. She asked what you liked, I said chocolate and then went to bed. When I woke up this morning, she had this all packed and ready to go. There's more where this came from too."

Kate was already halfway through a tart and looked happier than she had been in days. "This is, amazing! When I'm back to normal, can I come over for some lessons?"

"She'd love that! I'll be sure to tell her they were a success!"

They continued to talk and sample the desserts for a while. When everything had been tasted, and the remnants packed away, Beckett asked about the other thing he brought in.

"So Montgomery called me into the station earlier. Apparently there was a woman with several small kids that you guys helped out?"

Both Castle and Beckett nodded. Rick recognized the bag on the floor but was eager to hear what Kevin was going to tell them.

"Well she and her husband came into the station today, because they didn't know how else to find you. They brought this in with them."

Ryan hoisted the large navy NYPD gym bag up to Castle. Kate recognized it as the bag that she had packed to take back to the loft before the fire. _Rick had taken it with him?_

"She said Castle was carrying it when they got out, but put it down next to her before going back into the building. She never saw either of you after that, but held on to the bag for you, so it wouldn't get lost or stolen."

He looked like he was going to say something else, but was cut off when his phone made a noise. He checked it and saw the Esposito needed him.

"Hey, I gotta go help the guys, but can I get you anything else before I leave?"

"No, thanks though, Ryan. And please, give Jenny a big hug for me. Everything was wonderful!"

"Will do. Call me if you need anything, otherwise I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks!" Rick and Kate called together.

After the detective had left, Castle cleared the bedside table and put the bag on it.

"I forgot I brought this out with me, but I'm so glad you have it back."

"Yeah, I'm going to need all the extra clothes I can get. It may be a while before I can go shopping again."

"You have a lot of stuff at my place already, and I'm sure my mother would love to go out and pick up some more stuff for you. She knows your style."

"I couldn't ask her to do that."

"It wouldn't be a bother, in fact, I'd be a bit surprised if she hadn't begun shopping already."

Kate rolled her eyes. It definitely sounded like something Martha woulds do, and love!

Rick unzipped the bag and took a quick look at the items on top, making sure everything looked like it was still there.

"The best part of having this bag back though, isn't the clothes. Before leaving your apartment, I ran around and grabbed some stuff that I knew was important to you."

Kate sat up straighter to see what he had grabbed. Again, Castle surprised her with another selfless act.

One by one, Rick removed the five picture frames that had lined her mantel. The picture Lanie had taken of her and Rick kissing at his birthday party, the picture of her, Lanie, Castle and the guys from the 12th that was taken at the last Christmas party, the picture of her grandmother, her parent's wedding picture and the picture of her and her parents on her sixteenth birthday with her favorite roses.

"You grabbed my photos?"

I knew you had to replace many of your photos after last time you lost your place. I didn't want you to have to replace all of them again.

"Thank you, Rick. Can you put them around the room? If I'm going to be here all week, these pictures will help."

He did as he was asked and then went back to the bag. Fortunately Kate had left a lot of room in her bag when she packed, because he didn't realize how much he'd shoved in there that night.

"But wait, there's more!"

Castle reached in again and lifted out a pile of books.

"First, I grabbed your three Nikki Heat books. I know I could have replaced these, but since they were all first edition and signed to you..." Rick looked awkward, realizing that taking these may have looked selfish.

"I'm glad you got those. They're very important to me. They're a big part of us."

Rick smiled. She understood.

Then he handed her the four leather bound books that had belonged to her grandmother. "I wasn't sure if there were more, these were all I could find."

Kate's eyes were brimmed with tears, but she was fighting to hold them back, and winning. "There used to be more but they were all destroyed at my old place. The only reason I still had these were because at the time of the other explosion, my dad had borrowed Robinson Crusoe, and I was having the other three restored, so none were in my building. And now they've been spared again."

She ran her fingers over the maroon leather of Sense And Sensibility. Up until now, she really hadn't taken time to think about all that she had probably lost that weekend, but now that she had some of her most prized items items back, almost none of the other stuff mattered. Most of her belongings could be easily replaced. There was only one other thing that she could think of that she was worried about, but she was sure Rick wouldn't have thought about that. She'd probably be able to get it all back with some time, but... but... but... _What is he taking from the bag? It couldn't be, could it?_

Castle was taking a hand full of papers out of the bag. "I hope I got all of this. I knew you'd need it."

_He did it!_ All the papers and photos from her homemade murder board that she kept of her mom's case. They had come so close to finding all the answers over these last four years, and so many of the notes and leads had been in her place. If not for this amazing man, she would have lost it all.

Kate could no longer hold back the tears. He had grabbed every item that she would have, had she taken the time to do so.

Rick didn't try to quiet her, as sobs wracked her body. She needed to let it all out. He did sit down on the bed and pull her to him though. He held her until she was finally calm.

"Yes." Kate said breaking the silence a while later.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I will move in with you, not just while I recover, but I'm ready to live with you."

"Really?" Castle couldn't have looked more like a little boy than at that moment with his eyes shining and his joy radiating from his face.

"Well, if you have room for all my stuff, I will." Kate laughed at her own joke.

"We'll squeeze you in!"

Rick turned to kiss his woman. They wrapped their arms around each other and locked themselves in a passionate embrace.

When they broke away minutes late, he just stared at her. "I can't wait to bring you home."

Kate smiled, the biggest truest smile she'd had since before the fire.

Home... she'd lived in many places over the years, but she hadn't felt like she had a home since her mom's death. But now, with Rick, and Alexis and Martha, she would again, and it warmed her to the soul.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello out there to all my friends in Castle Fandom! I hope you are all doing great! Can you believe this is Chapter 30 already? I cannot believe this story has gone so far! This was supposed to be a five chapter story, then 10, then 15. I remember distinctly thinking early on that I could never come up with enough to fill 20 chapters and now at 30, I still have more to this story that I want to tell you! I'm so loving this!**

**Thank you for your continued reviews and support! You are the best!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Even if I had the time traveling capabilities that Castle so grandly theorized about, I still would not own any rights to these characters!**

Chapter 30

Alexis flew home the next day. She would go back to California later in the summer when everything was back to normal. She was just happy to be with her Dad and Kate for the time being, helping wherever and whenever she could.

Kate spent a total of nine days in the hospital and received three skin grafts, one on her hand and two on her back and side.

When it came time to be discharged, she practically got a police escort home. Ryan and Esposito loaded all her things into Castle's car, and Lanie helped her walk. Moving was still quite painful, especially after her daily physical therapy sessions. Rick disappeared for a few minutes but was back to the car before she was settled.

The plan was that they would all go back to the loft to meet up with the Captain, Martha, Alexis and Jim for an impromptu "Welcome Home'" dinner.

When they were on their way home, Kate was looking over the massive folder of paperwork she left with.

"I wonder how much I'm going to have to fight the insurance on all of this?"

"You won't, I'm sure."

"Ah, you've never dealt with the department's insurance before."

"Trust me, they won't give you a hard time about anything."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know."

"What did you do, Castle?"

"Why do you have to sound so accusatory?"

"Because I know you! And I know you've interfered."

"I'm not interfering. I'm... helping."

"I didn't ask for help."

"You never do."

"Because I don't need it!"

Rick took his eyes of the road for a minute to shoot her a look.

"Fine, then don't think of it as help. Think of it as a gift."

"What did you do? Tell me before I have to shoot you."

"I'm not worried. You don't have your gun."

"Well, then I'll... I'll.."

"You'll what? Pout me to death with your sexy lips?" he asked with a grin.

Kate was starting to really get angry. "Tell me Rick. I need to know. You interfered in my business, but it's MY business."

"Just remember, I only did it because I love you, and I wanted too. Not because I had too."

When she didn't answered, he looked back over to her. He was definitely on the business end of one of her hardened stares.

"I may or may not have placed a sizable down payment on your account, and had the rest of the medical bills directed to my accountant."

"WHAT! Why? I have medical insurance and a job. I can cover it."

"Not everything was covered."

"How do you know?"

Rick sighed, he was busted.

"I arranged to have Dr.s Patel and DeSoto treat you, even when normally you would have seen other doctors. They're specialists though, the best in their fields. They were your best chance at full recovery, with full mobility. I know how important getting back to work is to you. I did it for you!"

"You had no right to do that!"

Rick didn't answer.

"That explains the state of the art therapy sessions and the scar care trial!"

"Yes, and those wouldn't have been covered either. Insurance companies aren't usually too thrilled with experimental treatments, even when they work so well."

"I'll pay you back."

"Negative."

"My medical bills are not your responsibility."

"I would have done the same for Alexis."

"Of course you would! She's your daughter!"

"And you're my girlfriend, my best friend and my partner."

"Girlfriend, not wife."

"I'd do the same thing for Lanie or the guys without even blinking. And I'm not even sleeping with any of them."

Kate didn't have a response to that.

When they arrived at the loft, Lanie and the boys were already waiting in the parking garage to help.

Kate did her best to walk by herself but Castle and Lanie remained at her sides just in case she needed assistance. Ryan and Esposito took all her stuff and headed on up to let the others know they were home.

By the time they'd made it all the way up, Kate was completely exhausted, which made her feel weak and helpless, putting her into a worse mood than before.

Thankfully her friends and family understood how difficult things were and were never offended when her attitude got the best of her. For most of the afternoon and evening, Kate remained on the couch while talking to her loved ones and opening all the cards and gifts that had accumulated.

That night when they finally headed to bed, Martha and Jim knocked on their bedroom door before retiring to their own rooms, to see if they needed any help. When they were satisfied that all was well, Kate and Rick were finally alone and snuggled into bed.

"I've missed this." Kate said quietly as she pressed herself closer to Rick.

"Me too. I don't want to ever have to spend another night without you in my arms."

XXXXXXXXXXX

As the next several days passed, Kate and Rick fell into a new routine. Jim had gone back home and Martha and Alexis returned to their normal daily lives, often leaving the couple alone for long periods of time. Kate was still not able to work, and had almost daily appointments, so Rick, who was mostly recovered, became caretaker, chauffeur and entertainer. At first it worked well, but soon Kate became resentful and stir crazy. She was sick of being coddled and sick of being restricted. She needed to feel useful again.

After nagging Montgomery for three days strait, he finally consented to let her come in for two hours a day, with Castle, to do nothing but sit at her desk and brainstorm cases. Her hands were getting better but even typing for more than a few minutes was more than the physical therapist recommended. On their second day back, they helped crack a case which lifted her spirits briefly, but also helped to remind her of all she couldn't do.

That afternoon when they went back home, Kate sat on the couch stewing while Rick worked in his office. She was flipping through the channels looking for anything worth watching, when Castle's voice called to her.

"Hey Becks, are you busy?"

"I haven't done anything for almost a month, what do you think?"

"Can you come here?"

She got up and went into the office. Instead of sitting in his usual desk chair, Rick was sitting in a folding chair, with the desk chair next to him.

"Here, have a seat."

After she was comfortable, Rick turned his laptop so they could both see the screen.

She looked at him, confused.

"I need your help, Kate."

"With what?"

"My next Nikki Heat book. "Body Heat" just came out, but I'm already getting pressure from Gina, for details about the next one. For years, I've followed you around, helping on cases, I thought maybe you could help me now."

"How can I help with that?"

"Look, you know me and my writing better than anyone. You have first hand knowledge of great cases, and hell, you _are_ Nikki Heat! Plus I know you can write. I know I can bounce ideas off of you and I'm sure you can come up with some great scenarios and dialogue! Besides, wouldn't it be fun to turn the tables for once and be my plucky sidekick?"

He could see her contemplating the possibilities while she chewed on her lip. "I guess it would give me something to do."

He nodded, hoping to encourage her.

"On one condition."

"Name it."

"You don't put anything in or take anything out, to appease me or because you don't want to hurt my feelings. This is your book, you are in complete control."

"Deal!" He thrust a hand out for her to shake, which she did, but he used it to pull her into his lap.

Her hands went around his neck and his around her waist. His fingers found their way under her shirt and caressed the soft skin just above her pants.

She deepened the kiss and was almost left breathless as their lips gave and took, dancing like lovers do.

They hadn't been together since the night of the fire, and she had been craving his touch. She knew he was scared to hurt her, she was a bit scared too, but now that she was getting her energy back and she was no longer self conscious about the way her injuries looked to him, her needs and desires couldn't be suppressed.

When he went to unhook the clasp of her bra, his fingers found the bandages he'd applied to her that morning. Quickly he pulled away and re-adjusted her shirt, leaving her staring at him in disbelief.

"If we're going to get any work done today, we better leave this til later, huh? After all, the sex scenes don't usually happen until the middle of the book." He laughed unconvincingly.

"Rick, what's wrong? Don't you want to be with me?"

"Of course I want to be with you!"

"Then why did you stop? Are you afraid you're going to hurt me?"

"A little, but that's not really it."

"Am I too horribly disfigured to arouse you anymore?" She choked out.

"No, no, no, Katie, it's nothing like that." Rick wrapped his arms around her and held her as close as he dared. "You're still the most beautiful woman in the world. And even the scars you have, just add character! Please don't ever think that I'm not attracted to you!"

"Well then what is it? I miss you! I need you!"

"This is going to sound so stupid. It's just that, well, when I see your wounds and feel your bandages, I'm taken back to that moment in the ambulance. I keep seeing you at the exact moment that I thought you'd died. I just can't get it out of my head."

Kate was going to answer, but the loft door opened and Alexis came in. "Dad! Kate! I'm home!"

"We're in the office, Sweetie!" Rick called.

Kate returned to her chair just before the girl came in.

"Ashley's coming over soon, and we were going to make you guys dinner, and then go to a movie. Do chicken fajitas sound OK?"

Both Kate and Rick agreed that that sounded great and talked a bit with Alexis before her boyfriend arrived.

When they were alone again, Kate leaned back into Rick. "We can work on the book now, but tonight we are going to remedy our problem."

"How?"

"Trust me!" She answered and kissed him on the lips.


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry for the long time between updates, life has this nasty habit of getting in my way.**

**This chapter is one is another highly edited chapter. Hope it all still flows together. Thanks for reading, reviewing and all the alerts! You're the best!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, but my birthday is coming up, if the powers that be would like to give me Castle as a gift, I promise I wouldn't return it!**

Chapter 31

Dinner with Alexis and Ashley went well. The food was delicious, and the company was pleasant. The kids even cleaned up all the food and dishes! Overall it was a fun family night, which was something that Kate enjoyed, but was still adjusting too.

When the house was empty again, Kate asked Rick to help her with some things upstairs. It was time to take some meds and Kate was anxious to finally take a shower for the first time in weeks. The sponge baths she'd had to deal with were fine, but she was anxious for anything that would help her return to a feeling of normalcy.

When they got to their room, Kate closed and locked the door. Rick started gathering medications and she went into the bathroom to start the shower.

"Rick, can you come here?"

"Sure." He answered as he approached.

When he walked in, he found Kate standing in front of the shower, completely naked.

"Will you help me shower?"

"Um, yeah, I figured you might need help." He answered but his eyes weren't looking into hers, they were distracted somewhere below her face.

She got in the shower, but since the glass was clear, she watched him undress from under the water. _Well one thing is for sure, he's still turned on by me._

When Rick joined her in the shower, they kept their distance at first, letting their eyes roam where their hands wanted to.

"You are so beautiful, Kate." He reached out and ran his hands down her arms, over sensitive skin, scars, stitches and a bandage.

"If you can see past the bandages and injuries when you admire me, why can't you see that I'm alive and well enough to make love with you?"

"I don't know. I can see you're alive. I know you're doing OK. But somewhere inside, I'm still scared."

"Well if the problem isn't with your eyes, then close them."

He did.

"Tell me what you see."

"You."

"Me here and now, or me that night, after you brought me out?"

"Right now, beautiful, standing under the spray of the shower, except with no injuries. Maybe I'm seeing you from before the fire?"

"Try and picture me right now, just as I was before you closed your eyes. Burns and everything."

"OK."

"Keep your eyes closed, and keep that picture in you mind."

"OK."

Kate reached out and took Rick's hands, bringing them to her lips. She kissed each palm slowly, then brought them up to caress her cheeks.

"What did you feel?"

"I felt you kiss my hands, and now I feel your face. Your skin is so soft."

"Is that all you feel?" She took one of his hands from her face and brought it back to her lips. Her breathing slow and heavy, hoping he'd understand.

"I feel your breath on my hand."

"Good." she kissed his palm again.

After checking that he was still keeping his eyes shut, she moved his hands lower so they were on her neck. She placed his fingers on either side of her throat, just below her jaw.

"Now what do you feel?"

"The vibrations when you talk, your long, graceful neck, more of your silky, soft skin." He paused. He was beginning to "see" her with his fingers. The longer his eyes were shut, the stronger his sense of touch became. "I feel your pulse. It's strong and steady."

Kate took his hands again and gave them a squeeze before she moved them again. She took his left hand and crossed it to the left side of her chest, directly over her heart.

"And now?"

"Your heart beat." Rick choked on the words. He was starting to understand what Kate was doing for him.

Kate moved his right hand from her neck and ran in down her body, over her curves, to her left side.

"And now what do you feel?"

Rick didn't answer at first. The image in his head jumped from the Kate in front of him to the lifeless Kate he held, and then back to Kate the first time he got to see all of her, the first night they made love. The images swam in front of his eyes while he tried to focus.

Kate stood quietly, watching the expressions on Rick's face change every few seconds.

After several long seconds he finally answered. "I feel your bandages. I feel scar tissue and scabs. But I also feel you breathing. I feel the rise and fall of your chest. I feel the heat from your body, and the beating of your heart. I can feel the life in you. I can see that you're alive."

Kate stepped forward so that they pressed together and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. His body responded..

Weeks of emotion spilled out and soon they were completely lost in each other, no more thoughts of fires or death separating them. The were again one in mind and in flesh, and filled with joy as they rediscovered each other.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The fire and everything that went with it, had really taken a deeper emotional toll than either had let themselves admit. Being together again, was like a healing balm to their wounded souls.

Several times during the night, either Kate or Rick would wake up and be overwhelmed with love and need for the other. They made love several times during the night, only napping between encounters.

Needless to say it was quite late before they woke up. In fact, they would have slept longer if Martha hadn't knocked on their door around ten in the morning.

"Richard, a couple of men are here with a delivery for you. They want to know where they should put it."

"I'll be down in a minute."

Rick untangled himself from Kate and kissed her before getting up. "Don't get up, I'll be back."

Kate only muttered her acknowledgement before pulling the sheet over her head.

When Castle appeared downstairs a few minutes later, he was surprised to find two men and a large wooden packing crate taking up a sizable portion of the living room.

"Mr. Castle, we have your antique desk. If you tell us where you want it, we'll unpack it and you can inspect it before we leave."

Castle took a quick look around the loft. When he tracked down the desk that he and Kate had seen on TV, he had bought it and had it restored, but had figured she'd keep it at her place. When the restoration place called last week to confirm delivery, he'd told them to bring it here, but hadn't thought about where they'd put it.

"Um, give me a minute, I guess I didn't quite think this out."

"What about in your office?" Martha asked.

Rick dashed into the suggested space and came right back out. "That's perfect Mother, thank you!"

"Guys, would you mind helping me move a couple things in here to make room? I'll be happy to make it worth your time."

The men quickly agreed and in less than an hour were leaving with large smiles and extremely generous tips.

Rick and Martha worked side by side, arranging and re-arranging the decor in the room until everything was perfect. Alexis cleared some space on shelves to make room for new additions.

When they were done, Rick and Kate's desks were next to each other but angled so that they could easily see each other. Kate's new desk, and the antique chair that the dealer recommended, added to the mix of old and new that had always made up Rick's office. Alexis set up Kate's laptop and some office supplies. Martha had found a glass vase and filled it with red and gold marbles and then added a couple of candles and other touches around the room, lending a slightly more feminine air to the space. Meanwhile Rick ran up to the guest room to grab some of Kate's things that had been salvaged from her place and around the house to find some of the photos and things that he had rescued. Then he went to his own desk and pulled out the bag of items he had bought to put in the desk weeks ago for when it arrived.

When they heard Kate coming down the stairs, they had just finished their work and were quite proud of themselves. "Hey Castle, are you still here? I thought you were coming back to bed?"

Martha and Alexis left the office. Alexis called to Kate. "Hey Kate, my dad's in the office! He wants to show you something!"

"Thanks Alexis," Kate mumbled groggily before heading to Rick.

When Kate walked inside, she froze. The other two woman behind her tried to see her reaction, but couldn't. Rick fortunately could see every emotion that played on her face.

"Rick, what is this? It can't be...? You didn't...""

"We did a little rearranging. I want this to be your office too."

"I meant the desk. When? How?"

"When we were at the hotel and you told me about your grandmother and her desk, I knew I had to get it for you. So I made a few calls, and voila! This isn't the exact desk that your Grandma Elsie owned, I'm sure, but it is the same one we saw on TV. Do you like it?"

Kate's jaw was hanging wide open, and her eyes were huge with shock. She walked over to the old wooden antique and ran her hands over the smooth polished wood. "It's exquisite!"

Rick came up behind her and kissed her neck. "Why don't you open it up?"

Alexis and Martha both began to feel as if they were eaves dropping on a private moment and left the two alone.

Kate sat in the antique horseshoe shaped, leather lined swivel chair, and at first, just looked at the framed photos along the top. Most of them were from her old place, but now there was a new 5x7 of her and Rick dancing at the Ryan's wedding. She knew he'd ordered it when they looked through the proofs, but had forgotten all about it. She ran her fingers around the pewter frame and smiled. That was just the beginning, and in a few short months, look how far they'd come. That would always be one of her favorite pictures.

After looking at the photos, she took in the items on the flat writing surface part of the desk. It held her laptop, a jar of pink wintergreen mints, and the coffee mug Castle had had made for her several birthdays ago, that sported a blood tipped knife and said "...you kill my patience".

Then she began to open drawers and compartments. In the first drawer she found several pens. Some were the basic bics she used every day, but there were also some fountain pens and ink as well. But in the center of all the writing utensils, was a silver pen and pencil set with KEB engraved on each piece. She looked at Rick with the unspoken question in her her eyes, but he just shrugged and looked at the ceiling as if he had no idea where they had come from.

In the next drawer, she found her grandmother's silver mesh purse with her old coins. Her father had found it when he and the boys went back to her apartment. It still smelled of the silver polish someone had used to clean it up.

As she opened more drawers, she found that some were empty for her things, and others had office supplies or little mementos that she and Rick treasured. She found a printed copy of the hotel reservations Rick had made for the wedding, and the ticket stub for the flight he'd taken from Arizona to be with her, and also the ticket stubs from the Yankee's game they went to. She found take out menus for their favorite places to get food from, several mix cds that he'd made her, including a new copy of the first one he made her, a fake bloody hand from the birthday party and one of her pairs handcuffs.

Rick never spoke while he watched her examine each section of the desk and the things it contained. He just watched her and listened as she gasped, sniffed or laughed at each new discovery. When she finished; she looked up into his eyes. They radiated with love.

Kate stood and threw her arms around him. "Thank you, Rick. I know I say that a lot, but I mean it each time. You never stop surprising me, and this may be the biggest surprise yet. I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you."

"No, Katie, I don't deserve you. You deserve this and so much more. I promise to spend my whole life trying to surprise you like this! I love you so much!"

No more words were said for quite a while, because their lips were entirely too busy to speak.


	32. Chapter 32

**OK, so this isn't a long chapter, but I think it's got some sweet moments and besides I needed a bridge to the next section of story. **

**Continued thanks to all of you who read my stories! This has been such a fun adventure for me. I'm glad I have such awesome people joining me for the ride! Love you all!**

**Also, I don't remember if I mentioned it before, but I now have a Twitter and a Tumblr account. You can find me at: CastleFFDeBo81 Come by and say hello!**

**Disclaimer: Like Beckett, I too am a one writer girl...but I don't own him, or any of his friends!**

Chapter 32

Kate worked quietly at her new desk, creating a digital murder board like Rick has for his books. After watching him work with it for several days, she decided to buy her own. Mainly it was for her mom's case, but maybe it would help her with her work ones as well when she returned to the station full time, in July. Rick had offered to get her one on multiple occasions, but it was something she wanted to do for herself, and since Rick wouldn't take a penny toward rent or utilities, she suddenly had the money to spare.

Castle had helped her set it up, but now that she was comfortable with the new technology, she was able to load and organize her notes and photos without asking for assistance.

It was nice working side by side with Rick. They'd always done it well on her turf, at the station and at crime scenes. But now they did it well on his turf to, in his home, in his office. Correction... their office in their home. Even the station and crimes scenes weren't really "hers" anymore. As the weeks and months wore on, many of the things in their lives that they'd previously defined as his or hers had blurred into theirs.

As Kate concentrated on her project, Rick sat a few feet away, staring into the screen of his lap top. Every now and then, he'd type furiously before sitting back to read his latest manic thoughts. Sometimes he'd nod and continue on, but often he'd end up laying heavily in the delete button wiping out hundreds of words at a time.

"Hey Becks," he called softly over his shoulder.

"Hmmmm?" she answered without releasing her bottom lip from her teeth.

"'Packing Heat' is giving me hell again."

"Oh, you finally settled on that title?"

"For now, it could change again before I'm done, but I like it better than 'Bringing the Heat', I think it's better for the story we outlined."

"It was my favorite, too. At least I talked you out of 'In Heat'. So what's the problem?" Kate stood and stretched before walking over to Rick. She placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on the desk before leaning over him to read what he'd written.

"I just can't figure out a way to get Roach to Chicago."

"Planes usually work well."

"'Thank you Captain Sarcasm! I meant, I can't figure out how to have them there with Rook and Heat and have it still make sense. They have to be there, though. I don't want to end up writing them out of this story. Besides, Heat needs their back up. She knows them and trusts them, so they have to be in the same city with her. It's bad enough that I'm already having to leave Dr. Perry and Captain Montrose back in New York. But I can still make them useful even in a different city."

Kate turned and sat on the edge of Rick's desk, so that she could face him. "Well, give me your plot summery again. Maybe we can figure it out."

"So far I've got that the Captain gets a call from a good friend, Commander Mike Espinoza of the Cook County Sheriff's department, who's quietly investigating the Chicago Police Academy. He's wondering if Montrose could send any of his men to do some undercover investigating for him, since he believes that there is at least one instructor at the training facility, who's dirty, and using recruits to pull off hits, run narcotics, and even dabble in human trafficking, possibly without them even knowing. He doesn't know who he can trust in the CPD, and everyone he knew that was clean would be to obvious for an undercover operation. So Heat goes in as an instructor and Rook goes separately, as himself to see what he can dig up on the streets." Rick paused and looked up at Kate. "I like this story. We came up with some great sub plots and dialogue ideas the other day, but getting Raley and Ochoa there without it being obvious, or stretching for realism... I don't know, I'm just coming up short." Rick scratched his head and furrowed his brow as he answered.

"Yeah, you can't just send them in as transfers to the local PD, one yes, but not both. Partners don't really transfer together, at least not long distances."

"And sending them in with Heat would blow their cover."

"As instructors, yes, but what if you sent them in as recruits?"

"Wouldn't they stand out among the other newbies?" Rick asked.

"I don't think so, especially if you had Heat there a couple weeks before the new class comes in. Roach might be a little older than most of the new guys, but Ochoa could say he was just coming out of the military, and Raley could maybe be in the middle of a career change thanks to the economy or something. I know if this were really my case, I'd want Ryan and Esposito in the ranks, getting me intel from the other side, talking to the other recruits, and having my back if things ever got too hot."

Rick nodded. "I think I can make that work."

Feeling inspired, Castle resumed typing and Kate went back to her desk. They spent hours engrossed in their own endeavors, before she got up and got them both a late night snack. When she returned with two bowls of ice cream, Kate look the liberty of sitting in Rick's lap to enjoy hers.

"How's it going?"

"Good! I'm really getting somewhere on this detailed outline. How's your new murder board?"

"It's great! I still love my white board at the station, but I can definitely see the perks that little bad boy has too!"

"You must like it! You've been working on it for what, four, five hours tonight?"

"Not quite that long, the last hour or so, I've been working on something else."

Rick raised a questioning eyebrow. "Anything good?"

Kate ran her hand along Rick's defined chest. "Actually, yes."

Rick placed his bowl on the desk so that his hands were free. He ran one through Kate's hair, and used the other to squeeze her body to his. "Are you going to tell me?"

"You've given me so many gifts and surprises. I wanted to do something for you."

"You love me, what more could I want?"

"You, sir, have a silver tongue."

"I may have a way with words, but I'm only telling you the truth." To emphasize his point he guided her to him for a deep kiss.

"Another great reason why I want to do this for you."

She kissed him this time. When she pulled back, she looked into his bright shining eyes. Happiness radiated from every pore.

"I know how deeply you like to immerse yourself into your book research. Soooooooo, I thought, maybe we should spend a few days in Chicago. We have just over a week before we go back to work, and no plans for this weekend. So I booked a room at the W Hotel, and arranged our flight. What do you think?"

Rick's smile encompassed every feature of his ruggedly handsome face. "I think that you are the most wonderful woman in the world. I can't wait. It'll be our first vacation!"

"Yup! And unlike the last time we shared a hotel room, this time you're going to get lucky!"

"I thought this was a research trip?"

"Maybe we can do a little research. I'm sure Rook and Heat will undoubtedly rekindle their relationship in some new and exciting way."

"I'm sure." Rick replied deeply before grazing his lips along Kate's long neck.

All the work that they were going to accomplish was over for the night, at that point. They now had more enjoyable ways to spend their time.


	33. Chapter 33

**Ok, so about this chapter, part of the reason I had them going to Chicago of all places is because in all likelyhood, it's the only way that anything Castle will ever come to this area. And as a local, I figured, if Castle wasn't going to come to me, I'd bring Chicago to Castle! I'm sorry if it got a bit too localized, I can't even tell you how much more I wanted to put in, but it's only one chapter! Besides if you're ever in the area... you may want to check some of this stuff out. Pretty cool stuff IMHO!**

**Also this chapter is another cliffhanger. I know where it's going, so hang with me. I don't think you'll mind. I'm sorry, if cliffhangers bother you. At least I won't make you wait as long as Andrew Marlowe to resolve them ;). Next chapter is already under way.  
><strong>

**Ok so now for the disclaimers... I still don't own Castle. I heard that they were going to sign it over to me, but I guess I can't trust internet rumors... especially when I'm the one to start them. Also I do not own any of the locations in this chapter, or the book "Devil in the White City" by Erik Larson, or anything else that might be recognizable, and that's a dirty cryin' shame.**

**So now it's time to read! *Happy Dance* I hope you enjoy...  
><strong>

Chapter 33

As the plane descended through the clouds, Kate's ears began to pop. The tall skyscrapers of the Windy City came into view as they dropped lower over Lake Michigan.

"Have you ever been to Chicago before?" Rick asked the woman next to him, who had her nose pressed, uncharacteristicly, against the small window.

"No. It looks so much smaller than New York."

"It is, a bit, but don't let that fool you. It's still a big booming metropolis!"

"Look at how beautiful the lakefront is." Kate breathed. It was still fairly early in the morning and the rising sun reflected off the blue-green water and glass windows of the giant buildings, making everything sparkle. "That must be Navy Pier, there's the giant ferris wheel. Do you think we'll have time to go there?"

"I'm sure we will! Besides this was your plan, so you get to decide what we do."

"But you've been here, you know what's fun!"

"It's only Thursday morning, we don't leave until Sunday night. We'll have time to do lots of stuff. And what we won't get to, we'll come back for another time."

Kate smiled and nodded. It was so nice making these long term plans with Rick. Maybe, just maybe, it was almost time to start thinking about their long term future as a couple too.

Castle squeezed Beckett's thigh as he looked out the window with her. He didn't usually get to see her this excited. It was going to be a fun weekend.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After landing at O'Hare airport, and finding the car they'd hired, they were quickly on their way back to the Loop. Being late in the morning, traffic was fairly light and they made good time, arriving at their hotel well before lunch. Much to Kate's delight, they found that the hotel was almost across the street from Navy Pier.

By the time they were settled in their suite, both were hungry and excited, so they decided not to waste time and just head to the other side of Lake Shore Drive.

Navy Pier ended up being a blast. First, they grabbed lunch from some of the various venders, which consisted of Chicago style hot dogs, fresh squeezed lemonade and a plate of funnel cake to share. Then with all the spontaneity that Castle was known for, and Beckett was becoming accustomed to, they decided to go on a segway tour of the lakefront.

Being the last week in June, the sun was hot, but the breeze off the water was refreshing, making it a perfect day for such an adventure. At first, Kate had a hard time mastering the controls, but before long she was able to keep up with Rick. That is until he decided to show off. He confided in her that for about a year, he'd owned a segway of his own and learned some interesting tricks which he tried to show off. Unfortunately during one of his stunts, he almost ran into a pair of nuns out for a stroll, ending that little performance.

Once they were back to the pier, they decided to visit the IMAX theater for a spectacular 3D movie, taking them on an amazing tornado hunt with storm chasers. It was a fun experience, but Rick was secretly grateful that a bit of time had passed since enjoying those two hot dogs earlier.

After the movie, they also visited the stained glass museum, listened to a live jazz band, watched a special performance put on by some visiting acrobats, and had some ice cream. Then, after all that, they headed toward the ferris wheel, just after the sun began to set.

Rick took Kate's hand as they stepped into the red gondola.

"Did you know that the world's first Ferris wheel was built here in Chicago, for the 1893 World's Columbian Exposition? It was almost twice as big as this wheel and carried close to ten times as many people at one time."

"Shut the front door!"

"No, I'm serious! In it's time, it was taller than any building in the city. It was built for the primary reason of outdoing the French and their fancy Eiffel Tower which had been introduced four years earlier at the Paris Exposition."

"You are just a fount of knowledge aren't you?"

"It's amazing what you accidentally learn while researching something."

"Remind me to never play Trivial Pursuit with you!"

"Spoil sport!"

Since they had the small cage to themselves. Rick wrapped his arms around Kate and held her tight. With their heads pressed close to each other, they looked out at the amazing view. The lights of the city were beginning to show, now that the sun was dipping farther behind the skyline to the west.

"Being born and raised in New York, I shouldn't be amazed by the skyscrapers here, but I am."

"It's because the tallest buildings here are taller than the tallest ones at home. Maybe we can hit one of the observation decks while we're here. Although I don't know that the view could be any better."

"I'm sure it might be. Look how tall they are!"

"I wasn't talking about the panoramic scenery, Kate."

She turned to look at the man who held her. Despite the amazing scene spread all around them, his eyes were only on her.

Their lips touched just as their gondola reached the very top of the wheel. A warm wind blew through the protective bars and swept up Kate's hair so that it danced around their faces. The sun dipped farther and twilight took it's hold on the city. There was a sense of magic in the air, that even Kate could feel.

When they finally broke their kiss. The ride was almost over, ending their time on the pier.

They walked back to the hotel hand in hand. Neither one spoke much, but they didn't need to fill the air with idle chitchat. They just enjoyed spending time with each other.

Once they were back in their room, Rick went strait to the bathroom and began filling the large tub with water. Then he went back to Kate, who was finishing unpacking their bags.

He walked up behind her and took her hands in his. "This can wait. We've had a long day, and you are still recovering. It's time to relax."

Kate started to argue, but he was already leading her by the hand into the large bathroom. The aromatherapy bath salts he'd put in the tub created a spicy citrus scent that finished the argument she'd never started.

Rick left the room again as she began to undress but was back in time to watch her slip into the bath.

"Aren't you going to join me? She asked. "There's plenty of room for two, and these jets feel amazing."

"I'll be there in a second, but I was wondering if you were in the mood for a little reading material?"

"Sure! You got another Heat book you want to read to me?" She smiled at him in a knowing way. Thanks to their first "bath" together, Kate would never be able to read one of Rick's books in the same way ever again. Especially not "Body Heat".

"Not this time, sadly. But when we picked up that poster for Alexis, I saw this in the gift shop. I thought you'd like it."

Rick handed Kate a paperback copy of "Devil in the White City", and began to undress so that he could join her. "It's based on the true stories of both the building of the Columbian Exposition here in Chicago and also the first known lone serial killer, Dr. Holmes, who was doing his dastardly deed right here in the city, at the same time. Seems right up your alley."

She began flipping through the pages. "I can't believe I've never heard of this. This sounds great, thank you."

"Anytime!"

Rick slid into the tub behind Kate and pulled her against him. This was so nice. Sometimes it all still felt like a wonderful dream.

He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the scent of Kate's hair and the warm softness of her body against his.

The next thing he knew the water was running again.

"Water getting too cold?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"I wasn't sleeping."

"Sure you weren't." Kate replied, as she half turned to see him. "You've been snoring for three chapters."

"Whatever, you say. I was just resting my eyes."

He couldn't see it, but Kate rolled her eyes.

"So how's the book?"

"It's good. I really like it."

Rick sat up a little straighter, and wrapped his hands around her front, cupping her in his large hands while he feathered feather soft kisses across the back of her neck and shoulders.

Her head rolled back giving him more access to her neck.

"Is it so good that you can't put it down, or is this better?"

Kate's answer was tossing the book to the floor in front of the sink and scooting back into his growing arousal.

As their mutual passion grew, the size of the tub seemed to shrink. Soon they moved to the king size bed in the next room, where they made love in the light of bright moon hanging low over the city that night.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Rick awoke the next morning, he looked up into a set of green eyes.

"Good morning, Handsome."

"Good morning. Were you watching me sleep?"

"I was."

"And you don't find that a bit... creepy?"

"No, taking a video of you sleeping and then watching it... that would be creepy. This is just, I don't know, nice."

"Whatever floats your boat, Babe." Rick yawned and stretched, causing the blanket to fall away from his bare chest. "What time is it?"

"Just after eight." Kate answered while running a finger across his skin.

Rick sat up and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Perfect, go get dressed. I'm taking you to breakfast."

XXXXXXXXXXX

When the taxi pulled away from the curb, both Castle and Beckett stared out the windows at the busy city around them.

"So what is so special about this Ann Sather's place?"

"After eating the the cinnamon rolls here, you'll never really enjoy your bear claws in the same way again. These are, epic!"

"Mmmm that's high praise from such a pastry connoisseur. I can't wait."

When they arrived, the sweet smell of cinnamon greeted them before even opening the door. And Kate found that Rick's rave reviews were warranted. The food was amazing.

Over breakfast they discussed different options for the day.

"I was thinking, maybe we should do something indoors today." Beckett told Castle. "This morning I found that my skin is still quite sensitive to the sun."

"Are you Ok? Did you re-burn yourself?"

"It's nothing like that. I'm fine. I just don't want to risk getting a sun burn. I can't imagine that would help anything."

"Thank makes sense."

So with the help of Google, and a friendly waitress, they made plans to go to the Museum of Science and Industry, and the neighboring Wooded Island, both of which had strong ties to the World Fair in the book Kate was now reading.

The museum was fun and interesting; the island, exceptionally beautiful.

As they walked hand in hand under the shade trees that surrounded a gorgeous Japanese garden on the island, they'd occasionally steal a kiss from each other, or whisper in each other's ear. To all around them, they were a young couple, very much in love.

When they came to some large rocks next to a small waterfall, they sat in each other's arm's and watched the people around them. "This island reminds me a bit of Central Park."

"There's a reason for that."

Kate looked up into Rick's face and let her cocked eyebrow question him.

"This isn't the time for a history lesson. Just keep reading the book. You'll see then."

She wanted to ask him more, but a bridal party approached and began taking pictures a few yards away. They watched the happy couple at the center of the attention and couldn't help but feel happy for them.

Rick dropped a kiss into Kate's hair. "Do you think that will ever be us?"

That was a loaded question. Since they'd began dating, he'd never hidden the fact that marriage was a part of his long term plan, but coming right out and asking if it was a part of hers, well that was something completely different.

As she thought about how she should answer, she unknowingly nodded. Rick noticed though, and his heart swelled.

"I do." She finally answered, letting herself be open and honest.

Rick wondered if she'd chosen those particular words intentionally for her answer.

"Good. I do too." He paused for a few moments, letting the intimate quiet envelope them. "I love you Kate."

Kate turned completely around so that she could look directly into his eyes.

"I love you too, Rick. I always will."

Castle crushed her to him in a fierce embrace. In a way, she had finally committed her forever to him. He wouldn't be able to wait long now. He needed to make it official, and soon.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When they left the island, they took the advice of some of the locals and hit the "Taste of Chicago" in Grant Park. The outdoor food festival was like nothing they'd ever done before. They shared deep dish pizza, a bag of fresh cherries, skewers of roasted veggies, cheese cake, prime rib tacos, alligator meat, fried rice, rainbow ice cream and even an ostrich burger! When they got back to the hotel it was late, and they were completely stuffed.

Much like they first time they shared a hotel, Rick went to take a shower after asking Kate to pick a movie. This time though, he didn't lock the door, which was good, otherwise Kate might have had to pick it.

When she joined him a few minutes later, any thought of watching a movie was long gone.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next afternoon while shopping along Michigan Avenue, Castle and Beckett heard a loud commotion coming from the next block. Before their eyes, the crowd on the sidewalk in front of them parted. A man who easily had three inches and forty pounds on Rick came racing toward them with a gun clutched in his hand. Two of Chicago's finest were in hot pursuit.

A young boy next to Rick chose just then to pull away from his mother's hand and into the path of the oncoming men. The mother screamed. Castle didn't think, he just reacted.

Rick darted toward the toddler and scooped him up, using himself as a shield, just as the gunman began to close in on him. He braced for the impact that he was sure would happen next, but it never came. A blur of blue swirled next to him, punctuated by Kate's voice yelling, "NYPD! Stop!"

Kate's long leg swiped out under the startled man's feet; her arm flying toward his wrist. He tripped and fell, landing hard on the warm sidewalk. The gun he'd been carrying, fired into the air as he dropped it, sending it spinning to Rick's feet.

In the brief second that it took for the CPD to catch up, Beckett had the assailant face down on the concrete with his arms twisted behind his back. Castle handed the child to his frantic mom, and picked up the weapon at his toes.

The two officers who had been in pursuit, took over with the man on the ground, and three more officers ran up to the scene, yelling at Rick to put the gun down and his hands up. Curious onlookers gathered around to watch.

Castle slowly and deliberately did as he was told. Kate watched for a moment, also with her hands up, before speaking up.

"My name is Detective Kate Beckett, badge number 41319. I'm with the 12th precinct of the NYPD. The man with me is my friend, Rick Castle. I have my badge in my purse, if you let me take it out."

Several spectators recognized their names and immediately reached for cameras and cell phones to document the scene in front of them, most likely to try to sell to the tabloids or post on You Tube later that day.

The oldest officer lowered his weapon a bit and nodded at Beckett, but the other two police kept their pieces carefully aimed at both her and Rick.

After removing and tossing her badge to the officer who seemed to be in charge, he nodded and gave the all clear.

"Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle, my name is Lt. Roan, sorry for pulling the guns on you, but you know how it is."

They both nodded and smiled.

"Thank you for your assistance in apprehending this slime bag. He and a buddy just attempted an armed robbery around the corner."

"Glad we could help." Rick piped up, now that his blood pressure was returning to normal.

"I'm going to need you guys to come down to the station with me. We'll need to confirm your ID's and fill out some paperwork."

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Kate and Rick were able to leave the station three hours later, after filling out witness statements, talking with Montgomery back in New York, signing autographs, and establishing some new research contacts, they were given a ride back to the W, in a squad car.

Most of the trip was spent on their phones, answering questions from Rick's publicist, Lanie, Martha and even Kate's dad. It seemed that the general consensus among their family and friends was that they were glad everything was OK, but they were all wondering if Rick and Kate were so desperate to get back in the field that they had to go all the way to Chicago to look for trouble.

When they arrived at the hotel, several reporters were waiting for them. Rick gave a brief statement but then went in and spoke to the manager to assure that their privacy would not be an issue.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast the next morning, Rick sat at the table with a handful of Sunday papers. He was carefully cutting out the story about them from each one.

"Rick, what are you doing?" Kate asked him.

"Saving our story."

"Why?"

"To show our kids."

It was a good thing she'd already swallowed the coffee in her mouth, because otherwise, at the moment Castle would have been wearing it.

"Excuse me?"

"Back home, occasionally you make a police blotter or something, and I might be in some celebrity column, but the only time we're ever mentioned together are in gossip rags. This time we're heroes. I want to show our kids."

Kate just stared at him while he worked.

"You're serious aren't you?"

"As a heart attack." Rick finally looked up from his project to the love of his life. "Mark my words, Katie, one day you're going to carry my children. I just know it."

Surprisingly she didn't make a retort. Not a scoff, not a denial, not a thinly veiled threat, not anything. Instead, she just stood with her coffee mug in her hands staring at him.

He thought that her silence possibly indicated that she was debating between punishing him with a headlock or a pulled ear, possibly something even worse. Figuring his time was limited, he returned to his task before he was no longer able to.

Little did he know that her thoughts were far from torture. Instead, she was picturing a little girl with wavy brown hair and playful blue eyes, and then a red headed little boy with discerning green eyes. It was odd that he brought up kids today. The same exact morning that she realized her period was four days late. Rick didn't notice when she walked away with a hand over her abdomen.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey again! This is probably the last chapter I'll get up today, but maybe I can can do more tomorrow. Either way, I hope you've enjoyed the four I added today.**

**Also from the reviews I got in the original version, I've found that several of you might like a little more info on some of the Chicago facts that I put in the the last chpater. The Wooded Island is in Jackson Park, just south of The Museum of Science and Industry (which is the only remaining building from the 1893 World's Fair). I never knew it was there until my hubby and I went on a "Devil In The White City" tour last year. In my opinion, it is one of the most beautiful places in the city. I even posted some pics of it on my tumblr. Also the tie between the Wooded Island and Central park is that they were designed by the same landscape architect, Fredrick Olmsted, who also worked on the Biltmore Estate, Berkley and Stanford Universities, the grounds around the Capitol Building and many other famous locations across the U.S. Also Ann Sathers has several locations around the city, and although I've never personally had them, my husband, the cinnamon roll connoisseur, swears by them!  
><strong>

**BYOD (Bring Your Own Disclaimer): Please use this space to mentally insert your own quirky or mildly amusing reason why I don't own Castle. I would do it myself, but writer's block sometimes effects the disclaimer writing section of my brain too.  
><strong>

Chapter 34

Kate kept her suspicions and fears to herself. They'd be home later that night, and she would just place a call to her doctor in the morning. Then, maybe if she could get out without Rick noticing, she'd pick up a pregnancy test, or two.

Since Castle was still engrossed in his newspapers, she laid down on the bed and let herself get lost in the thoughts that she'd been pushing away for the last hour.

That morning when she went to take her pills, it hit her. The birth control pill was already the next color in the cycle. Normally that was something she would have noticed right away, but since the fire, she'd been on so many medications that she'd just bought a month long pill dispenser and measured everything out once. That way she didn't have to keep track of what she'd taken; she just opened a new compartment each day, took the pills and went on.

Of course, any number of the meds she was on could have easily made the birth control ineffective. She knew that from the beginning, but it never really crossed her mind until that morning. And now she might be pregnant.

She was scared. Really scared. But when she thought about the situation, what really scared her the most wasn't becoming a mother, or how she'd raise a baby, or how it would effect her and Rick's relationship or even her career. Those things would all work themselves out, which was at least a comfort. What scared her, was her fear of losing another baby. She'd been taking so much medication these past few weeks, who knows how that could effect the life that she might be carrying. Despite all the circumstances being completely different from the last time, she couldn't help but think about Hope, and what could have been; or worse, what could happen again.

Still deep in thought, she didn't hear Rick come into the bedroom until he was already laying down beside her.

"Why so glum, chum?" Rick asked playfully.

"Oh, um, nothing."

"You're lying to me."

Kate was slightly annoyed that she'd become that transparent to Castle. "I was just thinking about everything that's happened and how even though I'm going back to work, it'll be different. I just want to have some normalcy again. I want to know it will all be Ok." She hoped that was close enough to the truth to satiate Rick's curious mind. She just didn't feel like talking about the real issue right now.

"It hasn't been easy, but you'll be fine. You don't let things keep you down." Rick pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "And besides... whatever comes up, we're in it together, so don't forget that. You don't have to fight your battles alone anymore."

Kate smiled and squeezed his hand. He had no idea how important those words to her.

They laid together for several more minutes before Rick spoke again.

"I think that today when I go with Lt. Roan to the training facility, you should stay here and make good use of the hotel's spa. What do you think?"

When Kate first opened her mouth to respond, she was going to tell him she was happy to go with him, but on second thought, she hadn't been to a spa in years and it sounded wonderful.

"You know what? I think that sounds great. When will you need to leave?"

"In about an hour. I'm supposed to be there around noon, and I should be back by four, so that we can leave for the airport by six."

"Ok, great! Then I should call the spa, make an appointment, and then take a shower."

"Good! It's about time you did something like this for yourself."

XXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day passed quickly. Rick was able to collect some interesting information and establish more contacts. The guys of the CPD were thrilled to help one of their favorite authors, even if they were a little disappointed that he didn't bring Nikki Heat with him!

Kate's afternoon at the spa went well too. It definitely helped to ease the tension in her body. She certainly had not felt that good, physically, since before the fire.

After Castle returned to the hotel, they headed to down to the restaurant for dinner before checking out. On their ride back to the airport, the sky clouded up and then turned an ugly green black. Lightning raced through the sky and thunder clapped. The rain came down in sheets.

The trip to O'Hare took much longer than expected, but they'd found that all the flights were delayed so they hadn't missed their plane.

As the storm raged on, it looked like they would be delayed at least another three hours. While they waited, Rick noticed how distracted Kate seemed. At one point he found her staring intently at a young mother who was caring for her small child and was obviously expecting another.

He leaned in close to her ear so that other's wouldn't hear him. "I can't tell by the look on your face; is that something that you're longing for, or frightened of?"

Kate whipped her head around to face him. She looked like she just got caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been watching that family for twenty minutes. I doubt you're investigating them, so I figured it must be something... more."

Beckett swallowed and just stared into Rick's gaze. She couldn't tell him here. This wasn't the place. She didn't know how he'd react. Hell, she didn't know how she'd react.

"I don't know. I don't think this is exactly the time or the place to discuss this either."

He took her hand in his and caressed her knuckles with his thumb. She was probably right, but in true Castle fashion, he just couldn't let it drop.

"You know, Kate, I'm happy either way. If you want kids, so do I. But if you don't, I won't feel cheated. Alexis is my life."

Kate smiled stiffly. "I know, and to be honest, I'm pretty sure now that I do want to have kids with you some day. It's just that there's so much... _stuff_ that could happen."

"Is this your way of telling me you're worried about your biological clock? Cuz you've still got lots of time."

Beckett looked around nervously to make sure no one was watching them. "No. That's not what I'm worried about."

"Oh, so it's all the trouble they might get into? I think I did pretty well with Alexis, and you're a cop, so that has to strike a bit of fear into any kid, so I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I can only hope so, but that's not it either."

"Then what?" The couple stared at each other for several minutes, searching their own thoughts, and trying to gauge the other's.

Just as Kate looked away, Rick saw a flash of fear in her eyes. Before he could wonder any longer about what was eating at her, the mother she'd been watching stood just within his line of sight, and stretched awkwardly. The mother's swollen belly protruded away from her body and then Rick knew.

"You're scared of carrying another baby." He whispered.

Kate's hands clenched tight, turning her knuckles white. "Can't this wait til we get home?"

He nodded slightly and didn't say anything more, but Kate could see he still hadn't let it go.

Pretty soon a static voice called over the loud speaker, announcing that their flight was getting ready to board. They gathered their carry on bags and headed to the gate.

Once seated on the plane, they found that they were almost alone in first class. There was an older couple in the front row who were deep in conversation and a weary looking businessman who almost immediately prepared to fall asleep.

After they were in the air, and only the monotonous sounds of the engines could be heard, Rick returned to his thoughts about Kate.

Kate sat next to him reading on her Kindle, trying not to think about the situation.

"Why now, Kate?" He asked quietly

"What?" she asked.

"Why did you get nervous about pregnancy now?"

She put the reader in her lap, threw back her head, closed her eyes and sighed. "Because I'm late."

Rick sat up strait and bit his lips so as not to squeal.

"How late?"

"Four," she looked down at her watch and saw that it was past midnight, " no, five days."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I only realized this morning. I wanted to see my doctor before saying anything."

"Did you take a test?"

"No, I figured I get one tomorrow."

"How do you feel?"

"Fine. I don't feel different. I mean I don't even know that I am pregnant. I just know that I'm late."

"Not that I'm not thrilled, but I thought you were on the pill."

"I am, and half a dozen other ones this month. Between the antibiotics, steroids and pain killers, there's a good chance my birth control failed, and we didn't use protection. So I'm freaking out a little, because if I am pregnant, I've been on all these meds and the birth control the entire time. I'm sure none of which are helping a growing child."

She was going to continue, until she choked up.

Rick didn't speak but pulled her into his arms as much as he could, considering they were buckled into their seats.

"I just don't want to lose another baby, Rick. I always figured that if the time ever came, that I would be trying for it, and would be on prenatal vitamins and eating all organic and stuff. I never wanted to have to worry that what I was putting something in my body might hurt my child."

He stroked her hair with one hand, and placed his other one over her belly.

"I know you're worried, but try not to focus on worst case scenarios right now. You don't even know for sure that you are pregnant, and even if you are, I'm sure the odds are that everything is fine! For right now, stop taking your meds and we'll get you in to your doctor this week. We can go from there."

Kate nodded. She knew he was right. "Thank you. I needed to hear that."

Rick kissed her lightly in response.

"So, just is case you are pregnant... what names do you like?"

Kate looked up into Rick's eyes and found them glowing with excitement. For the first time she began to actually hope that maybe she was carrying a little Castle.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Despite not getting home until almost four in the morning, Kate was awake by eight to make the call to her OB/Gyn. Her doctor could squeeze her in that afternoon.

Rick announced that he was going with, and he wouldn't take no for an answer. After arguing about this for a few minutes, they both conceded and agreed that Rick could be in with her while she talked with the doctor, but had to leave for any exams.

That afternoon as they sat side by side in the waiting room. Kate tried to keep her head down and prayed that no one noticed her or who she was with. In no way was she embarrassed by Rick, but she knew people recognized him and she didn't want to be the focus of tomorrow's gossip column.

Rick on the other hand was happily people watching. Every time a woman sporting a baby bump passed him, he smiled. He'd already come up with a mental picture of his Kate, great with his child, curvacious and glowing, and he couldn't wait to see it in real life.

When Kate's name was called she stood and nodded for him to come with her. The nurse led them down the long hall toward the back. She weighed Kate first and then sent her to the bathroom for a urine sample.

When she came out, the nurse led them down another hall to the lab where Kate donated a couple vials of blood.

"Normally we would wait until after Dr. Wheeler saw you to order these tests, but she's running a little late due to a delivery this morning. Plus she's hoping to get the results before you leave," the nurse explained as she led them into an exam room.

After taking Kate's vitals and charting out all of her recent medical history, the nurse left with the promise that the doctor would be in soon.

When Castle and Beckett were alone again, Rick began wandering around the small room.

"What do you think you're doing Castle?" Kate asked the man who was picking up the plastic model of a uterus.

"I've never been in an OB's office before. It's full of all sorts of interesting stuff."

"You never went with Meredith?"

"No, we weren't always on the best terms during her pregnancy. The only time I was with her was for Alexis' birth."

By this time, Rick was torn between studying the chart of fetal development on the wall and trying to sing Karaoke into the fetal doppler mic he'd found.

Kate hopped of the exam table and took the instrument from him. "It's a doctor's office not Toys R Us. Go sit down!"

He did, and she sat down next to him, but then he discovered the stirrups on the end of the exam table. He pulled them out and played around for a second before turning to her with a naughty grin. "Maybe I should get one of these for home!"

"Hell no."

Before he could defend his idea, there was a knock on the door.

Dr. Pam Wheeler entered the room with a warm smile and a greeting before taking her seat.

Kate introduced her to Rick and then waited to see what the good doctor would have to say.

"Well Kate, I've been reading your chart, and it seems you've been through quite a lot since I've last seen you. How are you doing?"

"A lot better. I go back to work on Thursday."

"And how's your recovery been? Are your doctors and PTs happy with your progress?"

"Yeah, they seem to be. At first it was slow going, but the last two weeks seem to have made a big difference."

The doctor nodded as she continued to read the stack of papers in Kate's bulging file. When she seemed satisfied, she turned to face the couple.

"So, you think you might be pregnant? Have you been trying to conceive?"

"Um, no. As you know, we've had a lot of excitement lately. It seems that I kind of overlooked the fact that my birth control might not be as effective while on all these medications."

"Happens all the time. Have you taken a home test?"

"No, I was going to today, but when your nurse was able to get me in so quickly, I figured I'd just wait. Your tests would be more reliable anyway."

The doctor nodded as she continued to take notes. "Are you having any symptoms?"

"No, not really. I just realized yesterday that I'm five days late, and I'm never late. I'm on the pill, or I was. I haven't taken anything today, because I didn't know if it was OK."

"When was the last time you took any of your medications?"

"Yesterday morning."

"Are you on any vitamins or supplements?"

"No."

The doctor continued asking questions for a few minutes. "Ok I'm going to go see if we have any results yet. I put a rush on them so that hopefully I can get you some answers."

Dr. Wheeler left them alone again. Rick was nervously tapping his foot on the floor and Kate was practically chewing a hole threw her lip.

"Is your dad going to kill me, if I got you pregnant?"

"No, he might give you a hard time for a while, but he likes you, and he knows how I feel about you. If you need to worry about anyone, it's Ryan and Esposito. They might kick your ass."

There was another knock on the door before it opened. The petite doctor came back in and pulled her stool up in front of Kate and Rick.

"Well Kate, I've got the results and I've been over them several times."

Rick took Kate's hand in his, as they waiting to hear the news.

"You are not pregnant."

The room was completely silent for a few moments. Rick squeezed Kate's hand and looked to her to see her reaction.

Kate was slightly stunned. It was the news she thought she wanted to hear, but for some reason she wasn't happy; maybe slightly relived, but not happy. In fact, if she let herself be completely honest, she was maybe even a little disappointed.

When Dr. Wheeler sensed that the news had sunk in, she continued. "I don't want you to worry that you can't get pregnant or that anything you were taking, did something wrong. You seem to be in good health. Right now you're just late. With all the stress and turmoil you've been through this month, it's completely normal."

Kate nodded. She felt numb.

The doctor patted Kate's knee reassuringly. "Do you have any questions?"

"I don't think so." Kate answered.

Rick spoke up. "What should she be doing if we want to get pregnant?"

Both woman looked at Castle; Kate with surprise and the doctor with a knowing grin.

"Well, if you think that you'd like to start trying, my advice would be to wait until you've finished your current course of medications and then go off the pill. Or you can go off the pill now and use condoms until you're ready to start trying. I think you guys know what to do from that point on. I'd be happy to write you a scrip for prenatal vitamins that you can start any time. It's never to early for those."

"I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"Why don't I write you the prescription anyway? You can fill it if and when you are ready."

Kate looked at Rick. "What do you think?"

"I think that it's a great idea. We may not want to start trying right away, but who knows."

She thought about it for a little while and then turned back to the doctor. "Ok, I think I'll take the prescription."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kate and Rick went to bed early that night. He held her in his arms while they waited for sleep to come.

"Are you OK?" Rick asked

"Yeah. I'm relieved that nothing's wrong, but I'm a little sad too."

"I know. Me too."

"Do you really want to start trying for a baby now?" Kate questioned.

"Not right now, but sooner rather than later. I think maybe I should get a ring on your finger first."

"That might be best."

"Does that mean you'd say yes, if I asked you that one certain question?"

Kate turned to him and looked at him in the dark. "I guess you'll just have to ask me and find out."

Rick growled playfully and kissed her mouth hard.

"Don't you worry about that, Detective. That's exactly what I plan to do."

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**A/N  
><strong>

**Ok, so do you hate me? When I wrote the last chapter, this was the direction I had planned to go, and I figured people would be happy that she wasn't expecting. But then I thought about everyone who might want her to be pregnant, and I started second guessing myself. But after much thought, I decided to go with my gut ("Oh, so you don't believe in fate, but your *gut* has magical properties. "), and I'm prepared to defend my decision...**

**A. I know where I want to go with the story, and right now, a pregnancy just wouldn't fit in.**

**B. When I wrote the shower scene, where she helped him to "see" her, I tried then to incorporate protection... since she knew she was on meds that would effect the pill, but I couldn't get it to fit without totally losing the flow of the story, so I decided at that time, to do it this way instead. I really liked how this chapter turned out too, even if it did drive me nuts to write.  
><strong>

**C. I thought to myself... "Self, this is in some ways the second pregnancy scare of this story, people will just assume this time it's going to happen, wouldn't it be an interesting turn, if they didn't?"**

**I sure hope you agree with me, or at the very least, forgive me if you disagree. I never go in trying to piss people off, but if you knew me in real life, you'd know I have a gift for messing with people, and I apologize for any angst that may bring you.**

**Hope to see you in the next chapter!**

**With much love, DeBo81**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey I had a little time so I decided to get another chapter up! Hope you enjoy it.**

**I had fun here. Maybe a tad too much, but they're celebrating a holiday! It should be fun! I even incorporated one of my favorite games (The Game of Things, which if you've never played... you should. It's awesome!) into the chapter. And by the way, all the game cards that were read in this story, are actual cards from the game! I didn't have to make them up! They just worked!**

**Disclaimer, I don't Castle. I also don't own the rights to the games or songs or anything else!  
><strong>

Chapter 35

The next day, the Castle loft was a buzz much earlier than usual. Alexis was running around doing some last minute packing, before leaving to go to the Hamptons with her friend Paige and her family for the rest of the week. Martha was on the phone, confirming the final details for the the party she was hosting with her new beau, Hank McKinley, at his penthouse the next night. And Rick and Kate were loading coolers with food and drinks for the get together they were hosting on Rick's boat that afternoon and evening.

"Are you sure you're up to this? We've only left the harbor once, and this time it'll be farther out." Rick asked Kate as he played with the red and white straps of her layered tank top.

"I think I'll be fine, and if I start getting a little freaked out, I'll go down to the bedroom and chill out. I wouldn't have agreed to this if I wasn't prepared to go out there."

Castle reached out and grabbed Beckett around the waist after she finished pouring ice into the ice chest. "I'm so proud of you", he breathed and then kissed her on the end of her nose.

"Do I get a gold star?"

"No, but I'll tell you what you can get!" He teased with a wicked grin and began to chase Kate around the kitchen, grabbing for her butt.

"Dad, eeeww! I'm still here." Alexis stood with her hands on her hips and a disturbed look on her face.

"Oooops, sorry."

Both Rick and Kate stepped away from each other and flushed with embarrassment over getting caught being so playful.

Everybody went back to their tasks and before long were headed out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The day which started off cool and cloudy was turning out to be quite beautiful as the clouds faded away and the sun warmed the air.

Although Independence Day wasn't until the next day, everyone had to work on the 5th, so they decided to go out on Rick's boat and celebrate a day early.

Kate and Rick got to the marina early to stock the boat and run checks to make sure everything was ready.

As she ran back and forth from the car to the boat, Kate couldn't help but silently pat herself on the back for being comfortable enough to even hop off and on the boat with the ease she'd developed. Maybe Castle would turn her into a sailor after all.

A couple hours later, Kate received a text from Lanie.

**We R pulling in. Where do we go 2 meet U?**

Quickly she typed out a reply and called up to Castle who was up on the bridge.

Together they headed back down the dock to meet their friends.

Jenny and Lanie were easy to spot as soon as they approached the end of the dock. Lanie had on a bight teal and yellow sun dress that danced in the wind, and Jenny sported what appeared to be a cute white one piece swim suit, covered at the waist with a bright blue sarong. Ryan and Esposito, both clad in surfer style board shorts and fitted t-shirts, carried a large blue cooler between them,and followed close behind the ladies.

"Hey Guys! Any trouble finding the place?" Rick called out.

Javier shook his head no, at the same time as Kevin said "Not after Esposito decided to actually start paying attention to the GPS", earning a withering look from his partner.

As the six friends approached the boat, Javier let out a long low whistle. "Damn Bro, you've been holdin' out on us! Why weren't we invited out here sooner?"

Rick just shrugged, "I guess it just never came up. But don't wait for an invite, let me know whenever you want to go out. She's rigged for some pretty sweet fishing."

Castle helped all the women aboard and then helped take the cooler from the guys so they could jump aboard.

"This is really, really nice." Jenny said. "Thank you so much for inviting us out. I've been looking forward to it all week."

Lanie leaned into Kate, "Girl, I cannot believe you guys have your own boat. You're like Mr. and Mrs. Howell or something!"

"Hardly!" Kate laughed. "Besides I always thought of myself as more like Mary Ann."

"Not in this group! Jenny is definitely Mary Ann. I'm Ginger and you are Mrs. Howell."

Kate wrinkled her nose.

"Hey," Castle piped up, "If she's Mrs. Howell, how can I be the Captain?"

"I guess you'd have to be both." replied Jenny.

"Sweet, I guess that make me the Professor," announced Esposito.

Kevin shook his head and looked at his friend. "But then that makes me..."

"Gilligan!", everyone else finished for him. Causing him to contort his face into a very Gilligan-esque grimace of confused annoyance.

After everyone had the grand tour, Rick headed for the captains chair and Kate went to the galley. Soon they were headed out of the harbor and out to sea. Like the last time Kate and Rick went out on the boat, Kate stayed inside until the boat was still and Rick had returned to her. Fortunately no one seemed to notice the oddity of her actions since she was busy making fruity drinks and insisting that their friends were guests and should be up enjoying the sun, not helping her.

When they were finally anchored, Castle came down to the galley to fetch his beautiful woman. When they came up to the deck to join the others, Kate's hand tightened in his grasp but otherwise showed no outward signs of her phobia.

The New York skyline was barely visible on the western horizon. Above them the sky was a deep azure blue and the water below them, a jeweled green. It was an exceptionally gorgeous day.

The six friends spent the day talking, snacking and playing games. After finishing a spirited game of Cranium, Jenny brought out a wooden box from her beach bag.

"What's that?" asked Beckett.

"It's called 'The Game of Things' and it's hilarious. My sister gave this to me for my birthday last month."

Javier leaned over to take a closer look at the box. "I've never heard of it. What do you do?"

"See, there's a bunch of cards that say things like, 'Things you shouldn't say to your in-laws' or 'Things you wish worked by remote control', and everyone secretly writes down an answer, which can be honest or completely made up, and then hands their answer to the reader. Then the reader reads all the answers and you go around the circle trying to match the answer to the writer. You have to match everyone's answers except your own and the reader's answer which is only in there as a dummy answer."

Everyone seemed agreeable to try it, so they set it up.

Jenny was the reader for the first round. "Things a chimp thinks about when he sees you at the zoo."

Everyone wrote an answer on a slip of paper and handed it back to Jenn. "Ok, so now I'll read what everyone wrote, and Kate you'll guess one at a time to see if you can tell who gave each answer. If you get it right, you go again, but if you get it wrong, it goes to Rick."

Kate nodded, "Gotcha"

As Jenny silently read the papers, she began to laugh until tears started slipping down her face. "Ok, here are things a chimp thinks about when he sees you at the zoo... 'Wow, he really is ruggedly handsome.' 'Who is that foxy lady?' 'I wish I was farther down the evolutionary chain.' 'Monkey see, Monkey do.' 'Target acquired.' and 'I think that man is smuggling bananas in his pants.'

By the time she finished reading the answers everyone was laughing.

"Oh lord, now I have to match these answers?" Kate asked.

Both Ryans nodded.

"I'll say that Rick said the ruggedly handsome one."

"Nope!" He replied. "but I should have!"

"Ok, Castle, your turn. "I think Esposito said the handsome one."

Jenn shook her head. "Wrong again."

Now it was Lanie's turn. "Kevin Ryan, did you say that monkeys find you ruggedly handsome?"

Kevin's pale face turned red. "Well not when you say it like that!"

Jenny playfully smacked her husband's shoulder. "Keep going Lanie, see if you can get more."

"Ok, well then Javi, are you smuggling bananas?"

"You tell me Babe!"

This made everyone laugh harder. Jenny could barely shake her head yes, that Lanie'd guessed correct.

"Then I'd say Castle said target acquired."

He nodded.

"So I only need to get Kate's right? Cuz I don't do my own and I don't guess yours cuz your the reader?"

"Right."

"Did you write the evolution one?"

"Oh my gosh have you played this before?"

"No, I'm just that good!,"

The group joked around and teased each other about their answers. It was a few minutes before they moved to the next round.

This time it was Kate's turn to read. She took a card from the box. "Things that you shouldn't doodle on."

It took a few minutes for everyone to come up with an answer, but when they did, Kate read them to her friends. "Things you shouldn't doodle on... 'Your doodle', 'Arrest warrants', 'The Bible', 'Paychecks', 'Your wife's best friend', and 'Evidence'.

After the laughter subsided, Castle guessed. He got the first two right. Ryan said the Bible and Lanie had put 'Your wife's best friend', which led to them enlightening Jenny on a case they had a couple years before.

"Right before Halloween about three years ago, we got this body that except for a GSW to the head was completely clean. At least that's what we thought at first." The medical examiner explained, "Then I took a look at her with a black light and found all these pictures drawn all over her body with some type of light sensitive ink."

Kate picked up the story from there. "After Lanie found the images, we were able to trace the drawings back to the husband of the victim's best friend, who was a professional graffiti artist. As it turns out, the husband and friend were having a rather kinky affair, which included some black light video. When the wife found out, she went a little crazy and shot her friend and was slowly poisoning her husband. Fortunately for him, we figured this out before it was fatal."

"Wow. You guys see some crazy stuff. I used to think when Kev told me stories about work that he was embellishing them to make them more interesting, but now that I know it's all true, I am still stunned with each story."

After commiserating with her over the strangeness of their work, the game continued.

Since Lanie was already guessed, it skipped to Esposito when Rick guessed Jenny's wrong.

Javier correctly guessed that Rick answered 'your doodle' and Jenny's 'arrest warrants', and then explained why he wrote paycheck.

"When I was fifteen, I got my first job working in my Uncle Alonzo's bakery, sweeping floors and scrubbing pans. The day he cut me my first check, I was late for school so I shoved it in my backpack and forgot about it. That afternoon in study hall I was sketching out some kind of airplanes I think, and I mistakenly drew all over the back of my first check. When he gave me my next check a couple weeks later, he asked me why I never cashed my first one. When I told him, he really gave me a lot of grief, but then wrote me a new check."

"Is that where you learned to make red velvet cake?" Kate asked him.

"How do you know I can bake cakes?" Javier asked sharply before turning an accusatory eye to his girlfriend.

Both women looked sheepish.

"I'm sorry Javi, I didn't mean to tell her, it just came up one time when we were talking." Lanie looked at her best friend before finishing. "She wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

Kate didn't answer still, but shrugged apologetically.

"Wait, Dude!" Castle piped up, "Did you make the red velvet cake we had at my party?"

"Maybe," Esposito muttered.

"Did you decorate it too?"

The large detective shrugged and tried to move the game along.

Ryan couldn't resist putting his two cents in though, before the game continued. "Don't be embarrassed, Dude! You are talented. And because you are the best partner I've ever had, when you retire, I will get you your own frilly pink apron with your name stitched across the front."

Esposito got in the smaller man's face and hissed through clenched teeth. "We are awfully far out at sea, for a man who can barely dog paddle to be talking so big!"

Eventually they went back to the game. Round after hilarious round ensued.

When it was Ryan's turn to read he began laughing before he even read the question out loud. "This one's good guys. Things you shouldn't say to a police officer!"

Everyone laughed, but especially the three officers. "Where do I even begin?" Kate asked the group.

When Ryan finally held all the papers in his hand, he struggled through the fits of laughter to read all the choices aloud. "Things you shouldn't say to a police officer... 'Do I look like a killer to you?', 'If I gave you a website, could you have your friends at tech take some pictures down?' 'Assault on city employed parking enforcers doesn't count.', 'I'm not asking for the body, just the pictures.', 'You might wanna pop another button, just in case.' and 'I would be happy to let you spank me.'!"

"Hey!" Castle shouted. "Those are all things I've said!"

Kate was holding her sides and weeping with laughter. The guys gave each other a fist bump and then fed the birds.

Rick turned to Mrs. Ryan. "Eh tu Jenny?"

"Sorry Castle!"

It took more than a half hour just to get through that round alone, since it inspired so many more stories.

They played another five rounds after that, before they just started reading through the cards.

"You know, I could just fill in my name as answers for half these cards." Rick took a few specific cards from his hand and turned to Kate. "Things that are naughty? Richard Castle! Things you would like to do in a blackout? Richard Castle... or Jameson Rook if you prefer. Things that make you go oooh? Richard Castle. Things you hope you can still do when you're 85? Richard Castle! This is a great game!"

"Kate held up a few more cards and waved them in Rick's face. "Yup! I found a few more made for you. Things that could cause an accident? Richard Castle! Things that give you a headache? Richard Castle! Things that make you mad? Richard Castle! It's like the makers of the game made it just for you!"

"Hahaha, very funny detective!" Rick leaned toward Kate to kiss her but lost his balance and ended up tipping them both over to the floor, without breaking their lip lock.

Their friends cheered and teased them. Agreeing that it was official, Castle really did sweep Beckett off her feet.

XXXXXXXXXXX

That evening after a delicious grilled fish dinner, they all stretched out in the open air and watched as the sun began it's descent. Castle was just putting the last couple things away down below, before joining his friends. When he emerged from the stairwell, he was carrying Kate's guitar.

Beckett was relaxing with her eyes closed so she didn't see him, but several of the other's did.

"Hey Becks, do me a favor?"

"Sure" she replied without opening her eyes.

"Will you play us a song?"

Kate sat up and looked at Castle. "What?" She saw the guitar and started to refuse, but soon relented with her friends' encouragement.

So she turned a bit in her seat and fiddled with the instrument until it was tuned, and then just strummed some chords while trying to think of what to play.

After a few long moments she finally settled on a song. It only took a few notes before the others recognized the song, but no one joined in when she began to sing. They were all just taken in with the sound of her voice.

It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
>I'm not one of those who can easily hide<br>I don't have much money but boy if I did  
>I'd buy a big house where we both could live<p>

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
>Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show<br>I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
>My gift is my song and this one's for you<p>

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
>It may be quite simple but now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind  
>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<br>How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
>Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross<br>But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
>It's for people like you that keep it turned on<p>

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
>You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue<br>Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
>Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen<p>

"Oh my gosh, Kate! That was beautiful! Kevin never told me you could sing or play guitar!" Jenny said when the song was complete.

"I didn't know she could!" her husband replied.

Kate just shrugged.

"My girl doesn't believe she's as good as she is, so she doesn't do it much. I think this is maybe only the third time I've heard her play." Lanie added.

"Heck Beckett, you take requests?" asked Javier.

"I guess. I can try at least. But you guys have to sing with me then. I'm not just putting on a show."

"How about Wonderful World? I heard you singing that at home the other day while I was writing," Rick said.

Again Kate began playing music, and for the next two hours the six friends threw out various songs for her to play. They all sang and danced and laughed. It was the first time they did anything like that, but it certainly wouldn't be the last.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When it was so dark that they couldn't see much besides the stars above and the the lights from their boat and the other boats in area, Kate put away her guitar and Kevin suggested they break out the fireworks.

"I didn't bring the fireworks." Castle told his friend.

"Dude, I thought that was like half the reason we came out here."

"It is, and we'll still have fireworks. I just didn't bring them with us."

Now everyone except Kate was quite confused.

"Just trust him. You know Castle, he can't do things the easy way, he always has to go bigger and better," Beckett told the group.

"Exactly! And now that it's after ten, we should be seeing them any minute."

As if to prove his point, a giant red firework exploded in the air just above them.

"I got a buddy of mine to take all the fireworks I bought and launch them from his boat a little farther out."

The three couples, all wrapped in blankets, sat back and watched for the next hour as they got their own private display. It was almost magical.

It was after midnight when they returned to the marina. It had been such a great day that everyone was reluctant to let it end, but after standing around talking a bit longer, Lanie, Esposito, and the Ryans eventually said their goodbyes and left.

"Do you have any pressing need to get back to the loft tonight?" Rick asked Kate while they stood in each other's arms.

"No, not really. What are you planning?"

"I was wondering if you'd want to stay on the boat tonight. I know a place we can anchor for the night."

Kate smiled at the thought. She still couldn't believe how comfortable she was getting on the vessel. "OK. I think I'd like that."

"Good, can I ask for one more thing?"

"You can ask." Kate wrapped her arms around Rick and began kissing him along his neck.

"Can you hold this thought for a little longer and come up top with me while we get there? I want you to help me sail the boat."

Kate stammered. Up to this point Kate had always managed to be below deck when they sailed. She didn't know why, but her nervousness was heightened while they were actually moving.

"You don't have to if it bothers you. I just thought that maybe after an entire day at sea you'd be ready to try your hand at the wheel."

It was tempting. "Ok, I'll do it."

"Thank you." He whispered into her ear before peppering a few light kisses across her face. "Why don't you go on up, while I get everything prepped to pull out."

That night, hugged by the warm summer air, in the light of the crescent moon and twinkling stars, Kate stood in front of Rick and learned to sail the sleek white boat. His large steady hands guided her smaller nervous ones, teaching her the controls and showing her the unique nuances that only a ships captain would know. In some strange way it was a very romantic experience.

After anchoring, Kate headed to the small bathroom to clean up for the night, and Rick gathered every pillow and blanket that he could find. When she walked into the bedroom to find the bed completely stripped and no sign of Rick, she knew exactly what he was planning.

She peeked up the stairs and couldn't see him, but could see that he had made a makeshift bed on the deck.

Making a snap decision, she shed the tank top and boxers that she was wearing and walked slowly up the stairs.

Rick was sitting on a bench, staring at the summer sky when he heard the steps creak. When he turned his head to see if Kate had found him, his jaw dropped.

Surrounded in a sea of black and bathed in the pale moonlight, stood Kate, his exquisite Kate.

He tried to move toward her so that he could touch her, but he was frozen in place; mesmerized by her loveliness.

When he made no move toward her, she took a few steps to him closing the gap between them.

"My word Kate, what did I ever do to deserve you?" Rick whispered deeply.

Rick stood so that he could bury his hands in her long wavy hair. When he crushed his lips to hers, she responded with a mirrored intensity. A moan escaped from deep with in him, echoed quickly by one of her own.

Kate moved her hands down Rick's hard chest and found the hem of his white t shirt so that she could pull it off of his large frame. Once that was removed she moved to the clasp on his shorts.

In the span of a couple breaths, they stood together warm skin on warm skin, locked in a passionate embrace.

It wasn't easy, but Kate managed to keep her eyes open during their entire encounter. She had never made love under the stars before, and it was amazing. The twinkling slivers of light added to the euphoric high of the night.

Much later, while they laid together damp with sweat, a cool breeze swept over them, kissing their bodies and chilling their skin. It served only to draw them even closer together, rekindling the heat between them.

The very faintest hints of dawn were on the farthest horizon before they finally let sleep claim them, and the sun was well overhead before they awoke.

Even when they returned to the loft that afternoon, they still wore the glow from the night before.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**A/N**

**And in case you were wondering what songs I had in mind for Kate to play on the guitar for those two hours... I have another play list for you. I created the list as I was writing that section, and then continued to play it as I finished writing. I hope you like it I call it Guitar at Sunset. I know the version I have posted may not all be played on accoustic guitar, but I think they would all still sound nice being played that way. You'll have to let me know what you think.**

**Your Song: Elton John**

**What A Wonderful World: Louis Armstrong**

**Kiss Me: Sixpence None The Richer**

**Margaritaville: Jimmy Buffett**

**Lucky: Jason Mraz w/ Colby Callait**

**Closer To You: Brandi Carlile**

**Upside Down: Jack Johnson**

**You've Got A Friend: James Taylor**

**Two Of Us: Aimee Mann & Michael Penn  
><strong>

**Cecilia: Simon & Garfunkle**

**But I Do Love You: LeAnn Rimes**

**Come Away With Me: Norah jones**

**Hallelujah: Rufus Wainwright**

**One Two Three Four: Feist**

**I'm Yours: Jason Mraz**

**Black Horse And The Cherry Tree: KT Tunstall**

**Waiting On The World To Change: John Mayer**

**Put Your Records On: Corinne Bailey Rae**

**In My Life: Beatles**

**Call and Answer: Barenaked Ladies**

**Hold My Hand: Hootie & The Blowfish**

**Over The Rainbow: Israel Kamakawiwo'ol **

**The 59th Street Bridge Song (Feeling Groovy): Simon & Garfunkle**

**Won't Go Home Without You: Maroon 5**

**Every Breath You Take: The Police**

**Beautiful Day: U2**

**Mr. Jones: Counting Crowns**

**Slide: Goo Goo Dolls**

**Daysleeper: R.E.M.**

**Building A Mystery: Sarah McLachlan**

**You're Beautiful: James Blunt**

**Dream A Little Dream of Me: The Mamas & The Papas **

**Closing Time: Semisonic**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hi again! Have you all recovered yet from the finale episode on Monday? No? I don't think I have either. But that's what fanfic is for right? **

**I'm approaching the end of this story in the original version, and am trying desperately to get you caught up so that I can post the last chapter(s) together. So hopefully any spare time I have can be spent editing and posting these chapters for you.**

**Now as a head's up, the next chapter or so is pretty heavy, but rest assured that when I put our favorite characters in bad situations, I get them out of them without too much damage, so I hope you don't mind.**

**When I originally wrote this, I debated for a long time if I would even put this storyline in (I've been planning on something like this since about the time I wrote Rick's bday party), but after a lot of thought, I went with my gut... again. So here it is...**

**Disclaimer: My first post of this was on my birthday, maybe now that I'm older and more responsible, they'll let me own a Castle character or two. I promise to feed and water them everyday and even take them for walks.  
><strong>

Chapter 36

The rest of July and most of August were exceptionally busy. Rick had to travel for work a couple nights a week during the entire time. Alexis got in as much family time as possible before heading back to California to finish her visit with her mother and then returning to school. Martha was traveling with an acting troupe for several weeks. Kate returned to the daily grind of the 12th, quickly resuming her usual destructive pace, as if she'd never been gone. And as Lanie and Javier's wedding quickly approached, they sucked all their closet friends and family into their frenzy of preparations.

On the last Saturday in July, Castle was in Seattle and Alexis was going to a girlfriend's birthday party, so Kate joined Lanie at her place for drinks and a girl's night of gossip and stuffing wedding invitations.

"So when do you guys move into your new place?" Kate asked her best friend.

"Javi's going to get his stuff in next weekend but we'll just slowly move my stuff over all the way up until the wedding."

"You aren't moving in with him right away?"

"No. His mother would probably have a coronary if we moved in together before the wedding. It's just better not to rock the boat, and that's fine cuz my lease isn't up until the end of September anyway."

"So, she doesn't know that you two... are... knockin' boots?" Kate moved her hands and hips in a sexy gesture to illustrate her question.

"Oh she knows! She just pretends she doesn't."

Kate laughed at Lanie's dramatic eye roll.

"What about his dad? What does he think about the whole thing."

"He bought Javier a pack of energy drinks and told him that he'd need them if he was going keep up with a woman like me."

"Shut the front door! No he didn't!"

"Yes he did! That man is a riot. He just says whatever comes into his head. No filter, whatsoever! He makes Castle look restrained! I'm going to make it Ryan's job at the wedding to make sure that man never gets a hold of a microphone!"

"That's too funny! Has your mom backed down from all her demands finally?"

"Sort of. She still gives me her opinion, even when it's not asked for..."

"Oh, so that's where you get it from."

Lanie shot Kate the look of death but then continued what she was saying. "...but I think she's finally realized that this close to the wedding I'm not going to suddenly change it all up. Thankfully Pam has been doing a lot of the communicating between us, so that's good."

"When's Pam coming into town?"

"Don't know yet. I love my sister to pieces, but I know she'll be staying with me, so hopefully not much more than a week or so."

"Don't talk like that! She's you sister, it can't be that bad!"

"Spoken like an only child."

Beckett stuck her tongue out in response.

"It won't be bad, and I am looking forward to her being here, but I'm still her baby sister, and no matter how how old we get, she always has a way to remind me of that!"

Kate nodded but since she would never personally understand, she'd just have to take her friend's word for it.

"Enough about me. How's life in Casa de Castle?"

"Good! We have our moments, but since when have we ever _not_ had those? I think if we ever stopped bickering, the world would probably stop spinning."

"Little fights are good for a relationship! Then you can have great make up sex!"

"Now you sound like Castle!"

"Well, when the man is right, he's right!"

"Please, for the love of everything pure and holy, don't tell him that. Sometimes I think if his head gets any bigger we'll have to get all the doors re-fitted!"

"You have to admit though, the man does have some good ideas! Like the boat trip on the third! I can't wait until we can all do that again."

"Yeah, that was awesome. Both the part you were there for _and_ the part afterward!"

"Oooooh girl, I still can't believe that happened. I'm so jealous!"

"You should be! It was that good. We could have stayed there forever!"

Lanie smacked her friend on the shoulder. "Speaking of forever, your left hand still looks awfully naked, and I know it's not because he doesn't know what size ring you wear."

"We haven't even been dating six months. Don't you think it's a little soon for an engagement?"

"Do you really have to ask? I believe we've had similar conversations in the past. I don't know why you aren't already Mrs. Castle!"

"It's not because he doesn't want to ask."

"I know! Javi knows. Jenny and Ryan know. The entire 12th knows. Anyone who's read a Nikki Heat book knows. Hell, I'm sure the barista that fills his coffee order every morning has figured that out by now. He's never been subtle with how he feels."

"Wow! I feel like such an unfeeling witch, thanks!"

"Girl, don't give me that crap. You know what I mean, because you spent so long carefully avoiding it! But now you're together! You're in love. You live together. Why the holding pattern?"

"If I had to guess, he's just waiting for the right time. I'm not pushing him away anymore."

"So if he showed up right now at my door, got down on one knee and gave you what I can only assume would be a ring worth more than my annual salary, you'd finally say yes?"

Kate thought it over a second and shrugged, but couldn't stop her smile from showing. "Yes I would."

"Give me my phone. I need to call him. If he'll fly from Phoenix for sex, I know he'll fly from Seattle for an engagement."

"Lanie Parish, don't you dare!" Kate yelled and lunged for the cell phone on the other side of the table, but was a second too late.

"Girlfriend, he needs to know you're ready!"

"He already knows!"

"How can you be sure?"

"Because we talked about it."

Lanie planted her hands on her hips and stared at her friend from below a skeptically raised eyebrow.

"Spill or I'm calling him!"

"Give me your phone and I'll tell you."

Lanie thought about her options and then handed Kate her phone. "I want details."

Kate took the phone and slipped it in her pocket, before sitting down with her glass of wine.

"So you're familiar with all the medications I was on after the fire."

The doctor nodded.

"And you remember when we spent like, two hours filling that giant dispenser with all of them so I wouldn't forget to take any?"

Again she nodded.

"Well, while we were in Chicago I realized that my birth control pills had started a new cycle without me noticing, but I hadn't started my period yet, and I freaked out."

"Let me guess, you guys forgot that the pill might not work while on everything else and didn't use any other protection?"

"Bingo."

"So when we got back, I went to my doctor and had a bunch of tests run."

"Let me just stop you now. If you found out that you were pregnant three weeks ago and never told me, I'm kicking you out of the wedding."

"I'm not pregnant! I was just very late! Almost ten days to be exact."

"Stress?"

"Yeah. It hit me almost as soon as I was back in to my normal work routine."

"I'm not surprised. But now continue, I'm looking for the part where you talk about marriage."

"Anyway so when we were talking to the doctor, Castle pipes up and starts asking questions about us trying to get pregnant."

"Are you trying?"

"Right now? No. We got some info and my doctor gave me a scrip for pre-natals for whenever I want them, but that's what led to marriage talk. That night after the appointment we talked about when we might want to start trying and we agreed that we should be married first. He told me right then that he would be asking me soon."

Lanie squealed and did a little dance! "I am so happy! Look at you two planning an engagement and little Castle babies!"

Beckett blushed slightly and gave in to the giant grin bursting from her face.

"So when and where would you have the wedding?"

Before Kate could chastise her friend about her premature questions, her phone started playing "Fireflies", the song Alexis had added to her phone as her ringtone.

"Hold on, I gotta take this."

Kate switched on her phone and immediately heard someone crying. "Alexis? What's wrong?"

An unfamiliar girl's voice cracked in her ear. "Is this Kate?"

"Yes. Who's this? Where's Alexis?"

"I'm her friend Dani. I have Alexis with me. We're headed back to her place. Are you home?"

"No, but I can be there in a minute. Is Alexis OK?"

Kate began scurrying around Lanie's place grabbing her purse and keys. After hearing Kate's side of the conversation, Lanie was also grabbing her things including a medical bag she always kept handy.

The girl's reply was garbled and punctuated with static before disconnecting.

The two women looked at each other briefly before bolting toward the door.

"I'll drive. You try calling her back" Lanie ordered.

Kate called back repeatedly but it went strait to voice mail every time.

"Should you call Castle?"

"And tell him what?" Kate asked. All of her usual cool was gone, and in it's place was a frantic friend and "mother".

Unfortunately for both Kate and Lanie, two people who were all too familiar with what worst case scenarios looked like, their minds raced through years of suppressed memories and images.

Thankfully they made good time, and soon both women were tearing through the lobby of Castle's building, past the doorman, and directly to the elevator.

When Kate opened the door, she didn't know what to expect to see but it wasn't an empty room.

"Alexis! Dani! It's Kate! Are you here?" she called out.

A girl who looked vaguely familiar ran down the steps toward them. It was evident she'd been crying.

"Thank God, you're here. I didn't know what else to do!"

"Where's Alexis?"

"In her room."

Beckett looked strait into the younger woman's eyes with the same intensity that she did in an interrogation "What happened?"

Tears filled Dani's eyes again. "I think someone slipped something in her drink. She won't wake up."

Kate and Lanie shared a look laced with terror and concern, before racing up to the youngest Castle's room.

On her bed, Alexis was sprawled out, arms and legs in every direction.

Lanie immediately went to her side and began taking vitals before trying to rouse her.

Kate turned her attention back to Alexis' friend.

"Dani, this is very import. I'm not mad. You did the right thing to call me. But now I need to know everything. Don't leave out any detail."

The girl hiccuped and let out another sob before regaining enough composure to talk.

"So we were all going to our friend Christina's birthday party tonight, but when we got to her place, Chris's roommate had the stomach flu so we moved the party to Chris's boyfriend's place across town. Devin lives with like five other guys but they have a big place so it worked. Anyway, everything was going pretty well but then a couple of Devin's roommates came home and they were pretty plastered. They were super obnoxious. They were hitting on the girls and trying to cop a feel, so Devin and another roommate named Jon encouraged them to stay in their rooms and not ruin the party. They left and everything was fine for a while but then like after an hour they came back out and seemed to have sobered up so we let them stay. Then a couple of their friends showed up. Before long, there were a ton of people, and I only knew like half of them. Most of us weren't drinking, but I'm pretty sure a couple drinks got spiked."

"Was Alexis drinking?"

"Not that I know of. I mean, it's just not something that she'd normally do, at least, intentionally. As far as I know, she just had iced tea."

Kate nodded.

"Anyway the party was starting to get a bit out of hand, and Alexis wasn't feeling real great, so her and Paige, Cara and I were all thinking about leaving. Cara had been drinking a little, but not much so Paige took her home."

Lanie was still tending to Alexis when she interrupted. "You said Alexis wasn't feeling well. Did she say what was wrong?"

"She said she was feeling weak and light headed and kinda nauseous."

"OK keep going," Beckett demanded.

"OK, so Alexis was going to go back to one of the bedrooms to get our stuff, but not long afterward, someone shouted that the cops were there and people scattered everywhere. I couldn't find Alexis but I knew she wouldn't run, especially cuz she hadn't done anything wrong, so I went to go find her. When I went to the room where our jackets were, a guy I didn't know, came out looking all crazy and then ran out the back." Another sob escaped from the girl. "That's when I found her on the bed. I couldn't wake her up, and the little she tried to say was all slurred. I ran out to grab one of the cops that was supposed to be there, but apparently it was a false alarm, so I just helped her up as best as I could and got her in my car. She woke up a little in the car, and told me not to tell her dad. So that's when I found her phone and called you. It's a miracle I got her up here by myself but she was able to walk a bit if I guided her."

Beckett's nails dug into her palms as the story unfolded. She knew what she'd have to ask next.

"I hate to ask this, but when you found her, did her clothes look rumpled or out of place?"

Kate's bottom lip was changing color due to how hard she was biting it.

The girl shook her head no. "I didn't notice anything like that."

"Thank you Dani. You did the right thing by calling me. Why don't you go downstairs for a while?"

Even though she was reluctant to leave her friend, she complied.

When Dani was gone, Kate shut the door behind her retreating form and looked at the medical examiner for answers.

"Right now, all I can tell you is that her vitals are good and she seems to be sleeping whatever it is off. I can't tell here, what she's taken, but from what Dani described, I've got a strong suspicion."

"Benzodiazapine?"

"Or something similar."

"Have you seen any signs of..." Kate couldn't bring herself to actually say what she dreaded the most.

"Well obviously I haven't undressed her, but she does seem to have some minor bruising on her wrists."

Lanie continued to look over the visible skin on the girl's arms and legs before lifting her shirt. There were a few red marks on her belly and sides but they could have easily come from Dani trying to pull her up to the loft.

Kate hung her head. "Please God, no!" she begged.

Lanie came around the bed and wrapped her arms around her dearest friend. They held each other for several long moments.

"What do you want me to do Kate? If she was a minor I'd take her straight to the ER, and maybe we still should. But if you want me to, I can keep treating her here and see what happens. I've given her something that will hopefully help her wake up soon."

Kate really didn't know what to do. She wasn't Alexis' mother, and she never thought she'd find herself in a position like this. She should probably call Rick, but she knew him well enough to know that he'd need answers immediately. Answers she couldn't give him. Hopefully in another hour or two she'd have something to actually tell him before he raced across the country to his daughter.

Before Kate could come up with an answer, Alexis began to stir.

Kate and Lanie went to either side of her. "Alexis Honey, it's Kate. Can you wake up?"

"Kate? Where am I?"

"You're home, Sweetie; in your room."

"What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that."

"I don't feel good. I want to go back to sleep."

"Try to stay awake, Honey." Lanie encourage and handed her a bottle of water to try drinking from.

Still very groggy, it took both Kate and Lanie to help the teen into a sitting position.

Kate sat on the bed and smoothed the girl's long red hair away from her face. "Alexis look at me, and try to focus on what I'm saying."

Blue eyes that were an exact match to her father's, looked up at Kate from behind heavy eyelids.

"I think someone at the party drugged you. I need you tell me what you remember so we can help you."

"We went to Christina's place and then went to Devin's." Alexis half slurred her sentence as she began to doze back off.

Lanie patted the young woman's cheeks to try to rouse her. When she opened her eyes, Lanie forced her to drink more water while Kate kept trying to get information.

"Alexis, what happened at Devin's?"

"It got kinda out of hand, and I wasn't feeling good, so we were going to leave."

"When you went to get your jacket was someone in the room with you?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. I got really dizzy and sat down for a minute, and then..." Alexis struggled to bring back the foggy memories that swam through her head. "I don't remember."

The two friends shared another look over the red head between them.

Lanie had an idea to see if they could see any more signs without freaking the girl out. "Alexis Honey, lets get you out of your clothes and into some pajamas so you can be more comfortable."

She nodded but never opened her eyes.

Kate went to the chest of drawers and found a long night shirt, and then returned to help Lanie undress Alexis.

They slipped off her shoes and unbuttoned her blouse. Then Kate held Alexis up while Lanie pulled off the girl's cami and unhooked her bra.

In her line of work, Lanie had undressed more people than she cared to think on, but this might have been the most difficult time ever.

As they removed each item, the detective and medical examiner's carefully trained eyes roamed Alexis' porcelain skin for anything that might indicate an attack. When they didn't find anything they pulled the long shirt down over her head, and laid her back on the bed.

Kate stood back and practically bored a hole into Alexis skirt from her stare.

"I don't want to either, but we have to" Lanie spoke quietly.

"I know."

Kate rolled Alexis over to unzip the skirt and then rolled her back before they pulled the material down from her waist.

No bruises, no scratch marks, no blood, no rips or stretched out underwear, nothing that would indicate that anything happened. It was the best they could possibly hope for at the time. They rolled her again to make sure that her back half looked as unharmed as the font, and were relieved to find nothing unusual there either.

Now that they both felt a bit better, they pulled a blanket up over the sleeping girl.

"Since we didn't see any signs of anything, I'm willing to wait a little longer before taking her in to the hospital. If we can wake her up in a little while and get her to talk more, I'll reevaluate things then."

Lanie nodded.

"Why don't you go down and get an address for the party and description of the guy from Dani, and send her home. Then can you call Esposito and get him to look into things for me?"

"Sure. I'll be right back. Call me if she wakes up."

Dr. Parish left Beckett alone with Alexis. She stood for a while just staring at the girl, drowning in a flood of thoughts and emotions. After a little while, Kate sat back down on the bed and pulled Alexis into her arms. They stayed like that until Lanie returned a half hour later.

Lanie brought some cool damp cloths with her and began to wipe Alexis' face, causing her to stir. At first she moaned and just tried to turn over, but then with alarming speed, sat up and vomited all over the bed.

The retching seemed to bring her fully awake and after she was finished, Lanie removed the soiled bedding while Kate helped her change into another night shirt.

"Kate why do I feel so sick? I felt fine earlier."

Kate took Alexis' hands in hers and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Sweetie, your friend found you passed out at the party and brought you home. We think, that maybe someone slipped a roofie in your drink."

Lanie came back just in time to see the stunned look on the the teen's face. She looked like a scared little girl instead of the confident young woman she'd grown into.

A large tear fell from each of her blue eyes and rolled down her cheeks."Was I raped?" she whispered.

"We don't know. Right now, if you want my honest opinion, I don't think so. But something happened, and you should be checked out just in case."

"I don't want to go to the hospital! I don't want to be checked out! I just want to be left alone."

"No. Lanie and I will stay with you. And we can stay with you at the hospital too."

"If you don't think anything happened why do I even have to go?"

Lanie stepped in as a doctor now instead of a friend. "Honey, an internal exam can tell us a lot more. It can tell us if something happened, and if it did, we can collect evidence to get the guy. You should have it done, just in case."

Alexis was completely sobbing now and buried her head into Kate's arms.

They didn't try to comfort her or offer platitudes, they just let her cry, knowing it was important that she work through this.

After a while, Alexis sat back up and turned to the ME. "Lanie, you're a doctor. Can you just do the exam here? If you find that something really did happen, I'll go to the ER. But I don't want to go if I don't have to."

Lanie looked at Kate for permission.

Kate turned Alexis to her so that she could look her in the eyes. "Maybe we should call you dad, and talk to him."

"No Kate! Please? This will kill him. He'll fly back here and demand all sorts of tests and then take to the streets to kill the guy. I'm nineteen, I'm an adult. I can make my own decisions."

Silence fell over the room as she considered the girl's words.

"If Lanie finds something, you promise you'll go to the ER?"

"Yes."

"And after we know what's going on, one of us will talk to your dad? He needs to know."

"After we know, I'll call him."

Kate stared at the girl, thinking it over one more time. "Fine. If Lanie can do the exam here, it's OK with me."

Within twenty minutes, the guest room, where the lighting was better, was set up for the examination.

Alexis, wrapped in a robe sat on the edge of the bed and looked around nervously.

Lanie had a pad of paper, a pen, her bag of supplies and several items from Kate's crime scene kit spread on small table. "Are you still sure you want me to do this?"

Alexis nodded.

"OK, I'm going to have to ask you some questions first. Don't be embarrassed, just answer me honestly. I promise there is nothing you can tell me that I haven't heard before, and I won't tell anyone. I'm here as your doctor and I am bound by confidentiality."

Again Alexis nodded, then looked to Kate who was leaning on the door.

"If you want me to leave so I don't hear your answers, I will. But if you want me to stay I promise I wouldn't say anything to anyone, even your dad, unless it was absolutely necessary in catching this guy."

"I want you to stay."

Lanie began the list of questions covering everything from Alexis' last period and GYN exam, to her sexual history, and then to the events of that night.

As Kate listened, she knew the girl was telling the truth, and was relieved to find that although she was a fairly normal teenager, that she was probably one of the most chaste and well behaved college girls in the entire city.

Now that Alexis was much more alert, she remembered a point during the night when a guy bumped into her and almost spilled her drink but then tried to flirt with her.

Lanie and Kate agreed that this was probably the guy who slipped her the drugs.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Kate asked, and began taking notes of her own.

"He was like my height, curly blonde hair, tanned, I think green eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt. And he definitely had a Bronx accent."

"Did he tell you his name?"

Alexis scrunched up her face as she thought. "Maybe Brad or Brian or something. I wasn't really paying attention, cuz I wasn't interested in him."

"After you talked to him, did you happen to notice him again?"

"There was a lot of people there."

"I know, but think hard. Did you see if he was watching you or any of the other girls? Did you notice who he was hanging out with?"

Glimpses of the evening flashed through Alexis' mind. She felt like she should remember something else about him but it wasn't coming to her. Then she thought about his voice.

"I didn't see him again, but I did hear him. When I went to get our jackets and felt dizzy, I sat down and closed my eyes. I remember him coming in and asking me if I was OK. When I told him I felt sick, he said he'd go get my friends. That's the last thing I remember before blacking out."

Kate swallowed hard. Well at least they had a decent description. She couldn't wait to get her hands on this guy, and preferably they would be around his sorry neck.

Lanie had told Kate earlier that she'd kept a sample of Alexis' stomach contents to process at the lab. Hopefully it would let them know what kind of drug had been used. But now she wanted to draw some blood to test too.

After finishing with her notes and labeling the small vials of blood, Lanie told Alexis to lay back on the bed.

She did and then reached her hand out to Kate. Without any words being spoken they both understood, and Kate went and sat next to the girl who was almost a daughter to her.

Lanie put on her gloves and prepped a few items before beginning. "Try to relax, but let me know if anything hurts."

Kate watched Alexis' face through the entire procedure. She kept her eyes closed and her breathing steady, never even flinching. A few minutes later, the doctor patted the girl's knee and told her that she was done and could sit up.

Beckett helped Alexis into a comfortable sitting position and then wrapped her arms around the girl. In case the news wasn't good, she wanted her to feel her there with her.

Lanie stared into two sets of equally scared pairs of eyes. "Good news. I don't see any signs of assault."

Kate processed the news much quicker than the younger woman and began to cry tears of relief, and hugged the girl tightly to her chest.

Alexis was in a bit of shock and still sluggish from whatever drugged her. At first, Kate's tears made her think that she hadn't heard right, but after replaying Dr. Parish's words in her head, also felt the crushing weight of her worries lift from her shoulders. She returned Kate's hug and cried with her. Lanie soon joined them and wrapped her arms around both of them.

Who knows how much time passed with them this way, but after the tears slowed, Alexis asked Kate what they would do next.

"I think you should file a police report. Thankfully things weren't as bad as they could have been, but he still drugged you and from the look of your wrists, probably attempted an assault. The guys are already looking into any leads they can find at the house where the party was, based on underage drinking alone. If we can catch this guy, you may be helping other girls before they end up in the same situation or worse."

"Can it wait til morning? I'm still so tired. "

"Yes, but don't shower, and be careful when you wash your hands, we'll see if we can lift some prints off of your wrists."

Alexis nodded.

"One thing that shouldn't wait til morning though, is a call to your dad."

"I know. I just don't know what to say."

"Sadly, I've had to make much worse calls than this. If you want, I'll call him and tell him and then you can reassure him that you're OK."

Alexis shook her head in agreement and then dropped her gaze to her hands.

The silence in the room was deafening.

"Sweetie," Kate placed a gentle hand on Alexis' shoulder, "are you OK?"

"I will be. I mean I'm so glad that I wasn't... you know. But I still feel violated."

"I know, Baby, I know." Kate again wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder and kissed the crown of her copper hair. "You know you can always talk to me or your dad about this, or anything else for that matter."

"I know."

"And if you don't feel like you can go to them, you come to me, Honey." Lanie added. "And if you want, I know a great counselor too."

"Thank you guys. For everything."

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**A/N So are you going to flog me for putting Alexis... and everyone else, through that?** **I hope not. I'm actually pretty happy with how it came out, all things considered.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Well, I didn't want to leave you with the whole Alexis situation too long, so I'm getting this one out right away. This was another tough chapter to write, but after a lot time and work, it came out to a point that I ended up being happy with. **

**There is some cursing in this chapter, so you've been warned.**

**Disclaimer... Um I've got nothing. I'm sure you know I don't own anything though, so I'm not too worried.**

Chapter 37

Kate paced in her bedroom while she waited for a reply to her text to Rick. It had been almost ten minutes since she sent her message:

**R U awake? We need to talk.**

She had hoped that by sending the text first instead of just calling, maybe she could ease the blow of the news she had to tell him.

Just as she was about to give in and call his cell, her phone began to ring.

"Rick?"

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Everything is going to be fine, but I need you to sit down and listen to everything I have to say. You can ask questions when I'm done."

"Kate, you're really scaring me. What happened?"

"Tonight Alexis went to a party, and it looks like someone slipped her a roofie."

"A DATE RAPE DRUG!" Rick shouted. "Oh my God! Alexis! No! Noooo!"

"Rick! RICK! CASTLE!" Kate shouted over his voice. "Listen to me! She's OK. She was not raped!"

"What! Then why did you say..."

"Her friend found her before anything could happen, got her out of there and then called me. She's been checked by a doctor and is upset but is otherwise fine." Kate felt that omitting that Lanie was the doctor was probably wise for the time being, because under the circumstances, she was sure Rick would insist on Alexis being seen by a "real" doctor, not just his trusted friend the MD.

"You're sure nothing happened?"

"Yes. The doctor said there were absolutely no signs of assault. Aside from a couple wrist bruises, she fine."

"How did she get the bruises?"

Kate wished there was an easier way to tell him these things, but honesty was probably the easiest in the long run. Her voice lowered as she choked a bit on her own emotions. "We think the guy pinned her down but a commotion in the main room scared him off."

"Do you know who it is? Have you reported it?"

"Not yet, but the description her friend Dani gave of the guy she saw leaving the room, matched the description of a guy Alexis ran into earlier in the evening. Lanie is with her now. She's still pretty upset and half out of it, so we'll go down to the station tomorrow for the paperwork. I've got Ryan an Esposito on it though, and they're attacking the case like she was their own daughter. I swear they won't let you down."

"No, I know they won't. None of you will. Thank you Kate, for being there for my baby girl when I couldn't be."

"I would do anything for Alexis."

"I know. It's one of the reasons I love you." There was a brief pause, that to Kate sounded like Castle sniffling. "Can I talk to her?"

"Yeah, but go easy. She's scared you're going to freak out."

"Of course I'm freaking out!"

"I know, but she needs support and compassion right now, not a manic father."

"Ok, I'll try my best. Hey, when I'm done talking to Alexis, I'm grabbing the first flight I can find, even if I have to charter something. I'll call you when I get in."

"I figured you would. Be safe."

"I will, and Kate..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Always."

Alexis spent about ten minutes on the phone with her father, mostly reassuring him. A few tears were shed at the beginning, but by the time they hung up, Rick had somehow even managed to coax a smile from his daughter.

After Alexis was asleep, Lanie left and headed back to the lab to start processing the blood and stomach contents she'd collected. Hopefully they'd find some more answers.

Kate spent the night on the floor of Alexis' room just in case she'd need her. The girl slept rather peacefully; the detective did not. After fighting the dragons that were her dreams for several hours, Kate decided to do something that she wasn't sure she should do, but somehow felt right. She stood up and walked to Alexis' bed and then climbed up and sat on blankets next to her.

"Kate?" Alexis asked still half asleep.

"Yes, Sweetie, its me. Just sleep."

Alexis turned toward Kate and flung an arm around her waist.

Kate berated herself for feeling that she needed to be closer to the teen to feel like she was really protecting her, but apparently Alexis didn't mind. This time when Kate fell asleep it was a blessedly dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rick's chartered flight landed just before five in the morning. He tried texting Kate several times but never got an answer, so he hoped that she was just getting some rest.

When he entered the loft, he dropped his bag at the door and took the stairs three at a time and was soon standing at his daughter's open doorway.

The sight before him froze him in place.

Kate was half propped up against Alexis' headboard, with her hand resting protectively on his little girl's shoulder and Alexis was curled tightly against her side.

So many times in Alexis' life, he was in Kate's place. Nights when she was sick, had nightmares or been afraid of a passing storm, she wouldn't sleep without daddy at her side. Last night, when she was again hurt and afraid, she needed the comfort of a parent and Kate was there for her.

As much as he wanted to be the one to always watch out for his child, he held no resentment toward the woman who now shared that responsibility. No, what he felt was gratitude, relief, and love.

Rick tramped down the impulse to join them in bed, afraid that it would wake them. Instead, he pulled out the desk chair and just stared at the two loves of his life, watching them sleep.

Alexis woke up before Kate and flew from her bed into her dad's arms.

Alexis' quick departure startled Kate awake, but when she saw Rick, she understood.

Rick's arms crushed Alexis to him. He didn't know how he'd ever be able to let go of her again. He wanted to protect her from all the evil of this world, and it terrified him that he couldn't.

"Dad, I'm sorry you had to come home, but I'm glad you did."

"Don't be ridiculous Alexis. I'm your father. You were hurt. There's no where else I would be." Rick mirrored his mother's words to him from a couple months earlier.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Rick and Kate took Alexis in to the station, they took her straight into Montgomery's office. After talking with Kate earlier in the morning, he had all the papers and forms ready and waiting.

"How are you doing Alexis?" asked the Captain compassionately.

"I'm OK I guess. I'll be happy when this is all over."

"I'm sure you will, and coming forward with any information you have will help bring this guy a step closer to justice."

Alexis didn't know what to say so she just nodded.

"Castle, why don't you take Alexis over to Ryan and start filling all of this out." The Captain handed him a handful of papers. "Beckett, I'd like to talk to you, alone."

After the Castles left the office, Kate closed the door and sat down in front of her boss and friend.

"How's she really doing?"

"As well as can be expected."

"And Castle?"

"Miraculously, he hasn't started his own personal man hunt yet, if that's what you mean."

"Well, then maybe he's a bigger man than me. If someone ever laid a hand on my daughter, I don't know what I'd do." The pencil in the captain's hand snapped in half, punctuating his statement.

"I'm starting to understand how you feel."

"I'm sure you are. How are you doing after all of this? It's a big responsibility when she isn't even your own child."

"I'm dealing with it. Seeing what we see day in and day out, certainly doesn't make it any easier. I guess I'm mostly just relieved that it wasn't worse than it was." Kate turned and looked out the office window at the pair sitting with Kevin. "I've come to love her as much as I love him. They're my family. I'd do anything to spare them from this kind of thing."

Roy reached out and patted Kate's hand that was gripping the edge of his desk. "I'd say that they're lucky to have you, but I think the truth is, you're just as lucky to have them."

Kate looked down in her lap to hide the raw emotion that she couldn't hold back. She swallowed hard before Montgomery handed her a tissue. Without looking up, she wiped at her eyes and drew a shaky breath.

When she felt like she regained her composure, she brought her gaze back to the man in front of her. "Do we have any leads on this guy?"

"Better, he's in custody. Bryan Donahue, 21 from Brooklyn. Right now we've got him on possession, thanks the bag of coke we found on him and also distribution of alcohol to minors. When Ryan and Esposito went to the house last night they found at least three minors and four others, including him, at the scene, only one of which actually lived there. We've brought them all in and are investigating further.

"Where is he now?"

"He's sharing a cell in holding with a transvestite prostitute and a three hundred pound gang banger that goes by the name 'The Fist'."

"Well that's a start. Now it's my turn." Kate started to get up but was quickly halted.

"I don't think so, Beckett."

"Please Sir, you have to let me question him."

"No way. We already can't use any of the evidence you and Dr. Parish got since you took care of things privately. I'm not saying I blame you, but we can't leave any more open ends. You and Castle are waaaaaaaaaay to close to even think about it."

"Roy, I need to do this. I need to bust him for her."

"Let the guys fight this battle for you. They want him almost as bad as you do."

"Please?"

"No. If you and Castle can control yourselves, I'll let you watch from the other side of the glass, but that's the best I can do."

Defeated, and knowing there was no way to change his mind, Kate hung her head briefly. "When are they going to question him?"

"Processing should be done soon."

XXXXXXXXXXX

After completing the necessary paperwork, Alexis left to meet up with Dani and Paige for coffee. She needed the comfort of good friends.

Rick wasn't thrilled with her leaving him, but gave in without a fight after Kate caught his eyes for a silent conversation.

Less then an hour later Lanie showed up. Whether Espostio had spoken to her or she came on her own, Kate didn't know, but was glad that she was there too.

About ten minutes after the uniforms escorted the suspect into the interrogation room, Esposito and Ryan grabbed the files from their desks and went in too.

The Captain stood behind the glass with Lanie, Castle and Beckett who all looked capable of murder. Castle kept his arms crossed across his chest to stop himself from banging on the glass. Kate had her hands on her hips and rocked impatiently side to side.

"Bryan Donahue, I'm Detective Ryan and this is my partner Detective Esposito." He looked at the young man briefly before reading from the thick file in front of him. "I see here, you're not exactly a stranger to the police station. Among other things, you have a history of disorderly conduct, public intoxication, and solicitation."

"And now distribution of alcohol to minors and possession. Your Parole officer isn't going to be happy about this" added Esposito.

The suspect leaned back in the metal seat and rolled his eyes. "Look, it wasn't my place or my party, it was just a case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time. I wasn't giving anybody anything."

Ryan stared the kid down "Right. I suppose the dime bag of crack we found in your pocket wasn't yours either. What, were you just being a kind soul, and hanging on to it for a friend?"

Bryan sneered into a smarmy smile. "Exactly. I knew you guys would understand."

The cocky jackass was getting on Javier's last nerve. "You know what I don't understand, Donahue? Assaulting a woman!"

Esposito's voice raised with almost every word, and a vein in his neck throbbed.

This caught Bryan's attention, causing him to sit up straighter. He narrowed his eyes at the cops.

Ryan's jaw was clenched. Esposito's fists looked ready to throw a punch.

"Whatever that little bitch said, is a lie. She knows she wanted it."

Behind the two way, Beckett and the Captain both had to physically restrain Rick.

Esposito was too angry to speak, fortunately Ryan was able to maintain his professional composure enough to continue the questioning.

"If she wanted it so bad, why'd you have to slip her something to get her to comply?"

"I didn't..." Bryan tilted his head and stared at the man in front of him. "What are you talking about? I didn't give Erika anything. She was into it from the beginning, until it came time for her to put her money where her mouth was. _Then_ she decided it wasn't a good idea. Someone had to show her that you don't just get a guy there and then not give it up."

Obviously this guy had quite a busy evening the night before. They didn't know about any other attacks, but if he wanted to incriminate himself more, all the better.

"So you forced her to have sex with you?"

"I wouldn't say it that way."

"Enlighten me, how would you say it?"

Donahue paused. "Let's just say I gave her a convincing incentive."

"What? With your fists?"

"No, I ain't no broad beater. I just know things that she wouldn't want others to know. It helped her remember how desirable I am."

The charges were piling up on this guy but they needed more. For Alexis, for Castle, for Beckett, they needed to know they had the right guy.

Esposito was back in the game again now, and was on fire. He slammed his fist on the table in front of the filthy little shit. "So now you've just admitted to rape! Now tell me about the one that got away! The one that wasn't into it from the beginning! The one that was never interested in you at all! What happened Bryan? It must kill you that you never got what you wanted."

Donahue looked away.

"Look at me you little asshole. Tell me what happened."

Bryan still didn't speak, he just sneered.

The tension in the small room next door was palpable. All four people were charged and ready to go off. Even Captain Montgomery was ready to hurt this kid. Right now, if Rick tried to get at him, Roy didn't know if he'd even try to stop him.

Ryan cracked his neck and squared his shoulders before speaking in a cold steady voice. "I know what happened. You're at this party, with young beautiful co-eds all around; one catches your eye. You try to talk to her but she barely gives you the time of day. This infuriates you though, doesn't it? How dare she not even give you a chance. So you decide you don't need her to be interested, you're going to get what you want whether she's into you or not. So you slip her a roofie and then watch for it to take effect. You notice her go into a bedroom alone and know this may be your only chance. So you follow her in to find she's still conscious but slipping fast. You act concerned and say you'll get some help, but you don't, do you Bryan? No. You shut the door and make your move. She's not quite out of it yet though and fights you. You grab her wrists and shove her down. She's going to pay now. But then you hear people in the next room yelling that the cops are there. There's no way you can finish what you started, so you run out of the room and leave her there until someone else finds her." He paused. "Sound familiar?"

"I didn't rape her."

"No you didn't. Thankfully you didn't get the chance. But that's still attempted sexual assault and another drug charge on top of everything else. And let me promise you something..." Detective Ryan got directly in Donahue's face. "... I will make it my personal mission to make sure you get nailed with every charge we can dig up on your sorry ass. You _will_ do prison time, and I _will_ make sure it won't be easy for you. You may think its some kind of game to just take what you want, but let me tell you, payback is a serious bitch."

Esposito opened the door for the uniformed officers outside to take Donahue away. "Boys, make sure my friend here gets a choice cell mate. He could use the company."

XXXXXXXXXXX

When the two detectives went back into the bull pen, Lanie and the Captain were there to meet them and praise them for a job well done.

Kate turned to Rick; they were still in the observation room. "They got him."

"Yes they did." Castle's voice was deep and gravely. The pain of the entire ordeal was etched into his face.

"Are you OK?"

"I will be, some day."

Kate reached out her hand and squeezed his arm.

"I've never felt that kind of rage before, Kate. I could have killed him. Seeing him there, listening to him, knowing what he did to that other girl, and knowing that he was going to do that to my girl, stirred something in me that I didn't know I had in me."

"I know the feeling." Kate leaned into Ricks side. "It's not easy but try to take comfort in knowing that it didn't happen to Alexis. She's safe and she's already moving on. And he'll be rotting in jail instead of praying on victims again."

"I know and that is a huge comfort. I just... I don't know."

XXXXXXXXXXX

After Kate and Rick got home that evening, he decided he needed to go for a run.

He was gone for almost two hours, but felt felt a bit closer to normal by the time he returned.

When he entered the loft he found Kate and Alexis sitting together on the couch, each with a pint of Ben and Jerry's.

"Hey Dad! Feeling better?" Alexis asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Kate scooted over so that he could join them.

"I'm doing a lot better. I mean, it was a scary situation and everything, but its over now and I'm OK."

"I'm so glad. I worry about you."

"I know you do, and even if it drives me crazy sometimes, I love you more because of it."

Rick smiled thoughtfully and opened his arms to accept Alexis' giant hug. Then she stood and handed her dad her half eaten ice cream and spoon. "Here, you can finish this. I know it's still early but I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight Honey." Rick and Kate said in unison, earning a smile from Alexis.


	38. Chapter 38

**Well after those last two chapters, I'm needing something a bit lighter how about you? If so, I think you'll like the next couple chapters indeed!**

**Thank you guys for continuing to read and review this story! I'm so glad so many people are enjoying it! I read every review, PM, and Tweet, you're words are so kind and encouraging! Thank you!**

**So now for the disclaimer... Instead of focusing on all the things I don't own, like Castle characters, the Old Haunt, or beach front property, I will tell you a few things I do own: At least 10 ponytail holders, fuzzy socks, copies of both Heat Wave and Naked Heat, a deflated yoga ball, all 8 seasons of The Cosby Show on DVD, a suitcase full of scrapbooking supplies that I only use maybe once a year, a pair of maternity pants that even though I am not and have not been pregnant in almost 3 years, are still the most comfy PJs ever, and a crockpot that needs washed and put away. Jealous? I thought not.**

**Happy reading!**

Chapter 38

In the days that followed, Alexis packed and left for California to see Meredith. At first she wanted to cancel, but then realized maybe the change of scenery would do some good. By the time she left, she was actually looking forward to some shopping and a spa day with her mother.

The day he took Alexis to the airport, Kate came home to find Rick engrossed in the latest Halo game, venting some of his frustrations and stress that had begun building up inside of him again. She didn't say anything while she ate and he picked at their Chinese take out dinner that she'd brought home. She didn't even say anything when she cleaned up the meal without him even seeming to notice. But as the evening ticked by and midnight approached, she decided it was time to intervene. Using her charms as only Beckett could, she was quickly able to convince Rick to join her in more fun and "couple friendly" ways to unwind.

The next morning when the alarm went off, Kate opened her eyes enough to find the snooze button, but also found Rick propped on one elbow watching her.

"Please tell me you didn't watch me sleep all night." Beckett grumbled and pushed a messy lock of hair off from her face.

"Not all night, but I woke up about an hour ago with my mind racing and have been watching you ever since."

"I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Sorry Babe, but I just can't stop. Not looking at you is like not breathing. I can hold back for a while, but eventually I can't help myself."

"You and your silver tongue!." A devilish grin spread across her face before she pushed him back onto the bed and rolled on top of Rick. "What am I going to do with you Mr. Castle?"

"Oh, I have a few ideas," he answered with an equally wicked smile before bringing her head down to his for a heated kiss.

When his hands began to travel, she pulled away. "I wish we could. But I have to get into the station. My team is covering for Karpowski's team this week and then after a day off, we 'll pull our usual rotation. For the next ten days I'm on call almost every day."

"So, there's still no way to convince you to join me on any of my last tour dates?"

"No, but you won't be gone the entire time will you?"

"Tonight I'm headed to Indianapolis for three days, then St. Louis for two days. Then I'll be home for a couple days before hitting Pensacola, Tampa and Miami for the rest of that week."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." They kissed again, slowly and sweetly. "But on the bright side, besides a trip to LA in November, after this, I'm done traveling for the rest of the year and can go back to being you plucky sidekick."

"I can't wait for you to come back, but you seem to forget that you aren't my plucky sidekick anymore. You're my plucky partner."

"And always will be."

XXXXXXXXXXX

During the next ten work days, Ryan and Esposito came in four times to find Beckett still there from the night before. The first time surprised them because no matter how difficult the case, since the infamous interrogation room fight that Beckett and Castle had, they'd never come in to find her asleep on the couch. The next two times surprised them because the cases they were working weren't anywhere near being all nighters. Apparently to their fearless leader, bed held little appeal if her beloved writer wasn't in it.

The fourth time the two detectives came in and found Beckett asleep in the break room, they shared a knowing look but stayed away. Hopefully the day would go quickly, because not only were they all off for the next four days, but their boss was sure to be in quite an unpleasant mood.

When Beckett did wake up, she grabbed a coffee and headed for the stairs without looking at or speaking to anyone. When she returned a half hour later, showered and changed, she still didn't speak, much to the boys relief. They hadn't seen her this uptight since the summer Castle spent in the Hamptons with his ex.

The entire day passed without any new cases, allowing them to finally catch up on the backlog of paperwork that had accumulated. By the end of the day, Beckett's mood had mellowed and she actually suggested that maybe Lanie and Jenny would want to meet her and the boys at the Old Haunt for some drinks. Everyone agreed that was a good idea and were soon sitting at their usual booth.

During their second round of drinks, Kate's phone rang. It was was Rick.

"I miss you." His deep voice said as soon as she answered.

Kate looked at her friends before answering. They were all overtly watching and listening. She looked around the crowded bar. Without going outside into the pouring rain, there was no other quiet place for her to go to talk.

"I miss you too."

"There's an understatement." Javier mumbled, which earned him Lanie's elbow in his ribs.

"Are you off work now, or pulling another late night?" Rick asked.

"I'm off. We're all at the bar unwinding. How about you?"

"My last book signing starts in twenty minutes, and I wanted to get a chance to talk to you before the chaos begins."

"So you'll be home tomorrow?"

"Um, well that was another reason I was calling."

Kate's body stiffened and her face turned down into a frown. Her friends noticed and decided that now was a great time to go play some pool.

"Don't tell me they roped you into another event? You've been gone for most of the summer. This was supposed to be the end for a while."

"It is my last trip, it's just that... an old friend has given me a last minute opportunity for a special engagement, and I couldn't refuse. Besides I'm already down here. I told him I'd take him up on the offer, but only if I could get you to come down here and join me. If you don't want to come, I'm coming home in the morning, but if I can convince you to come join me for a couple days... I know I could make it worth your while."

"I don't know, Rick. I'm tired. It's been a long week."

"I know, but you have the next four days off right?"

"Yes."

"Wouldn't you love a mini vacation with the man you love? Beaches, pools, shopping, dinner, or just laying around relaxing?"

"You do make a convincing argument."

"Would it be even more convincing if I told you I have a first class seat booked for you out of JFK at 9:25?"

"Rick, that's barely three hours from now! I still need to pack!"

"You don't need much, just a tooth brush and a swim suit."

"If only it were that easy!" Kate looked at her watch. Maybe if she rushed, she could actually pull this off.

"Ok. I'm coming. Text me the flight info, and your hotel. I'll see you tonight."

"Don't worry about getting to the hotel, I'll have a car waiting for you."

Kate was now smiling broadly. "I'll see you soon."

"I can't wait. I love you!"

"Love you too!"

Kate quickly went to her friends and apologized for her hasty departure, and explained where she was going. Lanie teased her a bit about how nice it must be to have a rich boyfriend to fly her anywhere at a moments notice. Esposito didn't find this as humorous as the women did.

When she finally made it to her terminal she had less than twenty minutes to wait before boarding. Kate still was in shock that she was just leaving for Miami at the drop of a hat, and was wondering if she would ever get used to these kind of things. Presumably life with Castle would always have moments like this, so she'd better.

The flight was uneventful and after half a glass of champagne, she dozed off. The next thing she knew, the pilot was announcing their final approach.

Kate was one of the first people off the plane, and since she didn't check any baggage, was quickly headed to the arrivals area to find her ride.

It was after midnight, so there weren't many people around, allowing Beckett to see the man in the dark suit and hat from quite far away. As she approached, she tried to focus on the sign the man was holding to make sure he was indeed her ride. The closer she got though, the more she realized something wasn't quite right. The driver was just a little too relaxed, a little to cocky in his stance. She'd recognized that posture from anywhere, and even if she didn't, the sexy grin was a dead give away. She knew it was Rick long before the words KATIE BEAR on the sign were clear enough to read.

Beckett ran to Rick and he caught her in a passionate embrace. The dozen or so people in the foyer with them, stopped and stared at the woman who was now making out with her chauffeur.

"Where did you get this uniform from?" Kate asked when she finally came up for air.

"We got here early, and I wanted to have a little fun with you, so Mark our driver, was kind enough to loan me his coat and hat. How did you know it was me from so far away?"

"I didn't! I thought you were Mark!" Kate tried to look serious, but failed miserably.

"Oooooh , so that's the way it is, huh?" Rick asked playfully.

"It is!"

"Well then, maybe you don't need that surprise I have planned."

"You didn't say anything about a surprise."

"That's why its called a surprise!"

By now, the couple was at the car, and Mark took Kate's bag and placed it in the trunk. Rick gave the chauffeur the hat and jacket again before climbing into the car with Beckett.

The hotel was very close to the airport, so they were only in the car for a couple minutes. When they got out, Mark received a generous tip, before the couple headed up to their room.

It was late and Kate didn't know it yet, but they had an early start in the morning, so Rick convinced her to unpack later. Instead, they quickly reunited before falling into a deep and relaxed sleep.

Kate was not thrilled to hear the alarm go off the next morning. This was supposed to be vacation! Rick turned off the alarm and told her to go back to sleep, he had some things to take care of.

An hour later, Rick woke her up gently. He had already showered and dressed and had two trays of breakfast that he must have ordered from room service.

As soon as she began eating, Rick began to speak. "So, you know that I mentioned that surprise last night?"

"Yeah."

"I decided you still deserved it. So if we're going to make it in time, we have about an hour and a half to get ready to go."

"Where are we going?"

"Can't tell you yet. But I promise you will love it!"

"What should I wear?"

"Something comfortable for outside."

"When will we be back?"

"Don't know."

"When's your speaking engagement?"

Rick smiled in an odd way that Kate didn't recognize. "Saturday night. Now stop trying to figure it out, and just let me take care of everything."

An hour later when they were almost ready to go, Rick ran around the room making sure they had everything.

Kate followed behind him finding things that he missed. "Why are we taking our bags? Aren't we coming back here?"

"Nope. I only had this room through today, so I made other arrangements."

"Is that what the surprise is?"

"Maybe. But no more questions! Here, if you can take your overnight bag, I've got the rest. Are you ready?"

"I think so."

"Good!" Rick kissed her quickly and playfully smacked her butt before heading to the door. "Then let's go. We don't want to be late."

After checking out, the couple went outside to find their driver Mark, from the night before was back and awaiting them. He held the door for Kate and then placed everything in the trunk.

"Are we going where we discussed last night, Mr. Castle?"

"Yes, Mark. Thank you."

Fifteen minutes later they were pulling up to the same airport that Kate flew into less than twelve hour before.

Kate opened her mouth to begin interrogating Rick again, but he gently placed a finger over her lips to cut her off. "Trust me."

As soon as they were nearing the first security check point, Rick put his bags down and turned to Kate. "Since they're undoubtedly going to question you at security, you need to know that we are going to St. Thomas for pleasure and will be flying back Sunday."

"St. Thomas! What about your book tour?"

"The tour is done! On my first day in Miami, I ran into my old friend Sam Brennan, and he was telling me he was in town for the day because he just left his villa in St. Thomas to go shoot a movie for a couple months. Then he told me if I needed a vacation any time, that his place would be empty until October, and I could stay there any time. So we made a few arrangements, I got you to come down here, and we're on our way! What do you think?"

"We're staying at Sam Brennan's place?"

Rick nodded.

"THE Sam Brennan, Oscar winning writer, director, producer, Sam Brennan?

"One in the same!"

Kate was sufficiently speechless until they boarded the plane.

"How do you know Sam?" Kate finally asked when they were in the air.

"He was my R. A. in college."

Beckett's face was awash in disbelief. "How did I not know this? He's done half of my favorite movies! I love his work."

"I didn't realize you were such a fan. I'll have to have him over next time he's in New York. You'll love him. He hasn't let fame change him, he's still really down to earth."

"Wow, we're headed to St. Thomas to stay at Sam Brennan's house. I'm in complete shock."

"Good." Rick leaned in close to Kate. "You do so much for me everyday, just by loving me putting up with all my crap. I love to do little things for you too."

"You call this a little thing?"

"I'd give you the world if it was mine to give. This is just a weekend away. So yes I would."

XXXXXXXXXXX

After landing, and catching a cab to the dock Sam told him about, Rick took Kate's hand in his. "After how far you've come this summer on my boat, I assumed that you'd be OK taking a boat down here. Is that OK?"

"I think so."

"It won't be a long ride, but the boat may be kind of small. If you don't want to do it, let me know. I'll make other arrangements.

"No. I'll be fine. Just don't let go."

The boat ride passed quickly. Kate was so distracted by the beautiful turquoise water and white sand beaches to be too frightened. When they docked, Issac, the quiet man who brought them to the island, hopped out of the boat and began carrying their belongings up the wood planked path that led into dense green foliage.

"Is this a private island?" Kate asked Rick as the followed the spry older man down the path.

"Sam said there are six residences on this island, and we'll probably never see or hear a single sign of anyone at any of them."

Just beyond the thick greenery stood a beautiful two story white villa. Behind it to the left were several smaller buildings and to the right a small and very private white sand beach in what appeared to be a sheltered cove.

A beautiful middle aged woman wearing a bright tropical dress stepped out of the villa to meet the couple. "Welcome! You must be Mr. Castle and Detective Beckett, Mr. Sam said you'd be here today."

Rick and Kate reached out to shake the smiling woman's hand. "And you much be Alma," Rick replied. "Sam told me that his housekeeper was sunshine on two feet."

"Ah. Mr. Sam is a charmer indeed!"

After getting Rick and Kate settled in, Alma showed them around the property and introduced them to her husband Paul, who maintained the buildings and the grounds. Isaac, Paul and Alma, lived in two of the small cottages on the property, and were Sam Brennan's full time staff. Not only did they speak highly of Sam, but they were also quite happy to assist Kate and Rick in any way needed.

After they completed the tour, Alma brought them back to the house for a lovely lunch of jerk chicken wraps and a fresh fruit salad.

Rick and Kate spent most of the afternoon in the shade beside the pool, reading and napping and just relaxing in paradise.

That night, Rick grilled fish that Issac had caught that morning and Kate prepared some rice and veggies in the outdoor kitchen. As they worked side by side, they sang along to the music coming from the speakers hidden in the foliage.

After the sun had gone down and Alma had swooped in to clean up everything, despite Kate and Rick's protests that they could do it; the couple took a long walk along the shore. The lights of the main island and the cruise ships that came and went seemed a world away. The twinkling stars above them almost seemed closer. When they returned to the small beached cove in front of the villa, Rick pulled Kate into his strong embrace.

He kissed her and she kissed him. Lips parted, tongues dances, and hands caressed. It didn't take too long before Rick was untying the straps of Kate's sun dress and tugging it down past her hips. In response, she found the drawstring to his shorts and soon had them around his feet.

Rick grabbed for Kate, wanting to pull her down into the warm sand, but she dashed away, shedding her remaining clothes and splashing into the gentle waves. Castle watched her dark silhouette move in the moonlight as she went out farther until the water was lapping just at her chest.

Fueled by desire, Rick pulled off his shoes and shirt and raced out to her. Just before reaching her, he dove under water and swam the rest of the way to her. He planted his feet and surfaced slowly so that his lips skimmed her skin as he rose up. When his mouth found hers, Kate could taste the salt water on his lips, but still opened her mouth to him.

Together they moved slowly, until at last they were united.

Before Rick and Kate fell asleep that night, they continued their lovemaking on the sand, in the shower and on the balcony of their bedroom that overlooked the bay. It was that night when they truly realized why this place was called paradise.


	39. Chapter 39

**I'm back again, and trying to post a few more chapters. Hopefully it will help get you trough a Castle-less summer.  
><strong>

**I hope you like this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing this one!**

**Thank you guys for the continuing feedback and support! You are all the best! Have a great day!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the day dreams that inspire these stories.**

Chapter 39

The next day, Isaac took Kate and Rick back to the larger island so they could be tourists and shop and dine and explore. First they went to the Coral World Ocean Park where they got to see sharks, sea turtles, sea horses, coral reefs and other ocean life up close. But the highlight of the visit was when they got to swim with the sea lions. One particular animal named Charlie seemed to develop a crush on Kate and gave her wet hairy kisses at every opportunity. Rick thought this was hilarious and threatened to get a sea lion makeover if that was what Kate was into!

After leaving the ocean park, they continued their day by exploring the island with a historical bus tour and then spent the evening shopping before having a nice dinner in a local restaurant at sunset.

By the time they made it back to the villa, both Kate and Rick were exhausted but happy. Kate ended up laying down in the large hammock near the pool while Rick made frozen strawberry banana daiquiris.

The night sky looked like an infinite stretch of navy silk covered in millions of tiny diamonds. "I don't think I ever want to go home, Rick." Kate sighed after seeing her second shooting star of the night.

"You mean you wouldn't miss blustery New York winters and grizzly crime scenes?"

"Somehow I think I'd survive."

"What about your Dad, and Lanie and the boys?"

"We could kidnap them and Alexis and Martha and bring them here too. They'd learn to love it after like three minutes."

Rick snuggled Kate closer when a cool breeze off the water passed over them.

"Ok, I'll send some men after them in the morning."

"Mmmmm, maybe not that soon. I want to keep you to myself a while longer." Kate ran a finger down Rick's stubbled jaw.

"I like the way you think." Rick brought his hand up to cup Kate's cheek and look her in the eyes. "I'm so glad you came down here Kate. I can't imagine anything more perfect than right now."

Without breaking her gaze, she turned her face just a bit so that Rick's fingers were just over her lips. First with one finger, then another and another, Kate took each of his long digits into her mouth, one at a time, sucking gently. Traces of the fruit he'd handled earlier remained on his skin, letting her enjoy the salty taste of his flesh along with the sweetness of fresh strawberries.

Kate knew what she was doing to him and savored in the teasing slowness of the moment. When he couldn't take it any more, Rick hopped out of the hammock for a moment to help position Kate in a manor that he hoped was safe in the bed of flimsy rope. Then he returned to her and not only satisfied both of their needs but also succeeded in keeping them both from falling out, which was nothing short of a physics miracle.

It was approaching dawn when Kate woke up and found that they were still outside, lounging amid the trees. She woke Rick up enough to shuffle into the house and collapse again in the giant canopy bed they shared.

The next time they woke up it was to bright sunshine and singing birds, but even better than that were the delectable scents that wafted gently into the room.

Rick's hunger alien growled loudly and Kate's replied, causing them both to laugh. After a quick look at his phone, Rick found that it was a few minuted before noon.

"Mmmmm I want to stay in bed, but whatever Alma cooked is calling to me." Rick announced.

"Do you want me to bring a tray in?" Kate asked. She was now out of bed and running a comb through her hair before tying the mass of glossy waves back from her face.

"No, if I don't get out of bed now, I might not get out all day, and our scuba instructor will be here at two."

"Scuba instructor?"

"Yeah. Yesterday when I went to ask Isaac about taking us to the mainland, I talked with him and Paul for a bit. Paul said that if we knew how to scuba, there was plenty of equipment in the pool house for us to use. I told him I'd been snorkeling before but never scuba diving. So he said if we wanted to learn, he'd set something up with his friend, who was an instructor. While we were out yesterday, he texted me about times."

"That sounds really fun. I had some very basic scuba training in a pool at the academy, but never pursued it. Diving in the East River doesn't hold the same appeal as diving in the Caribbean."

"No kidding! So you're OK with that idea?"

"Yeah, as long as we stay in the shallows. These clear waters don't scare me like being out on the ocean does."

"Good! That's what I figured!"

Kate wrapped a light robe around her waist and Rick threw on a pair of khaki cargo shorts, leaving his tanned chest exposed. Together they made their way down the mahogany spiral stair case and into the open concept kitchen.

On a sheet of yellow paper, a note was written in perfect script.

_Mr. Rick and Miss Kate, there is an egg casserole staying warm for you in the oven, fruit salad in the refrigerator and a plate of fresh pastries in the bread box. Please enjoy. -Alma_

Rick immediately began hunting down the food that Alma had prepared, but Kate went directly to the coffee pot. After the first sip, she made a mental note to ask Alma where she could buy this coffee, because it was the freshest she'd ever had.

They ate the amazing brunch slowly, savoring ever delicious morsel. The casserole had an croissant type bottom and was piled high with cheesy eggs, bacon, spinach, onions, peppers and roasted tomatoes. The fruit was a freshly picked, juicy mix of oranges, mangoes, pineapple and strawberries that was topped with fresh whipped cream and shredded coconut. And the plate of pastries included homemade currant scones, cinnamon and sugar fritters and squares of puff pastry filled with lime curd and topped with raspberries.

Even thought both had cleared their plates, twice, they couldn't help but to continue to nibble on the remaining goodies."Ok, last night I wanted to live here, but now I know it. My palette has been forever altered by Alma, and I don't care anymore if I never see Remy's again" Kate announced.

"How much do you think it would cost me to hire her out from Sam."

"I don't think you have enough money. She seems very loyal."

"That's unfortunate, at least for us."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Maurice was an excellent instructor. Several hours after his arrival, he and Paul were taking Kate and Rick out into the bay for their first dive.

Paul brought along an underwater camera, a net, and a bag in case they found any interesting rocks , shells, or even some conch that Alma could use to make for dinner.

The farther they went from shore, the more sea life they found. Near the mouth of the bay where their private beach was located, a fringe reef started and headed out toward the sea. Colorful fish darted away from the four divers and a pair of turtles lazily swam below them.

Using hand signals, Paul got Rick and Kate to pose for several photos, and then handed the camera to Kate so that she could capture more moments of their special day.

Near the end of their dive, Maurice led them to an area between a sand bar and the edge of the reef. It was a particularly beautiful area and when they went all the way to the bottom, they even found some rays that glided away from them.

Paul and Maurice moved a little farther from the couple who were closely inspecting a colorful coral outcropping. Paul took this opportunity to take a few more pictures.

Rick picked up a large shell from the sand and lifted it up for Kate to see. After a few seconds the slimy looking animal inside poked its head out briefly before darting back in to the safety of it shell. Both people laughed causing bubbles to erupt around them.

When some of the bubbles cleared away, Kate spotted an object sticking up from the sand. It looked like a small treasure chest.

Kate took Rick's hand and together swam to the item. Kate looked at Rick through their masks and then pointed to the wooden box. Rick just shrugged. Curious now, Kate used her hands to dig the sand away from the item. When it was clear, she and Rick lifted it up to show Maurice. He just nodded.

The small chest was about the size of a basketball and looked old but not ancient. The metal hinges were rusty and stiff, so Rick gave Kate his dive knife to pry it open.

After a few moments, the lid gave way and opened. Kate's eyes grew wide behind her mask. They found treasure!

Paul snapped picture after picture, but the couple didn't notice. They were busy looking at the contents of the box.

Kate took the items out and handed them to Rick. Two pearl necklaces, gold coins, silver chains, and some shells.

After lifting the first necklace out, Kate realized this wasn't some old pirate treasure. Everything in the chest was quite modern. She knew she probably shouldn't even be going through the things, but since it was already open, couldn't help herself. They'd probably have to turn it all in to some authority anyway in case it was stolen property.

She kept taking more trinkets out... a mother of pearl bracelet, emerald earrings, a sapphire pendant and ring and then a small black box.

As Kate handed Rick each of the previous items, he'd put them in the small bag Paul had given him earlier. Now he cinched the bag and clipped it to his waist and took hold of Kate's hands as she opened the box. An exquisite diamond ring was snugly nestled in the clam shell jewelry box.

Although they were on the sandy floor, it was impossible for Rick to get down on one knee and being underwater prevented her from hearing anything he'd say. So he squeezed Kate's hands tightly before pointing at himself, then tracing the outline of a heart on his chest and then pointing at her.

Again Rick had stunned Kate. He took her hand and together they swam inland and up toward the surface. The two men with them followed. When they were in shallow enough water to stand, they took off their flippers and waded in to the shore.

Along the white sand, written out in bright tropical flowers were the words, _Will you marry me?_

By this time, Paul, Maurice, and Issac and Alma who had been preparing the beach, were all well out of sight, leaving the couple alone.

Rick helped Kate remove her tank and then removed his own. After they were freed of their masks too, Rick again took Kate's hands which were still clutching the jeweler's box, and lowered himself to one knee.

Kate still hadn't spoken a word and now had tears mixing with the salty sea water, streaming down her face.

"Kate, before you came into my life, I may have been a wealthy man, but I wasn't rich. Four years ago I had a lot of things... money, fame, cars, toys, woman, but outside of Alexis and my mom, nothing that really mattered. I lacked purpose and happiness, and most importantly true love. But then you walked in with your badge and your gun, looking adorable, and I became a little richer. Then you let me into your work and then your life, and every day I grew richer still. The truth of the matter, is that I could lose every penny today, and I would still be the richest man on earth because now you've let me into your heart. Gold and silver and gemstones may be great for kings and pirates, but the only treasure I want, or will ever want is you. Katherine Elaine Beckett, I love you with my whole heart, will you please marry me?"

Kate was able to nod before she could speak. "Yes!"

Rick jumped up and pulled Kate to him for an exceptionally long kiss.

When they finally broke apart, he took the ring from the box and slid it on her finger. It fit perfectly. Kate brought her hand up so that she could really look at her ring... her gorgeous, sparkling, engagement ring!

The large round cut diamond was at least two carats but didn't look flashy thanks the the depth of the platinum setting. Engraved scrolling adorned the sides of the band which held twelve additional tiny diamonds on each side of the center stone. It was both the extravagant class of Rick's taste and the elegant beauty of Kate's. It was amazing.

"Do you like it?" Rick asked. "If not, we can pick something else out together."

"I love it! But don't ever tell me how much it cost, I'd be to afraid to wear it again."

Rick chuckled. "I was going to go bigger, but I was afraid that you'd think three carats was too much."

"I would. This is definitely pushing it as is."

"That's what I thought. But that reminds me." Rick unclipped the bag at his side and handed it to her. "All this jewelry is for you too."

"You're kidding me right?"

"No! You can't find a treasure chest with just one treasure."

"But I don't need treasures, Rick! I already have everything I could possibly need, and you fulfill my wants before I even know I have them."

"I know, but I still like to spoil you."

"I have you! I am sufficiently spoiled."

"Yes, future Mrs. Castle, you have me and always will!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

That night over their seafood dinner, which was another delicious meal created by Alma, Rick told Kate how he'd enlisted Issac, Paul and Alma into his proposal plan. He even confessed that the night he had dinner with Sam in Miami, and mentioned that he was trying to come up with a perfect was to propose, that it was Sam who suggested the use of his villa, and that was the "special engagement" that he was offered.

Alma quietly stepped out to the candle lit patio several time to remove plates and then to serve dessert. Every time Kate dipped her spoon into the lemon sorbet, her ring caught the light and sparkled from ever facet, making her smile.

"We're getting married!" Kate whispered excitedly.

"I know! I can't wait."

"When do you think we should do it?"

"Tomorrow!" Rick answered in all seriousness.

"That would be nice, but Lanie and Alexis would kill us."

"True."

"Besides, I want to be surrounded by all of our loved ones when we make this commitment."

Rick nodded and stood. He took Kate by the hand and led them down the path away from the house.

"On our way to the Ryan's wedding reception, you told me all about your dream wedding, and even though we weren't together I've pictured that for us ever since. If that is still your dream wedding, I'd like to do that for you, but it might take time."

"You remember the details of a casual conversation we had five months ago?"

"No Kate, I remember the details of a conversation I had with my future wife about our wedding day."

"We weren't even dating yet!"

"I've loved you a long time, and from the first time I realized that, I've wanted to marry you. Oh, and for the record, that convesation was six months ago, today. Happy anniversary!"

By this time they'd reached a rocky outcropping that stretched into the waves below. They went out and sat on the edge, watching as the last of the setting sun dipped lower.

"Happy anniversary to you too!"

Kate and Rick moved toward each other for a lingering kiss.

When they looked out again to the sea, a pod of dolphins jumped and danced in the fading light.

They were quiet for a long time, just watching the animals play. Eventually Rick broke the silence. "If I recall correctly, you said you'd love a rooftop garden wedding, on a fall evening, softly lit with candles and white lights, and accompanied by a string quartet that specifically had a cello. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are."

"Is that still your dream?"

"My dream is just that you're the groom and I'm the bride. The details don't matter."

"And I would marry you in the break room of the 12th if that's what you really wanted."

"Oh lord, not the12th! I would like the wedding to be somewhere that doesn't smell like stale doughnuts and old coffee."

"Well then, I guess a few of the details do matter." He shot her a boyish grin.

"I guess, you're right." Kate rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, trying to picture their wedding. "I do love the idea of a rooftop ceremony at sunset. But this fall is too soon, I 'd need more time to plan, and next fall is so far away."

"I'm sure we could find a roof top in the spring or summer."

"Probably."

"The funny thing is, since you told me about wanting to get married on a roof, I've always pictured it on the roof of our loft."

"Is it weird, that I've only been on the roof twice, and I've pictured it there too?"

Rick kissed her head. "No that's not weird, just another instance of us thinking alike. In fact I've already talked with the tenant association and the building owner about the possibility of building at garden and greenhouse on the roof."

Kate sat up and stared through the dark at Rick.

"You have?"

"Yup. Right after you came home from the hospital. I had hoped to have it built quickly, so that you could spend some of your recovery up there, but there was a lot of red tape. Right now, it's gone as far as being provisionally approved by the owners and the association on the understanding that, although the building project would be paid for by me, it would be available for all tenants to use."

"I had no idea!"

"Now we're getting stuck on city approval and codes. City hall is backed up quite a bit."

"I'm sure that it's especially backed up now, since that scandal with the inspectors was uncovered."

"It may take a while to build your garden, maybe up to a year, but it will happen."

"Then we can wait until it's ready."

"Are you sure?"

"I am, and it will give us plenty of time to work through all the other details in the mean time."

"It's going to be a long wait," Rick stated.

"But it will be well worth it, I'm sure."

"I love you, Katie."

"I love you Rick."

They began kissing again until their passion exceeded what was possible on the narrow rocks. Only then, did they return to the house by the light of Rick's iphone flashlight ap.

After making love, Rick fell fast asleep, but Kate stayed awake a bit longer, just enjoying the feel of being in her fiance's arms.

**X**  
><strong>X<strong>  
><strong>X<strong>  
><strong>X<strong>

**The ring I described here is an actual ring I found online. If you'd like to see a link for it, let me know through PM or Twitter, I'd be happy to give you a link. Just in case you were wondering... that ring sells for over $117,000 dollars! Ouch!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Another chapter closer to catching up with the other version! Almost there!**

**Disclaimer: If I can't own Castle, do you think I could at least borrow the characters until the hiatus is over?**

Chapter 40

Their last few hours in paradise weren't spent on the beach or relaxing in any sort of way. Instead Kate and Rick began sharing their news in between packing and getting ready to leave. Rick wanted to tell Alexis first, but since she was still California and it was just after five thirty in the morning there, he decided that she would appreciate it if he waited. So they called Jim Beckett instead.

Kate paced nervously in front of the bed while the phone rang. Rick had been folding his clothes but stopped and watched her instead.

"Hello," Jim answered.

"Hi Dad."

"Hey Katie! Long time; no speak! Finally decide that you missed your Old Man?"

"Something like that. How have you been?"

"I'm good. But how are you? You don't usually call me this early. Is everything OK?"

Kate looked at Rick who was watching her intently. On impulse she tapped the screen of her phone and put it on speaker phone.

"Everything's great, Dad! In fact, things have never been better."

Jim had a feeling he knew what was coming but tried to play it off. "Oh, and why is that?"

"Rick proposed, and I accepted. We're engaged!" Kate's words flowed out in a rush. Not many people other than Jim and Rick would have even understood what she said.

"Well congratulations! I'm very happy for both of you."

"Thanks! We're really happy too!" By now Kate had stopped pacing and was staring out the giant window to the sea beyond.

There was a brief pause in the conversation before Jim spoke again.

"Kate, I need you to know something, and if Rick can hear me too, that's fine. Before I left the loft in June, Rick took me out for coffee and asked for my blessing over your relationship. I know that you're a grown, modern woman who doesn't need such things, but it really meant something to me, and I told him that. I know that he's a man of words, and although his words of promise to love and cherish you forever, are important, it's his actions over the last year or so, that have spoken much louder. On the day you were born, I held you in my arms and choked back tears, because after less than twelve hours of having you in my life, all I could think about was how one day I'd walk down an aisle with you on my arm, and give you to some man to marry. Your mom teased me about that and said she felt bad for whoever you married because they would never be good enough by my standards. Now that day is approaching, and I can't say that I'm sad or worried about it like I was then. Rick has proven himself over and over again. He loves you Honey, and he'll be there for you and take care of you, and cherish you for the rest of your life. And as a parent, I couldn't ask for more. So not only did I give him my blessing, I gave him your Mom's blessing too. I know she would love Rick, and she would be ecstatic to see you so happy."

A lone tear fell down Kate's cheek. "Thank you, Daddy. Thank you for sharing that with me. I miss Mom so much, and planning my wedding without her is going to be so hard, but knowing that she would be happy for us, makes it easier."

"Not only would she be happy, she would never want her death to put a shadow your happiness. It's OK to miss her, I miss her too. But this is your wedding, don't let your grief over her not being here ruin that."

"Ok. I'll try to keep that in mind."

"I can hear the tears in your voice. Smile, Katherine. You just got engaged!"

This caused her to laugh. Kate wiped the unshed tears from her eyes. "I am now."

"Good. I love you; both of you."

"We love you too, Dad. I'll call you later, OK?"

"Anytime, Sweetheart. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

Kate clicked off the phone and turned to her fiance. "You asked for my Dad's blessing?"

"I wanted to. It's your decision if you marry me, but I wanted to make sure that he was OK with it too. I really respect your father, and I thought it was something that he'd appreciate even if he didn't expect it."

"Would you expect Ashley or whoever marries Alexis to ask for your blessing?"

"Let's not talk about Alexis getting married. In my mind she'd still six and thinks boys have cooties!"

"Well that's cuz boys do have cooties!"

"Do we?"

"Yup! Dirty, smelly boy germs."

"And you still want to marry me?"

"Yup! I love you that much, cooties and all!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Castle tried calling his mother next but her phone went straight to voice mail, so he texted her instead.

**Kate said YES**

Twenty minutes later, Castle's phone vibrated in his shorts pocket. Martha had replied.

**To what? Going out for breakfast? OR... did you finally put on your big boy pants and ask that girl to marry you?**

It wasn't hard to wonder where Castle inherited his rapier wit. Rick's first instinct was to reply that Kate would have said yes whether he had his pants on or not, but remembered that this was his mother, and perhaps that was a bit over the line, even if it was true.

**I did ask her to marry me, and she liked the sound of Mrs. Kate Castle so much, that she couldn't refuse.**

Martha didn't reply to him right away. But several moment later, Kate's phone vibrated.

**Congratulations Dear! I've had a son for forty years, it's wonderful to finally have a daughter. Welcome to the family.**

Kate read the message and smiled. She was going to show Castle, but his phone vibrated at that moment.

**Congratulations Richard. I am very happy for you both. It may have taken 3 times, but you finally got it right.**

Rick read the message and then read the one on Kate's phone. He wrapped an arm around Kate and hugged her to his side. "You've made history dear. You may be the first girl that I've cared about since grade school, that my mother actually likes!"

"I like how your mom has taken me in as a daughter, especially right now when I miss own mom the most." Kate spoke the words thoughtfully as she rested her head on Rick's shoulder.

He rubbed her back lightly as he thought that over. "I know what you mean. I've never known my father, and never had a father figure in his place. Jim is the first man I've ever looked up to in a fatherly way, and it feels good. That day that we went out for coffee, he called me Son. Besides my mother, no one's ever called me that."

"You never talk about your dad. Do you regret not knowing him?"

"I don't know. When I was a kid and I saw my friends with their dads, I felt the hole in my life. But when I got older, I realized it wasn't something I could change. I guess I just don't think about it much anymore."

"I spend so much time missing my mom, but at least I have nineteen years of memories. I can't imagine not having any idea who she was."

"I still think you have it worse. I can't miss what I never knew."

"Have you ever thought about trying to find him?"

"Yes. More than once. But to do that would require getting my mom to open a part of her past that she's not willing to share. For whatever reason, I think he is a source of pain for her, and I'm not willing to resurrect that. Whoever that man is, might be part of my DNA, but he isn't my father."

Sensing that the conversation was over, both Kate and Rick went back to packing. They would be leaving for main island very soon.

Saying goodbye to Alma, Paul and Issac was surprisingly difficult. The three warm and welcoming people had helped to make the weekend even more enjoyable than imagined and had played such an intricate part of their engagement that Rick and Kate had grown quite fond of each of them.

While Kate and Alma hugged and discussed having local coffee shipped to New York, Rick ran back to the kitchen and left an envelope on the counter for each of the three people, containing thank you notes and generous tips.

After docking back on the bigger island, Issac helped unload the couple's bags and then pulled out a large manilla envelope from under the seat.

"I know Mr. Sam would want me to invite you back anytime, and I hope you will take him up on the offer. You will be missed."

"We will miss you guys and the islands too, Issac. Thank you for everything." Kate said before hugging the old man.

After stepping away from each other, ha handed the envelope to her and hopped back down into the boat. "These are yours. Congratulations and have a safe trip!"

Before they could look in the envelope, Issac had already started the boat and was pulling away from the wooden pier.

Just then, their car arrived to take them to the airport. They ended up being on their chartered flight before they finally got to see what Issac had given them.

Rick opened the envelope and took a quick peak inside before carefully dumping it out into Kate's hands.

Out slid a small digital disk and a handful of photographs. Somehow, they had gotten the pictures from the dive and proposal already printed. There were a couple dozen standard size photos from their underwater explorations and then a couple 5x7's of Kate opening the treasure chest. But the best pictures were the the 8x10 pictures. The first one was of the flowers on the beach that said Will You Marry Me? The second one was of Rick on one knee holding Kate's hand, and the third one was of the kiss when she accepted.

"With all the excitement, I forgot that I'd asked Paul to get as many pictures as possible. These turned out great. He has a real eye for photography!" Castle looked through all the pictures twice before finding a sticky note on the back of one.

_Mr. Rick, I hope it's alright that we printed several of the best photos for you. The disk in the envelope is the original disk from the camera and contains all your pictures and several movies from the dive. _

_We do not have any copies, so rest assured your privacy is safe. Best wishes, Paul_

"That was was so sweet!" Kate exclaimed. "I swear if Sam every wants to sell the villa, you need buy him out and make sure you keep everyone on staff."

Rick took her hand. "I promise, if Sam ever wants to sell, _we_ will buy it. We're engaged now Kate, what's yours is mine and what's mine is yours. I've always felt that way, but now it's official."

Kate opened her mouth to argue, or at least Castle assumed it was to argue, so he kept talking.

"Last week when I was home for a couple days, I had a meeting with my lawyer and accountant. Even though I hadn't figured out how I was going to do it, I knew that I was going to propose on our anniversary, and I let them know. Then I asked them to start drawing up the paperwork we'd need to put your name on my accounts, insurance policies and on the deed to the loft and boat and everything."

"You didn't? Surely they didn't agree to that?"

"I did. They may have advised me otherwise, but I knew it was what I wanted, so they really didn't have a choice. We'll need to go in again soon to have you sign some papers."

"Rick, these are your things. I'm not marrying you for your money or possessions. I don't need any of that."

"I know, and that makes me want to put you on them, even more. You also need to know that I've changed my will. I have ample trust funds set up for Alexis and my mother, along with some items I'd specifically like them to have, and there's some money earmarked for certain charities, like you mom's scholarship fund and the Widows and Orphans of Fallen Officers Fund, and a couple others. I even have some stuff in there that I want Ryan and Esposito and some other friends to have, but almost everything else goes to you."

Kate looked pale and was very quiet.

"You're my wife, Katie, or you will be soon. I want to do this. I need to know you're taken care of, even if I can't be there to take care of you."

"But Rick, that is so much. Too much!"

"If I was a regular middle class guy, working nine to five just to make ends meet, and then put you on my insurance and in my will, would you still be so shocked?"

"Well, no. But you're not, you're Richard Freaking Castle! You are filthy stinkin' rich!"

"And soon you'll be Katherine Freaking Castle and are just as filthy rich."

Kate was silent for a long time. Rick knew she'd probably give him some argument, but the fact that she seemed completely shocked that he would want to share his wealth with her, kind of hurt.

"We've been headed this way for a while. Didn't you think I'd want to share everything with you? Did you think I'd keep that part of my life separate from you?"

"No Rick, I didn't think you'd keep me out of your finances, it's just that I didn't think about it at all. I mean, I know you like to spoil me and shower me with gifts. I'm learning to accept that. I know you're not trying to buy me. I know you're just being generous because that's who you are and it's one of the ways you show people you care. But even after I knew I wanted to marry you, I never considered the financial part of that."

"You'll get used to it. After a while, it's just not that big of a deal anymore."

Kate nodded because she didn't know what else to do. "Rick I wan to get a pre-nup. It will protect you and it will prove that I'm not after your money."

"No, no, no. I know you aren't after my money. And besides I'm your one and done. We won't need it!"

"I know you know that, but other's won't. And you are my one and done, but if something happened, I want everything to be fair. I need to do it for you. I won't ever take advantage of you."

"I'm going on the record here and saying I don't want or need a pre-nup, but if it's that important to you, we can talk to my lawyer, Bill Albright. He handles these things all the time."

"Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXX

By five 'o clock that night, Kate and Rick were back to the loft. A phone call to Lanie, made in the cab, solidified that they would be getting together with everyone after seven, so that meant if they wanted to talk to Alexis, now was the time.

Rick and Alexis texted briefly to set up video chat. Before long, Alexis' pretty smiling face was looking at them through the screen of the laptop.

"Hey Sweetie! How's California?"

"It's fine. I've had a lot of fun, but am glad I'll be back Wednesday."

"What day are you leaving for school?"

"I'm taking the train back with Dani and Stacey on Sunday."

"Can I steal you Friday then for some quality time? I miss you!"

"I'm meeting up with Ash in the evening, but the rest of the day is open."

"Good! Think about what you want to do, and I'll make the plans!"

"Cool. Is Gram going to be home before I leave?"

"I think she'll be back Thursday."

"That's good. Now, what did you really want to talk about? I know you didn't need to see me just to make plans."

Up until this point, Kate had been sitting at her desk waiting for Rick. When he stretched out his hand to her, she joined him at his desk so that Alexis could see both of them.

"Well, Honey, we've got some news we want to share with you." Rick looked at Kate and smiled as he spoke.

Alexis' face split into a giant grin and her blue eyes sparkled. She would have bet her Vespa that they were going to tell her they were engaged.

"I hope it's what I think it is!"

"Yesterday, I asked Kate to marry me. And she accepted!"

Kate held up her hand so that her future step daughter could see the ring. Unfortunately Alexis was too busy bouncing in her seat and squealing to notice the jewelry.

"It's about time! I'm so excited for you!"

Kate spoke for the first time. "So you're OK with this?"

Alexis looked behind her to make sure no one was around before answering. "Yes, I'm OK with it! I would have been Ok with it two years ago! Kate, my dad has loved you longer that even he realizes and I've liked you from the first time I met you. Over the years and even more over these last months I've grown to love you maybe as much as he does! I'm so thrilled that we'll officially be a family! You're already like a mom to me, so I couldn't be happier!"

Kate visibly relaxed and now sported a "Castle sized" smile.

"So have you started making plans?"

"Not really, but I think the wedding will be in about a year." Kate looked to Rick for confirmation and he nodded.

Meredith's voice rang through the background, "Alexis Dear, are you getting ready? The Hadley's are expecting us in less than an hour."

Alexis rolled her eyes, knowing that she would be ready long before her mother.

"Hey Dad, do you want me to tell Mom?"

"No, don't worry about it. I'll call her tomorrow and let her know."

"Ok, well I need to go, but congratulations! I wish I could give you both hugs, but I'll do that in a couple days!"

"Thank you Baby! We'll see you soon! We love you!"

"Love you too!"

A second later the video screen closed leaving Kate and Rick alone again in their office.

"I'm so glad she's OK with me joining your family. I figured she would, but you never know," Kate said.

"I knew, without a doubt, she'd be thrilled. You've already been a part of our family for a long time. But now we'll all have the same name."

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**A/N Well now the family knows, now on to the friends. Just a side note... when Jim tells Kate that he cried just after she was born because he was thinking about her wedding day... this was a moment from my real life. Hours after I gave birth to my daughter, I woke up to find my husband holding her, and he was all choked up. When I asked him what was wrong, he said he was thinking about having to give her away on her wedding day. It was just such a sweet moment and I thought it might be in character for Jim, so I just had to add it!**

**Ok! Thanks again for reading! I love feedback, so drop me a line!**

**Have a wonderful day!**


	41. Chapter 41

**When I post the next chapter, you'll be caught up! Yay!**

**Anyway... I've run out of ways to keep thanking you for all your support. But please know that I'm very grateful! This has been such a fun ride to take with you. I hope we can take more fanfic journeys together.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, but I am the proud owner of four months anxiety until season 4 starts.**

Chapter 41

A few minutes before seven, Kate and Rick rang the buzzer to Javier and Lanie's new place. Even though Lanie wasn't technically living there yet, she still spent most nights there, and was already making it home.

After being buzzed in to the building, and arriving on the third floor, Esposito opened the door for them. It was only the second time they'd been there and the first time since they began unpacking.

"Welcome home!" Javier said as he shut the door behind his guests.

"Thanks! Place looks great, guys." Castle announced.

"Thanks, this is the only space here that actually looks like we've accomplished anything though. The bedrooms and office are floor to ceiling furniture and boxes," Lanie answered from the open kitchen.

The Ryans were already there. Jenny was helping Lanie prepare food and drinks and Kevin was shuffling cards at the table.

"So how was Miami?" Jenny asked.

Kate and Rick looked at each other and smiled. They'd agreed on the way over that they weren't going to say anything about the engagement unless specifically asked. Kate was wearing her ring, and they wanted to see how long it would take their friends to notice.

Kate answered before Rick could. "Miami was nice, but St. Thomas was better."

Everyone was taking their seat around the table, but the mention of St. Thomas caused all their friends to pause and stare at them. Castle and Beckett continued as if they hadn't said anything unexpected.

"St. Thomas?" Kevin asked. "I thought you went to Miami."

"We did." Rick replied. "I was there for the end of my book tour and Kate came down to join me. What she didn't know, was that I'd run into my buddy Sam Brennan, earlier in the week."

"Whoa, Sam Brennan, as in the director of _Midnight Escape, A Bullet For Two Guns,_ and _Journey's End_, Sam Brennan?" Kevin asked.

"Yup, we've known each other since college. He's a good guy. Next time he's in town, we'll have to get together. He'd love to have a poker night with us."

Esposito and Ryan were both clearly in awe. They had gotten used to Castle knowing just about everyone, but Sam Brennan was big, very big. That was like knowing Spielberg or Tarantino.

The women's shock was much shorter lived than that of their male counterparts. Jenny wanted answers. "What does meeting up with Brennan have to do with St. Thomas?"

"Well, while we were at dinner, Sam said he'd be gone for a while to shoot the new Granger film, and if I wanted to take a vacation, his place in the Virgin Islands would be empty for a few months. So I took him up on the offer, called Kate to come down and meet me, and then surprised her the next day by heading to his place off of St. Thomas."

Both Javier and Kevin looked at their ladies to make sure that they weren't in trouble because they never surprised them with trips to the islands. Neither woman seemed jealous, thankfully, but were instead, sharing equally radiant smiles. Lanie's eyes sparkled. When the guys noticed their faces they turned to each other with a sinking feeling. It looked like they were still in trouble.

Lanie reached across the table. "Kate show me your hand."

Kate suppressed her own smile and held up her right hand to show her friend.

"Wrong hand and you know it. I want to see your left hand. Specifically, your fourth finger just above the knuckle."

Beckett looked at Rick who was watching her intently, unsure of how she would make the reveal.

Slowly Kate brought her left hand up from under the table and placed her hand in her friend's.

The room was completely still as everyone, including Rick sat in shock. Finally Esposito's sigh of relief broke the silence.

When Rick was telling the group about Sam Brennan, Kate could tell that Lanie suspected the engagement and wanted to have a little more fun at her friends' expense, so she'd slipped off the ring and hid in under her thigh. Fortunately she hadn't worn the jewelry long enough for it to leave any marks or tan lines, so when she showed everyone her naked hand, there was no visible sign of the commitment they'd made.

"Oh." Lanie answered flatly. "Jenny and I thought for sure you'd get engaged on this trip."

"And you bet the guys on it?" Rick assumed out loud.

Jenny looked a bit sheepish and shrugged. "It seemed like a sure thing."

"What was the wager?" Kate asked.

"Well it started as $50, but after a bit of alcohol induced trash talking, it escalated." Jenny looked nervously at Lanie before continuing. "If we won, they would have to sing "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" to each other at the wedding reception. But if they won, after Lanie and Javier get home from their honeymoon, the guys get to give us haircuts that we can't change for at least one whole week."

Castle belted out a hearty laugh and began clapping."Very nice. Either would be a treat to be savored."

Ryan and Esposito banged their fist together, high fived and fed the birds. This was sweet. They had really become nervous that the women had been right.

If looks could kill, Kate would have had to arrest Lanie and Jenny, and there would be no males left breathing in the room.

Kate's smile got bigger, much to her girlfriend's chagrin. "I cannot wait to see the pay out for this one. I can promise you, I will have a camera ready."

"Kate!" Jenny squeaked with surprise at the same exact moment when Lanie threatened her. "I'ma smack you."

"Don't worry girls. Would I let you be embarrassed like that?"

Now the four misinformed friends were confused again.

"A bet's a bet! Beckett. You can't change it now. You can't protect them!" Ryan said with confidence.

"Oh I can't, can I?" Kate reached under her leg and found the ring quickly, slipping it onto her finger and showing her friends.

Lanie and Jenny squealed with excitement and relief, and ran to Kate to get a closer look.

Kevin slumped into his seat and covered his face. Javier looked like he was about to either kill someone or be sick. Rick just tipped back in his seat with a smug grin and took it all in.

"Guys, I don't know how you could bet against me on this one. It was our six month anniversary, which you should both know considering it was also your six month anniversary of your wedding and engagement. St. Thomas, Miami, New York, no matter where we were, I would have asked her this weekend."

"You could have given a brother a head's up." Esposito retorted.

"I knew when, but I didn't know how or where until after we got there."

"Tell us the details already," Lanie coaxed.

So over the first three poker hands, Rick and Kate shared every detail of their trip and the proposal. Well almost every detail. Some moments were definitely best kept between them.

Even they guys who were angry about having lost the bet agreed that Rick had done very well.

Soon the conversation moved from the pending Castle wedding to the quickly approaching Esposito one.

"We still need to figure out your bachelorette party," Jenny told Lanie.

"We need to plan yours too." Castle said to Javier. Kevin nodded in agreement.

"I'm thinking we need to hit Club Slick", announced the groom to be as he dealt the next hand.

"Excuse me? Did you just say you want to go to Slick?" Lanie had not even bothered to pick up her cards. Instead she had her head cocked to the side and was staring at her fiance with one eyebrow raised.

"Why not? I hear they do great bachelor parties?"

"I just don't think you need to go to a strip club to celebrate your wedding! You and your boys aren't testosterone crazed, under sexed frat boys anymore. You're middle aged..."

"Middle aged?" Javier interrupted.

"Yes, middle aged. Or at the very least, approaching middle age. Either way, you're all grown men with respectable jobs and beautiful wives, fiances, and girlfriends."

"Does this mean no strippers?" Esposito asked.

"Tell me Javi, why do you need strippers? The women you guys come home to every night look a helluva lot better than any of those girls dancing for dollars do!"

"She has a good point," Rick stated before wrapping an arm around Kate.

"Fine no strippers, but then what?"

The card game continued.

"What about the Old Haunt?" Ryan asked.

"We do the Haunt all the time. We need to do something special." Castle answered.

"What? Like a surprise trip to Brennan's place in the islands?" quipped Javier.

"Well, I doubt that would happen, but how many guys are we talking about?" Castle asked.

While they were talking, Kate ended up winning the current hand and Jenny dealt another.

"There's us three, and my cousin Miguel who's the other groomsman. Then there's my dad, my brothers in law, Chris and Dave, my other cousin Al, my buddies Deon, Jack and Grant, and then the Captain. I think that's it.

"So that's twelve?"

"Something like that."

"My publishers have a box at the Garden for Knicks games. If I could get that for a game, and maybe some passes for the pre game warm up or whatever, what would you think about that?"

"That would be awesome, Dude! Then maybe we could hit the Haunt afterward and just hang out."

"That part is easy. Let me work on rest of it. I should be able to let you know by tomorrow night."

"Cool!" Esposito turned to Lanie. "Is that OK, or are we too old to watch basketball too?"

"It's fine, and don't get smart with me."

Javier rolled his eyes, before making his next bet.

"So they're settled, but what are we doing?" Kate asked.

"No strippers!" Esposito interjected.

Lanie rolled her eyes this time. "That's fine, between you and all the bodies on my table each day, I see enough naked men."

"Thanks. I feel loved."

Lanie ignored the barb. "I don't know, I always thought I'd want to get my party on, but I'm thinking that I want to keep it low key."

"Like a fancy dinner or a spa day?"

"Yeah, that's more like what I was hoping for."

"How low key?" Jenny asked. "Cuz the other day at my gym I saw something that I thought you might be interested in."

"At the gym?" Lanie asked.

"Yeah. I just started going to that new women's gym called Tone, and they offer private "Girl's Nights" for birthdays and bachelorette parties and stuff. It's three hours, and includes pole dancing lessons, massages and exclusive use of the VIP sauna."

"Oooooo that does sound fun!" Lanie purred.

"Pole dancing lessons?" Rick asked. His mouth had gone dry at the thoughts this conjured. And by the matching looks of thinly veiled desire on all the men, Ryan and Esposito found the thought just as alluring. "Please tell me there would be video of this!"

"No there wouldn't be video!" Kate smacked Rick's shoulder.

"But how would we get to see you dance?" Kevin asked Jenny.

"You wouldn't."

"But.." Ryan was left stammering.

"Men, if these lessons go well, I will buy us all poles for our bedrooms. This is a talent that should never go to waste." Castle declared.

Jenn turned to her author friend. "If we had a pole at home, I'd sign up for the weekly class."

Everyone turned to the petite blond in a little bit of shock.

Kevin's smile just grew. "It's always the quiet ones!"

Jenny pretended to look indignant while Castle and Esposito gave Ryan brotherly pats on the back.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Kate and Rick were headed home later, the topic of pole dancing came back up.

"So if I bought us a pole. Would you use it?" Castle asked quietly so that cabbie wouldn't hear.

"Maybe, I hear it's great exercise."

"I wasn't talking about work outs. Would you use it for me?"

"I think that could be arranged on occasions." Kate's answer was low and seductive, and accompanied by a long finger trailing from Rick's lips to his chest.

"I am going to enjoy a lifetime of being married to you."

"Yes, Rick. Yes you will."


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello all! Sorry for the wait, I thought I posted this the other day with all the other chapters, but I guess I poster 41, twice instead. :( Anyway here is the latest chapter. So not both Reservations and Reservations 2.0 are at the same point. Any future posts will come out side be side.  
><strong>

**So how are you all managing the first week of the Castle hiatus? It sucks huh? My plan was to read Naked Heat and catch up on reading all the fanfic I'm in the middle of and haven't had time to read in like three weeks, but so far, it just hasn't happened. Maybe staying busy will help the summer pass quickly but Monday's just won't be the same!**

**Anyway, I just want to give another shout out to the continued flow of new readers! Welcome to the party! And to my long time readers, you've stuck with me over the last months, and that means so much to me. I know I've probably lost some along the way, but for those of you still with me... Thank you! Your kindness and support is second to none!**

**Disclaimer: If I haven't owned them for this long? What's the chance that I would own them now? Exactly.**

Chapter 42

Kate was standing in front of the mirror, putting on her earrings, when Rick came into the room. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck just under her ear.

"How do I look?" Kate asked before turning in his arms to face him.

Rick held Kate out at arms length as she twirled slowly for him. Her new black eyelet dress swayed as she moved, accentuating her delicate curves. At his request, Kate wore her hair up like she did for the Ryan's wedding, exposing her long slender neck which was encircled by the sapphire pendant necklace that was one of her treasures from St. Thomas.

"Stunning!" Rick whispered in reply. "Maybe we should just skip the rehearsal and go strait to the hotel."

"No, Lanie would track us down and kill us before we were able to get very far."

"I guess you're right. We don't want to invoke the wrath of Bridezilla."

"That's not nice."

Rick shot Kate a meaningful look before grabbing their overnight bag off the bed.

"It may be true but it still isn't nice," Kate smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After everyone arrived at the New York City Botanical Garden, the officiant and coordinator walked everyone through the activities of the next day. When all the instructions had been given out, everyone took their places for the walk through. The small jazz band that would be playing at both the ceremony and the reception, began to play.

Javier, stood at the front with Ryan, Castle and Miguel lined up at his side, and watched as his father escorted his mother to their seats. Then his cousin Alex who was an usher escorted his future mother in law to her seat.

Meanwhile, behind a large wall of shrubberies, Jenny who was Lanie's attendant, handed the bridal party their practice bouquets made from all the ribbons from the shower gifts. Tomorrow, the bride would have a creamy white bouquet of roses and calla lilies highlighted with peacock feathers and tied with turquoise and brown satin; and he bridesmaids would have colorful bouquets of turquoise, purple, and off white flowers, but the bows and gift wrap ribbons were great for the moment.

When the music changed to _La Vie En Rose_, Jenny signaled Javier's sister Reya to begin walking down the aisle. Over the next several minutes, Kate, Pam and Lanie followed in her steps.

When Rick saw Kate walking down the long aisle toward him, suddenly everything around him faded away. His imagination, which created his world famous books, took on new life as he watched the woman he would marry approach him. Suddenly she wasn't in her new black dress or even the vintage brown one that she would wear in the wedding the next day. No, in his mind she was all in white and the the ribbons in her hands were a bouquet flowers. Today he could see into their future; into their own wedding day.

Kate's eyes were locked onto Rick's. The joy she could see and feel radiating from his face was intoxicating, causing her own joy to blossom. If she felt this wonderful today, how much stronger and brilliant would her love and excitement be a year from now at their own wedding? For the first time, Kate wasn't just happy for her best friend's marriage, she actually understood their elated excitement.

The rehearsal continued for another hour, while the group nailed down timing and placement. After all the details were in place, they headed to the restaurant for dinner. Their party had the entire patio and garden area at their disposal.

During cocktails, Lanie approached Kate. "Hey, are you staying at the hotel with the rest of us?"

"Yeah. We figured it would be easier that way."

"Can you come to my room tonight and help me lay out everything... and maybe calm me down? I'm already a hot mess."

"Sure. But don't be worried, you and Esposito love each other and are perfect for each other. Everything will be fine!"

"I'm not nervous about our marriage, it's all the wedding details! What if I forgot something? What if it rains? What if someone has a wardrobe malfunction?"

"Girl, you need to calm down! Between Jenny and your coordinator, they are ready for any and all surprises, including Armageddon. Everything will be great!"

"Have you tried on your dress since getting the alterations?" Lanie asked.

"Yes, it's beautiful. Tea length, of the shoulders, and now actually fitted at the waist."

"What about Castle? Does his suit fit?"

"He tried it on the other day, and let me tell you how much he's loving that the wedding has a 1930's feel to it. I think he may start wearing that suit and fedora into the Old Haunt. He already loves that it was once a speak easy. Now that he can come in looking like a gangster... I found him looking up replica Tommy guns that he could hang over the bar!"

"Brown pinstripes and vests seem to have that effect. When Javi tried his on, he couldn't stop quoting 'The Untouchables'."

"You know what? I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier... we should all go over to the Old Haunt in the morning for pictures. I bet your photographer could use the sepia or black and white setting to make them look old fashioned."

"That would be great. Are you sure it's OK?"

"We wouldn't be there long, and it doesn't open until three, so we'd have plenty of time."

"I've gotta go tell Javi." Lanie reached over and hugged her friend. "Thank you Kate."

"What are friends for?"

The rest of the night went well especially after Lanie began to relax. Dinner was a delicious surf a turf meal that was topped off with New York style cheesecake. During dessert Lanie presented her bridesmaids with pearl necklaces and earrings to wearing the next day, and Javier gave the guys monogrammed cufflinks and tie clips.

By ten o'clock most of the bridal party was heading to the hotel they were staying at. Even though the ceremony wasn't until four, pictures were starting at two, which meant all the girl's hair, nail and make up appointments were quite early.

After getting settled in their room, Kate left Rick watching an old movie and headed to Lanie's bridal suite.

Before Kate finished knocking, Lanie opened the door and pulled her friend into the luxurious room.

"What the ..." Kate stammered, confused.

"I should have known she would do this!" Lanie ranted as she paced the room.

"Who did what?"

"My mom!" Lanie stopped moving for a minute, after planting her hands on her hips. "She told me at dinner, she had a surprise for me, and that it would be in my room when I got here."

"Was it?"

"Yes!"

"What is it?" Kate asked while looking around for something that would upset her friend.

The petite medical examiner disappeared into the bedroom and came back out with a long garment bag. "This! This is her wedding dress. And look at the note she enclosed." Lanie handed a pink note card to Kate.

_Alaina, I've always dreamed of seeing my babies wear my wedding dress, and since your sister may never settle down,I was hoping you'd do me the honor. You know Grandma Ruby made it for me, and I know she'd be smiling down from heaven to know her great granddaughter wore it too. -Mama_

While Kate was reading, Lanie unzipped the bag and produced the yellowed gown. It had long sleeves which puffed at the shoulders and belled at the wrists, a high collar that allowed for no back or cleavage to show and lace daisies overlaying the shapeless skirt. There was also a thick head band covered in silk daisies and attached to yards of puffy tulle.

"Um, wow. Well it certainly is... vintage!"

"It's ugly!"

Kate just scrunched up her face and shrugged.

"What am I going to do? If she expects me to wear this and I don't, she'll make a scene!"

"You think she'd really do that during your wedding?"

"Well maybe she wouldn't do anything outright, but I'd be on the receiving end of her dirty looks and snarky comments all day. I can't deal with that right now! I would seriously rather wear this than deal with her."

"You can't be serious, your gown is gorgeous! Plus you designed the entire theme of your wedding around it!"

Kate brushed past her friend and went into the closet to retrieve Lanie's wedding dress.

"Lanie come put this on. You need to be reminded of what you want on your wedding day. If you compromise your dreams at this point you'll never forgive yourself or your mother for it."

Within a few minutes, Kate had Lanie dressed in her long creamy satin gown. The gently gathered material forming the straps, draped at the bust, creating a deep v neck that plunged to the sensually fitted empire waist. The delicate biased cut material that flowed downward from there, kissed every curve before pooling into a small train at the floor.

Lanie attempted to look in the mirror, but Kate kept her still and grabbed the teal peacock feather hair clip and short tulle veil. Carefully Kate pushed back Laine's glossy black curls to one side and arranged the delicate head piece in place.

"Don't move," Kate instructed. After a few moments of dashing around, Kate had Lanie's strappy high heals, her pearl and topaz necklace and the ribbon bouquet they had practiced with earlier. Then after everything was ready, she led her friend to the long mirror.

"Are you ready to give this up, Lanie? This was your dream!"

She didn't answer for a while, instead she took in the woman in the reflection. "You're right. If I wear that dress, I'll resent my mother forever. I'd rather her be mad at me for a few days than to put that stress on us for a life time."

Kate nodded, sure that her friend was making the right decision.

"I just wish there was a way to make my mom happy."

"What if you talked to her and told her how you feel."

"Can't do that. If I do, I know I'll end up in Grandma Ruby's daisy dress over there."

Suddenly Kate's eyes lit up. "Do you have your camera here?"

"Yeah. What are you planning?"

"Lets get you out of this real quick and into your mom's dress. Then we'll go downstairs to the lobby and take some pictures in front of the fireplace and the fountain. Then I'll have Rick print the pictures in the morning so you can give them to your mom. Maybe seeing you in the dress will be enough to please her."

"You want me to go down to the lobby in that?"

"Would you rather go to your wedding in it?"

"Point taken. Hand me my phone, if I'm doing this, Javier's doing it too. You know, it is for better or worse, and all that."

A half hour later, Kate and Rick were posing the bride and groom-to-be in various places around the lobby, and taking tons of photos. The concierge even brought over some flowers from one of the vases on the front desk, so that Lanie would have a bouquet.

After they were done, everyone headed back to their rooms. Kate linked her arm with Rick's and leaned on his shoulder as they rode the elevator up to their floor.

"I think you came up with a good solution for Lanie's problem. I bet her mom will be thrilled with the pictures," Rick said softly.

"I hope so. I can't imagine someone trying to change my wedding dress the night before the ceremony; especially my own mother."

"Sounds like something my mother would do. It's probably a good thing she only had a son."

"I don't know, I don't think even Martha would do that."

Once they were back in their room, they changed into their pajamas. Then Kate went and curled up next to Rick on the couch.

"Mmmmmm, Katie, I'm so glad we're together for this wedding. It was so hard for me at Ryan's, because I just wanted to pull you into my arms and tell you how I felt."

"I know what you mean. At the time, I wouldn't let myself love you, and my heart kept telling me otherwise. That wedding was a bit of a battle for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I was so torn between wanting you and wanting to keep you at arm's length. One moment I was fantasizing about being with you and then next moment fighting your gentlemanly advances."

"Oh yeah, I remember waking up to find you dreaming about being with me."

"Well yes, that too, but that wasn't even what I was talking about."

"What were you talking about?"

"Remember the morning of the wedding you brought me breakfast from Marcus' place? And when I let you in, there was a shattered mug of coffee on the floor?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when you knocked, it startled me out of a rather steamy daydream."

Rick's eyes darkened with desire as his smile grew. "You should have told me, I would have made your fantasies come true."

"Trust me, Rick, you have, but that wasn't the time or place and we both know it."

"Mmmmm, I guess." Rick nipped lightly along her neck.

"Stop, Baby! You're going to leave a mark, and I'm going to have my hair up tomorrow, and the neckline of my dress is pretty low. Everyone will see."

"Just tell them you were abducted by aliens or another secret government agency."

"No one will believe that again."

"No one believed it the first time, and unfortunately it was the truth then."

Kate rearranged herself so that her neck was not so easily accessible.

"Today watching you walk down the aisle, I couldn't stop thinking about our wedding," Rick said as he played with a loose lock of Kate's hair.

"I know, me too. Do you think we're doing the right thing by waiting so long?"

"I think that whenever you're ready, then I am too."

They were both quiet for a while, lost in thoughts of their past and their future.

Finally Kate broke the comfortable silence. "Did you know that at Kevin and Jenny's wedding, the reason I barely took noticed of the service at all, was because I was think about marrying you?"

Rick shook his head no, but his eyes smiled at her.

"And then in the car, you asked about my dream wedding. Since then, I can't think of my wedding, our wedding, in any other way."

Rick reached out and cupped Kate's cheek in his large hand. "Then that's what we're going to do, even if it takes a year. I want to spend my life making your dreams come true, starting with our wedding day."

"Sorry Writer Boy you can't do that, because you've been been fulfilling my dreams for a long time already."

**X**  
><strong>X<strong>  
><strong>X<strong>  
><strong>X<strong>

**As usual when I write in the fun details like wedding clothes, flowers, etc, I've looked them up online first to put it together in my head. What I find, may not always be EXACTLY the same as what I write, but usually very close. So if you're interested in Lanie's dress (not her mom's... that one was from my head), the men's suits, the hair piece or flowers, Kate's rehearsal dress or bridesmaid dress, let me know. I put it all up on my tumblr account for you to see. And if you aren't on tumblr, email me at CastleFFDeBo81 on hotmail, I'll send you a link .**

**Have a great day!**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Kate woke up slowly and stretched. It took a few seconds for her sleep fogged mind to clear, but when it did, she could only think of one thing... the wedding. A slow smile spread across her face before she rolled over to snuggle her husband-to-be, but he was gone. His side of the bed was empty and cold, wiping the grin from her face. She had forgotten that Rick had told her that he'd be up early to get things done. Which reminded her of everything she had to do too.

After a quick shower, she headed out to meet the girls for brunch before they headed to the salon.

The hours spent getting primped and pampered were a blur. The trendy spa-like atmosphere was supposed to create a tranquil environment, but the flurry of girl talk and wedding details, plus the small entourage of beauty professionals tending to their party was anything but relaxing, not to mention the photographer who worked hard to capture every moment of the special day. After their nails were dry and their hair and make up perfect, the group moved to some back rooms to dress. The limo and wedding coordinator would be there soon to take them around to the photography locations.

Just after the women were settled in the sleek black limo, a deep, slow rumble of thunder rolled through the sky, dark gray clouds slowly moved in, blocking out the sun, and rain drop after rain drop began to pepper the windows.

"Oh no, I didn't think it was supposed to rain until late tonight." Lanie signed.

"Maybe it's just a quick little rain storm." Kate replied unconvincingly.

Shay, the wedding coordinator was immediately on her smart phone looking at the weather radar. "This doesn't look like it will last long but there are other storms in the area. I'm going to call my partner Mya to get the tents on site."

Everyone seemed to agree with that decision as the rain continued to fall.

Thankfully by the time they arrived at Central Park, not only had the brief shower ended, but the warm September sun was reemerging. The raindrops that clung to the newly changing fall foliage sparkled like tiny crystals in the sunlight.

The photographer used this to his advantage and posed the women for several shots before another limo pulled up.

"The guys are here," Shay called out. "Lets hide the bride for a little longer, while we get some of the men's shots. I'll go over and distract them. Lanie can you help Kate back into the limo?"

Together the two friends carefully picked their way through the damp grass, until they were back to the car.

After getting back in the car, Lanie kicked off her heels. "I don't know how you can walk around in these things all the time. My feet are already killing me."

"They can't be worse than the shoes you wore at your wedding," Kate replied.

"Those were really bad. It's been a year, and I still have a scar on the side of my toe."

"I told you to get the other pair."

"I know, but they were so cute! If I had to do it all again, I'd probably still wear them."

Kate just shook her head and turned to stare out the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of Rick.

"So Girly, you nervous?" Lanie Esposito asked.

"No." Kate couldn't see anything from where they sat, so she turned back to her friend. "Anxious about the day, but not nervous about getting married."

"Just relax and try to have fun. Don't worry about the details, they'll take care of themselves."

"Easy for you to say, your wedding went off without a hitch!"

"Oh, mine had it's share of stuff too, but it didn't matter. What mattered was Javi and I got married, surrounded by our family and friends, and today you and Castle are going to do the same thing!"

"Do you think Ryan will dress in drag and sing with your husband like at yours?"

"I doubt it, they've never made a bet with us since losing that one."

"That's too bad. I think another bromance serenade would help take the edge off!"

Both women laughed as they remembered Ryan and Esposito singing "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" at the Esposito's reception. The best part was when a very intoxicated Kevin Ryan surprised them by coming out in one of his wife's dresses and a wig for the number. Thankfully they had several copies of the performance that they brought out on special occasions, much to the the pair's annoyance.

Suddenly the limo door opened, and Jenny leaned in. "Lanie, we need you for some bridal party shots, then we'll come back and get Kate in a couple minutes."

The doctor slipped her shoes back on before patting her friend's knee and getting out. As the door was closing Kate noticed that Jenny's purple bridesmaid dress did nothing to hide her baby bump, or swollen cleavage, but she would never tell her. Although everyone knew she was pregnant, almost no one would expect her to be showing so soon, except for the handful of close family and friends who were told a week earlier that they were expecting twins.

Alone for the first time since leaving the loft that morning, Kate laid her head back, careful not to damage her hair. Silent minutes ticked by, allowing herself to get lost in thought.

When the car door opened, it startled her.

Kate expected Shay or one of the girls to come get her, but instead, Rick slid in beside her and shut the door.

At first, neither spoke. This was this first time they'd seen each other dressed for the wedding. Kate's smile grew as she took Rick in. His new suit and freshly cut hair looked wonderful, but even covered in dirt and wearing a bag, he would have looked gorgeous to her.

Slowly, Castle's eyes slid over his bride, absorbing every detail. Tears formed in his eyes, surprising both of them. "My extraordinary KB," he whispered. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Kate didn't have the words to tell him how she felt, so instead of using her lips to speak, she pressed them to his, pouring everything she wanted to say into the kiss.

Rick wrapped his arms around her gently and held her like a delicate flower. When they finally parted, she pulled away slightly and whispered into his ear, "I love you too." Then she took his hand and kissed his palm before bringing it to her cheek.

They stayed like that for a long while, before Rick moved his hand back to hers. "C'mon, the quicker we get all this done, the quicker I can marry you."

Hand in hand they left the limo and dashed back to Lanie and Javier, Ryan and Jenny, and Alexis and Rick's long time friend Mark Wells.

As the couple dashed forward, the photographers snapped as many candid photos as possible before going back to all the posed pictures. After more than an hour of taking pictures around the park, the bridesmaids and groomsmen, along with Shay and one photographer piled into the larger limo to head back to the loft, while Kate, Rick and the remaining photographer got into the other, so they could hit a few special locations for more pictures.

When Beckett and Castle had looked into wedding photographers, Exposure Photographers, really impressed them by asking about Kate and Rick's relationship story and then coming up with interesting shoot locations and poses. So after finishing the traditional bridal party pictures in the park, they headed off for some places that were special to them as a couple. The first stop was hotel bar where Kate and Rick first met.

Lynn, the photographer with them, took some cute pictures of them kissing in front of the large windows, then moved them to the bar itself. In one picture Rick posed with his sunglasses low on his nose as he looked into the camera with Kate watching him in the reflection of a mirror that was behind him. Another one had Rick sitting at the bar with Kate in the bartender's place serving him a martini glass with her badge in it. The last group of pictures had Rick sitting at the piano with Kate posed on top of the baby grand, and then next to him as they played together.

After leaving the hotel, they headed to a small bookstore several blocks away. Months after they began dating, Kate confessed that years before the teamed up, she'd waited in line for three hours so that Rick would sign her copy of "Gathering Storm", his first Derrick Storm Book. It happened to be the same bookstore that she came to watch him do a reading at, not long after they met. It was now their favorite bookstore to go to on quiet Saturday mornings.

The first series of picture in the store involved Kate and Rick looking at books from opposite sides of the same bookshelf, getting closer and closer to the camera until they got to a half shelf and were looking lovingly at each other while both holding the same Heatwave book.

The next photo had Rick at a table with a stack of his books and a pen, offering an autograph to Kate, followed by a picture of her pushing the books aside and pulling him by the tie into a kiss.

Another photo was a close up of them kissing behind an open copy of Body Heat. Another one was taken with the couple sitting in back to back chairs reading, while holding hands.

The last pictures they took before leaving, had Kate on one of the tall bookshelf ladders the store had a long the walls, with Rick down on one knee in front of her, then climbing the ladder behind her, and finally pressing her back into the ladder rungs while he kissed her.

They had one more location to visit before going back to the loft. The wedding would start in a few hours on the rooftop and they still had more pictures and last minute details to take care of there.

When they arrived at the 12th, co-workers and acquaintances who were on duty, stopped whatever they were doing to watch the most famous couple in the station. People called out their congratulations and well wishes, someone gave Kate a wolf whistle. Kate also got several hugs and Rick received as many handshakes and pats on the back. Everyone knew Beckett and Castle and were happy to see a little of their day.

Getting pictures in a dark and busy police station wasn't as easy as it was other places, but by the time they left, over a hundred pictures had been taken.

Some of their favorites were a series of pictures taken just as the elevator doors were closing. One with Rick on one knee, one of Kate throwing her arms around him. Another of them in a passionate embrace, another with their wrists handcuffed together, and one with them holding just married signs.

At the suggestion of a fellow detective, they took a series of coffee themed pictures too. Making coffee together, Rick bringing coffee to Kate at her desk, toasting coffee mugs, and one of Kate holding her mug while sitting in Rick's lap on the break room couch.

They also took several pictures from different angles of Kate and Rick in their respective seats at Kate's desk with their heads together.

Another group of pictures were taken in an interrogation room. First with them staring at each other from opposite sides of the table, and then kissing over it. They took some more using the two way glass to stare at each other in the reflection. Lynn even convinced them to do a sexy one where Kate stood with one foot on the chair and her dress hiked up high on her leg revealing her gun tucked in her garter and with Rick watching from behind her, biting his knuckles.

The last place they got a picture at in the station was a recently cleaned out holding cell. Rick stood behind bars, looking at Kate with big puppy dog eyes, while she swung the keys to the cell on her finger.

XXXXXXXXXXX

By the time they returned to the waiting limo, the rain had begun again and was coming down in sheets. Thankfully with the use of several umbrellas, the chauffeur and a couple kind hearted uniforms, Rick and Kate were able to get back into the car without getting wet.

When they got back home, there was barely more than an hour before the ceremony was to begin and the rain was lighter but still falling. Kate was worried, but Rick assured her that they had made plenty of plans in case of rain and that everything would be fine.

Once in the loft, they took a few more photos with parents and other family members before Rick went to greet arriving guests and Kate went to their room for last minute touch ups to her hair and make up.

Alexis was in the bedroom, and was almost finished having her makeup re-done. The beautician didn't need long to freshen the bride, and left soon afterward to see if anyone else needed her help, leaving Kate and Alexis alone.

"Are you nervous?" the younger woman asked.

"No, just excited."

"That's good."

The room became very quiet while both ladies tried to figure out what they wanted to say to each other.

Alexis found her words first.

"You know Kate, I may not call you Mom, but I want you to know that I think of you as both a friend and a mother. In a lot of ways, what we have has been the closest thing I've ever had to a real mother daughter relationship, and I want you to know that I love you, and that I'm thrilled that you're marrying my Dad."

Tears welled up in Kate's eyes before she opened her arms to the young red head. "I love you too Lex. I couldn't ask for a better step daughter. I know I'm coming into the house just as you're starting to leave, but I hope that we can always have a close relationship."

"Me too."

Just then Lanie and Jenny arrived. "Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but the music is playing and the guests are being seated."

"Go on," Kate told the others, "I'll be there in a minute."

The three women smiled and nodded before heading out of the room. Once Kate was alone, she took a long look around the room that she and Rick had shared for more than a year. Their bags for the honeymoon were packed and stacked along the wall. A silver picture frame on her nightstand held the photo taken in St Thomas, of Rick proposing to her. A matching frame on his nightstand held a family picture of Rick, Kate and Alexis wearing matching Santa hats from last Christmas. On her dresser stood a mahogany jewelry box that currently held her mom's ring, her dad's watch, Rick's class ring, and her mother's day ring among it's treasures. On their bed was a teddy bear named Kitten that Kate had given Rick as a gag gift on Valentine's Day that somehow made it's home nestled between their pillows.

After completing her glance around the room, Kate took one last look in the mirror. One last look at Kate Beckett, because although she'd keep her maiden name at work, in all other aspects, she would soon be Kate Castle.

She looked over herself with a critical eye, searching for anything out of place. Despite her earlier tears, her makeup was flawless and her sweptback hair, pristine. The scars from the fire and surgeries were almost undetectable from even short distances now and in Castle's words "did nothing to detract from her hotness, but served only to make great conversation".

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone hovering just outside the door.

"It's Ok Daddy, you can come in."

Jim Beckett approached her slowly. It was the first time he'd really taken the time to look at Kate in her gown. "My lord, Katie, you're breathtaking."

Kate blushed, unable to find any words beyond "Thank you."

"You look just like your mother on our wedding day. Did you do that on purpose?"

"You mean the dress?"

"Even in a different dress you'd look like Mom, but yeah the dress too."

Kate spun slowly in front of her father like she did when she was a little girl on Easter morning.

The white wedding gown belled out slightly with her movements, before draping again around her legs. The halter top of the gown hugged Kate's willowy neck and came down to gather under her chest. The drop waist bodice which was covered in delicate silver embroidery and tiny bead work was well fitted through the torso and over her hips where a sating sash was knotted over the place where the skirts began. It wasn't a very full dress and moved with her, leaving only a slight train.

"I was looking for something a little simpler but when they brought out this one and I saw the sash around the hips, I remembered Mom's dress and agreed to try it on. Then when I saw it on, I just knew it was the one. Not only did I love it, but I knew she would too."

"Yes she would. You're very beautiful. Castle is a very luck man."

"I'm the lucky one, Dad."

Jim smiled and offered his arm to his daughter. "I'm very happy for both of you."

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Kate and Jim walked through the door leading out to rooftop garden, Kate was surprised to see the sun. Most of the roof was covered in two giant white tents which were dripping from the previous storm but above them, the clouds were rolling away from the setting sun and out over the Atlantic.

Jim and the women waited quietly out of sight, behind the greenhouse, for the music to change. As Bach's Prelude from Unaccompanied Cello Suite No. 1 began to play, Alexis turned the corner and began the procession. A few moments later it was Jenny's turn, and then at last Lanie's, leaving only Kate and her dad.

Jim took this opportunity to give his little girl a kiss on her cheek, before giving her away to her husband. Kate kissed him back and ended up wrapping her arms around him in an impromptu hug.

After the Prelude ended, the pianist and cellist began playing Bach's Aria, Air on G-String. During the previous night's practice, they'd timed it out that they should let the music play for a full minute before beginning to walk. It meant that there was a slight wait for the bride to make her appearance, but then there was less time waiting at the end of the aisle for the piece to finish.

As Kate waited for her cue from Shay, her palms grew sweaty holding her bouquet of purple and red flowers intermingled with her favorite red and yellow variegated roses. When she thought she'd have to hand them to her dad so that she could wipe her hands, the coordinator gave them the nod signaling them to begin their procession.

Together, they slowly made their way around the side of the greenhouse, pausing only a second for Shay to arrange her train. As soon as they were on the other side of the glass structure, the hundred or so friends and family in attendance turned to look at them and began to stand. Several hushed gasps and awws were heard. When they reached the white lace aisle runner they paused again before continuing.

Jim gave Kate's hand a squeeze before proceeding, but he didn't think she even noticed; her eyes were already locked on Rick's.

She never saw the mayor, or James Patterson, or Sam Brennan. She didn't notice her cousin who flew in from Dallas or her high school friend Madison. Kate missed the look of pride on Roy Montgomery's face that rivaled the one on her own father's face, didn't know that both Ryan and Esposito who were standing up for Castle, had to choke back their own emotions and was completely oblivious to the tear streaked faces of her bridal party, because the moment she saw Rick, everyone else faded away.

The closer to the front they got, the bigger Kate's smile grew, but Rick's matched hers inch for inch. When they arrived at the end of the aisle, Jim gave her one more long teary eyed hug, and then shook Rick's hand before moving to his seat. Rick extended his arm to her and together they took the last few steps to the officiant where they waited for the music to finish.

"Beloved family and friends," the pastor began, "We have gathered this evening to not only witness the marriage of Katherine Elaine Beckett to Richard Edgar Alexander Castle, but to celebrate with them in the love and joy they have found. When I spoke with Rick and Kate several weeks ago, I saw something, that in all my years marrying people, I rarely see. Something I'm sure you've all seen in them before, and it left a deep impression on me. These two are more than just a couple in love, they are friends and partners, two halves to a whole. They move together, and complete each other sentences. They have conversations without ever speaking a word. They sense each others inner thoughts and feelings and make accommodations for the other with a smile. And when one leaves the room, the other actually looks as if a piece of them is missing." The older man looked directly at the couple as he continued to speak. "There will be highs and lows as you move forward in your lives, but remember that when you go through them together, you're never alone. With the exception of parenthood, marriage is probably the greatest and most challenging thing you will ever experience. No ceremony can create your marriage; only you can do that – through love and patience; through dedication and perseverance; through talking and listening, helping and supporting and believing in each other; through tenderness and laughter; through learning to forgive, learning to appreciate your differences, and by learning to make the important things matter, and by letting go of the rest. It is a rare and precious gift that you two have. Hold tight to it and never let go."

The officiant returned his attention back to the crowd. "Now Alexis, will read a poem that is special to Kate and Rick, called 'On Friendship' by Roy Croft."

Alexis moved to the microphone and began to speak,

"_I love you, not for what you are, but what I am, when I am with you._

_I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but what you_

_are making of me. I love you for the part of me that you bring out._

_I love you for putting your hand into my heaped up heart and passing_

_over all the frivolous and weak things that you cannot help seeing_

_there, and drawing out into the light all the beautiful and radiant_

_things that no one else has looked quite far enough to find._

_I love you for ignoring the possibilities of the fool in me, and for_

_laying hold of the possibilities of good in me._

_I love you for closing your eyes to the discords in me, and adding_

_to the music in me by worshipful listening..._

_You have done it without a touch, without a sign. You have done it_

_by being yourself_."

Kate and Rick, started to watch Alexis as she spoke but were drawn in by each other and the words until they were again lost in each other's eyes.

When Alexis finished and returned to her place next to Jenny, Kate pulled her hands out from Rick's, leaving him looking confused. When she stepped away from him, his face even fell momentarily until she glanced back at him with a reassuring smile.

Kate went to the microphone that Alexis had just left and turned to her groom. "Rick, you don't know about this, but I wanted to do something special for you. So after thinking about it a while, I realized that I wanted to sing a song for you, because I know how much you love that. Then I tried to pick a song, which was much harder that I originally thought, because I'm in love, so all the songs make sense."

The couple shared a knowing smile at their inside joke, but even those who weren't in on it, understood.

"So after listening to probably a hundred perfect songs, I accidentally stumbled across this one and knew it was the one. I may not do it as much justice as Ella Fitzgerald, but I hope you like it."

The music ensemble began playing softly behind them, and then Kate began to sing.

"_I'll be loving you Always  
>With a love that's true Always.<br>When the things you've planned  
>Need a helping hand,<br>I will understand Always._

Always.

Days may not be fair Always,  
>That's when I'll be there Always.<br>Not for just an hour,  
>Not for just a day,<br>Not for just a year,  
>But Always.<p>

I'll be loving you, oh Always  
>With a love that's true Always.<br>When the things you've planned  
>Need a helping hand,<br>I will understand Always.

Always.

Days may not be fair Always,  
>That's when I'll be there Always.<br>Not for just an hour,  
>Not for just a day,<br>Not for just a year,  
>But Always.<p>

Not for just an hour,  
>Not for just a day,<br>Not for just a year,  
>But Always."<p>

As Kate sang, Rick slowly moved closer to her. He could never stay away from her when she sang. As the last words left her mouth, he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.

After they came up for air, the officiant joked, "You're not supposed to do that until after I pronounce you husband and wife!"

The crowd laughed.

"Sorry, Reverend, these two never play by the rules." Esposito piped up, causing more laughter to ripple through the audience.

When everyone was back in place, the older man continued. "Let's not keep these two waiting any longer, I think they're eager to be hitched. May I have the rings?"

Lanie and Javier each handed him a shiny platinum band.

"Kate and Rick have decided to write their own vows, and apparently it will be no surprise that they've chosen to declare them in a non traditional manor." He nodded at the bride and groom, signaling them to begin.

Kate: "I, Katherine Elaine Beckett,"

Rick: "And I, Richard Edgar Alexander Castle,"

Together: "Take you, my love,

Kate: "To be my husband,"

Rick: "To be my wife"

Together: "Joined as one, for all eternity until the end of days."

Kate: "I promise,"

Rick: "And I promise,"

Kate: "To love without reservations,"

Rick: "And honor in all things,"

Kate: "To comfort you in times of distress"

Rick: "And encourage you in all your goals and dreams,"

Kate: "To laugh with you and cry with you."

Rick: "To always be open and honest with you"

Kate: "To grow with you, in heart and mind,"

Rick: "For better or worse,"

Kate: "Whether richer or poorer,"

Rick: "Through times of sickness and health,"

Together: "For as long as we both shall live."

The minster handed them each a ring.

Kate positioned Rick's hand in her's before looking back into his eyes. "Rick, I give you this ring as a symbol of of my unending love and devotion."

Sliding the ring over his long finger wasn't as easy as it should have been but after a little adjusting, it was soon in place.

Then Rick took Kate's hand and caressed it with his thumb. "My precious Katie, I give you this ring as a symbol of my unending love and devotion."

Her ring slid on much easier.

"Before I declare this happy couple officially wed, Kate and Rick have chosen to plant a tree together to symbolize their unity. It will grow here in the roof top 'Hope Garden' that they've built."

The couple moved to a potted sapling and each poured three vases of soil over the roots and then together poured a pitcher of water over the dirt.

While they did this, Captain Montgomery ready a short poem.

"Love, by Dick Innes...

_Love, like a tree,  
>sends its roots down deep<br>so when the storms of life abound  
>and the winds of adversity blow,<br>it shakes and bends  
>and goes with the flow<br>but doesn't break or fall._

_And during times of drought  
>it drives its roots down deeper<br>so whatever comes and goes—  
>summer, winter, spring, or fall,<br>the good times and the bad—  
>it stands the test of all.<em>"

After everyone returned to their places, the minister spoke again.

"Rick and Kate, my hope for this tree is much like my hope for your new life as a married couple. May you grow and flourish no matter the sun or the clouds that look down on you. May your roots grow deep and strong to anchor you. May the the fruits that come forth be sweet. And may many future generations look back and see the goodness that began today."

The unexpected blessing warmed their hearts.

"And now, without further ado, by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I present to you, dear friends, Mr. and Mrs. Richard Castle! You may now kiss the bride. Again."

The kiss was long and passionate. The crowd was clapping and cheering long before they broke apart.

When the musicians began playing Bach's Cello Suit No. 1 iii Courante, they finally ended the kiss and joined hands to recess back down the aisle, with their bridal party following close behind.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The rain thankfully stayed away for the rest of the night, as the newlyweds celebrated.

The chairs that the guests had been sitting in were quickly cleared away to make room for tables and a dance floor. The musicians played beautifully without pause. Unexpectedly, every member of the bridal party gave short speeches, some funny, some tearful, and two with thinly veiled threats toward Castle, should he ever hurt Kate.

Alma had flown in with the Brennans and oversaw the caterers who made all the food, guaranteeing that each bite was delicious.

The passion fruit and vanilla bean cake was also Alma's handiwork and tasted as beautiful as it looked, with it's five square tiers covered in pristine white fondant and decorated with black and silver scroll work and perfect purple sugar flowers.

When it was time for the dancing to begin, Kate and Rick began with Frank Sinatra's "It Had To Be You". Then Rick and Martha and Kate and Jim danced to "Wonderful World". By the next song, the entire dance floor was filled with people swaying to the music.

After several songs, the dance floor was temporarily cleared for the bouquet and garter toss. Alexis caught the bouquet, much to her father's dismay, but after shooting Ashley a warning look, his focus was soon returned to his new wife.

Kate sat in a chair and the band played a sexy jazz tune while Rick got down on one knee and dove under Kate's long skirts. After being under there for longer than what seemed necessary, Kate began to blush. Several of the men called out to Rick, teasing him about what he was actually doing under there. Finally the writer reappeared with, but instead of coming out with a scrap of satin and lace, he pulled out Kate's gun!

This of course got the crowd going. Kate had forgotten to remove the piece after the photo shoot at the precinct. Good natured jokes flew around the group, causing both newlyweds to turn a bit pink. After turning over the weapon to Ryan, Castle declared a do-over and again disappeared under the white satin. This time Rick let his hands caress his wife's thigh as he slowly removed the garter. The sensual touch ignited a fire in both of their bellies.

This time when Rick came out from under the material, he had a the garter in hand. When he tossed it, it flew directly at his buddy Mark, who promptly announced he was glad that Rick didn't toss the gun too!

After going around and greeting all the guests, Rick and Kate eventually ended up back on the dance floor in each other arms, but it only took one slow dance before they decided it was time to wanted to be alone.

When they made their exit, everyone waved sparklers high in the air, lighting up the entire area!

Before heading to the limo, Kate and Rick went back down to the loft to change and grab their bags. They would be spending their first night as Mr. and Mrs. Castle on their boat, but would be leaving the next evening for three weeks in France.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Just as the sky in the east started to lighten, Kate collapsed again Rick's chest. "Is it just me, or is married sex even better than dating sex?"

"I don't know, but thankfully, Mrs. Castle, we have a life time to find out." Rick rubbed Kate's naked back softly, trying to stay awake for a few more minutes.

"I can't believe I'm your wife."

"So far so good?"

"Definitely. I couldn't pick a better husband."

"I don't know about that. I still say I'm the lucky one. I just hope you can love me for a good fifty o sixty more years."

Kate looked up into her husband's blue eyes. "I'll always love you Rick."

"And I'll love you to Katie. Always."

The End

**X**  
><strong>X<strong>  
><strong>X<strong>  
><strong>X<strong>  
><strong>X<strong>  
><strong>X<strong>

**A/N So wow, we've reached the end. Not that marriage is in any way the end, but I hope you felt like the story came full circle, and is complete.  
><strong>

** I feel like I have a lot to say, but don't even know exactly what it is I want to say. I'll start with Thank you. Thank you for reading Reservations. Thank your for your time, encouragement, support and reviews. I wish I could thank each of you individually. You have made the last three months writing for you a very wonderful experience. I hope that when I write future stories, you'll join me for those adventures too.**

**Speaking of future stories, I'm throwing around ideas for a couple one shots which would be completely separate from Reservations, but I'm am also seriously considering writing a follow up to Reservations which would be a series of shorts from Rick and Kate's married life. It might include but not be limited to the births and raising of their children, Alexis getting married and having kids, and even finding out who Rick's dad is. If this is something you would like me to write for you, please let me know. I'm still very much on the fence about this, so encouragement to either leave it as is or continue on in the "Reservations" universe would be greatly influential.**

**As always, I do not own Castle or any of it's characters. I do not own the songs or poems in this chapter and I need to credit some of the minister's speech to an article on by Nina Callaway called How To Write Your Own Wedding Ceremony, which I also do not own.**

**Before I leave you, I want to thank you one last time! Without you guys this story would not have happened.** **Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**With much love and appreciation, happy reading,**

**DeBo81**


End file.
